


DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ENAMORARTE

by purplenoire01



Category: Hazbin Hotel, charlastor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 58
Words: 76,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenoire01/pseuds/purplenoire01
Summary: Alastor es un Locutor con un proceso de divorcio algo complicado, además de querer la custodia de su única hija y Charlotte es una pediatra con la esperanza de encontrar un amor de "película" algún día, ¿será que el destino los haga conocerse?
Relationships: ALASTORXCHARLIE, Alastor & Charlie Magne, Charlastor, Charlie Magne/Alastor, RADIOBELLE - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. CONECTANDO ENGRANAJES

**Author's Note:**

> los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedadd de su creadora Vivian medrano (vivzie pop)

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado qué hacemos en este plano existencial?

Es decir, todos repetimos una y otra vez el mismo ciclo de la vida, nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos y morimos, muchas veces por correr sin mirar atrás o hacia los lados, nos trae muchos problemas en el futuro y realmente lo digo de una manera figurada.

Es decir, por indecisos o desesperados tomamos la decisión más cercana y maquillada como favorable a la que realmente nos hará lamentarnos.

Lo digo porque soy un hombre con un plan simple de vida a la edad de 26 años decidí cometer el más grande error de mi vida casarme, como si fuese la hazaña más grande del mundo, conocí a la que es ahora mi esposa en un bar en el que ella cantaba, ante mis ojos esa noche ella era hermosa, la conocí cuando tenía 20 años, tuvimos un noviazgo de 6 años, obviamente probamos el “pastel” antes de casarnos, pensamos que estábamos preparados para ese tipo de vida, luego al proponerle matrimonio me comentó que esperaba un bebé, no podía ocultarlo, lo más sincero en mí son mis expresiones aunque siempre me mantenga sonriendo, mis ojos demostraban el temor y el terror que me consumía, seríamos padres, bien dimos el gran paso nos casamos y comenzó la mala vida, la pequeña necesitaba toda mi atención, luego de que ella nació, nuestra relación dejo de tener “acción” todas las noches, para mí no había mayor problema realmente adoraba a Niffty así que disponer de mi tiempo para mi hija era lo mejor pero creo que debí pensar que mi esposa no creía lo mismo, para ella era prioridad el sexo, no puedo decir que no me atrajese la idea de hecho intentaba siempre de tener tiempo de calidad con mi pareja, ella siempre ha sido de contextura ancha, y de cabellos rubios y cortos, además de una nariz algo respingada, una voz molesta y aguda, pero a la cual me he acostumbrad a escuchar, con los años, llegan más responsabilidades, Mimzy seguía con su trabajo delegando el cuidado de nuestra pequeña a cualquier persona, pronto noté lo débil y delgada que se estaba volviendo nuestra niña, tuve que renunciar a mi empleo y llevar yo el cuido de mi hija ya que su madre parecía muy ocupada, pero bueno es una mujer en su derecho de laborar ¿no?, yo puedo ayudarla ¿no?, bueno cambiamos de papeles yo me quedé en casa haciendo las tareas del hogar, cuidando a mi adorada Niffty y demás, al poco tiempo comenzaron las llegadas tardías de mi esposa a nuestro hogar, a veces me quedaba despierto hasta que ella llegase, en otras simplemente el sueño me agotaba y pues me quedaba dormido donde estuviese sentado, era despertado solo por el llanto de nuestra nena, ya cuando esta creció un poquito pude volver a trabajar como de costumbre comencé a contratar niñeras y ayudantes del hogar, pero me temía que Mimzy era muy celosa, ya que era muy paranoica con el tema diciendo que la mayoría me hacían “ojitos” o demás, cuando Niffty cumplió la edad de 6 años decidí tomar un permiso especial para celebrar con ella y además de comprarle algo lindo, ya a esa edad ella era más consciente cuando papá olvidaba una fecha importante para ella, como cuando olvide el sábado especial de ponies, donde se vestía como un unicornio y me quedaba dormido mientras ella veía todo un día todas las temporadas de my Little pony, por más aburrido que fuere yo no lo olvidé a propósito, realmente aunque me quedara dormido, el estar a su lado, compartir parte de lo importante para ella, bien ese día llegué más temprano, mi corazón se destrozó al oír los gemidos de mi esposa junto con los de algún extraño, subí por inercia a la habitación y me impresione al ver que mi querida esposa yacía en la cama con un extraño, decidí irme, resulto que la muy miserable dejo a Niffty con mi hermana mayor Rosie, para pasar la tarde con ese extraño, me quedé unos días con Rosie ya que ella decía que quería hacerle pasar un buen cumpleaños a Niffty, pasó una semana exacta en que ella volvía a rogarme que volviese a estar con ella, y yo acepté pensando en lo mucho que la “amaba” y que era por el bien de nuestra hija, bueno para no hacerlo más largo, el circulo se volvió repetitivo, hasta que me harté y decidí pedirle que siguiésemos rumbos separados, obviamente el divorcio es un proceso largo y extenuante aún estoy en proceso del termino de mi matrimonio con Mimzy, espero el proceso termine pronto, aun peleamos por la custodia de Niffty, en la actualidad tengo 32 años.

Por ende, me pregunto ¿tal vez solo seamos personajes de una saga donde una escritora loca nos tome para vivir en distintos escenarios? ¿acaso mi verdadero romance no era Mimzy y me adelanté a los hechos? ¿acaso somos personajes que estamos condenados a bailar el mismo Vals una y otra vez? ¿qué tan desgraciado debo ser para que el destino sea bueno conmigo?  
Alastor Fontenot  
********************************************************************************

¿Quién no busca el verdadero amor? ¿quién no busca sentirse amado? Pienso que todos los seres humanos buscamos a ese alguien especial, ese alguien a quien deseamos entregarnos en cuerpo y alma, sospechamos en un principio que nuestro primer novio será el de toda la vida, hasta que este hace algo muy estúpido como para terminar odiándolo para toda la eternidad, o bueno eso pensamos cuando recién estamos heridos, luego lo olvidas y luego te das cuenta que no era el destino real solo el bote que utilizamos para llegar a la otra orilla, luego te pones a experimentar lo que es el amor en realidad al igual que la prueba científica tienes pruebas y errores donde piensas que es amor pero solo era aprecio y costumbre eso me paso con la que era mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad, se llamaba Vagatha pero decidimos llamarle Vaggie, al final nuestra relación no nos llevó a nada, pero si ante la pregunta, soy bisexual puedo desarrollar bien una relación independientemente del sexo es decir sea hombre o mujer.

Bueno luego de ello caí en la cuenta que sería mejor, centrarme en desarrollar mi relación conmigo misma ya que realmente uno no necesita a alguien más para sentirse medianamente feliz, aún tengo el amor de mis padres y me he aceptado a mí misma como soy, sé que las personas tenemos una oportunidad de demostrar que somos mejores que nuestra primer impresión y que en algún momento alguien muy especial se dará cuenta de todo aquello que nos hace únicos, si alguien se enamora no debe ser por el físico o la apariencia en sí, sino de tu esencia, es decir, debe amar tus rasgos que te definen y apoyarte en todo momento, debe amar tus manías y tus comportamientos.

Pero bueno tengo ahora 26 años, soy una pediatra exitosa, y espero el destino me haga encontrarme con la persona especial que me aprecie y me haga feliz, obviamente lo espero sin prisas.  
Charlotte Magne

********************************************************************************

Era un hermoso día de clases para la pequeña llamada Niffty Fontenot, hija del prestigioso y afamado locutor de Radio Alastor, el mismo era Alto, delgado, de tez trigueña, cabello, corto castaño, tenía un gusto muy elegante y particular para vestir, ella amaba los días que pasaba con su padre, siempre había tiempo para ella y siempre había comida casera, la atención de su padre siempre era enteramente para ella a diferencia de su madre quién daba comida rápida para no cocinar, o le brindaba dulces o cosas como esas que lejos de hacerle un bien, le hacían un gran daño a la salud de la niña, quien apenas tenía 6 años de edad y donde la alimentación era algo crucial para su crecimiento y desarrollo en las otras etapas de la vida, ella amaba a su madre, es obvio no podría odiarla aunque esta lo mereciere, a veces la hacía sentir como un estorbo o peor aún como un error , el peor de su vida por cierto, ella nunca escatimaba en las palabras que le dedicaba a la pequeña “lindurita” como le llamaba Alastor, la pequeña había heredado el color de piel de su madre, así como su tipo de cabello, solo que el color de este era el mismo que el de su padre y aquellos ojos del mismo color de su padre, Mimzy repetía varias veces que ella era la viva imagen del miserable que se atrevió a abandonarle, ¿pero quién en sus cabales se quedaría con una mujer que a todas luces le ponía los cuernos con cualquier hombre que se encontraba en la calle, literalmente cualquier hombre? Es decir, si el pobre de su padre tuviese cuernos serían como los de un ciervo adulto.

Ahorita se encontraba recibiendo las clases de educación física, bajo el sol extenuante y exhaustivo de la mañana, la actividad física, el calor y la mala alimentación son una combinación poco aceptable para un pequeño cuerpo en crecimiento, en menos de dos pasos trotando la pequeña se desvaneció ante la vista de todos.

Un día más de trabajo, era para Alastor siempre mantenía su mente sumergida en varias situaciones relacionadas con su pequeño rayito de sol ya que estaría al cuido de su ex esposa durante más de una semana ya que se había negado a dejarla ir con él, claro que él sabía de la situación de desatención que sufría su pequeño tesoro por parte de esa “bruja”, al igual que todas la historias de matrimonios fallidos en esta no había una excepción, Alastor no le guardaba rencor por la infidelidades obviamente sus prioridades eran otras, lo que le molestó en sobremanera a Alastor es que ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que este volviese con ella y deshiciera todo lo del divorcio pero ¿Qué gana él? Una mujer que le fuese infiel con cualquiera, no era algo justo para él, así que, aunque las cosas fuesen difíciles lo del divorcio seguiría en pie, por lo que esta le puso la trampa de que no lo dejaría ver a Niffty no más de lo necesario, la odiaba ahora si se lamentaba el haberse casado con esa mujer enfermiza.

-está loca-

Dijo en un suspiro cuando de repente la recepcionista irrumpió en la oficina del locutor con la noticia de que lo requerían en el centro de estudio donde se encontraba su pequeña Niffty tomando en cuenta el amor que tenía a su hija, solo eso bastó para que su calma y autocontrol se fueran por el caño, cuando le dijeron el problema por el que había pasado su pequeñita, el mismo se apresuró a llegar con su pequeña hija, la luz de sus ojos, le indicaron varias veces que la habían intentado contactar con su ex pero que esta no respondía y que él era el número de emergencia que la mujer esa había otorgado en caso que algo grave ocurriese, una razón más para odiar a la mujer esa, su hija estaba inconsciente y sin una protección “maternal”, es decir ¿Qué tan miserable era como para no dejarle verla pero tampoco cuidarla o mantenerse al pendiente de ella?, la odiaba en sobre manera, si tan solo no le importara tanto la habría matado pero, ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a las autoridades o a su hija? Algo como: tu mami cruzo la línea de mi paciencia y la maté, por ella pensaría mejor las cosas antes de actuar, demonios esto de ser adulto y hacer las cosas moralmente correctas eran difícil, apenas despertare su hija tendría que llevarla a revisión, ya que le preocupaba en sobre manera la salud de su pequeña ya que era obvio que sería por mala alimentación.


	2. VISITA AL MÉDICO

Charlotte Magne se encontraba tomando su café matutino, había muy pocas citas médicas para pediatría, ella amaba a los niños, eran muy obedientes la mayoría de las veces además de que muy pocas veces se ponían a llorar o de malcriados, o eso solo ocurría con ella ya que su trato era suave y cálido, los padres a veces eran algo estrictos o mal encarados, algunas veces llegaban el padre y su esposa, por alguna razón que ella parecía no comprender ya que se aseguraba de no ponerse en una situación comprometedora con algún chico casado, bueno ahorita esperaba que hubiese almenos algún paciente que le alegrara el día odiaba quedarse sin algo que hacer. Los pasos de Vaggie llegaron hasta donde ella estaba.

\- ¿estás en café? -

La joven de cabellos rubios y tez blanca, ojos color miel elevo levemente su taza de café confirmando la pregunta que realizaba la peliblanca frente a ella.

-me lo supuse ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? Es que Cherry no deja de fastidiar diciendo, ser enfermera es más bajo que doctora, la odio a veces puede ser un verdadero dolor en las muelas. -

Dijo la morena frente a Charlie con una cara de fastidio y cansancio, algo que ella sabía es que muy pocas Veces Cherry y Vaggie congeniaban, peor aun cuando se juntaba con Angel Dust, ya que ambos se ponían a fastidiar al pobre de pentious.

-si ya sabes cómo es, siempre le gusta molestarte, no deberías dejar que eso te amargué el día, mírame a mi tengo que estar lidiando todo el día los comentarios llenos de veneno de Helsa, pero bueno atender niños es lo mío y me agrada, al rato encuentre a alguien dulce y responsable mientras hago mi trabajo-

Respondió por lo que ambas sonrieron, y detrás de ella comenzó a resonar las carcajadas de Angel, sabían lo burlista que era Anthony, ese era su nombre Real en cuanto a los comentarios cursis y cuestionables de la “princesa pediatra” así fue como Angel decidió llamar a Charlie.

-cielo, cuando lo consigas me avisas querida, tal vez me presente a su amigo, querida ¿vez porque te llamo princesa?, eres como no sé los ideales de Disney en carne y hueso, eres inocente e ingenua, ¿Quién demonios cree que vaya a encontrar una pareja perfecta mientras revisa un montón de mocosos revoltosos, de padres desatentos? –

Dijo el joven albino y de contextura delgada, con rasgos finos y delicados, mientras movía sus manos de una manera altiva y burlista, así como demostraba el resto de su cuerpo, algo que molesto demasiado a Vaggie.

\- ¿Por qué demonios vienes siempre a arruinarnos el desayuno? ¿no tienes pacientes que atender o a alguien más que puedas fastidiar? –

El chico afeminado, se acercó caminando de manera grácil hacia Vaggie, coloco su mano sobre el hombro femenino y miró hacia el frente.

-oh querida tuerta, el barco de ahí en frente zarpó hace mucho recuerda, no fuiste suficiente ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora le darás lo que ella busca?, además yo también tengo hambre-

Dijo sentándose al lado de Charlie, incomodando más a la morena, no solo por la actitud si no porque tenía razón solo en una cosa, su relación amorosa con Charlotte ni esperanzas de resurgir tenía.

\- ¿por cierto princesa ya hablaste con tu padre? Digo la última vez se veía muy interesado en visitarte-

El semblante alegre de Charlotte decayó levemente ante la mención de su padre, él le había pedido encarecidamente que volviere con Seviathian, su primer novio, “el que más le convenía”, claro su padre no menciono que era por la fortuna de los Von eldrich, dos familias poderosas uniéndose.

-sí, lo que quería era convencerme de que volviese con mi primer novio, ya saben para elevar el dote de la familia, así como sus riqueza y ganancias, pero no, yo quiero casarme con alguien a quién ame realmente y que me ame ya saben, como las películas románticas-

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin entender a qué se refería con las películas románticas, ambos sabían que ese tipo de amor, estaba escaso o perdido.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Alastor llegó Rápidamente al centro de estudio de su pequeña y dulce niña, llegó lo más rápido que pudo, la recibieron tanto la orientadora como la enfermera.

-señor Fontenot, que bueno que llegó, la señorita ya recuperó la conciencia y al parecer todo está normal con ella-

Alastor obviamente no estaba muy convencido, más que la joven solo era enfermera de la escuela, estaba allí para dar diagnósticos complacientes a los padres.

-claro, ¿me puedo ir con ella?, digo necesito ver que está bien y comprobarlo, además que me la llevaré a la clínica, necesito salir de dudas-

Dijo, ambas damas le comprendían al nivel que ellas podían, después de todo él siempre se mostró genuinamente interesado en el bienestar de la pequeña, podían jurar a ciencia cierta que ella era el motivo de seguir del joven, cuando este vio a su pequeñita sentada sobre la camilla meciendo los pies con impaciencia, su semblante se iluminó, en efecto esa niña era su adoración.

-mi dulzura, terroncito de azúcar, ¿te sientes mejor? -

Dijo envolviendo a su pequeña en un abrazo el cual la pequeña devolvió con gusto y agrado.

-papi que alegría verte, pensé que me quedaría aquí sola hasta que mamá se dignara a contestar, creo que ella me odia-

Dijo comenzando a llorar, encogiendo el corazón de su padre, el mismo dio un largo suspiro y seco las lágrimas de su pequeña niña.

-no, mamá no te odia, es solo que está un poco ocupada, ya sabes ella siempre ha sido de esa manera, es decir ¿Quién puede odiar a una niña tan dulce como tú? -

Dijo mientras le apretaba suavemente los cachetes con sus manos, haciéndola reía ante aquel gesto juguetón y cariñoso de su padre.

\- ¿entonces soy buena papi? -

Alastor asintió asegurándola felicidad de su pequeña hija, para luego tomar los pequeños zapatos de ella y colocárselos con sumo cuidado.

-mi ternurita, papi tiene que llevarte al médico, porque le preocupa lo que pasó y si te portas bien prometo hacerte una deliciosa cena esta noche ¿Qué dices? –

Preguntó ayudándola a bajar de la camilla, para Alastor era resabido que a Niffty no le agradaban los doctores, los médicos o los hospitales todo eso lo relacionaba con inyecciones, algo a lo que la pequeña de cabellos cortos le temía, por lo que siempre buscaba una manera de negociar con ella para que aceptara.

-umm, ¿me harás Jambalaya? -

Dijo genuinamente entusiasmada, amaba la comida de su padre era comida casera, hecha especialmente por su amado padre, no entendía como su madre no lo quería más.

\- ¿pueden decirle por favor a esa irresponsable morsa que me llevé a Niffty al médico y que ella se quedará conmigo el día de hoy? -

Dijo un poco serio mientras la pequeña Niffty tomaba la mano de su padre, la misma las miraba con algo de curiosidad, ambas eran bonitas y bastante altas, luego de ello, la misma camino junto a su padre, ella pensaba que era hora de que su padre tuviese más amigas, así como su mamá tenía bastantes amigos, subieron ambos al auto, antes de arrancar el auto, Alastor hizo una pequeña llamada a la clínica, de pura casualidad había un espacio para citas de pediatría, Niffty se sentía un poco incomoda no quería ir allí, pero ya había hecho un trato con su adorado padre, además que no quería verle preocupado, Niffty no era ciega, la mayoría de las mamás de sus compañeras o compañeros se quedaban observando a su padre con mucha atención y detenimiento, y cuando caminaba al lado de ella se quedaban observando cómo tontas esperando este le pusieren atención.

-papi, umm ¿no has considerado conseguir una amiga? Digo, así como mami que tiene muchos-

Dijo haciendo que Alastor se ruborizara muy levemente, pero algo que su hija sí logró notar.

-oh no mi niña eso no es posible, sabes no hay muchas mujeres con las que quisiera hacer una amistad-

Le dijo a su hija, pero generalmente no lo hacía por temor, ya que la situación en la que se encontraba no era apta para una relación, apenas estaba en trámite su divorcio, era lógico que por ahora no quisiere darle a alguien más ese dolor de cabeza llamado Mimzy, pronto llegaron a la clínica donde una de las enfermeras le explico que debía esperar a que la pediatra le atendiere, mientras Alastor se sumía en sus miedos con respecto a la descompensación de su pequeña, pero aquel joven de gafas, llamó la atención del amanerado amigo de Charlie, colega de trabajo y demás.

-Charlie, creo que ya tienes pacientes, desde aquí veo un papacito, que viene con una enana y no le veo acompañado, si no tiene sortija, me lo presentas ¿sí? -

Obviamente Charlotte no le hizo mucho caso al joven afeminado, por la simple razón de que tal vez la esposa de ese “papacito” como dijo Angel, posiblemente hubiese estado ocupada.


	3. LA PEDIATRA

Charlotte tomó el expediente de aquella niña, y comenzó a leer un poco, necesitaba saber si tenía algún padecimiento o Alergias, cuando llegó más cerca de aquel hombre, notó que este era de buen ver.

-hola pequeñita tu nombre es ¿Niffty Fontenot? -

Preguntó la rubia de manera dulce haciendo que Niffty sonriera suavemente.

-si señorita, ese es mi nombre y ¿el suyo? -

Preguntó muy interesada, la niña observo aquel hermoso cabello largo y rubio de la joven, el color de sus ojos y aquella suave pero cariñosa sonrisa, pensando que sería una buena candidata.

-yo soy la Dra Magne, voy a revisarte y a ver que puede haber sucedido, digo al parecer tu padre llamó algo preocupado y no queremos preocuparlo ¿cierto? -

Dijo de manera dulce causando que Niffty responda asintiendo con la cabeza de manera positiva, sacándole una leve sonrisa al padre de la niña, haciendo que Charlie se sienta como una tonta.

-bien sr Fontenot, ¿nos acompaña a la revisión? -

Ella siempre hacía la pregunta ya que algunos rehusaban entrar con sus hijos al consultorio.

-claro, quiero asegurarme que mi pequeñita especial se encuentre bien-

Respondió de manera animada, después de todo si quería saber cómo estaba su nena, los tres entraron al consultorio.

-quiero saber primero, ¿la niña está durmiendo bien, es decir las horas que le corresponden? -

Alastor no sabía cómo responder ya que cuando estaba con él sí se iba temprano a la camita, pero con Mimzy no sabía si lo hacía.

-no lo sé la niña no ha estado esta semana conmigo hasta ahora la veo, me gustaría decir que sí, pero con la joya que es su madre, no estaría tan seguro-

Dijo levemente avergonzado, no querían que lo tacharan de mal padre, el hacía lo que medianamente estaba a su alcance para asegurar el bienestar y buena salud de la pequeña.

-oh ya veo, usted y su esposa ya no viven juntos, eso es triste, digo se juraron amarse hasta que la muerte los separe, pero bueno, algo más lo hizo-

Alastor suspiro, ya la chica se estaba suponiendo una leve molestia en él.

-querida no quiero ser grosero, pero ese tema no es de su campo, solo continuemos con lo que sigue. -

Esta vez no le pregunto al padre de la niña, si no a la pequeña ya que supo que había causado molestia en el sr presente.

-querida ¿si estas durmiendo bien? -

La pequeña pensó en el gran retroceso que había dado aquella joven al hacer perder la paciencia a su padre.

-no, mamá siempre hace mucho ruido con sus amigos, a veces no duermo bien-

Ahora se daba cuenta Charlie que estaba comenzando a juzgar mal al hombre que estaba con la niña.  
-y ¿comes bien, es decir comida hecha en casa? –

Nuevamente una negativa por la pequeña.

-no, mamá no sabe cocinar y siempre me compra comida rápida o chucherías, nunca comida casera-

Algo en Charlotte se contrajo, justamente en su pecho, esa pobre niña estaba muy descuidada, pero al ver a su padre, no podía decir lo mismo.

-tu madre no te deja ir mucho con tu padre ¿cierto? –

Cuando Charlotte dijo, esto Alastor se excusó y salió unos segundos del consultorio, que la mencionaran le hacía mal, lo molestaba, mientras la joven esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

-no, ella no quiere que papi se quede conmigo, porque dice que ya no tendrá como controlarlo, papi me cuida mucho y me quiere, siempre me prepara una buena cena, se preocupa porque tenga un buen desayuno y almuerzo, hoy nisiquiera pude desayunar, mamá volvió tarde de su trabajo y no me preparo nada-

La niña comenzó a llorar, Charlotte, la abrazó en un intento de consolarla, una niña tan pequeña y dependiente sin la atención de su madre y sin poder estar con su padre.

-bien, mira haremos lo siguiente, intentaré de estar pendiente de tu cuidado, me temó que, si tendré que hablar con tu mami, necesito que me dejes sacarte un poquito de sangre, ¿me dejas? -

La pequeña estaba muy curiosa, quería saber, pero obviamente la doctora no le diría que al parecer presentaba síntomas de anemia y necesitaba saber qué tan grave era el caso, la niña asintió recordando el trato con su amado padre, luego de tomar la pequeña muestra llevó a la niña con su padre.

-lo más posible es que Niffty este presentando un caso de anemia, debido a la desatención que presenta con su madre, voy a darle algunas recomendaciones a seguir, obviamente intentaré contactar a su madre ya que si necesito que ambos pongan de su parte en cuidar a esa criaturita que es bastante dependiente de ti y de ella, sé que usted está haciendo un buen trabajo, no se preocupe, pero no lo sé con su madre y tal vez con lo que me ha dicho Niffty pueda ser un pequeño respaldo para ayudarle a que usted obtenga la custodia, pero tendrá que buscar más testigos no solo a mí-

Dijo algo nerviosa, haciendo que sonara muy gracioso y poco convincente lo que decía.

-también lo siento, no tenía que meterme en sus asuntos, es que es muy normal que el irresponsable sea el padre, jamás pensé que su esposa fuera el problema-

Al escuchar esto el joven arqueo una ceja mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados, no le parecía que se metieren mucho en su vida privada, menos el que lo hiciere alguien que no conocía la situación que estaba viviendo con su ex esposa, por un momento aquella tensa situación fue disipada por la actitud dulce e inocente de la pequeña hija de Alastor.

-emm Dra Magne, quería agradecerle, sabe mi papi cocina muy bien y va a hacer mi comida favorita, me preguntaba, ¿quiere cenar con nosotros? –

Ambos no sabían que decir, Alastor no era de regañar a Niffty generalmente no hacía ese tipo de cosas, por lo que lo hiciere ahora le sorprendía en sobre manera, además que lo tenía en una encrucijada, quería reprenderla, pero ¿por una cosa tan infantil como esa? Sería ser demasiado cruel con ella.

-oh emm creo que no.-

La joven no pudo continuar, la niña la llevo lejos para que su padre no la escuchara, la niña le pidió que se agachare, Alastor se quiso acercar, pero Niffty no le permitió.

-sé que usted está muy ocupada, pero sabe papi no tiene amigas y me preocupa que se ponga triste por no tenerlas, así que pensé que si mami tiene amigos ¿Por qué papi no?, es decir quiero creer que usted podría ser mi amiga y de mi papá-

Esa niña intentaba hablar como toda una adulta, lo más encantador era que quisiera que fuera amiga de su padre, ahora no tenía corazón para revocar la invitación.

-sr Fontenot, aceptaré la invitación si ¿no es molestia para usted? -

Dijo intentando de no reírse, obviamente a Alastor no le agradaba mucho la idea de invitar a una completa extraña a su casa, mucho menos tener que cocinar para una persona más, además que eso significaba, más platos sucios que lavar, se estaba abofeteando mentalmente.

-no lo es señorita, ¿a qué hora puedo pasar por usted? –

El intentaba sonar lo más caballeroso que su paciencia le permitiere, amaba a su hija, pero en momentos como ese deseaba ser un poco más duro con ella, pero esto desapareció cuando la volteo a ver con esa mirada esperanzada, de tener una nueva amiga.

-oh eso parece una cita, pero le espero después de las 5pm ya que hoy termino mi turno a esa hora-

Alastor se puso levemente nervioso ante la palabra “cita” hacía mucho que nisiquiera hacía el intento de tener una y el que su propia hija le hiciese tener una levemente forzada, no le agradaba mucho.

-primero no es una cita conmigo es con la niña y segundo, estaré aquí antes de la hora, ahora me retiro, gracias por su trabajo-

Tomo a la niña en brazos y se retiró de allí, la pequeña se despedía de la joven Magne agitando la mano levemente, ahora quedaba una cena con el “papacito” como Angel le había nombrado.

\- ¿Qué estupidez acabo de hacer? -

Dijo llevándose la palma de su mano al rostro como símbolo de su frustración.


	4. LA CITA QUE NO ES CITA

Angel se acercó muy lentamente a Charlie, la escena que estaba presenciando le hizo pensar por un segundo, que la rubia estaba coqueteando con el padre de su paciente, por lo que decidió indagar con Charlotte.

-y ¿bien que fue todo eso con el sonrisitas princesa? -

Charlotte se sobre saltó al escuchar a Angel, ya que no lo sintió llegar, ahora era consiente como todos se había queda observando aquella “escenita” con suma atención.

-oh, no es nada, solo que una niña acaba de manipularme eso es todo-

Dijo tomando el resto con demasiada tranquilidad, mientras Angel se quedó con una cara de póker, no entendía a qué se refería con aquello de “me manipulo una niña”, por un segundo pensó que todo eso era parte de un mal chiste o una estúpida película romántica.

-espera, acabo de ver cómo coqueteabas con ese “papacito” y simplemente te das vuelta llegas diciéndome que una niña te manipuló, mínimo pensé tendrían una cita, digo su cara y la tuya representaban una típica escena donde se decía algo así como “gracias por su trabajo srta, me gustaría salir con usted para desordenar mi habitación ¿Qué le parece” y tu respondieras “si claro me encantaría”-

Ahora la que tenía cara de póker era Charlotte ante la mala imitación de Angel, a parte de sus argumentos estúpidamente llenos de morbo, suspiró ese tipo era caso perdido en su mente parecía que solo existía el sexo.

-Angel, primero, no todo en la vida es sexo. Segundo el aún está casado, está en proceso de divorcio y tercero, él no me ofreció una cita, su hija me pidió que les acompañara a cenar eso es todo, no habrá romance, ni sexo, solo dos adultos cenando con una niña de por medio por lo que tampoco habrá sexo antes de que siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo Anthony-

La cara de Angel no solo demostraba la molestia que le daba que utilizaran su nombre y no su apodo sino también la poca credulidad que le tenía a “la princesa, por lo que se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca.

-querida el que este en proceso de divorcio no quiere decir que no esté disponible, segundo sí, nena no concibo una vida sin sexo y tercero, en cuanto la niña se duerma quien dice ¿Qué no saltara encima de ti cual lobo hambriento, princesa, no todo en la vida es romance, por cierto, si tú no lo haces, me lo presentas y yo desempolvo al papacito-

Dijo mostrándose tipo diva, nadie le decía no a Angel Dust quien a pesar de ser un varón tenía influencia con los de su mismo sexo aun cuando juraban ser bien heterosexuales, si algo envidiaba Charlotte de esa diva era esa manera tan segura con la que se expresaba el larguirucho albino.

Mientras en el auto Niffty juraba se había ganado un buen castigo ya que su padre no era de enfadarse muy visiblemente, pero podía presentir que estaba tal vez incomodo o levemente molesto, suspiro y miró a su padre.

-papi ¿estás molesto?

Lo que no sabía su pequeñita es que, si estaba molesto y un poco distraído, pero no por ella, ni contra ella si no contra esa miserable que no se hacía responsable por la niña y tampoco lo dejaba a él ejercer su responsabilidad, pero la nena lo saco de su pensamiento.

\- ¿umm? No cariño, no soy capaz de enojarme contigo por algo así, sé que lo haces con una buena y dulce intención, solo no lo hagas muy seguido o meterás en problemas a papi ¿sí? –

La niña volvió a sonreír habiendo salido de su leve encrucijada de que, si estaba o no enojado con ella, pasaron al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la comida y otras para el postre, a Alastor no le agradaban mucho las visitas porque eso implicaba que debía lucirse a la hora de preparar la cena, fuese quien fuese debía irse a gusto de haber probado su cocina.

Llegó la hora, Charlie se estaba arreglando ya como una acción automática, se veía hermosa, pero ella insistía que solo era una cena, normal y tranquila, por solicitud de la dulce pequeña Niffty, Alastor por su parte se encontraba levemente recostado a la puerta del conductor de su auto, esperando mientras veía la hora en su reloj.

-oh pero que ven mis ojos, ¿esperas a Alguien encanto? -

Dijo Angel contoneándose hacia Alastor quien nisiquiera levanto la mirada, obviamente le había molestado el comentario de Angel, Niffty por su parte había bajado del auto, al lado de su padre, eso volvió a ahuyentar a Angel se le había olvidado esa renta que estaba al lado del castaño.

-Vade retro satanás que lleno de niños estas-

La niña le sacó la lengua al albino y corrió hacia Charlie abrazándola a lo que su pequeña altura le permitía, Charlie por su parte sonrió con dulzura, llamando levemente la atención de Alastor.

-lamento la tardanza ¿has estado esperando desde hace mucho? -

Dijo ignorando que Angel estaba justo al lado de ella, el mismo hacía una cara picara para luego marcharse con la polilla a la que casi que tuvo que arrastrar lejos de allí por las obvias razones ya visiblemente notorias, Alastor por su parte abrió la puerta de manera caballerosa para que ella entrase al carro.

-por favor entre señorita-

Ella tenía que aceptarlo, al menos se veía caballeroso, coloco el cinturón a Niffty y luego fue a su asiento encendiendo el auto, en el camino Niffty paso hablando con Charlie, además que se pusieron a cantar, la joven no lo hacía nada mal, no tardaron mucho en llegar, el castaño le ofreció asiento a la dama en la mesa, luego ayudo a Niffty.

-la cena estará lista pronto-

Dijo retirándose de una manera muy cortés, el chico parecía sacado de un libro de historia, era muy refinado a la hora de hablar y ni qué decir de su casa un gusto rústico pero refinado.

-disculpe, me gustaría ayudarle en la cocina-

Dijo Charlotte, a Alastor no le hubiese molestado un poco de ayuda extra pero su extraña ética no le permitía dejar a las visitas ayudar en la cocina.

-lo lamento señorita es usted mi invitada, es mi deber como anfitrión atenderle. -

Dijo por fin retirándose, llamó a Niffty para que le ayudare a poner la mesa, Charlie se sentía pequeñita, no le permitía siquiera ayudarle con ello, llego Alastor con la cena, la misma tenía un aroma exquisito haciendo despertar su apetito.

-provecho, señorita Magne, espero mi cocina sea de su agrado-

Dijo mientras Charlie ahora comenzaba a comprender por qué la ex mujer del padre de Niffty no quería dejarlo ir era un buen partido, es decir, buen padre, atento y cariñoso con sus hijos, buen cocinero, con excelentes gustos; sin esperar más se llevó el primer bocado de lo que parecía una deliciosa comida, la textura y el sabor de aquella comida le parecía gloriosa, luego de masticarla minuciosamente y pasarla por su garganta decidió preguntar al cocinero el nombre de tan maravilloso platillo.

\- ¿señor Fontenot me podría decir cómo se llama esta delicia? -

La pregunta hizo a Alastor ruborizarse levemente, generalmente le decía platillo, comida o está cosa como bien lo había dicho Mimzy alguna vez.

-es un platillo de mi ciudad natal nueva Orleans, se llama Jambalaya. –

No podía creerlo, ella ya había comido Jambalaya, pero jamás una tan deliciosa como esa, sin duda debía conocer el secreto de tan exquisita receta.

-y ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu casa? digo, Nueva Orleans y nueva York son muy distintas un cambio bastante drástico si me preguntas. –

Dijo Charlotte observando detenidamente al joven de piel trigueña frente a ella, el mismo sonrió ante la pregunta.

-pues mi matrimonio, mi ex esposa me rogó en carecidamente que nos mudáramos de nueva Orleans que había más cosas en la ciudad y como tonto acepté así que aquí estoy, no puedo irme ahora por el problema de los trámites de divorcio además de la pelea que tengo con ella sobre la custodia de nuestra hija-

Dijo tranquilamente mientras comían tranquilamente, Niffty veía con gusto que su querido padre, hablaba poco a poco con aquella rubia dama, le parecía un poco a las princesas que veía en la televisión, aunque a su padre no le agradaba mucho el que viese tantos programas en ese horrible aparato, a él le gustaba fomentar la imaginación de su hija por lo que le leía algunos libros o cuentos a veces la ponía a cantar o incluso a dibujar.

-oh ya veo, yo tampoco soy oriunda de esta ciudad, yo vivía en Malibu, california, quería alejarme de la gente pomposa y pretenciosa, ya sabe, gente estirada y demás, a parte dejar de lado la vida de hijita de papá, quise ser independiente y aquí estoy, haciéndome amiga de una dulce paciente-

Dijo mirando a Niffty, la cena paso de manera tranquila, Charlie fue sorprendida una vez más con el postre, luego Alastor y Niffty la dejaron hasta su casa, se sorprendió al querer una despedida distinta por el joven en vez de estrechar su mano, quería solo un beso en su mejilla, pero no ocurrió, sabía que eso sería casi que imposible.

-creo que hoy no se me hará-

Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, comenzaba a agradarle demasiado el afamado “papacito”.

-estúpido Angel y sus apodos tontos.

Dijo por fin yéndose a cambiar para poder dormir tranquilamente, y comenzar al día siguiente un grandioso día lleno de más tarea y más problemas, aunque a su mente llegaba la incógnita ¿Cómo habrá sido su ex esposa?


	5. UN GRANDISIMO PROBLEMA

Mimzy la madre de Niffty al ver las llamadas perdidas se preocupó no por la razón de lo que pensaren, sino que sí lograron contactar al imbécil de su ex marido este posiblemente haya ido en busca del pequeño estorbo, llegó al colegio a la hora que se suponía la niña terminaba sus clases.

-señora si busca a Niffty su ex pareja se presentó para llevarla a la clínica, es que ella se descompensó-

Lo que faltaba que esa estúpida dramática se desmayase en frente de todo el mundo, simplemente igual de dramática que su padre o peor, detestaba que no fuere más fuerte, siempre débil y dejándola quedar en mal como si fuese una madre aborrecible, que le impedía dormir después de todo no tenía que dormir con sus ojos o ¿sí?

-hola querida Mimzy ¿sucede algo, hoy te noto levemente enfadada-

Pregunto uno de sus tantos amantes Tom Trench, notando aquel semblante molesto de la joven robusta.

-claro que estoy molesta, hoy la dramática enana de porquería se le ocurrió desmayarse haciendo un teatro frente a todos, como detesto que en eso se parezca a ese miserable-

Ella no lo decía, pero le molestaba el hecho de que su “amorcito” se le ocurriera pedirle el divorcio, ella era una mujer buena, siempre trabajaba a cambio ¿Qué recibía? Muy pocas veces intimaban desde que esa miseria nació el siempre insistía con su cansancio o incluso esa chamaca del demonio interrumpía con su llanto y cuando esta creció fue peor, ahora cada que tenía miedo se interponía en medio de ambos, que molestia más incómoda, era obvio que buscar tener algo de diversión aun así fuese a espaldas de su esposo, ¿Por qué eso no le parecía bien a él?

Flash back  
Alastor se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones esperando que su esposa le prestare atención, pero esta estaba bastante “ocupada” viendo la novela, por lo que con un largo suspiro decidió apagar la tv y colocarse frente a esta.

-Mimzy, sé que te estás haciendo la desentendida, sé que no quieres hablar y sospecho que sabes lo que te voy a pedir-

Dijo de brazos cruzados observando la cara de molestia que ahora le hacía su “amadísima” esposa, mientras intentaba mantener toda su paciencia intacta.

-no, Al no te voy a dar el divorcio, yo te amo y no pienso dejar que unas cuantas aventuras arruinen lo nuestro, sabes ¿Por qué me acuesto con otros? Alastor cariño tú con costos y me tocas, todo después de que nació esa Alimaña-

El joven frunció el ceño al oír la manera despectiva en la que su “mujer” trataba a tan dulce e inocente criatura, nuevamente suspiro.

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso Mimzy, el tramite está listo, quiero la custodia de Niffty así tendrás tiempo para revolcarte con quien quieras, y no digas mentiras e intentado de darle tiempo a nuestra relación de pareja, intente llevar nuestra vida normal Mimzy pero ya no puedo, estoy harto de tener que llevarme “sorpresitas” diferentes cada semana, lo peor le estás dando un muy mal ejemplo a Niffty y es más la tratas de una manera cruel y despectiva, ¿Cómo quieres que me quede contigo?, eso no es vida para mí, solo te favorece a ti, solo quieres que trabaje para ti que me haga cargo de todo por ti, porque sin mi querida esta casa se caería a pedazos, lo siento desde ahora nos entenderemos mediante abogados y si no lo tienes te aconsejo consigas uno, me voy con Niffty-

Dijo el pelicastaño, llamando a la pequeña, quien corrió a los brazos de su padre con maleta en mano, se sentía traicionada por su propia hija.

-pequeña oportunista, te vas con él, yo fui la que te parió el solo me dio los genes, sabes que estoy pensando que quieres a tu hija sí, pero como mujer-

Dijo haciendo que Alastor hiciere cara de repulsión, enfadándose más.

-eso es enfermo Mimzy, jamás me hubiese imaginado que tuvieres una mente tan asquerosa, si quiero a Niffty, pero como lo que es, mi hija, parte de mí, como bien dijiste tiene parte de mis genes, solo espero que no herede esas estupideces que a ti se te ocurren-

Dijo sin más tomando llegando a su auto y metiendo a Niffty en el mismo, estaba enojado y ofendido por las estupideces que ahora decía aquella mujer, quien se lanzó al suelo, tomándolo del tobillo.

-Al, no te vayas aún podemos intentarlo, solo te pido tolerancia, comprende estoy a acostumbrada a tener la atención requerida, puedes seguir cuidando de Niffty y ser mi marido solo…-

No termino de hablar, Alastor se soltó de su agarré, lo que faltaba era que ella se humillara, algo que lejos de conmoverlo lo enfadaba más.

-Mimzy, ya basta, no hace falta que ruegues o te humilles más, no es no, compréndelo se acabó, mataste lo último que podía sentir por ti ahora quiero mi libertad y quiero darle una mejor vida a nuestra hija, no quiero que sigas metiéndole esas palabras despectivas en su pobre cabecita, quiero que entiendas, si me separo de ti, no es por la niña, no es por nuestra relación que ya está más muerta que las flores de tu jardín, es por tus mentiras, es por tus engaños y esa horrible actitud tóxica que manejas, no más Mimzy, no más.- 

Dijo Alastor ingresado al auto y encendiéndolo para macharse, Mimzy se levantó del piso, sacudió su camisón y vociferó en gran voz.

-Alastor, te aseguro que si te vas voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por hacerte la vida un maldito infierno-

//fin del Flash back//  
\- ¿Qué tiene de malo, la molestia se fue con su padre, tendremos más tiempo a solas para divertirnos, no entiendo como ese hombre no pudo mandar todo al demonio por ti? -

Dijo besando los labios de Mimzy, la misma ahora estaba simplemente enfadada, frente aquel lugar donde estaban ella y Tom, quedaba el supermercado, ahí estaba con su pequeño demonio comprando cosas para la comida, ella amaba al igual que su padre el Jambalaya, esa cosa con camarones, odiaba la cocina de su ex marido.

-Tom quiero que me lleves de paseo, ¿puede seguir ese auto de allí, creo que se nos quedó viendo raro-

Estaba mintiendo quería verificar porque la cena tan especial, no había nada entendible en lo que ahora hacía Alastor, pasaron las horas y volvió a verles salir de la casa, era obvio que irían por alguien, le siguieron de lejos, Alastor se Alertaría con facilidad de que les siguen, vieron al albino acercándose a Alastor y como Nifty ahuyento al joven, para luego ver como ahora, Niffty abrazaba a una chica de cabellos rubios, hermosa figura y una suave pero alegre sonrisa.

-oye pero que belleza ¿qué hace ese infeliz para conseguir muñecas así? -

Observo con recelo como aquel hombre se comportaba de manera cortés y atenta, para luego ir a su casa.

-ese hijo de su negra madre está teniendo una cita con una asquerosa enfermera, no puede ser-

Chillaba de enfado y celos estaba en extremo enojada, un día falló, solo un día y ya había perdido el control sobre la vida de Alastor, sin saber que realmente el joven estaba bastante agobiado por la situación.

Cuando llegó el momento y observó que el cretino de su ex marido volvió, bajó del auto y lo llamó por su nombre haciéndole voltear bastante molesto.

-Alastor, vengo por mi hija-

Dijo sumamente molesta encarando a Alastor, el mismo tomó aire para mantener la calma no quería despertar a Niffty ya que se encontraba dormida dentro del auto, tomó suavemente a Mimzy por el brazo llevándola lejos.

\- ¿puedo saber qué demonios haces a esta hora fuera de mi casa? ¿pretendes que te deje llevarte a Niffty a tu casa a estas horas? No, señora, tendrás que pasar por ella a su lugar de estudio, no voy a permitir que hoy no la dejes dormir por estar jugando con el estúpido del noticiero-

Dijo en voz baja, no quería hacer escandaló, por respeto al sueño de Nifty y por respeto también al sueño de sus vecinos.

-a diferencia de ti hay personas que, si mantienen horarios regulares de sueño y una de esas personas es mi hija, pero por lo que veo ni lo sabías ni te importa-

Dijo intentando de mantener el tono bajo en su voz, se encontraba enojado, genuinamente molesto.

-a mí no me vengas con el teatro de buen padre que no te queda ¿ok?, me importa un reverendo pepino que los vecinos se despierten, quiero que me entregues ya a mi hija. -

Alastor se alejó de ella, volvió al auto tomó a su hija entre sus brazos, abrió la puerta de su casa y dijo.

-te repito desconsiderada, no a esta hora, hasta mañana buenas noches y a usted también caballero-

Dijo molesto, cerrando la puerta en la cara de Mimzy cuando esta intentaba ingresar, para su mala suerte la pequeña se despertó, provocando en Alastor un gesto de enfado.

-genial Gracias bruja-

Dijo por lo bajo, mientras la pequeña aun adormilada no caía en la cuenta de donde estaban, nisiquiera recordaba haberse despedido de la hermosa Dra, ella realmente quería que su padre tuviese una amiga, así como los amigos de su madre, ella suponía que eso necesitaba su padre para ser feliz, aunque sonriera todo el tiempo había algo que no le convencía del todo, además que veía a la mayoría de los papás de sus compañeras tenía una mujer mimándoles y su papi no.


	6. CAMPO DE GUERRA

La pequeña veía a su padre quien, la coloco con cuidado sobre la cama de ella, suspiro con fastidio le dolía que ella no tuviese un sueño grato por lo menos por una noche.

\- ¿ya llegamos a casa? –

Comento la pequeña con una mirada somnolienta y un pequeño bostezo que reflejaban su cansancio.

-si mi pequeña, ponte el pijama y vamos a lavarnos lo dientes ¿sí? Recuerda que una princesa no es hermosa si sus dientes están sucios-

Dijo yéndose a su habitación a prepararse a dormir, luego, se dirigió al baño para ayudar a su pequeña con el cepillado de sus dientes, él le tenía un banquito para que llegase a la altura del espejo, luego de ello, la arropo, pero en cuando se acostó en su cama, observo que la pequeña esperaba un permiso para dormir a su lado, Alastor no tenía corazón para negarle nada a Niffty.

-solo por esta noche, que no se te haga costumbre lindurita-

La pequeña aún se sentía algo ansiosa con respecto a la Dra Magne, más cuando la dejaron en su casa le dio una tarjeta a su padre, el mismo se sorprendió, obviamente porque hacía mucho que una chica no le brindaba su número de teléfono.

-papi ¿tú y la Dra ya son amigos? –

Pregunto algo adormilada, provocando que el castaño sonriere con ternura antes de responderle.

-mi niña, esas cosas toman mucho tiempo, no es de la noche a la mañana-

Pronto el día llegó y el trajín del mismo no se hizo esperar, la insistencia de Niffty porque Alastor despertara le hizo caer en cuenta que debía levantarse y preparar el desayuno, almuerzo y snacks que tendría la niña durante el día, se levantó rápidamente, preparo tanto el desayuno de él como el de su hija y así como alistó su lonchera y la de ella a una velocidad impresionante, cuando llego a su trabajo llamó a Rosie, rogándole que estuviere atenta si esa mujer no iba por su hija ella le hiciere el favor.

Pasaron las horas, Rosie estaba esperando atenta en su auto a las afueras del centro de estudio, observando si esa mujer olvidaba a su sobrina como siempre lo hacía, la pequeña se desilusionó al ver que su madre llegaba por ella en vez de su padre.

-vamos a ir de visita al hospital-

Dijo la amargada mujer mientras Rosie hacía una llamada rápida.

-lo siento Al, la morsa acababa de llevarse a Niffty-

Dijo con una sonrisa de mofa aquella elegante y fina mujer, amaba a su sobrina tanto como su hermano lo hacía, pero debía admitir que no toleraba a esa horrible y poco agraciada mujer.

Llegaron rápidamente a aquella clínica, observó al afeminado y se dirigió con él, con esa mirada que sentía podía traspasarlo, menos mal no existían los superpoderes.

\- ¿Dónde está? -

Dijo observando a Angel Dust quién no se dejó amedrentar por la mujer bajita.

\- ¿dónde está quien sra? ¿tiene cita cuando menos? -

Volteo a ver a la dulce niña que estaba el día anterior con el “papacito”.

-hola enana, ¿hoy dejaste solo a tu papi? –

Dijo haciendo fruncir el ceño la pequeña dulzurita, le volvió a sacar la lengua, los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron al ver llegar a la Dra, Mimzy la notó en ese justo momento.

-sra, buenos días, justo necesitaba hablar con usted, ¿me acompaña a mi consultorio? -

Charlie fue notoriamente más rápida que Mimzy, y que por obvias razones no se permitiría un escándalo en los pasillos. Cuando estuvieron a solas, la joven le ofreció asiento a la dama robusta mientras Niffty sonreía ampliamente.

-bueno Sra, quiero hablar sobre la desatención que su hija parece tener de usted o de su padre, como Dra solo puedo tener lo que veo cuando me traen a la niña, quiero decirle la gravedad del asunto, la niña presenta un caso leve de anemia, si el mismo no se trata a tiempo puede empeorar y llegar a convertirse en leucemia por lo que necesito que siga el siguiente horario de comidas, tendrá que aprender a cocinar, la comida rápida y las chucherías no son comida adecuada para una niña de 6, de cuyo alimento depende su sano crecimiento y desarrollo.-

Dijo de manera seria, pero Mimzy parecía ni siquiera preocuparse por ello, claro porque en su cabeza solo pasaban las imágenes de Alastor y ella, no podía dejar que un caso de la dramática esa pusiere en jaque el control que ella tenía sobre Alastor.

\- ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Acaso quiere quedar como una mártir ante mi ex marido? Porque si lo que busca es que él le tenga en alta estima para ser su pareja, porque déjeme decirle que no tiene oportunidad, yo no le daré el divorcio a Alastor, además como puede ver él prefiere a las mujeres con carne en los huesos, manténgase alejada de mi marido y mi hija-

Charlie le observo algo enfadada y no se iba a quedar callada, obviamente ella era más respetuosa.

-señora lo que hago es como profesional, no para agradar a su ex esposo, la niña está en un estado de desatención muy peligroso para la edad que ahorita posee la niña, le conviene cuidarla, porque como doctora tengo la potestad de interponer una demanda para que la niña no la tengan ni usted, ni el padre de la niña, solo si encuentro situación de negligencia así que si no quiere perder “el control” lo mejor será que acate la situación y no venga aquí a ofenderme o a armarse una novela en su cabeza-

Dijo esto acercándose al oído de la dama solo para que Mimzy le oyere y nadie más.

-tengo carne en mis huesos no grasa bajo mi piel, y no me subestime si quisiera robarle a su “esposo” ya lo habría hecho-

Dijo saliendo de su consultorio abriendo la puerta para que Mimzy saliere.

-por cierto, aquí están los horarios que su hija debe estrictamente sobre llevar, cualquier anomalía será reporta y de su conocimiento también-

Mimzy salió de allí dirigiéndole una mirada “asesina”, la había puesto en su lugar.

//en el departamento de Alastor//

-ya puedes quedarte quieto, me llamaste para que pasemos un rato de chicos, tomar whisky y dejar de ser padre por un día y lo que haces es ponerte ansioso y ponerme de nervios-

Dijo un adulto de rasgos toscos, tez trigueña, barba, cabello negro, corto, algunos de sus mechones blancos, cejas pronunciadas.

\- ¿Qué parte de esta con su madre no entiendes? además es estúpido que deje de ser padre cuando hay una criatura con tus genes andando por allí de la mano de una bruja-

Dijo un poco ansioso, temía por lo que le fuere a decir a su linda y hermosa muñequita.

-mira, te vas a dejar de estupideces, además no es bruja es ogra, por un momento me dio miedo que se comiera a la niña, y tú vas a ir conmigo a un bar a conseguir damas-

Dijo el joven levantándose del sillón, y tomando al castaño del brazo, casi que, arrastrándolo del lugar, lo que menos esperaba es que la pediatra también se encontrara en aquel lugar al que Husk le llevaba.  
¿será acaso una señal del destino?


	7. ENCUENTRO CLANDESTINO

Llegaron a uno de los bares más concurridos de aquella ciudad, con solo escuchar aquella horrible música Alastor ya se sentía lo suficientemente incomodo como para devolverse por donde había entrado, pero Husk casi adivinando las intenciones de Alastor le tomó del brazo y lo halo adentro de aquel lugar.

-vamos no seas aguafiestas dime ¿hace cuánto no te diviertes? Deja de preocuparte si algo ocurriese la ogra esa esta forzada a decirte-

El castaño no tenía muy buena cara, antes cuando estaba más joven amaba los bares donde posiblemente solo hubiese karaoke o música suave, como el jazz.

-no me gusta el lugar, ya sabes que yo no me llevó bien con los ruidos estruendosos y repetitivos, no soy muy fan de la música moderna-

Dijo por fin sentándose en uno de los sillones de aquel horrible lugar, se sentó de manera aburrida, por lo menos podía beber whisky ¿no?

-vaya que estas oxidado y desactualizado ahora los bares en los que se escuchaba “jazz” murieron mi querido anciano cuatro ojos, no entiendo ¿cómo puedes desaprovechar el tiempo sin la niña? –

Dijo mientras se ponía de pie a buscar alguien más “animado” para hablar, mientras lejos de donde estaba se encontraba una dama de finos rasgos, curvas pronunciadas tomando un margarita de manzana.

-oye Octavia ¿Quién es el bombón que está sentado por allá? ¿lo conoces? -

Dijo mientras casi que devoraba al pobre castaño con la mirada, mientras Octavia observaba extraña el comportamiento casi tan repentino de Helsa.

-oye Kattie ¿conoces al tipo solitario de allí? –

La dijo haciendo que una chica rubia de cabellos cortos se volteare para ver, escupiendo su Cosmopolitan.

-Qué jugosa coincidencia, ese es nada más y nada menos que el locutor de la Radio infernus 91.0, él es quien hablan en la sección, jazz, política y café, es conocido como, Radio Demon-

Ambas se sorprendieron bastante al saber que ese era el rostro tras la voz, ya que les parecía de bastante buen ver.

-pero tengo entendido que se había casado y tenía una hija por lo que se convertirá en un chisme jugoso el saber porque está aquí-

En ese momento Charlie iba entrando al lugar con Angel Dust, Cherry y Vaggie, ganándose una mirada furtiva departe de Helsa, Charlotte esta deslumbrada por las luces del lugar, el sonido, hacía bastante no salía con ellos a divertirse, despejarse, termino de ver a su alrededor y sus ojos se centraron en el joven que se encontraba sentado bebiendo con una notoria mirada de aburrimiento, decidió acercarse, sin tomar en cuenta que estaba siendo observada por sus amigos y por sus “enemigo, rápidamente se sentó al lado del joven, ahuyentando a una que otra fémina de las que le estaban rondando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Niffty?

El castaño se sorprendió en sobre manera al escuchar la voz de aquella dama, debía admitir que después de la última salida la tenía más presente en sus pensamientos pero que ahora le pareciere escucharla era todavía más difícil de sobre llevar.

\- ¿Dra Magne? ¿me estaba siguiendo o algo así? - 

Mencionó a manera de broma, haciendo reír a la chica.

-no, y deja de llamarme así cuando nos vemos en la calle, también soy una persona normal, con vida normal, mi nombre es Charlotte, Charlie para los amigos además ¿Cuál es su nombre, Misterioso sr Fontenot? –

Alastor sonrió ante las palabras de la joven rubia al lado de él, agradeciendo en cierta forma que llegase al lugar por lo menos no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar.

-Alastor Fontenot, un placer conocerle formalmente señorita Charlie-

Dijo tomando la mano de la joven entre la suya y llegando a besar delicadamente el dorso de esta, provocando que las mejillas de la rubia tomaren el color carmín ante la sensación de sus húmedos y suaves labios, rozando suavemente como una caricia la sensible y delicada piel de sus manos y aquella mirada lo hacía ver tan seductor, por lo cual un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-realmente un placer señorita, pensé que moriría de aburrimiento en este horrible lugar-

Dijo por fin rompiendo el encanto en el que se había sumido la joven pediatra ante el encanto que este no sabía que poseía o tal vez si lo sabía, pero intentaba ignorarlo.

\- ¿Qué le parece si le invito a una copa srta Magne y hablamos?, bueno solo si no le molesta-

Dijo de manera muy tranquila, Charlie no era de esas mujeres que aceptaban ese tipo de “invitaciones” pero bueno él se mostraba muy respetuoso con ella, hasta donde había visto.

Mientras Vaggie observaba atenta de brazos cruzados, Angel le daba como cierta “lastima” la morena ya que parecía aferrarse a la idea de algún día recuperar el amor de la rubia.

-nena, no me gusta ser aguafiestas, pero ¿no crees que esto te hace daño a ti misma, digo te estás cerrando a un mundo de posibilidades por centrarte en un solo objetivo, mira a tu alrededor hay muchas mujeres a las que puedas agradarles o incluso te amen mucho o más de lo que ahora lo haces con Charlie, te lo digo como tu amigo, es mejor que dejes ese pasado y consigas un mejor futuro para ti. -

Dijo mientras tomaba suavemente a la fémina por los hombros, mientras le sonreía.

-te lo digo de experiencia propia, así solo te haces daño, por ello ahora mi corazón está abierto a cualquier otra oportunidad, no más abierto que mis piernas, pero abierto-

Dijo causando que la más bajita sonriera ante ese pequeño acto de empatía de parte de la diva más diva de la clínica pentgram.

-ahora vamos por unos tragos- 

dijo tomando a Cherry y a Vaggie una en cada brazo, mientras caminaban tranquilamente atrayendo las miradas, mientras Kattie observaba con atención aquel chisme que se iba desenvolviendo ante sus ojos.

-hola, Helsa, Octa y Kat –

Dijo un joven algo atractivo de si acaso 27 años de edad, observando a su amada exnovia, con alguien más.

\- ¿Quién es ese anciano que esta con Charlotte? -

Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, debía admitir que no le gustaba la competencia y menos alguien como ese tipo.

-es Alastor el Demonio Radio-

Dijo Tom Trench a espaldas del joven, el mismo frunció más el ceño, ya que la mayoría sabía que estaba casado.

\- ¿Qué no estaba casado? -

Él estaba tan sorprendido de ver que Charlotte Magne estuviere saliendo con un hombre casado, ayudándole a ser infiel.

-Estaba, ahora está esperando que su esposa firme el divorcio, al parecer él no le satisfacía una necesidad vital para esa ninfómana de su futura exmujer y está peleando la custodia de su única hija. -

Respondió Tom tomando un vaso de brandy, mientras Kattie le tomaba por los hombros enterrando sus largas uñas.


	8. STRAVAGANZA

\- ¿Sabías una información tan valiosa y no me la brindaste? ¿quién te la brindo es confiable? -

Dijo Kattie un poco molesta, tom le aparto las manos con delicadeza, sonriendo de una manera altanera.

-Me cojo a su exesposa, ella es mi fuente, es muy boca floja si sabes a lo que me refiero-

Kattie lo empujo y tomó algunas fotos de los jóvenes sin que estos lo notaran, luego se dirigió a la puerta riéndose.

-Tengo una nueva noticia caliente y recién Horneada-

Mientras Alastor y Charlie conversaban muy amenamente, los tragos hicieron efecto en Charlie, haciéndola irse unos segundos al baño, algo que aprovecharía Helsa para acercarse al nuevo amigo de Charlotte.

\- ¿Cuánto apuestas a que cae en mis redes? -

Dijo Helsa con suma seguridad acomodando su sostén, haciéndola parecer más “apetecible”, se acercó hacia donde estaban aquellos jóvenes y se sentó junto a Alastor.

-Así que ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solito?, puedo hacerte compañía si así lo deseas-

Alastor se volteo hacia ella arqueándole una ceja.

-Oh supongo que quieres hablar conmigo porque te parezco una gran persona, así y déjame adivinar tienes una gran personalidad, ¿eso es todo lo que tenía por decir? -

Dijo levantose del asiento y dejando a Helsa algo sorprendida, generalmente ningún hombre se atrevería a hablarle de esa manera y mucho menos a esquivarla.

Por su parte Tom se quedó esperando que la dama que venía con Alastor tomara de aquel coctel que él había pedido le sirvieren, el mismo tenía una droga para adormecerla y arrastrarla fuera de allí, tenía su plan minuciosamente articulado para no quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como ese bombón se le escapaba de las manos, cuando salió está del baño, el camarero le ofreció la bebida, observo a quién señalaba y se acercó a él.

-Le agradezco la invitación, pero debo rechazarla, no soy de aceptar bebidas a cualquier hombre, más que sé que viene una intención detrás de esto-

Dijo dándole el vaso en la mano y dirigiéndose con Alastor, quien se acomodó levemente la ropa.

-Querida me temo debo irme, no soy muy adecuado para este sitio, te ofrecería ir a otro lugar, pero temo no sería de tu agrado-

Dijo levemente nervioso, Charlie se sentía un poquito emocionada sin razón aparente o eso ella creía.  
-Iré, cuando estemos allá decidiré si es o no de mi gusto, déjame avisarles a mis amigas-

Dijo yendo a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Angel quien se encontraba haciéndole ojitos a un tipo algo maduro de cabellos negros, el mismo poseía varios mechones en blanco, una tez un tanto trigueña, apariencia muy tosca y ruda.

-Chicas, iré a otro lugar con el chico de allá-

Dijo señalando a Alastor quien miraba hacia el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, Angel por su parte le sonrió a Charlie de manera ladina, Vaggie le miró algo molesta y Cherry nisiquiera la prestó atención. 

-Ok nena, quiero que me cuentes mañana con detalle lo que ocurra hoy y no te reserves los detalles sucios esos son mis favoritos. -

Dijo Vaggie por su parte se acercó a Charlie la abrazó y le tomó por lo hombros con cariño.

-Charlie no confíes en él, acabas de conocerlo, prométeme que si se pone extraño me llamarás-

Charlie sabía a qué se refería, pero Alastor no parecía de ese tipo de varones que te acorralaban en un callejón para abusar de ti o del tipo que te persigue para matarte, de hecho, podría jurar que el que se encontraran en ese lugar era casi que un milagro.

-Claro Vaggs, sabes que cualquier cosa estaré en contacto con ustedes ¿sí? -

Husk al escuchar la conversación observo a Charlotte y luego a Alastor, sonriendo para sí mismo debía reconocer que él era un idiota con suerte, aunque él pensaba dejarlo allí solo desde hacía rato le tenía el ojo puesto al albino que se encontraba haciéndole ojitos, el camarero llegó hacia donde Angel con una bebida que Husk le había comprado al chico afeminado.

-Joven, aquí le envía el sr-

Dijo dándole el trago a Angel, el mismo se puso de pie para “agradecerle” a su manera, se sento al lado de Husk y cruzo las piernas, dando la espalda a la barra.

-Gracias por la bebida, el Martini seco es una buena bebida, por cierto, mi nombre es Angel Dust un agradable placer conocerlo-

Husk se puso de pie, sonrió el que ese chico fuere encantador, no lo haría cambiar su estilo rudo de comportarse.

-sí, sí, toma eso rápido y vamos a otro lugar digo solo si quieres que el conocerme sea un verdadero placer, si no quédate ahí tranquilo y olvidamos que esto paso-

Solo eso bastó para que Angel desapareciere el contenido de la copa en un solo sorbo, se puso de pie y se despidió de sus amigas.

-vas a ver que seré la mejor noche de tu vida guapo-

Dijo Angel tomando a Husk del brazo ambos salieron del lugar y sin querer siguiendo los pasos de Alastor y Charlotte.

-por cierto, mi nombre es Husk, supongo que Angel es el nombre que les das a todos aquellos que pueden hacerte daño, yo solo busco divertirme, ¿puedo saber tu nombre real? –

Angel se sonrojó nadie había visto el rostro o el nombre que ocultaba bajo la apariencia de Angel Dust, nadie lo había descubierto de esa manera.

-mi nombre real es Anthony Vicenzo, soy un chico, supongo ahora me golpearas y dejarás por ahí tirado por haberte hecho creer que era una chica-

Suspiro derrotado, sin embargo, ese no era el plan de Husk.

-no, ese no es mi plan, Anthony verás no me importa si es hombre o mujer quiero divertirme y posiblemente coger contigo ¿comprendes?, golpear a alguien que me muestra su verdadero ser sin importar lo que le diga la sociedad es digno de admirar-

Dijo haciendo que Angel se ruborizara más aún, solo tyco había sido de esa manera tan dulce y encantadora, solo que este lo disfrazaba como desinterés.

-gracias, entonces vamos a divertirnos, ya me estaba aburriendo de solo quedarme mirándote-

Dijo mientras caminaban a un club donde tocaban música de los 20s a los 80s, Husk sabía que era un lugar bastante movido, generalmente no iba sin una pareja, a veces iba con Al, pero obviamente no con la intención con la que iba con Angel de tener una noche divertida con algo de sensualidad y sexualidad al final, si a Husk no le interesaba si fuese hombre o mujer mientras le diese algo en que dispersarse una noche entera.

-sí, a la próxima sé más directo no soy muy bueno leyendo el lenguaje corporal de una persona, ¿si habrá una próxima supongo me darás tu número? -

Angel asintió, era obvio que le daría su número y algo más esa noche.


	9. LEYENDO EL INTERIOR DEL LIBRO

La joven caminaba sonriente al lado del locutor, no podía creer que ese fuera el rostro detrás de la gran voz del demonio Radio, se veía más joven de lo que sonaba por Radio, antes de que pudiese preguntar a donde iban la chica observa aquel club al que iban a ingresar.

-veo que tienes gustos simples-

Dijo observando que Alastor ahora le tomaba la mano de una manera muy firme, pero con cuidado de no dañarle, la ayudo casi que, a ingresar, al entrar el ambiente era completamente distinto.

-nunca juzgues al libro por su portada sin leer sus páginas-

Dijo el castaño, llegando al centro de la pista y ofreciéndole un pequeño baile el cual se extendió varios, por lo general no bailaba mucho no porque no le gustase ya que esta lo amaba, sino porque generalmente no tenía una buena pareja o sus exparejas se limitaban a tomar y hablar de sí mismas a excepción de Vaggie, pero ahorita la historia era otra, el hombre con el que estaba bailando tenía muy buen ritmo en sus movimientos que hasta la hacía parecer experta, sonreía genuinamente, sin miedo ni inseguridades, debió pensar más en conocer un poquito más al malhumorado padre que tenía Niffty antes de juzgarlo, era gran bailarín y parecía ser bastante divertido, ahora sentía que había perdido el tiempo pero ¿Por qué?, sin darse cuenta había terminado la canción, como en piloto automático se sentó frente al castaño en una de las mesas, ahora se daba cuenta que cuando el reía realmente hacía notar más aquellos camanances, que su dentadura era perfectamente blanca, sus labios se veían apetecibles y que bajo aquellos hermosos ojos se encontraban unas horribles ojeras, probablemente no se tranquilizaba tanto al pensar en lo que podía estar viviendo su hija en esos momentos.

-eres buena bailando Dra por cierto ¿tiene hambre? -

Si su apetito comenzaba a despertar, pero no por la comida del lugar exactamente, se abofeteo mentalmente alejando aquellos recientes pensamientos.

-si ya sabe esto de bailar da bastante hambre, por cierto ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías? -

Dijo volviendo al hilo de la realidad, realmente no sabía que Alastor también comenzaba a ser más consciente de lo hermoso que lucían sus ojos ante la luz tenue de las luces de aquel lugar, o de lo hermoso que se le veía aquel hermoso vestido rosa pastel que tenía y el cómo entonaba de acorde al claro tono de su piel o como se ondulaba su cabello aun estando sujeto en una coleta baja, o lo hermosas que eran sus largas pestañas y la pregunta ahora lo había descolocado.

-oh tengo 32 años y ¿tu?, ¿por cierto que deseas comer? -

Dijo notando como la joven sonreía, poco a poco, aunque no quisiere admitirlo estaba mirando a su pediatra con otros ojos, aun sin el darse cuenta de ello.

-tengo 26, me gustarían unas papas a la francesa, un sándwich y un refresco de mora-

Dijo tranquilamente, Alastor sonrió tontamente, le parecía inocentemente hermosa.

-tráigale eso a la dama y me trae lo mismo, solo que a mí me traer whisky en lugar del refresco-

Hasta ahora Charlie notaba al camarero a su lado, se sintió tan tonta estaba tan atontada admirando al joven frente a ella que había olvidado por completo su alrededor, justo cuando a ella le había parecido que el tiempo se había detenido o tal vez solo ella dejo de respirar por un momento, luego de comer y de que Alastor pagara la cena, Angel y Husk retaron a la pareja a un baile rápido, obviamente de jazz, ambos aceptaron sería algo divertido para terminar la noche, la música de Jazz Swing comenzó a sonar bajo la canción it don't mean a thing (if it ain't got that swing) en la voz de Ella Fitzgeral y Duke Ellington, el ritmo poco a poco tomaba control del cuerpo de los bailarines, Alastor posicionó su mano sobre el punto medio en la espalda femenina y tomo la mano de Charlie guiándola al desplazarse sobre la pista, moviendo de manera rítmica los pies y las caderas, por luego de unos mitos Alastor tomó ambas manos de la joven, invitándola a acortar o aumentar la pequeña distancia entre ellos, luego quedaban tomados únicamente con una sola mano mientras movían la otra de manera grácil y ligera, Angel y Husk no se quedaban atrás para Angel era un poquito difícil ya que nunca había bailado este ritmo, pero tenía un fantástico guía el cual era Husk, quien le hacía girar o lo guiaba cuando le soltaba con delicadeza, realmente estaba sorprendido de cómo Charlie seguía los pasos de Alastor con tanta soltura, más aún cuando este la cargo, el castaño se dio cuenta que la joven era más liviana de lo que parecía, Husk sabía que tenía la competencia perdida y Angel quería intentar esa cargada, llego el punto donde el ritmo de la canción es más frenético por lo que los pasos debían ser rápidos pero coordinados, por fin llego el gran final se acercaba, Alastor, giró a Charlotte de manera que se acercara a sus brazos, la cargo levemente haciéndola inclinarse, de modo que una de sus piernas se encontraba flexionada y la otra queda suspendida en el aire, su rostro y el de Alastor se encontraban tan cerca que parecía iban a besarse, dándole una buena escena final al asombroso desempeño en la pista, sin darse cuenta ambos se acercaban al rostro del otro, llevados por el deseo de probar los labios del contrario hasta que oyeron los aplausos, por lo que se separaron de golpe, luego del baile ambos se separaron, Alastor a tomarse el poco de Whisky que quedaba en su copa y Charlotte al baño seguida por Angel.

-Cariño, veo que vas con un gran bailarín, dicen que sí es bueno en la pista, es bueno en la cama, no por nada tiene una hija o ¿no? -

Charlotte no pudo evitar sonrojarse de una manera escandalosa, luego golpeo suavemente la costilla de Angel con el codo.

-eso no me importa, no va a pasar nada, fue una salida casual, entre conocidos, es más fue una casualidad encontrarlo en aquel lugar-

Angel se cruza de brazos y la mira con reproche, era obvio que jamás le iba a creer.

-querida, creo que te engañas solita, es decir quien se dispone a besar a un desconocido, si no te lo comes esta noche serás una tonta, el chico parece dispuesto y tu solo dices “es una salida entre conocidos”-

Dijo lo último interpretando a Charlie de una manera graciosa y también algo molesta.

-no va a pasar nada de eso Angel te estás haciendo ideas tontas, además veo que tu si vas a tener una noche larga-

Dijo saliendo de allí guiñándole el ojo a Angel con complicidad, el mismo se acomodó el plan escote y salió del baño a quedarse al lado de Husk.

-bueno chicos ha sido una hermosa noche, pero mañana debo trabajar otra vez, nos vemos-

Dijo Charlie, pero Alastor no se lo permitió ya que le tomó muy suavemente de la muñeca.

-no sería un caballero si no le acompaño a su casa-

Dijo poniéndose de pie después de ella, tomó su abrigo y se fue con ella, aun en bajo la tenue luz del manto de la noche, Charlotte le parecía simplemente hermosa, llamó al taxi el cual ambos abordaron.

-por favor, llévenos primero a donde la dama le indique yo le pago. -

La chica comenzó a titiritar de frío por lo que Alastor le ofreció su abrigo, la misma lo acepto, el aroma del perfume del joven y los residuos de calor del cuerpo del joven le hacían sentir una calidez en su pecho que ya conocía, sintiéndose entre incomoda y culpable, cuando llegaron ella se bajó primero del taxi.

-gracias por esta magnífica noche, me he divertido mucho-

Alastor se acercó a ella y le beso la mejilla haciéndole ruborizarse levemente, para luego despedirse con la mano, Charlotte al entrar y recostarse contra la puerta recordó que el joven le había prestado su abrigo, pero cuando abrió la puerta el ya no estaba por lo que tendría que devolverla después.


	10. TARDE DE TRABAJO

Alastor volvía de su jornada laboral encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a su nena esperando junto a su horrible madre, la pequeña no espero y corrió a los brazos de su padre.

-sabía que tú y esa flacucha estaban en un romance, lo peor es que ahora todos te aplauden, demonios no puedes ganar ni un poco de decencia en no mostrar tus amoríos en público-

Alastor no entendía a qué se refería su ex esposa cuando dijo ese montón de palabrería.

-no entiendo a ¿Qué te refieres ni con qué derecho vienes a reprocharme?, primero no sé de qué flacucha estás hablando y segundo ¿enserio Mimzy? Quien más que tú que tiene un hombre diferente esperando a la puerta de su casa todos los días y a todas horas prácticamente-

Mimzy se enfadó y le dio un periódico donde Alastor y Charlotte se encontraban hablando en primera plana.

-no somos nada Mimzy ella y yo solo nos encontramos allí por casualidad, pero de igual forma no tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida, Niffty ve adentro iremos por algunas cosas al supermercado-

Indico la niña obedientemente entro Alastor se quedó mirando a Mimzy con cierto enfado.

-si me debes explicaciones a un eres mi esposo, aunque vivíamos separados, aun eres mío y aunque lo niegues aún me amas yo lo sé, solo será cuestión de persuadirte para que seamos marido y mujer nuevamente- 

Dijo Mimzy tomando a Alastor del cuello de su abrigo, Alastor por su parte alejo las manos de la rubia con respeto.

-no vuelvas a tocarme, sabes que no me gusta el contacto físico y espero no te hagas ideas Mimzy no soy estúpido para volver a caer en tus juegos y si alguna vez te amé, pero te encargaste muy bien de que eso que sentía por ti muriera, si gustas te puedes divertir buscando los pedazos de nuestra rota relación en la basura-

Dijo entrando a su apartamento y cerrando la puerta en la cara de Mimzy, eso no se quedaría así y menos después de enterarse que la había cambiado por esa Flacucha.

En el consultorio Charlotte revisaba algunos de los casos que tenía pendiente mientras escuchaba la radio, para su suerte ahora sonaba la canción I’ll be seeing you en la voz de Billie Holiday

I'll be seeing you

Ese día había decidido llevarse puesto el abrigo de su nuevo “amigo”, su corazón latía ante la calidez del recuerdo de la noche anterior.

In all the old familiar places

Recordando el cómo se conocieron, ahora debía darle las gracias a la niña de haberle invitado a aquella cena.

That this heart of mine embraces, all day through

Era extraño como un nuevo sentimiento que resurgía a través de cada mirada, cada vez un poco más consciente de lo que comenzaba a sentir por aquel locutor, recordar la calidez en su pecho con solo estar un momento entre sus manos.

In that small café, the park across the way 

Por alguna extraña razón su mente le llegaban los recuerdos del día en que la pequeña Niffty la invito a comer, recordando cómo se veía el cocinando, era atractivo más de lo que ella hubiese admitido.

The children's carousel, the chestnut trees, the wishing well

Se sentía completamente como una tonta recordando cómo el calor tenue que aún mantenía el abrigo de él cuando se lo coloco encima, oh el cómo durmió rodeada de aquel perfume que desprendía su abrigo, como a un bosque olía.

The children's carousel

The chestnut trees

The wishing well

No quería aceptarlo, pero tal vez solo tal vez estaba encontrando lo que había estado buscando.

I'll be seeing you

In every lovely summer's day

In everything that's light and gay

I'll always think of you that way

Llegaba a recordar lo apetecibles que se veían los labios masculinos cuando estuvieron cerca de los suyos, ahora era más consiente que deseaba probarlos.

I'll find you in the morning sun

And when the night is new

I'll be looking at the moon

But I'll be seeing you

Recordaba, como se había quedado en su casa mirando la luna llena fijamente pensando en si el también observaría la luna esa noche con el mismo sentimiento, cosa que así fue.

Ya que Alastor también pensaba cada una de esas cosas mientras escuchaba la misma canción sin saberlo.

I'll be seeing you

In every lovely summer's day

In everything that's light and gay

I'll always think of you that way

Se había descubierto a sí mismo deseando abrazar aquella joven y peor aun besándola, pensó jamás volver a sentir algo como eso después de lo que sucedió con Mimzy.

I'll find you in the morning sun

And when the night is new

I'll be looking at the moon

But I'll be seeing you

Por fin ambos caían en cuenta de que posiblemente estaban atraídos, pero solo por la apariencia, ambos removieron su cabeza y continuaron con lo que hacían.

-toc toc princesa, buenos días ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cómo te fue ayer con el papi? -

Dijo el alvino sentándose sobre el escritorio, esperando apaciguar su deseo de chismear con la rubia.

-nada, luego de eso me dejo en mi casa y se fue, no pasó nada más que eso-

Angel se veía claramente decepcionado, pensó que le diría algo más que solo un “no pasó nada más”.

-demonios me desesperas Charlotte sí y fuese tú ya me lo hubiese despolvado desde la primer salida, ¿a qué esperas? -

Charlotte estaba sorprendida ¿ella realmente quería hacerlo “despolvarlo” ?, era un chico carismático y agradable pero no había visto la posibilidad de yacer con él en la misma cama.

-no, Angel él es un padre de familia ya te lo había dicho solo puede pensar en su hija y yo solo soy su amiga ¿ok? Y los amigos no se besan ni tienen sexo-

Angel aún no se encontraba convencido por obvias razones.


	11. CAYENDO POCO A POCO

Luego de terminar su turno la joven decidió ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que luego necesitaría para su cena esa noche, llego sin interesarse mucho en quienes o que estaba a su alrededor, solo fue consiente en el momento que tomó una caja de cereal y su mano choco con una masculina, ambos sin evitarlo se voltearon a ver, ahí estaban otra vez como una señal del destino, ambos tomando el mismo cereal.

-Al Alastor, buenas tardes supongo que ibas a tomar esa caja, lo siento estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta. -

Dijo de manera algo nerviosa y además del ya notorio tartamudeo, Alastor sonrió hacía días atrás sonaba tan segura y ahora tartamudeaba, le parecía adorable.

-srta Charlotte, buenas tardes, un placer verle nuevamente, pero adelante no tengo prisa hay más cereales por una caja en un millón no me molestaría-

Dijo con simpleza ella tomó la caja con el cereal, escuchó unos pequeños pasos presurosos que se dirigían donde ellos dos se encontraban.

-papi, papi mira jarabe de maple-

La pequeña se quedó unos minutos en silencio y abrazó las piernas de la joven.

-hola Dra Magne-

Dijo la pequeña Niffty sonriendo, mientras su cabecita era acariciada por Charlotte, sin duda sería la mejor amiga que tendría su padre, ella era la indicada.

-hola pequeña Niffty, qué bueno que hoy te veo, por cierto, te veo mejor que días atrás-

Dice tomando a la pequeña en brazos, al principio Alastor se alertó, pero luego se tranquilizó, era su pediatra ¿Qué podía hacerle?

-sabes el jueves tengo una tarea que debería hacer con mamá, pero no tiene tiempo y papá no tiene el toque femenino que requiero, ¿podrías ayudarme a realizarlo el miércoles en casa de papi? -

Ambos se quedaron mirando, no sabía que responder, Alastor tomó con cuidado a Niffty entre sus brazos.

-querida emm la srta Charlotte es una persona muy ocupada, no creo que…-

Ahí fue donde Charlotte lo detuvo, claro que sería una buena oportunidad para estar con él tal vez no a solas, pero la tenía.

-si soy una persona ocupada querido, pero puedo ayudar de vez en cuando, ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa y vemos los detalles? -

La pequeña chillo de emoción cuando salieron con las compras antes de ingresar al auto Alastor se llevó a Charlie lejos por unos segundos.

-no deberías ser tan permisiva, ella puede aprovecharse de ello, no siempre es tan inocente como parece-

Dijo Alastor, Charlie por su parte se rio, que le dijere eso su propio padre, no cabía duda que ellos eran una caja de sorpresas.

-es bueno para ella tener una figura femenina en casa de vez en cuando para variar, además quiero devolverte algo que me diste el viernes-

Ella no iba a negarlo, moría por besar sus labios ahora que Niffty no les veía y a saber Zeus que más quería hacerle al pobre locutor que ni enterado estaba.

-bien, muévete yo los sigo-

El castaño suspiro con derrota ante la chica, le ponía nervioso quedarse nuevamente en su casa con ella, todo se sentía distinto desde la primera vez que le invitó la pequeña, se sentía como un perdedor, ¿enserio su hija decidiendo con quien debería salir él? Pero también debería verlo desde los ojos de una pequeña de 6 años, ella solo quería que fueren “amigos”, lo que claramente Alastor no entendía es que Niffty veía a las parejas como relación entre amigos, ya que eso mismo les han dicho a muchos niños de su edad para disfrazar la realidad que les rodeaba solo para no “pervertir” sus frágiles mentecillas y Alastor no era la excepción solo que parecía a veces olvidar ese término o talvez lo hacía al propósito para excusarse y realmente no interiorizar en una relación a largo plazo, era consciente de la curiosidad de la pequeña la cual despertaba cada vez más y ese no era tanto un problema, sino que pronto recordaría el pedido que le había hecho a su padre varios meses atrás.

//Flash back//

-papi, quiero un hermanito, ¿puedes llamar a la cigüeña y pedirle uno? -

De la impresión se provocó una leve laceración con el cuchillo, claro que no esperaba eso.

-cielo, emm para ese tipo de cosas debería estar con tu mami por eso cuando la llamamos para tenerte a ti pues si lo trajo, pero un adulto por sí solo no puede-

La pequeña hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos, mientras él se curaba la pequeña herida que se acaba de provocar.

-pero yo veo que hay mamis que no están solas y tienen bebés-

Quería abofetearse así mismo podía mentirle a cualquier persona, pero con su hija era algo difícil.

-es que ellas lo llamaron antes de separarse de sus papis, algo así como yo y tu madre-

Parecía caer en razón, por fin lo dejaría en paz, eso no fue tan difícil como el explicarle de dónde venían los bebés.

//fin del flash back//  
Suspiro pesadamente, estaba derrotado, se dirigió a su auto y comenzó a avanzar, Charlie por su parte se disponía a entrar a su auto.

-Hola Charlotte, hermosa esta tarde-

Ahí estaba su amor de juventud, Seviathian, tan apuesto como siempre.

-hola sevi, buenas tardes, ¿Cómo has estado? -

Ahora Seviathian se encontraba más cerca de Charlotte.

-No tan bien como tú, pero ahí vamos muñeca, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a otro lugar?, digo para hablar y recordar momentos del pasado-

Dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Charlotte, poniéndola bastante incomoda.

\- ¿Qué no lo estamos haciendo ahora? Es decir, disculpa, tal vez en otro momento ahora estoy ocupada, tengo un asunto urgente que atender-

Dijo esquivándole, pero este le toma de la muñeca, Charlie forcejea para que la deje irse.

-oh no te preocupes no hay prisa ese anciano puede esperar, yo solo quiero unos segundos nena, vamos al asiento trasero de mi auto como antes lo hacíamos-

La chica se molestó bastante por el comentario, abofeteándolo, se dio la media vuelta, entrando a su vehículo y yéndose en dirección a la casa de Alastor, el mismo vio el semblante decaído de la dama.

\- ¿sucede algo querida? -

Dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras tomaba sus manos, su corazón se aceleró de golpe al escucharle llamarle de esa manera, sabía que él lo hacía por costumbre, pero realmente le gustaba como se la dirigía a ella, un simple seudónimo la hacía tan feliz.

-umm, no, nada de lo que debas preocuparte ahora qué tal si hablo con Niffty, necesito que avancemos bastante hoy para llegar a darle pequeños detalles. -

Dijo mientras iba con Niffty, realmente le había preocupado ese cambio en la dama, lo había hecho pensar mal, había tardado mucho en alcanzarlos, temía que algo le hubiese ocurrido, de pronto lo entendió, retrocedió unos segundos, ¿le había preocupado?, ¿tuvo temor?, peor aún ¿le llamó querida?, ¿le tomo de las manos?, tenía que medirse no quería hacer incomodo el trato hacia ella nisiquiera quería imaginarse una situación tan incómoda, ¿se estaba enamorando?


	12. LA PEQUEÑA NIFFTY

Mientras su padre preparaba la cena la niña estaba entretenida contándole a Charlotte su gran proyecto, tenía que hacer una pequeña maqueta de su vecindario, no era algo difícil, pero al parecer había algo para lo que Alastor no era ni medianamente bueno, las manualidades, hasta podría decir que pudo haber repetido el curso de “recortes” en el prescolar, la pequeña le contó la última vez que él le había ayudado y el cómo se había enfadado con él mismo porque nada quedo perfecto, ahora sabía que él era un perfeccionista amante del orden y del trabajo bien hecho, y el cómo habían hecho trampa pidiéndole ayuda a Husk, ya que el primero fue a dar a la basura luego de que su padre sutilmente lo quemase diciendo que “había sido un accidente”, ahora ambas se encontraban bastante concentradas en el proyecto, Alastor llego hacia ellas observando embelesado a Charlie, esa rubia poco a poco se le metía más por los ojos al Castaño.

-Charlotte, Niffty, la cena ya está lista en 10 minutos sirvo, por favor lávense las manos, las espero en la mesa. -

Dijo para luego llegar a servir, las chicas hicieron lo que Alastor les había pedido, llegaron, Charlie decidió escabullirse observando nuevamente como el castaño servía la cena, incluso algo tan normal como eso, él lo hacía ver como algo magnifico como si hiciere una gran acción, verle tan serio, tan ensimismado en ese único segundo la hacía desear llegar por atrás y comenzar a besar su cuello, él que muy pocas veces queda expuesto por algún movimiento del trigueño, antes de que la encontrará con las manos en la masa, decidió sentarse a la mesa a esperar el momento en el que se sentare a la mesa con ellas, cuando lo hizo su mente no paraba de divagar sobre la pequeña a su lado, quién posiblemente necesite una figura realmente materna a su lado, además que sería obvia la necesidad de tener una hermanito o compañero de juegos, casi se atraganta al pensar en ¿Cómo se desenvolvía su anfitrión en la cama?, obviamente ajeno al pensamiento de Charlotte Alastor se alarmó pensando que moriría de asfixia hasta que la vio tomar refresco.

-perdón, me detuve en mis pensamientos-

Dijo de manera enérgica con sus mejillas completamente rojas cual manzana, Alastor solo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de morder esas mejillas, cuando enrojecían se le hacía bastante apetecibles, se abofeteó mentalmente por ello.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? digo has estado algo extraña el día de hoy-

Charlotte sintió como su presión bajo de golpe por el susto, ¿se habrá dado cuenta? Como pude ser tan estúpidamente tan evidente, algo que pudo ocultar con un.  
\- ¿extraña? No, no me pasa nada Al cariño, es solo que estaba pensando cosas sin sentido-

Suspiro tranquilamente temía que algo le hubiese incomodado mientras estaba allí, luego de la cena, Niffty y ella recogieron los trastes y los lavaron, Alastor termino de ordenar la sala.

-bien debo irme, nos vemos Al-

Dijo dándole un beso a Niffty en la frente y otro a Alastor en la comisura de sus labios, ambos quedaron estáticos por el error cometido por Charlie, ahora era Alastor quien estaba completamente rojo.

-vemos noches, luego buenas-

Dijo mientras ambos se despedían fugazmente, ya habían tenido bastantes momentos incomodos en ese día y ahora se les sumaba el casi beso por torpeza de Charlotte y descuido de Alastor.

Por su parte Charlotte iba en un incómodo silencio aun en shock por la estupidez que acaba de hacer, sentía su corazón acelerarse además de ese extraño, pero tenue aroma a fresas que desprendía de sus labios, deseaba con más intensidad probarlos ¿Qué se supone debería hacer? ¿debía decirle que le atraía físicamente, que desde hace días quería probarlo en otro ámbito?, removió su cabeza alejando ese tipo de pensamientos lo que menos necesitaba ahora era pensar en el padre de su paciente de esa manera.  
Mientras Alastor seguía sin reaccionar, se había quedado casi que media hora frente a la puerta, bueno eso hasta que llego Niffty a ver a su padre algo preocupada.

\- ¿papi estas bien? -

El castaño volvió en sí al escuchar la voz de su amada pequeñita.

-emm si estoy bien disculpa, ¿querías decirme algo? -

La pequeña, sonreía genuinamente maliciosa, ella ya sabía él motivo por el que su padre estaba tan perdido, obviamente no le diría que sabía exactamente lo que pasaba con él gracias a las novelas y películas románticas que veía su madre, sabía que su padre podía estar enamorándose de la Dra, cosa que ella había planeado, por ello pidió ayuda, sabía que su tía también podía hacerlo, pero quería darle una oportunidad a su padre de agradarle más a la doctora y todo sin el miedo de que su distraído padre lo sospechare o que su madre interfiriese.

-no, es que te quedaste viendo hacia la puerta desde que la Dra se marchó, ¿la extrañas? ¿ya son amigos? –

Realmente su curiosidad iba en POS de la afirmación de sus sospechas, pero su padre era bastante terco para aceptar algo así.

-no es eso, es que acabo de recordar que no me devolvió el abrigo, y por lo otro aún no, recuerda te dije que eso lleva tiempo cariño, ahora ve a lavarte los dientes y a dormir que mañana debo llevarte con la bruja temprano-

La pequeña se fue rápidamente a lavar los dientes y a ponerse la pijama, su padre le cantó una canción para que durmiese de manera tranquila y pasiva, luego de ello el castaño, beso la frente de su pequeña, apago la luz de la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, aún estaba absorto en lo que sentía más en ese molesto síntoma en su abdomen parecido a un cosquilleo, lo sabía, sabía a qué se debía se estaba enamorando, peor quería encubrirlo con una simple atracción física, no quería descubrirse así mismo pensando en ella, en lo maravillosa que era o incluso en lo hermoso de aquella sonrisa, poco a poco lo estaba cautivando esa joven con la atención que le otorgaba a su hija o incluso cuando su mirada se encontraba con la de ella, no sabía cómo interpretarlo, nisiquiera sabía si ella estaba igual o si sentía lo mismo, nuevamente esta donde no quería estar atrapado, sabía que cualquier estupidez que dijere lo pondría en evidencia, debía averiguar si ella se sentía igual lo haría el lunes a primera hora con la excusa de ir por su famoso abrigo el cual había olvidado por completo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta.

Mientras Charlie en su departamento, en el cual se había quedado Vaggie por unos meses, Charlotte se deshacía en silencio en el sillón de la sala, Vaggie al verle tan mal decidió preguntar para su mala suerte estaba con Cherry y Angel por lo que el antes mencionado llegó.

\- ¿Qué paso? Primero quiero que me digas ¿Dónde estabas? Habíamos quedado en que veríamos películas románticas, con un bote de helados y varios snacks-

Dijo Vaggie cruzándose de brazos.

-lo sé lo siento, no sé en qué pensaba-

Angel estaba desconcertado necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

\- ¿te lo cogiste? -

Pregunto sin creerlo, Charlie lo miró con muy malos ojos.

-Angel estábamos con su hija, eso no iba a pasar-

Entonces la miró con su típico rostro lujurioso, es mirada coqueta que decía mucho.

-te lo quieres coger, eso es-

Dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta, Charlotte se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriendo su sonrojo.

-casi lo beso Angel, casi lo beso, me quedé paralizada del horror ¿Qué tal si piensa que soy una fácil? ¿O peor aún una necesitada?


	13. ENFRENTEMOS CON VALOR

La chica seguía deshaciéndose en su duda mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pesando en lo estúpida que fue, tuvo que haberlo confundido, ahora ¿Cómo le veía a la cara?, de pronto vio frente a ella otra prueba clara de su propia estupidez, el abrigo de Alastor, se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, dándose cuenta con enojo.

-olvide entregarle su abrigo devuelta-

En ese momento todas volvieron a ver el abrigo de “él”, Angel Dust lo inspecciono, debía darle crédito para ser el abrigo de un varón olía muy decente, tenía un aroma fresco como a pino.

-pues déjame decirte que le envidio su limpieza, tiene gusto para la ropa y también para sus perfumes, pensé que olería como viejito o incluso a macho de pelo en pecho-

Dijo dándole a Charlotte el mencionado abrigo, ella lo abrazo contra sí misma aspirando su aroma, lo adoraba, pero ¿Por qué sus labios olían como a fresa?

-vaya que estas mal, creo que ya te estás obsesionando un poco con el ¿papi? – 

Charlotte cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ruborizándose por completo.

-no, es solo que cuando casi lo beso, me llegó un olor a fresas y pues si vez su perfume huele a pino-

Dijo observando el abrigo y recordando lo bien que se le veía puesto, o la calidez que le generaba estar junto a él en el taxi que tomaron juntos a casa, o él beso que él le había dado en la mejilla al despedirse, o cuando sus manos chocaron por accidente en el mercado tomando aquel cereal, si no fuese que se vería muy raro iría por el cereal solo para revivir la sensación del momento exacto, ahí recordó las compras, debía acomodar todo antes que se echara a perder.

\- ¿chicas me ayudan? debo guardar las compras-

Ahí fue cuando evidenciaron que no había olvidado del todo la reunión que tendrían ese día, obviamente ella perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos en el momento que se habían encontrado en aquel lugar.

-perdonen realmente no sé cómo lo olvidé si hasta las cosas compré-

Dijo sintiéndose como una verdadera idiota, Angel nunca le tomaba mucha importancia a ese tipo de cosas ya que incluso él las olvidaba a veces, pero Vaggie, esa era otra historia con dolor se daba cada vez más cuenta de que su historia de volver hacerla su novia iba cada vez más en picada, ahora debía tomar el consejo de Angel, pero se sentía como idiota por lo que decidió irse a dormir temprano.

\- ¿tienes hambre? -

Preguntó el albino a la rubia quien se sentía cada vez peor de idiota conforme pasaba más el tiempo.

-no, yo ya comí en casa de él-

Ahí estaba lo que él quería escuchar.

-oh ¿y qué hacía allí? ¿estaban ligando? -

Charlie observo con un pronunciado sonrojo a Angel al le fascinaba jugar con las reacciones de Charlie que a veces parecían las de una virgen.

-obvio no solo le ayudaba con un proyecto que tenía la pequeña ella me pidió ayuda al parecer no es que sepa hacer de todo-

Angel volvió a sonreír malicioso, sabía cómo sacar provecho a cada juego de palabras que utilizaba la rubia.

-oh no cariño, aún no sabes que puede y no puede hacer, o que sabe y que no sabe hacer-

Lo había conseguido, había puesto bastante nerviosa a Charlotte solo con eso.

\- ¿Qué solo piensas en sexo a Angel? -

Dijo algo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Qué tu solo piensas en cogértelo? Lo siento nena, pero las cosas como son, aunque no quieras admitirlo a través de las visitas a esa niña se está ganando una buena parte de tu corazón y si lo conociera a él podría asegurar lo mismo, digo aquel día mientras bailaban cambio mucho el semblante de padre, sobreprotector malhumorado a, papi sexy que bailaba con la Dra que atiende a su hija, además ya ganaste algo de fama en esta gran ciudad, él es un aclamado locutor de radio por estas zonas y bueno un puedes sacar provecho de ello-

Charlotte se cruzó de piernas ahora pensaba seriamente que debería tomar notas de cosas estúpidas que había hecho, unos se toquidos en su puerta hicieron que saliera de esa pequeña divagación.

-dame un segundo yo abro, no vaya a ser alguien molesto. – 

Dijo el albino poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta, topándose nada más y nada menos que con Tom Trench.

-oh vaya me gustaría decir que es un honor, pero me temó que no estás aquí por mí, ¿me equivoco? –

El rubio observo a Angel confundido, Angel por su parte supo enseguida de donde venía ese tipo.

-ok, ¿te envío Helsa cierto, ella te dio una dirección? ¿por quién preguntaste? –

Dijo el albino observando con atención al pequeño chico de gafas gruesas y bastante sucias.

-sí, bueno vine porque Kattie necesita saciar su curiosidad y debo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a la señorita sobre la relación que mantiene con el Demonio Radio, ya sabes mi trabajo es buscar concretar la realidad del chisme. -

Dijo de manera nerviosa, Charlotte decidió hablar con él.

-bien dile que podré tener una entrevista con ella el lunes, solo eso-

Dijo tranquilamente, cruzándose de brazos, para luego cerrar la puerta en la cara del pobre perdedor, este se devolvió hacia su auto donde lo esperaba Mimzy.

-y ¿bien? Te dijo algo-

El mismo movió su cabeza de manera negativa, para ti no tengo nada muñeca, pero para Kattie si tengo una respuesta, ahora iremos por él más difícil, tu ex. -

Dijo algo convincentemente, por obvias razones ella no quería ir a casa de su ex, era como ver lo estúpida que había sido al serle infiel o el ver y no tocar, generalmente veía, leía o escuchaba de alguna que otra mujer que generalmente las personas se vuelven más atractivas luego de un divorcio y podía dar fe que Alastor tenía una mejor condición luego del divorcio o tal vez lo veía de esa manera al no poder tenerle, algo que podía ser más cercano a la realidad, por fin habían llegado a aquel lugar, cada vez que llegaba allí era como una bofetada ante su estupidez, el bajo del auto y fue a tocar la puerta, Mimzy se ocultó tras unos botes de basura, cuando Alastor escuchó el timbre tomó un cuchillo de cocina que escondería con su mano izquierda, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado esperando a que el individuo frente a esa no estuviere mejor armado que él.

-hola Alastor ¿Cómo estás? Vengo a proponerte una entrevista para la sección de chismes que te revelan a ti y a una enfermera como una candente pareja y pues queremos nos aclares la situación-

Alastor arque una de sus cejas sin entender lo que el “hombrecillo” frente a él quería en realidad, dio un largo suspiro.

-sr emmm Trench, ¿cierto?, bien primero con todo el respeto que usted merece debo decirle que no gracias, no me gustan los programas de tv, ni sus noticieros, segundo no tengo nada que aclarar solo para que los demás vivan mi vida, no gracias y tercero, puede retirarse, buenas noches. -

Dijo esto último cerrando la puerta, respiro más tranquilo, una estúpida foto y ya todo el mundo iba detrás de él buscando respuestas como si de verdad estuviere en una relación a escondidas.


	14. NENGANDO A LO EVIDENTE

Todo siempre surgía normal, un lunes en el que tiempo tenía de sobra para pensar, tenía mucho que preparar para su transmisión de ese día más que todo le rondaba una cosa en la cabeza. ¿Qué relación tenía con Charlotte?, se suponía que solo eran “amigos”, pero entonces ¿Por qué ella también se comportaba de la manera que él también lo hacía, estaba absorto en negar que estuviere enamorado, no otra vez, ¿no se supone eso solo pasaba una vez? Removió su cabeza con aquellos pensamientos estúpido y volvió a lo que debía decir ese día, pero antes debía hacer una pequeña llamada.

-hola, ¿Cómo estas Ross? -

Decía al teléfono mientras su hermana quien se encontraba otra línea respondía de manera tranquila.

-bien ¿cómo está mi único hermano? Suelta ya ¿que necesitas que haga por ti?, si es por mi adorada muñequita no te preocupes sé que no puedes venir por ella hasta después de las 4, yo pasaré por ella y le daré una entretenida tarde-

Su hermana estaba tan al pendiente de su hermano menor como de su única sobrina, esperando pacientemente a que llegase un nuevo amor y le diese un hermanito a Niffty.

-gracias Ross, sabía que podía contar contigo, pero si debo indicarte que me retrasaré un poco, es que debo hablar con alguien, algo que necesito aclarar ¿no tendrás problema? -

Es tono, Rosie ya sabía que cuando él decía una frase como esa era porque hablaría con una chica.

-oh ya veo, pues suerte casanova, te estaremos esperando y quiero me cuentes el chisme con lujo de detalles o me veré muy ofendida si me doy cuenta por alguien más-

Rosie del otro lado se encontraba completamente muerta de risa y podía asegurar, que su querido hermanito estaba muriendo de pena del otro lado de la línea, cosa que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-o.… ok, bueno nos vemos más tarde Ross-

Dijo en un intento de encubrir lo nervioso y apenado que se encontraba en ese preciso momento, por su parte Charlie no se encontraba nada concentrada, la noche anterior gracias a sus pensamientos nada puros tuvo muchos “sueños” con el locutor, lo que menos debía hacer era verlo cerca o tenerlo cerca, estaba segura que saltaría sobre le cómo leona en celo, escuchó un golpeteo sobre la puerta de su oficina, abrió y adentro al imbécil que se encontrara en la puerta.

\- ¿sr pen? -

El joven de tez morena y cabellos largos se quedó en silencio observando a Charlotte Magne.

-Señorita Magne quiero saber si es correcto ¿qué se encuentra en una relación con uno de los padres de una de sus pacientes?, digo eso va en contra de la ética, pero también puedo pensar en la publicidad gratuita y extra que recibiría la clínica al saber que Dras. tan bonitas están atendiéndoles, pero quiero corroborar. -

¿tan rápido viajaban las noticias? Ella estaba tan atónita que no sabía que decir, ¿Cuál era su relación con Alastor? ¿él se molestaría si lo considerara como pareja.

-Sr si esta clínica se da a conocer, será por el arduo trabajo y lo mismo digo de mí será por mi gran trabajo. - 

Dijo muy segura de sí por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Helsa de brazos cruzados.

-claro se dejará en claro el gran trabajo que haces chupándole el pxxx al locutor ese, digo ¿está cómo quiere o me equivoco Charlotte? Mira deja de negar lo obvio desde aquí se veía como querías entrarle por los ojos al idiota ese, sabes lo peor es que lo hizo, se fijó en ti teniendo una ex esposa muy hermosa y habiendo más peces en el agua, probablemente lo ahogaste con tu perfume barato y tu ética de pacotilla-

Charlie estaba que la echaba a patadas de su oficina, sir por su parte le tomó de los hombros a Charlie.

-si me perdonan señoritas debo retirarme y prefiero confiar en las palabras de Charlotte-

Mientras se miraban ellas de manera desafiante, hasta que se puso Charlotte de pie.

-sr pentious, en el momento que mi relación con el sr Fontenot cambie le haré saber, y en cuanto a ti Helsa, sé que duele que alguien como él no se fije de esa manera en ti-

Luego de esto salió Helsa detrás del sr echando humo del enfado, mientras la tarde tomaba rápido su curso, Alastor al salir de su trabajo hizo un par de paradas, mientras llegaba a la Clínica pentgram, obviamente llamó y captó la atención de Angel Dust al verlo con un hermoso ramo de rosas color naranja y rosa pálido. Angel se acercó acechante y curioso, Alastor al verle le preguntó.

\- ¿se encuentra la Dra Magne? -

La sonrisa de Angel se ensanchó, Helsa no podía creerlo y Sr se encontraba expectante.

-oh, no mal entiendas, es solo un agradecimiento-

Dijo intentando de explicarse solo para intentar disipar las intenciones románticas que comenzaban a rumorear al verlo, por lo que Angel lo encamino con la Dra, tocó la puerta, la srta Magne abrió la puerta de manera malhumorada, sin ver al rostro a quién tocaba.

-ahora ¿Qué quieres? -

Alastor tragó grueso, se sentía avergonzado y levemente enojado el que le hablara de esa manera, Charlie levantó la mirada solo para toparse con los hermosos ojos cafés de Alastor, quien se encontraba con un predominante color carmín sobre sus mejillas, ahora ella se encontraba avergonzada, había pensado que era Angel o Helsa.

-lo... lo siento pensé que eras alguien más. -

Dijo mientras el joven le ofrecía el ramo de Rosas que traía para ella.

-toma, son para ti, como agradecimiento por ayudar a Niffty-

Dijo mientras observaba aquella expresión de sorpresa, además de observar cómo los ojos de Charlotte se iluminaron ante el presente.

-nadie me había regalado rosas antes, están hermosas-

Dijo tomándolas con cuidado y aspirando el delicado aroma de las flores, mientras sentía su rubor encenderse un poco más.

-gracias, están muy lindas-

Alastor se relajó más en ese momento, se acercó a ella y le entregó una caja de bombones y una tarjeta.

-léela después, es parte de algo que quiero concretar, porque sé que siento algo cada vez que te veo, pero solo creo que es una atracción física, espero solo sea esto, si lees y aceptas tu respuesta la estaré esperando el sábado, solo espero no ser el único. -

Dijo acortando la distancia para dejar un beso sobre la comisura de los labios de la joven, la cual se sentía casi a desmayarse.

-buenas tardes srta Charlotte.

Dijo mientras se marchaba dejando a Charlotte con esas nuevas sensaciones en su pecho y su cabeza.

-buenas… tardes al-

Dijo mientras se sentaba leer la famosa y controversial tarjeta de la que hablaba el castaño.


	15. CREANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD

La joven Magne abrió la tarjeta, la misma tenía en su interior una invitación a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, la misma indicaba que sería para el sábado a las 6pm, la joven trago grueso, aventurándose a leer la tarjeta.

“señorita Magne, me encantaría hablar de algunas, cosas que me han estado incomodando desde el día que le conocí, no se alarme no es nada malo, es solo que desde que la invitó Niffty a mi hogar he tenido esa sensación extraña, que creí muerta y casi extinta en mi vida, le aclaro que como usted vea esta “cosa” que no sé si llamarlo “relación” es decisión suya, no me molesta si la hace pública o no es más creo que me agradaría, no me alargo mucho, quiero aclarar si lo que siento por usted es mera atracción o si es algo más, le espeto mi temor de que sea algo más, si no llega entenderé que no te sientes igual y que probablemente le he incomodado, pero de igual manera espero disfrute mi presente.

Con cariño Al”

La joven suspiró abrazando contra sí la carta, ella también tenía miedo que ese algo que ella sentía fuere algo más, tomo la tarjeta y la guardo en una de las gavetas de su escritorio.

En la casa de la hermana de Alastor Niffty se encontraba radiando de Alegría su tía le había colocado un vestido y le había peinado, diciendo que su madre no tenía gusto, ni sentido de la moda para vestir a una niña, cuando llego Al, Rosie no pudo esperar más y fue hacia su hermano abrazandole con afecto.

-y ¿bien cómo te fue con la chica, ya cayó en tus redes? -

Alastor se quedó mudo, no sabía que decir, estaba sinceramente sorprendido de lo intuitiva que era su hermana, o ella ya conocía alguno de los gestos que hacía.

-no sé de qué hablas realmente-

Dijo intentando de rehuir de la bochornosa situación con su hermana, pero ella le detuvo.

-ja no señor usted me tiene un tema pendiente, o cree que no se sobre la pediatra, Al soy tu única familia y la única que te ha dicho la verdad, cuando te ibas a casar con Mimzy te lo advertí y mira, solo deja que le hable-

Alastor sonrío al ver a su pequeño amor, su dulce hija allí esperándolo, el extendió sus brazos, mientras la nena corría hacia ellos gritando un sonoro.

-papiiiii-

Él la rodeo con sus brazos y la alzo, dejo que esta le llenase de tiernos besos la mejilla.

-que linda te ves princesa-

La pequeña rio mientras abrazaba a su padre, Rosie se encontraba conmovida viendo la escena, luego vio como Alastor dejo a la niña sobre el suelo con mucho cuidado, lo que aprovecho Rosie para susurrarle.

-Va a necesitar una verdadera madre, espero le encuentres una pronto-

Dijo yendo hacia el interior, cuando Rosie veía un programa, Niffty se quedaba con ella por lo que decidió quedarse lejos leyendo el periódico.

-mira hoy tienen una entrevista en vivo-

Dijo Rosie con la nena sentada a su lado

Mientras Kattie killjoy se presentaba.

-buenas noches, soy Kattie Kiljoy, rumores recientes sobre el afamado Radio Demon, Alastor y la relación que mantiene con una Dra de la clínica pentgram, el Demonio Radio no ha emitido criterio, ni ha desmentido sobre ese romance, uno de nuestros reporteros quiso hablar con él, pero prefirió no referirse al caso, pero recuerden un acuerdo es entre ambas partes, así que hoy tenemos a nuestra invitada al Show, Charlotte Magne. -

Alastor escuchó ese nombre, generalmente no le importaba lo que dijeran por ese horrible medio pero que estuviere ella ahí, le ponía en duda ¿ella quería dejar en claro que no eran nada? ¿No se sentía igual que él?, mientras el divagaba en sus pensamientos, Rosie puso especial atención a los rasguños que poseía Alastor en las manos y el hecho que no portara sus característicos guantes blancos, luego observo la emoción de Alastor al ver aquella entrevista.

-buenas noches srta Magne, queríamos ver que nos tiene que decir de su relación con Alastor-

Charlie entro en escena, saludando a la cámara, Rosie arqueo una ceja al ver que era una linda chica rubia.

-enserio una rubia? -

Alastor rodo los ojos, mientras Charlotte tomaba asiento frente a la reportera, cruzando elegantemente las piernas.

-buenas noches, srta Kattie, lamento decir que no estoy aquí para aclarar la relación que tenga o no con el sr Fontenot, miren, sé que estaban esperando que yo esparciere un rumor-

Dijo la joven pediatra observando a los del público, mientras suspira suavemente.

-yo no voy a mentir me parece un chico agradable, un buen padre y porque no, el me parece atractivo pero lo que se dé o no se dé entre nosotros, solo nos importa a él y a mí, él es un ser humano como todos los demás y también quiere que su vida se mantenga en privado, por lo que yo respetare eso y solo diré esto, soy una mujer y si me invitase tomaría la invitación o ¿no? Digo quién de aquí no lo haría, bien eso pensé-

Dijo mientras Kattie no entendía lo que Charlotte quería decir lo último, sin saber que esto solo iba dirigido a Alastor aun si no veía el programa.

-espera no nos dirás sobre su divorcio, ni ¿qué hacía en tu consultorio?, o ¿Qué hacía ese día en club? -

Dijo mirando a Charlotte quien sonrió, ella ya sabía que responder.

-mire, en primer lugar, el solo llevó a su pequeña para un chequeo de rutina, todos deberían seguir ese ejemplo, segundo ese día en club nos vimos de pura casualidad y, por último, si él no habla de su vida, no voy yo a venir a hablar sobre algo que no me compete, solo dijeron que viniese a aclarar lo que pasaba y ya está claro, así que con su permiso debo irme, buenas noches. - 

En ese momento Charlotte se puso de pie y Kattie indicó que debían ir a comerciales.

-vaya creo que la dama se sentía muy enojada con el chisme, umm por cierto Al querido, ¿dónde te lastimaste?, tengo un jardín y podría asegurar que te hiciste eso recolectando rosas, ¿me equivoco? -

Alastor se sobresaltó al sentirse descubierto, intentando ocultar sus manos, Rosie se puso de pie y tomó las manos de su hermano, examinándole.

-es más practico comprarlas ¿sabes? -

Alastor se ruborizó levemente, luego observa a Rosie.

-lo sé, pero no tiene el mismo esmero y detalle cuando yo soy quién las elige-

Luego de ello, Rosie le pidió que almenos se quedaren a cenar, ya que era muy tarde para que él llegase a casa a cocinar, a Niffty no le causo mayor problema amaba como cocinaba su tía.  
Mientras en el estudio de televisión, Kattie tomó la muñeca de Charlotte.

-te llamamos para que nos desvelaras algo de la vida personal de es imbécil y lo que haces es dejarnos con incógnitas y lo peor nena este es mi territorio aquí yo digo cuando termina el segmento, no tu-

Charlotte se zafó con violencia del agarre de la presentadora.

-como sea, ya terminé mi aclaración, no accedí a desvelar información que no me compete, hasta el momento he dicho lo que sé, así que cumplí, ahora debo irme a diferencia de usted yo si debo madrugar, buenas noches. -

Dijo yéndose a su casa con algo de prisa, ya que Kattie seguía sus pisadas muy de cerca.


	16. PAPARAZZI

Un día más como todos o eso pensaba Charlotte, hasta que al salir con su auto, se topó con docenas de camarógrafos que le impedían el paso, todos con millones de preguntas sin contestar y preguntas que ella no estaba dispuesta a contestar, lo peor de la situación es que Alastor se encontraba en la misma situación, la chica el día anterior dejó demasiadas incógnitas que obviamente la prensa quería aclarar, pero por el contrario, extrañamente Alastor no se encontraba molesto, notó lo inocente que ella era al pensar que con una declaración así le iban a dejar en paz.

-debimos quedarnos con tía Rosie-

Dijo la pequeña Niffty, nunca le gustó la idea de ser perseguida por la cámara, bueno al menos había heredado eso de su padre.

-señor, Alastor, señor Alastor-

El castaño rodó los ojos y continuo con su dirección hacia el centro donde estudia la pequeña Niffty, cuando llegaron Alastor bajó dejo a su pequeña en la entrada de la escuela, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente, cuando la recibió la profesora, para llevarla al salón, el mismo se retiró a su auto y se fue hacia su trabajo, todo sería un molesto día normal.

Charlie a muchos costos puedo llegar a la clínica, corrió a su consultorio, encerrándose allí, oyó los toquidos de Angel sobre la puerta, corrió y lo haló dentro.

-ok ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? -

Dijo el albino cruzándose de brazos esperando una buena respuesta algo convincente.

-te parece atractivo, eso ya lo sabemos, desde que intentas ligártelo-

Charlie corrió a taparle la boca, indicándole que estaba dando mucha información, luego tomó la tarjeta y la invitación.

-esto es lo que sucede, me está invitando a una cita, solos yo y él ¿comprendes?, quería que nadie interfiriere, anteriormente iba a desmentir mi relación con él pero luego leí eso y estaría matando mi oportunidad de salir con él ¿ lo comprendes ahora Angel?-

Dijo esto sorprendiendo al albino quien decidió leer lo que el joven había traído para Charlie.

-espera, ¿él te trajo esas rosas?, y te está invitando a un restaurante bastante caro, lo mínimo es que le devuelvas eso con sexo-

Charlotte, le miró con desaprobación y luego se cruzó de brazos, Angel rodó los ojos y suspiro.

-no me vas a salir con que no te gustaría si he notado cómo te lo comes con la mirada, así que ahora no te las vas a venir a dar de santa conmigo-

Nuevamente Charlotte se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta, ya se estaba agotando su paciencia.

-pues sí Angel, si me lo como con la mirada, pero no voy a ir a acostarme con él de buenas a primeras, y si él me regalo las flores y una caja de bobones que por cierto estaban sabrosos-

Angel ahora se hacía el ofendido, al saber lo de los bombones.

\- ¿Cómo y no me dejaste ni uno? –

Charlotte se rio de verle quejándose como un niño.

-lo siento estaba muy delicioso, si me vuelve a regalar bombones, te prometo dejarte comer algunos-

Angel solo suspiró derrotado ante la rubia quien sonreía como tonta recordando el aroma de su abrigo, de pronto recordó el abrigo.

-deberías conformarte con el tremendo bombón que te vas a comer, te pondrás gorda como su ex, si te comes sola tantos chocolates-

Dijo de mala gana, Charlie por su parte debería escribirse una nota mental con respecto al mendigo abrigo del joven Alastor, bueno el día siguiente tendría que ir a ayudarle a la pequeña Niffty con su pequeño proyecto.

Mientras en la escuela, Mimzy llegaba algo tarde por Niffty, la pequeña no se notaba nada agusto, generalmente tenía que aguantar hambre por lo menos hasta que su madre se dignare a comprarle algo, o hasta que salía de la habitación con alguno de sus amigos.

Uno de los camarógrafos en cubiertos, llegó hasta la casa de la mujer al irle siguiendo, tomando fotos discretas desde lo que podía observar desde la ventana, notando como la pequeña tenía una pequeña desatención por parte de su madre.

Ya el pequeño paparazzi se imaginaba así mismo lo que ganaría difundiendo la miseria en la que se sumía la pequeña, lo que sería un gran escándalo, corrió a su auto para llevarse lo que había encontrado, luego de esto, llegó un auto, grande, negro, bastante lujoso, un hombre alto, de cabellos negro, ojos azules y una prominente cicatriz sobre parte de la ceja izquierda y parpado superior.

-hola, Mimzy, veo que tienes a esa alimaña el día de hoy, aun no comprendo ¿cómo te fuiste a enamorar del imbécil de Alastor?, pensé que lograrías derrocarlo, pero aquí estas en la miseria y con ese adefesio de niña-

Mimzy lo miraba con cierto enfado, cruzando las piernas regordetas, enciende un cigarrillo.

-no todos se acuestan con un proxeneta como tú sabes, al menos no ando detrás de un calvo y horroroso gay, no comprendo ¿Cómo carajos puedes ser mi hermano?, además no vivo en la miseria, Alastor se encarga bien del dinero de la niña, y la casa la dejo a nombre de esa asquerosa mocosa, pero bueno, aún no es mayor de edad así que por el momento es mía –

La mirada de Voz se tornó levemente severa, ni él mismo entendía como la soportaba.

-al menos lo disfrutaste mientras duró, pensé que era bueno en la cama según lo habías indicado –

Mimzy suspiro con hastío viendo hacia donde estaba Niffty, y luego observo a su hermano.

-el chico sabe darte el mejor sexo que tendrás en tu asquerosa vida, pero bueno cuando llegó el estorbo ese a nuestras vidas el sexo fue disminuyendo de todos los días a día de por medio de 2 veces a 1 sola y para mí eso es poquito ya sabes soy una ninfómana. –

El joven ahora quería borrar esa asquerosa imagen mental de su pobre cabeza, tendría que ir a visitar a Valentino más tarde.

-claro… no requería que detallaras tanto en la información, hay cosas que no me interesan-

Dijo con cara de trauma, ya que si eso le había provocado asco.

-igual Vox, Alastor no podrá olvidar la sensación que tenía conmigo cuando teníamos sexo. -

El joven Vox intento contener las risas, realmente lo intentaba.

-oh claro no lo dudo, lo primero que dirá cuando tenga sexo con otra persona es, puedo respirar, y puedo verla al rostro-

Luego de eso comenzó a reír, mientras Mimzy se molestaba con él cada vez más.

-oh ya sé, claro una sensación de asco no se te quita ni bañándote en lava, creo que Al, era más de lo que podías masticar cariño, francamente me sorprendí cuando se fijó en ti-

Claramente después de esta ofensa, Mimzy echó a Vox fuera de su casa, la pobre Niffty sabía que le esperaba una laarga noche de su madre recriminándole a ella las acciones de los demás o peor aun escuchando el cómo fue un error y el que ella no quería tenerla, si estaba allí era por su padre y nada más.

Ella solo deseaba que fuere el día siguiente.


	17. LO QUE SE DESEA

Al día siguiente en las noticias y diarios locales, se veían las fotos tomadas por aquel paparazzi quién había seguido a Mimzy con el título “un Angel entre cielo e infierno”, donde el mismo hacía quedar mal a Mimzy ante los medios como mala madre, ahora la noticia de la cita romántica entre Charlie y Alastor quedó olvidad ante ese atroz hallazgo, una pequeña quien con su padre se veía feliz y risueña al contrario que su madre, ahora le lloverían las entrevistas a Mimzy pero ella era buena actriz, pero la pregunta sería ¿Cómo le hará ahora para negar lo evidente?

Por otro lado, Niffty estaba feliz, ese día su padre iría por ella y es más la Dra iría a ayudarle con su proyecto.

-pronto la Dra será amiga de papi y no estará solito. –

Se dijo así misma esperando que su amado padre llegase, cosa que hizo rápidamente, la pequeña corrió a los brazos del mismo abrazándolo con fuerza, ella lo quería mucho, sentía injusto que él no tuviese a quién amar de la manera que su madre “amaba” a sus amigos, pronto llegaron a su casa y Niffty debía recordarle lo importante a su padre por obvias razones ya que a veces era un poco olvidadizo.

-papi, recuerda que hoy llega la Dra Magne a ayudarme a terminar el trabajo para mañana-

Solo eso bastó para que su padre se volviera a lastimar pelando verduras, lo supo cuando lo escuchó quejarse en voz baja, tenía la mala maña de chupar la herida.

\- ¿te cortaste? -

Alastor la observo un poco nervioso, Niffty siempre le reprochaba que hiciera eso de limpiar su sangre de esa manera.

-ohh solo fue un rasguño, pero gracias por recordarme, lo había olvidado por completo-

Dijo retomando su labor como si nada hubiese ocurrido, obviamente se sabía actuar, él se sentía completamente feliz, ansioso, quería verla, quería oírla, sentir su aroma, su calor tenue, removió su cabeza ya que sus pensamientos no le dejaban cocinar a gusto.

Por su parte Charlotte, llegó a su casa y se arregló lo más que podía, quería dejar boquiabierto a Alastor, paso casi media hora probándose ropa, hasta que se decidido por una blusa y una falda algo larga, además de arreglar su cabello en una coleta baja.

-espera ¿A dónde vas? -

Dijo Vaggie algo temerosa e interesada al rumbo al que se dirigía Charlotte.

-Voy con Alastor, es decir con Niffty, quedé con ella para ayudarle con su proyecto y no quiero quedarle mal-

Vaggie se acercó a ella y le coloco las manos sobre los hombros, a ella no le agradaba Alastor, no por mal hombre, no le conocía como para decir ello, si no que estaba celosa del como él llegó a la vida de Charlotte y le puso el mundo de cabeza solo con su altanería.

-Charls sabes bien que no me gusta la confianza que estas teniendo con ese personaje, sabes que puede solo querer acostarse contigo y que manipule a todos a su antojo ¿no se te ha ocurrido? –

Charlie suspiro y retiro las manos de Vaggie con cariño de sus hombros.

-Vaggs, se cuidarme sola, confía en mí, no me estoy ilusionando, yo tampoco sé si me utiliza o no, solo sé que quiero seguir con esto hasta que bueno, él decida llevarme o no solo a su cama-

Angel vio algo triste la escena yéndose con Vaggie y Charlie.

\- ¿por fin van a coger? -

Dijo Angel más que todo como un plan en que Charlie le dijere algo más y Vaggie estuviere tranquila.

-no, Angel su hija está con él-

Dijo Charlotte con hastío, mientras se marchaba, allí estaban otra vez él y Vaggie, suspiro sentía que hablar con ella era cómo gastar saliva, más cuando observo sus ojos cafés comenzar a volverse acuosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, Angel la abrazó y suspira.

-mira nena saldremos con Cherry hoy, no quiero dejarte aquí llorando-

Dijo en un intento de consolarla, él sabía que ella, se había ilusionado así misma con la idea de que ella y Charlie volvieran.

-debes ser feliz, si fuere al revés ella te dejaría ser completamente feliz-

Ella lo miró con reproche, era obvio que no quería que la pusiese en esa misma situación.  
Mientras que Charlotte ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del joven castaño, se quedó mirando unos segundos viendo hacia la puerta, toco con suavidad, la primera en recibirla fue la pequeña Niffty quien le abrazo con fuerza, obviamente estaba feliz, estuvo esperando ese momento con ella.

-buenas tarde noches querida Charlotte-

Dijo Alastor tomando el abrigo de Charlotte y colocándolo en el perchero, Charlie se devolvió como idiota hacia afuera, le entrego por fin el abrigo.

-lo lamento, todo el tiempo se me ha olvidado devolvértelo, lo siento realmente-

El castaño sonrió con suavidad y se llevó el abrigo lejos de allí, el padre de Niffty volvió a la cocina luego de esto, Niffty tenía la radio encendida y comenzó a sonar la canción de Frankie Valie, can't take my eyes off you, Alastor se colocó frente a Charlie ofreciéndole la mano.

-me concedería el honor? -

Charlotte se ruborizo, pero no dudó en aceptar el baile, le guío tomándole de la mano hacia la pista, con un leve giro sobre sus pies, quedó frente a ella, la acercó tomándole por la cintura, mientras sonaba la parte instrumental

You're just too good to be true

Comenzaron a moverse al compás mirándose a los ojos, de un lado a otro, siendo conscientes que no estaban solos, que los ojos curiosos de Niffty estaban sobre ambos.

Can't take my eyes off of you

Le inclino muy levemente, asemejando un paso de tango, pero siendo más suave y delicado.

You'd be like Heaven to touch

Volvieron a erguirse, a hora se desplazaban a través del reducido espacio de la sala, Niffty por su parte los veía encantada, le parecían mucho a una pareja de las películas que veía su madre.

I wanna hold you so much

Le alejo suavemente para darle una vuelta despacio y de manera elegante, siguiendo el paso de ella, para volverle a tener de frente y danzar al son del ritmo de aquella suave canción.

At long last, love has arrived

Nuevamente en sus brazos, ella colocaba sobre el hombro de Alastor su mano con delicadeza, mientras ambos sonreían, la cercanía de la joven y aquel aroma a flores que desprendía la joven, hacía fantasear al castaño con enredar sus dedos en el sedoso y rubio cabello de Charlotte

And I thank God I'm alive

Ambos giraron suavemente, daban la impresión de como si estuvieren flotando 

You're just too good to be true

paso, a paso, un pie tras otro, ella, se deja guiar con gran soltura y delicadeza.

Can't take my eyes off of you

La joven realiza un leve movimiento con sus caderas que apena se nota, mientras las faldas de su vestido tintinean.

Pardon the way that I stare

Toman un poco de impulso en sus pasos mientras bailaban, Alastor le da media vuelta a Charlotte, luego la toma de espaldas a él, lleva su mano al vientre de Charlotte y con la otra toma la mano de la joven aun guiándole, mientras la rubia sentía como su piel se erizaba al sentir el cuerpo de Alastor contra su espalda y la respiración de este sobre su cuello.

There's nothin' else to compare

Nuevamente le da una vuelta para quedar nuevamente de frente, ahora era más consciente de lo atractivo que se veía, amaba como se veían aquellos lentes, sus ojos, sus labios, el acaramelado color de su piel.

The sight of you leaves me weak

Alastor no estaba ajeno a aquellas sensaciones, su rostro, su sonrisa, el color claro de sus ojos, sus labios rosas, se veían tan apetecibles en ese momento, el tacto de piel con piel, tan suave y blanca

There are no words left to speak

No sabían la sincronía perfecta de la que ahora eran parte, el mundo a su alrededor se acalló únicamente escuchaban aquella canción, ahora la sinfonía la compartían ambos corazones los cuales latían al mismo ritmo.

But if you feel like I feel

Una leve inclinación nuevamente, sus ojos no se despegaban de los del otro, como si fuesen imanes destinados a estar juntos.

Please let me know that it's real

Acompasados pasos lentos y llenos de elegancia, parecían “amigos” antes los ojos de la pequeña

You're just too good to be true

Una leve vuelta nuevamente, mientras las manos de Alastor se mantenían respetuosas, pero sus cuerpos insinuaban la cercanía que deseaban tener

Can't take my eyes off of you

La suelta suavemente dejando que ella baile a su propio ritmo, el siguiéndola a una distancia prudencial

I love you, baby

Le toma de la mano, la acerca girándola de manera rápido, quedan ambos, costado contra costado, moviendo sus pies hacia un mismo lado

And if it's quite alright

La canción ahora tenía un ritmo más movido, pero sus pasos siempre precisos y bien sincronizados, mientras se deslizaban por aquel pequeño espacio

I need you, baby

Ambos no podían ocultar lo mucho que se estaban divirtiendo con solo estar bailando

To warm the lonely night

La vuelve a posicionar frente a él, comienza a guiarla mientas continúan bailando

I love you, baby

Se separa de ella levemente, unidos únicamente de sus manos, donde ella, jugaba con la falda de su vestido, hacerlo poniendo atención a aquellas hermosas piernas que poseía la joven.

Trust in me when I say

Charlie viéndolo tan detenidamente se sentía alagada por la manera tan bonita en que la trataba

Oh, pretty baby

Una vuelta más guiándola al tomarla de la cintura

Don't bring me down, I pray 

Sus cuerpos pedían estar unidos, aunque solo fuere un baile, se sentían 

Oh, pretty baby

Niffty ya se moría de ganas por unirse por lo que intentó imitarlos bailando con un peluche.

Now that I've found you, stay

Ella lo vio en sus ojos, ambos tomaron a Niffty uno de cada mano, Haciendo que la niña les siguiera el paso, la misma reía dulcemente, luego por pena se volvió a sentar dejando a Charlie y a Alastor bailando nuevamente juntos.

And let me love you, baby

Dando ambos un giro juntos, frente contra frente suavemente, acompasados

Let me love you

Poco a poco la canción retomaba el ritmo suave y acompasado del inicio

You're just too good to be true  
Nuevamente la guiaba, mientras movían un pie adelante y otro atrás, como en un paso doble.

Can't take my eyes off of you

Llegó el momento de deslizarse lentamente de una manera grácil nuevamente

You'd be like Heaven to touch

Nuevamente dándole dos vueltas completas para seguirle y retomar la guía cuando está ya estaba frente a el

I wanna hold you so much

Guiándola suavemente, ambos giran una y otra vez, pasos semejantes al vals

At long last, love has arrived

Nuevamente una media vuelta, él le toma a ella de espalda, guiándola suavemente con sus pasos

And I thank God I'm alive

El moría por morder su cuello, por recorrer el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos y poder fundirse en aquellos ansiados labios

You're just too good to be true

Charlotte no era ajena al sentimiento por el que atravesaba Alastor, ya que tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, era como estar frente a un tremendo postre sin poder probarlo.

Can't take my eyes off you

Posiblemente se sentían en las nubes, el cambio llego nuevamente, pasos equilibrados y nada exagerados debían mantenerse para no quitar esa imagen de ensoñación que ambos brindaban  
I love you, baby

Nuevamente el ritmo en el que tomaban un poco más de velocidad, donde un giro, daba gusto ante la escena.

And if it's quite alright

Se dejaba ver que eran casi una pareja perfecta, por fin Charlotte se daba cuenta que eso era lo que buscaba, ese amor era un romance de película

I need you, baby

Alastor ahora estaba más seguro de que esas ganas de que nunca tuviere que ella volver a su casa no era solo atracción física

To warm the lonely night

Ambos se estaban dando cuenta en cada paso, en cada vuelta que eso era lo que deseaban, caer enamorados el uno del otro

I love you, baby

Ahora lo aceptaban, ahora él lo sabía, pero era tan seguro y tan incierto lo que querían saber.

Trust in me when I say

No, querían apartar su mirada del otro o el tacto del otro solo querían dejarse llevar

Oh, pretty baby

Lo sabía su corazón lo sabía, su duda habría sido aclarada en ese pequeño baile

Don't bring me down, I pray

Lo amaba, lo amaba por cada mirada, por cada contacto, por cada acción de él.

Oh, pretty baby

Lo quería a él, tuviere o no fama, tuviese o no una molesta exesposa, lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a ser una figura materna para Niffty aun si solo era de él

Now that I've found you, stay

Mientras él veía cara a cara lo que más temía, enamorarse nuevamente, pero la amaba cada parte que la conformaba a ella y su carácter.

i need you baby

Una princesa, una diosa, no descifraba que era lo que más le atraía de ella

Trust in me when I say

Poco a poco ambos caían en la cuenta que se necesitaban, que era hora de tomar un paso acompasado pero sus cuerpos los traicionaban.

Oh, pretty baby

La tomó en sus brazos cual princesa, ella se sujetó con fuerza del cuello del joven con sus brazos, confiando en que él no la soltaría 

Now that I've found you, stay

Comenzó a dar vueltas con ella entre sus brazos, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

And let me love you, baby

Ahora parecían una pareja de cuentos de hadas, algo que no escucharon fue cuando Niffty aseguro “es una princesa”, al escuchar la música comenzar a descender el procedió a comenzar a bajarla de sus brazos con cuidado

Let me love you

En este último mientras él la hacía colocar sus pies con suavidad sobre el suelo, ambos mirándose, sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Alastor, aprovechando no estar de todo sobre el suelo, ambos terminan de acortar esa distancia hacia los labios del otro, dándose por fin aquel beso que tanto anhelaban, hasta que el sonido de los aplausos de Niffty resonaron sobre sus oídos, se separaron lentamente, como deseando mantener el sabor de los labios del otro en su boca.

-ahora ¿si son amigos? -

Pregunto con extrema inocencia la pequeña hija de Alastor, se separaron, ella termino de ayudarle a la niña antes de la cena la cual paso completamente en silencio, cuando Niffty se quedó dormida, ella se iba a marchar, pero en puerta, Alastor despejo sus dudas, quería otro, otro dulce beso de aquellos labios tan adictivos la tomó por la muñeca, la atrajo a él, soltó su muñeca, para posar sus manos sobre la mejillas de la joven, comenzó con pequeños dulces besos, para luego juntar sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso, se volvieron a separar por falta de aire y así por fin ella se marchó, con el corazón en la garganta y una ganas inconfundibles por regresarse de inmediato y volver a besarlo, pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra el sábado para hacerlo.

Alastor por su parte sentía que lo había arruinado con su entusiasmo de volver a besarla, la amaba, eso ocurría.


	18. ARREPENTIMIENTO

lo más claro de las acciones en concreto es que viene el arrepentimiento y la culpa el día después, cosa que ahorita sucedía con Alastor, tanto era el pesar de haberle asustado que no podía siquiera comer o pensar en comer, por lo menos no olvidaba darle lo necesario a su hija para que pasara el día, ese otro dolor de cabeza, el pensar que iría a pasar de su hija ese día en específico, llegó al trabajo todo en orden, Husk le miró sin comprender la cara larga, o por qué ahora en vez de almorzar tenía la frente apoyada de lleno sobre la mesa.

-no es que me importe, pero llenas este ambiente de miseria cuando pones la frente contra la mesa, ¿qué te sucede, ya estás en tu periodo? -

Dijo a manera de broma, Alastor gruño por lo bajo ante la molestia de Husk.

-la besé, Husk, la besé y sabes qué es lo peor que la volví a besar, sin su consentimiento, sin previo aviso, debe odiarme, debe detestarme-

Husk se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta de su mano, a veces no entendía como sacaba paciencia con Alastor eso era casi que imposible.

\- a ver Alastor, es normal entre adultos besarse, no es nada malo aun si lo haces sin consentimiento, recuerda que en este mundo no todas las personas son tan raras como tú y ahora deja de actuar como un Virgen de 32 años y acepta que ella no te va a odiar por un beso, ¿entendido? -

El castaño, miró a Husk de una manera amenazante, no le gustó en el tonó en el que dijo las cosas.

-no soy idiota Husk, tampoco un niño para que me hables así-

El pelinegro le tomo de los hombros y se río en su cara, le fascinaba hacerlo enfadar.

-no lo eres, pero a veces lo pareces, ahora cambia de actitud que parece que te mataron un pariente-

Por su parte Charlotte estaba y no estaba con los vivos, por ahora su mente estaba en blanco repasando el tacto de los labios de él sobre los suyos, el sabor a fresas que despedían los labios del joven.

-Fresa-

Decía como buena tarada que estaba bloqueada, así como un zombie.

\- ¿Charls estás bien? -

Dijo Angel notando que estaba completamente ida como si no tuviere cerebro, ya solo le faltaba babear.

-bueno, quiero hablar contigo sobre Vaggs, así que necesito que vuelvas a la realidad-

En ese momento Charlotte volvió al mundo de los vivos con emoción de efecto retardado.

-Angel, lo besé, él me dio un segundo beso, ¿le gusto?, ¿Qué me tienes que decir sobre Vaggs? -

Angel suspiro, sabía que si ellas dos no hablaban Vaggie seguiría esperando una sola respuesta.

-bueno, Vaggie ha estado muy esperanzada últimamente con eso de volver contigo, ya sabes cómo antes y creo que se ha ilusionado en sobremanera con el tema por ella misma, desde que conociste a este papi pues ella ha estado, un poco triste y celosa, creo que deberías hacer 1 de dos cosas, es decir aclaras tu situación con ella o intentas guardar tu felicidad mientras ella está presente-

la joven latina recién había llegado, Angel las dejó solas para que hablaran.

-veo que no mantuvo la boca cerrada-

Dijo al ver la mirada de Charlotte sobre ella.

-Vaggie, eres muy especial para mí, el hecho de que aún seamos amigas, es porque no quiero perder ese lazo especial contigo, ahora no sé si hice mal, no quiero que lo tomes mal, Angel solo quiso que aclaráramos nuestra situación ya que te estoy haciendo daño, no quiero andar alardeando de que soy feliz si eso te hace sentir triste, sé que esperabas que volviere a ti, pero no, Vaggs nuestra relación no funciono más que como un lazo entre amigas y quise mejor nutrir esa relación de amistad, lo siento y creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de ser compañeras de apartamento, buscaré donde mudarme-

Dijo tranquilamente, Vaggie quería interponerse en ello, pero sentía que realmente tenía algo de razón.

-está bien, veo que es tu decisión, de igual manera quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás para apoyarte en cualquier situación-

Dijo por fin dándole un último abrazo a Charlotte y un último beso en la mejilla.

Por su parte Mimzy recibía aquellas noticias de parte de su amigo Tom, observando aquellas horribles fotos algo recelosa, Tom logró ver a Charlotte y a Alastor bailar juntos, hasta con la niña, parecían una familia, pero lo que encendió el caos en Mimzy fueron las fotos del primer y segundo beso entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacía ella en casa de Alastor? -

Dijo intentando canalizar su ira en aquel cigarro que quemaba junto a la inhalación de humos del mismo.

-no lo sé, debería preguntarle a Niffty-

Estaba completamente enojada, lo más que podría hacer es ir a hacer desistir a Alastor de sus actos, si no era con ella, él no debía ser feliz.

-pensé que habías superado a tu ex, Mimzy, Claro cualquiera quisiera ser él para que dos mujeres tan hermosas estén a tus pies, ¿crees que ya haya...? -

No termino la frase al sentir aquella mirada cargada enfado de parte de Mimzy hacia su persona.

-no, Alastor no es tan permisivo, ni tan corriente, él es más de hacerse del rogar, el sexo nunca le atrajo mucho. –

Dijo de una manera completamente segura, para luego ambos ir por la hija de Mimzy, llegaron a su casa y bueno ya saben, Mimzy no salió mucho de la habitación, cuando se quedó dormida, Tom se vistió y observo a la pequeña.

-si sigues los pasos de tu madre tendrás muchos amiguitos, incluso te prometería ser uno de ellos-

Dijo por fin marchándose, la pequeña ya sabía a quién tenía que delatar frente a su padre, ya que con él tenía esa confianza, en cambio su madre negaría aquel hecho.

Luego de unas horas Mimzy se sentó frente a su hija esperando que esta le afirmara esa relación que Alastor mantenía con esa flacucha sin gracia.

\- ¿Qué hacía Charlotte en casa de tu padre? -

La pequeña sabía hasta donde responder y que no responder.

-me ayudaba con un proyecto, ella es amiga mía-

Dijo con mucha inocencia, a pesar de su corta edad, Mimzy sabía que la chica era muy lista.

-umm, ya veo, ¿segura que no llegó allí por tu padre? -

Niffty negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su madre se enfureciere y la golpeare hasta que la nena se encerró en el cuarto a esconderse de ese monstruo.

-te odio, solo fuiste un mal error Niffty, tras de todo tenías que ser una mentirosa-

La pobre niña imploraba el siguiente día llegaré pronto deseaba estar entre los brazos de su padre y que él le dijere “todo está bien ahora mi princesa, sonríe, nunca estas completamente vestido”, completo la frase inconscientemente.

-si una sonrisa-

Luego de ello comenzó a sollozar intentando no hacer ruido, ese para ella era el verdadero infierno, quería que alguien la sacaré de allí pero como, si nisiquiera tenía como avisar.


	19. FURIA

Alastor generalmente se consideraba una persona muy calmada, no dejaba que la ira lo cegare o le controlase, pero esta situación lo superaba por completo.

-tranquilízate Alastor, si vas ahora lo que puedes hacer es más grande el problema-

Dijo Rosie intentando de Calmar a su hermano, quien estaba completamente consumido en ira al ver a su angelito de aquella manera.

-Rosie, es que mira como dejo a mi hija, se atrevió a maltratar a mi hija, ¿Cómo pretendes que me calme?, sabes qué es lo peor, lo que le dijo ese enfermo infeliz de Tom y ella ¿qué hace?, nada, para tener a alguien en la cama todo el tiempo, nada-

Estaba a nada de tomar su antigua escopeta e ir a volarle los sesos al miserable ese, Husk, llegó tan rápido como pudo.

\- ¿Qué paso, se encuentra bien la nena? -

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Niffty corrió a los brazos de Husk quien la recibió algo sorprendido al ver su ojito hinchado por los golpes, se encontraban esperando les atendiere el juez del juzgado de familia, esperando no fuese uno de los miserables clientes de Mimzy.

-como odio a esa mujer-

Dijo Alastor intentando sonar tranquilo, hasta que apareció la mencionada.

-Al, no hagas esto por favor, yo quiero a Niffty, además tú me ahorillaste a hacerlo-

Ahora si eso terminó de tener sentido alguno.

\- ¿yo, te ahorille a agredir a nuestra hija, te estás escuchando acaso?-

Se cruzó de brazos esperando ver que iba a decir aquella insoportable y estúpida mujer.

-sí, tú lo provocaste comenzando a salir con esa mujerzuela disfrazada de pediatra, crees que no se tu intención de acostarte con ella, no Alastor, yo soy tu única dueña, aun soy tu esposa, aun mi marca recorre tu cuerpo-

Dijo acercándose demasiado a Alastor, el mismo la alejo sin nada de delicadeza.

-primero me conoces bien, sabes que no soy muy adecuado para lo que dices, segundo mi relación con ella o cualquier otra persona te debe tener sin cuidado y tercero, no trates de encubrir las estupideces que haces echándome a mí la culpa-

Dijo completamente enfadado, sabía que ella no reaccionaba a la gravedad de lo que había hecho, no podía creerlo, de haber sabido todo eso jamás le hubiere propuesto casarse.

-solo te importa esa mujerzuela, ahora finges que te interesa el bienestar de nuestra hija, jamás lo has hecho, por ti tiene anemia-

Intentó victimizarse, viéndose completamente patética ante Alastor, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo poco a poco algo del control que ejercía sobre Alastor, todo estaba bien hasta que llegó la doctora entrometida a escena, ahí estaba el objeto de la discordia haciéndose presente, mientras la pequeña corría a los brazos de aquella miserable mujer, según Mimzy.

-oh por todos los cielos pequeña, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? -

Dijo con indignación Charlotte al ver ese rostro tan hermoso y angelical tan hinchado y amoratado, la miro con furia y desaprobación.

-realmente no la entiendo-

Dijo acercándose a ella con pasos decididos y aprovechando que Alastor ingresó con Niffty a la sala del juez a declarar.

\- ¿Qué no comprendes, insípida? -

Ese mismo adjetivo con el que la califica Helsa como lo odiaba.

-no comprendo como usted pudo tenerlo todo y lo tiró a la basura, lo tuvo, tuvo un hombre dulce, amoroso y buen padre y le hizo daño, lo daño, luego tuvo una hermosa hija con él, un retoño al que amar y cuidar y lo primero que hace es dañarlo, despreocuparse completamente de ese Angel, hasta el punto de golpearle ¿enserio? –

Mimzy le odiaba, su manera de ser, esa mímica de hacerse la buena, la que todo lo hace correcto.

-eso no habría pasado si usted no se hubiere metido en medio, metiéndose con un hombre que aún está casado, nada de esto hubiese pasado si usted hubiere dejado de buscarle, espero sepas que mi recuerdo no logras borrarlo de su piel-

Ahora si estaba enferma de la actitud de Mimzy, así que le daría el toque de gracia.

-no se preocupe, disfrutare cada una de las cosas que usted deshecho, seré como la madre que usted no ha sido para Niffty y por las noches haré no solo que él olvide su nombre y su piel si no que lo haré gemir mi nombre, mientras usted sea la dueña de sus pesadillas, yo seré la diosa de sus sueños, lo recorre con tanta paciencia que me aseguraré que sea feliz y de consentirlo a y si también de complacerlo-

dijo mientras sonreía con maldad, se le veía en la mirada que lo que deseaba hacer, estaba hecho, aprovechando que Alastor estaba de espaldas hizo la mímica de que nalguearía a Alastor, Mimzy estaba hecha una furia mientras Husk miraba la escena sin entender medianamente lo que se estaban diciendo aquellas 2, Charlie le hizo la señal a Husk de que guardara silencio.

-sucede algo Charlotte? -

Dijo Alastor haciendo que a Charlie se le bajara todo de golpe, pensando que había visto alguno de sus gestos.

-umm no ¿Por qué lo dices? -

El solo negó con la cabeza y fue con Niffty por algo de comer, la pequeña ya tenía hambre.

-oh, hola linda mi nombre es Rossie Fontenot, soy hermana mayor de Alastor, veo que usted es...-

Charlotte estaba algo nerviosa por las presentaciones.

-un conocerlos es gusto, perdón, nombre Magne Charlotte es mí, de pediatra Niffty soy la-

Todos estaban riendo, mientras Charlotte de abofeteaba mentalmente.

-voy nuevamente, mi nombre es Charlotte Magne, soy la pediatra de Niffty, seré testigo-

Husk, la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, mientras intentaba caer en la cuenta de ¿Cómo le había hecho Alastor para conquistarla?

-Alastor te embrujo, te dio a beber algo raro? -

Rosie le miro de manera severa, cruzando los brazos y levantando su ceja levemente.

-no le hagas caso, seguro está algo tomado, ya sabes es amigo del alcohol-

Dijo Rossie llevándose lejos a Charlotte con ella, para hablar y darle algunos consejos con respecto a Alastor, luego de ello Alastor les indico que estaban como testigos ante el caso de clara agresión a Niffty, luego Charlotte decidió acompañar a Alastor hasta su casa, se encargó de ayudarle a cuidar a la pequeña, quién se quedó dormida en poco tiempo, se veía claramente trasnochada y cansada por un día largo, ahora se encontraba completamente a solas con Alastor, llevada por el cansancio que reflejaba el rostro del castaño deicidio abrazarlo, hundiendo su rostro sobre el pecho del joven, el mismo algo sorprendido por el acto, correspondió con suavidad, realmente necesitaba uno de esos, más que todo de parte de ella, ahí estaba ayudándolo en uno de sus peores momento.

-gracias por todo Charlotte, me ayudas aun sabiendo que no deberías hacerlo, el que protejas el bien estar de Niffty es mucho para mí-

Dijo para volver a quedarse en silencio mientras se abrazaban en la oscuridad.


	20. RUMBO A …

Sin darse cuenta habían pasado la noche juntos, Alastor se quedó dormido en el sillón junto a Charlotte, este reposaba tranquilamente entre los brazos de la joven, mientras ella comenzaba a despertar, poco a poco recordando cómo habían llegado allí, recordó, lo triste de la mirada del castaño y el cómo quería hacerlo sentir bien, hablaron hasta tarde y se quedó dormido, reposando su rostro sobre su mano, ella lo atrajo a sus brazos a pesar de las leves protestas de Alastor has que se logró acomodarse con él en el sofá quedándose dormida también, se sobre saltó acelerándose levemente al recordar que Niffty se despertaría en cualquier momento y que la posición era bastante bochornosa.

-Al... despierta, Niffty va a despertar-

Alastor comenzó a removerse abriendo poco a poco los ojos, las imágenes del día anterior le recorrieron la mente, más aún cuando la chica lo abrazo, se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo, se levantó como idiota por lo que terminó en el suelo.

-oh Al ¿te golpeaste? -

Pregunto algo curiosa al ver a Alastor reaccionar de esa manera.

-sí, estoy bien, gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche, es más de lo que hubiese podido pedirte, creo que necesitaba algo de contacto de otra persona-

Sonríe, poniéndose en pie y yéndose a dar un baño, Charlotte esperaría hasta que el hiciere el desayuno para irse, luego del baño Alastor se predispuso a preparar el desayuno, Charlotte le ayudo con lo que pudo, cuando Niffty se levantó, todo estaba listo para que ella desayunara.

-buenos días lindurita-

Dijo el pelicastaño a su pequeña, besándole la frente, ella ya estaba lista para ir con su madre, a los minutos apareció Mimzy y una trabajadora social del departamento de protección a menores de Nueva York.

-Buenos días sr Fontenot, venimos por la niña, como puede recordar, por ahora las visitas de la niña con su madre, serán supervisadas por mi persona, en la tarde debo entregársela a usted, mi turno termina a las 4pm-

Alastor estaba más que molesto con la resolución del juez, diciendo que todos merecían una oportunidad para cambiar, lo único que lo podía calmar es que por lo menos la mujer esa estaría siendo supervisada.

-vaya, entonces visitas supervisadas-

Dijo Charlie observando cómo Alastor se encontraba algo tenso, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, colocando su barbilla sobre el hombro del castaño.

-supongo nuestra cita debería cancelarse-

Dijo observando cómo se iba Niffty, no quería que él se sintiera presionado por ella, menos con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-no querida, ya pagué la reservación, solo tendré que cambiar a una mesa más amplia a menos que te moleste, que Niffty esté allí-

Ella sonrió, era más que obvio que no le importaría tener una cita con Niffty, la niña se había ganado un espacio en el corazón de Charlotte, además sabía que a Alastor se le ganaba a través de la pequeña.

-no me molesta, además no haremos nada inapropiado-

Sonrió, para luego ayudarle con algunas cosas y poder ir a su casa a realizar algunas cosas, y además de arreglarse para la cita, obviamente Alastor tendría algo de trabajo para mover contactos.

Mimzy por su parte, escuchaba cada mal comentario hecho a su persona de parte de la trabajadora social.

-vea sra, las condiciones en las que está la pequeña en esta casa son inaceptables, lo mejor es que comience a cambiar la situación de este lugar, reportaré ante las autoridades esta falta tan grave, hasta que usted no cambie de actitud no volverá a ver a la niña, por ahora, me la llevaré con su padre, hasta que un juez determine lo contrario, vamos pequeña, irás con tu padre-

Dijo tomando de vuelta a la niña y yéndose de allí, dejando a Mimzy enfadada, lo peor es que ahora había más pruebas en contra de ella, perdería lo único que ata a Alastor con ella, cuando Alastor abrió la puerta se topó con la servidora.

-sr Fontenot, por ahora la niña está más segura con usted que con su esposa, la situación salubre de la pequeña allá es una amenaza para una niña de su edad, presentaré las pruebas al juez, probablemente ella se quede con usted un tiempo indefinido o en una casa hogar mientras se resuelve la situación de su divorcio. –

La pequeña estaba más que feliz en brazos de su padre, por ahora todo pintaba bien para su padre, o almenos eso parecía.

Mientras Charlotte buscaba como loca algo bastante elegante para la cita.

-oh pero que desastre, muy pocas veces he visto tu habitación tan desordenada-

Dijo Angel observando cómo Charlotte, buscaba algo como loca.

-Angel, la cita es a las 6pm y no tengo nada decente que ponerme para esta cita, estoy que colapso-

Angel observaba mientras pensaba en qué hacer, buscando entre la ropa que había tirado por todos lados.

-si tienes nena, solo no sabes combinarla-

Dijo sacando un hermoso vestido azul, semi largo, con un patrón de alforzas a en diagonal desde el cuello hasta el borde con un pequeño vuelito en malla, sin escotes y bastante elegante, manga corta, además de algunos accesorios a juego, incluyendo un pequeño bolso de mano, todos en el mismo color, de ropa interior un sostén con detalle en encaje de media copa color azul con sus diminutas bragas de encaje del mismo color, Charlotte se ruborizó ante la elección de Angel, tomó la ropa yéndose a dar un baño.

-bien, ahora tenemos que ver que peinado usarás, ummm ya lo tengo, quiero que ledes una impresión de niña buena-

Luego que Charlotte se bañare, Angel comenzó primero con el maquillaje, el mismo aprovecho el tono claro de la piel de Charlotte, además de su buen cutis para dejarlo en un maquillaje natural, únicamente acentuando el color de us ojos con un delineador color negro y sus labios en un rosa brillante, el peinado fue uno muy sencillo, cabello semi recogido con hermosos colochos que caían sobre su espalda, ya cuando quedó lista, parecía una ensoñación.

-quedaste más hermosa de lo que me imaginé, si no cae con esto, definitivamente ese hombre o está ciego o es una roca-

Charlotte se veía detenidamente frente al espejo quería dar una excelente impresión a ambos, comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a hablar con él, Vaggie había llegado, recién observando cómo Charlotte moría de los nervios.

-veo que vas a salir con él, déjame adivinar, restaurante caro ¿cierto?, no deberías practicar tanto, solo es una cena-

Pasaron rápidamente las horas hasta que el sonido de la bocina del auto de Alastor resonó en sus oídos, se levantó como tarada pero obviamente primero el estilo, se arregló rápidamente y abrió la puerta, Alastor se veía como siempre, muy elegante y agradable a la vista, los tonos en beige que portaba ese día contrastaban a la perfección con su color de pie, tomo la mano de Charlotte con sumo cuidado y le besó el dorso, caballeroso como siempre.

-Luces hermosa como siempre Charlotte, aunque te vez más reluciente esta noche.

Charlotte no evito ruborizarse, en su cabeza no llegaba la razón del porque Mimzy lo engaño, era casi perfecto.

-lo mismo digo de ti, te vez elegante como siempre-

Alastor le devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa.


	21. DELMONICO´S

Tomó la mano de Alastor quién la guío hacia el auto, abrió la puerta hacia el asiento trasero de la derecha, la joven ingresó, viendo a la pequeña Niffty, quien había sido peinada por Alastor con dos cortas trenzas, las cuales estaban atadas por dos listones azules al final, también tenía algunas florecillas de adorno, la pequeña llevaba un vestido de satín azul oscuro, así como zapatos azules y un abrigo del mismo color.

-mira que hermosa estás pequeña, ¿puedo saber quién te peino y vistió? -

Dijo Charlotte sonriente, ya se imaginaba quien había sido.

-papá me vistió y peino-

Dijo ruborizándose levemente, mientras jugaba con sus manitas, Charlotte por su parte decidió besar la mejilla de Alastor.

-excelente trabajo, creo que te tomaste enserio lo de que era una muñequita-

Dijo mientras hacía que el mismo se ruborizara violentamente.

-tu pareces una princesa Dra Magne-

Dijo Niffty haciendo que se ruborizara de golpe, Alastor sonrió suavemente al oírles hablar, ambas pasaron hablando todo el camino al restaurante hasta que llegaron por fin al restaurante llamado Delmonico’s uno de los más caros de Nueva York, un ambiente hermoso y elegante.

-bueno señoritas ya llegamos-

El primero en bajar fue Alastor quien bajo con cuidado a Niffty y luego ayudo a salir a Charlotte.  
-es aquí espero disfruten la cena-

Dijo mientras el Valet tomaba las llaves del auto para ingresarlo al parqueo, las jóvenes esperaban en la recepción a Alastor, quien llego con las invitaciones, Charlotte sacó la suya del pequeño bolso.

-perfecto, sr Fontenot, por aquí-

Dijo el recepcionista guiándolos a la mesa reservada por Alastor, ambas damas se sentían extrañas ante tantas atenciones, pronto llego el mesero preguntando qué comerían, Alastor pidió heritaage pig de entrada, prime delmonico rib eye de plato fuerte, bourbon blantons, para tomar, delmonicos profitero le donut de poste y un coctel Alexander bourbon, para Charlotte y un refresco de frutas para Niffty, Charlotte pidió lo mismo para comer, Niffty pidió una hamburguesa y papas, cuando llegó la hora del postre y aprovechando que Niffty estaba viendo hacia ¿Quién sabe dónde?, Alastor decidió tomar las manos de Charlie haciendo que ella volviere a verlo a los ojos, como le encantaba ese hombre frente ella, la acción logro decorar las mejillas de Charlotte con leve tono carmín.

-bien, creo que es hora de hablar, como te había indicado en la tarjeta, quería aclarar mi situación contigo, me agradas y mucho debo de ser sincero, a pesar que nuestro primer encuentro no me agrado tu actitud, gracias a Niffty logré tener otra perspectiva y bueno, eres una chica muy hermosa, encantadora y además dulce y buena con los niños, realmente me agrada como tratas a Niffty emmm…. No soy muy bueno hablando de estas cosas, lo que te dije que estoy sintiendo, he concluido no es solo una atracción física, Charlotte quiero esmerarme por hacer crecer esto que estoy comenzando a sentir por ti, sé que no es lo que mereces, sé qué bueno puedes conseguir algo mejor y estoy anuente a que pueda que tenga una respuesta negativa, pero quiero intentarlo contigo, es decir intentar de llegar a una relación contigo ¿me permitirías hacerlo? –

Charlotte estaba en shock, no sabía ¿Qué hacer o cómo reaccionar? Estaba muerta de la emoción que se quedó sin actuar, Alastor por su parte sentía miedo de haber ido muy rápido y asustarle, pensó que ahora sí lo mando todo por la borda, mientras Niffty estaba poniendo atención a la situación a pesar de estar mirando hacia otro lado, esperando en su alma la chica dijera, sí.

-lo siento, creo que me precipite-

Dijo suavizando el agarré de las manos de Charlotte, pero antes de separarlas ella las volvió a unir.

-no, disculpa es que estaba perpleja, claro que me encantaría intentarlo, es que lo soltaste tan así que apenas y pude digerirlo, claro que sí, me siento completamente igual, Alastor dame una oportunidad para enamorarte, para mostrarte que yo te puedo cuidar, querer y tratar bien, lo tomare con mucha calma, pero debo condicionarte, sé que no te gusta que te toquen sin permiso, así que tendrás que hacer la excepción conmigo ¿ok? -

Alastor estaba paralizado, pensó que iba a decirle otra cosa, luego suspiro y volvió a sonreír, ella se puso de pie y camino hacia el para luego tomarlo del rostro y darle un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

-al menos ya no tendrá que atormentarme por hacer esto-

Ambos sonrieron, Niffty decidió que era hora de volver a poner atención a su padre y a la Dra Magne.

-no quiero provocarte un dolor de cabeza innecesario, pero espero sepas que Mimzy va a hacer bastante molesta en cuanto te vea, y ¿no creas que no te vi la otra vez? Además, qué...-

Charlotte lo volvió a besar para que no siguiere dando peros.

-lo sé, estoy consciente de lo que va a pasar y quiero tomar el riesgo, y perdón por eso es que ella se lo busco y por lo otro que ibas a decir, deja que pase el presente, ya veremos a largo plazo. – 

Dijo mientras limpiaba los residuos de labial que le había dejado sobre los labios al castaño.

\- ¿ya son novios? -

Ambos se quedaron de piedra, ninguno se había dado cuenta en que momento la niña se había vuelto, y lo que le sorprendió más a Alastor fue el escuchar aquella palabra en boca de su dulce e inocente hija.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste Niffty? -

El no recordaba haberle dicho algo como eso, jamás se lo había imaginado, repasaba cada una de las palabras que le menciono a Charlotte y recuerda no haber mencionado algo como eso.

-Novios, así me dijo una compañera que se les llama a los amigos que se dan besos, así como ustedes-

Con cada palabra Alastor se ruborizaba cada vez más, jamás pensó en que algo como eso ocurriera.

-emm eso es un tema más complicado que eso y que aún no estas lista para oír, así que bueno tu padre y yo solo pasaremos más tiempo juntos, pero no, aun no somos novios. –

Dijo haciendo que Niffty hiciera puchero, por un segundo pensó que eso era lo que iba a ser, pero bueno almenos ahora se daban besos así que ya el paso era más rápido, si seguían así pronto podrían llamar a la cigüeña para que le trajera un hermanito. 

Ya habiendo terminado la cena y que su padre terminara de hablar con Charlotte, se marcharon, dejando a Charlotte en su apartamento, la pequeña se quedó mirando por la venta, el pelicastaño, tenía las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y una sonrisa algo tímida, mientras Charlotte, se mordía levemente el labio inferior.

-bueno querida, creo que es hora de que nos despidamos, ha sido una espléndida velada con usted-

Dijo acercándose a Charlotte, la misma rodeo el cuello de Alastor con sus brazos, el castaño por su parte la rodeo a nivel de la espalda media, se acercó al oído de Alastor.

-buenas noches encanto, cuídate bien que apenas se me presente la oportunidad te devoro-

Luego de esto Charlotte le volvió a besar suavemente los labios.


	22. REMEMORANDO

Charlie, no quería parar el beso, le sabían tan bien aquellos labios, el beso cada vez más cobraba intensidad, haciéndose cada vez más sonoros.

-ejemp, señores ¿quieren una habitación? -

Dice Angel Dust haciendo que se separaran lentamente.

-Angel, has vuelto. –

Dijo la rubia recuperando poco a poco el aliento.

-Angel él es Alastor, Alastor él es Angel-

Angel por un momento parecía sorprendido luego aclaro su garganta.

-un placer conocerlo demonio Radio-

Alastor sonrió al observar a Husk.

-un placer, Husk mi querido amigo, veo que te divertiste-

Husk se ruborizó y gruño haciéndose el desentendido.

\- ¿dónde está la enana? -

Alastor frunció el ceño unos segundos ya que no le gustaba le dijera a si a Niffty.

-está en el auto, ya nos íbamos a cas…-

Husk lo calló, mientras se reía.

-espera, ve más despacio vas a traumar a Niffty si vuelves a besar así a su Dra frente a ella, casi te la tragas, es broma, pero me alegra que al fin des el paso de salir con una chica, ya estaba llegando a pensar que te quedarías solo como un viejo casca rabias. -

Alastor rio entre dientes realmente el comentario le molesto.

-buenas noches caballeros, buenas noches Charlie descansa-

Dijo dándole un beso rápido, por fin yéndose a su casa, la pequeña ya estaba dormida.

Mientras lejos de aquel lugar, Mimzy rememoraba la primera vez que había estado con Alastor, anhelando lo que poco a poco daba por perdido, más aún con esa idiota de Niffty.

//flash back //  
Ambos compartían un beso hambriento y bastante salvaje, la mujer bajita, a cómo podía empujaba a Alastor dentro de su habitación, a cómo puede lo empuja, el cae sobre la cama, la observa con detenimiento, en aquella mirada que refleja amor y admiración pura.

-bien, no es la primera vez que hago esto –

Dijo la rubia gruesita colocándose sobre el castaño lentamente, Alastor por su parte no sabía qué hacer.

-sucede algo cielo? -

Alastor estaba avergonzado, nunca pensó que algo así fuere a sucederle en un momento como ese.

-no, no sé qué debo hacer yo… esta es mi primera vez-

Dijo el castaño cubriéndose el rostro con bastante pena.

-oh pues déjate llevar-

La mira a los ojos, la toma de las mejillas y vuelve a besarla de una manera salvaje y sedienta, rodando en la cama, ahora ella estaba bajo Alastor.

-dame un segundo, debemos protegernos cariño, no quiero cometer un error muy grave-

Dijo mientras ella sonreía.

-en unos meses nos casaremos qué más da? -

Alastor aun en contra de los deseos de Mimzy hizo lo contrario a los deseos de Mimzy, con sus labios, Alastor recorrió cada centímetro de su piel con cautela, mientras con una de sus manos sujetaba la de Mimzy entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, el aroma del perfume de Alastor le cubría, lo anhelaba, ser una con él, luego de memorizar cada rincón de la piel de la joven, Alastor se incorporó sobre ella, volviendo a unir sus labios contra los de ella, con sumo cuidado y delicadez mezclado con la pura torpeza de su inexperiencia Alastor se introdujo lentamente dentro de la intimidad de Mimzy, una calidez húmeda y extraña pero satisfactoria en ese entonces, comenzó lentamente a moverse sobre ella, entrando y saliendo lentamente, disfrutando aquel momento intimo entre ambos, conforme su excitación y su ansiedad por finalizar aumentaba, el ritmo de sus movientes también aumentaba, pero ante esa danza frenética un pequeño infortunio puede acontecer, infortunio que sucedió durante el ansiado climax de ambos, una pequeña fractura que al castaño alarmo haciéndolo salir muy rápidamente sin siquiera disfrutar adecuadamente de la parte final.

\- ¿Qué paso querido? -

Alastor estaba casi que pálido y claramente asustado.

-se rompió el…-

No podía ni decirlo, no era estúpido como para no saber que después de ello pudiere haber cometido ese pequeñísimo error.

-oh vamos, saliste muy rápido, no creo que haya tan siquiera llegado adentro-

//fin del flash back//  
Miraba hacia el techo con un cigarro en su mano, se sentía claramente celosa, lo único que se le pasaba en la cabeza era la idea de la rubia reclamando el cuerpo de Alastor como suyo, descubriendo cosas que ella no se atrevió a descubrir en él ya que a ella lo único que le importo siempre fue su propia satisfacción a ella nunca le importó el que sentía el, nisiquiera se dispuso a contar cuantas veces mientras llegaba con ella al climax los te amo que siempre le decía, ahora veía todo claro, pero bueno aún no había salido de contienda, estaba segura que Alastor aun sentía algo por ella, aún tenía algo que podía rescatar, debía volver a tener a esa mocosa que no significaba más para ella que un condón roto, con algo de auto suficiencia, se puso de pie y camino hasta la casa de su esposo, ella un no renunciaba al título que le daba posesión sobre aquel hombre, cuando este abrió su cara demostraba claro fastidio.

\- ¿puedo saber qué demonios haces en mi casa a esta hora? -

Dijo haciéndola notar que aún era de noche, Alastor como era de esperarse estaba preparado por cualquier inconveniente.

-sé que me extrañas encanto, puedo ser mejor que esa flacucha en la cama y lo sabes, que tal si me dejas probarte-

Alastor estaba incomodo, no solo por la intrusión de su exmujer sino también por el olor a alcohol que desprendía su cuerpo.

-Mimzy, por favor ya hablamos de esto además que sé que ahora gastaría saliva cualquiera que te vea sabría que estas ebria-

¿Qué debía hacer? su ex estaba ebria en su puerta, no podía dejarla entrar a su hogar, pero tampoco debía dejarla afuera, menos en ese estado en el que estaba, su moral como todo un caballero no se lo permitía, miraba hacia el techo esperando ayuda, no sabía qué hacer y peor que cada que la alejaba volvía a acercarse.

-Al, pasemos la noche juntos me hace falta tu cuerpo y tu…-

Alastor se molestó se le había olvidado lo vulgar que Mimzy se volvía bajo los efectos del alcohol, decidió llamar a casa de Charlotte, con suerte Husk aún no se había marchado, a los poco minutos, Charlotte y Husk llegaron, observando que en efecto, la ex estaba más que alcoholizada, Husk se llevó a Mimzy a su casa, la misma estaba furiosa, pegando patadas y demás, mientras veía como Charlotte hablaba con Alastor, por consiguiente se dio cuenta que la chica se quedaría a dormir en casa de Alastor, ya que Husk parecía no regresaría por el mismo lugar.

-me las va a pagar, él volverá a mí-


	23. COMPARTIR SIN COMPARTIR

Las salidas y visitas a casa de Charlotte y viceversa se había vuelto más continuas, Niffty realmente no se había sentido celosa en ningún momento ya que el que debía ponerle atención a cada a una de ellas por aparte y Alastor obviamente tenía su preferencia sobre su hija, algo que Charlotte comprendía, todo iba relativamente bien hasta que….

-tu papá se hizo novio de la Dra Magne ¿cierto? -

Preguntaba una niña de pecas, cabello rubio, llamada Crymini.

-sí, papá se ve muy feliz junto a ella, pensé que jamás lograría juntarlos-

La profesora de cotilla comenzó a escuchar aquello, al parecer el sr Fontenot ya había sido solicitado.

-oh tu padre ¿ya tiene novia, Niffty? -

Se veía la cara de desilusión en su profesora, claramente siempre le había atraído el padre de Niffty, pero pesó que jamás se fijaría en ella, Niffty le vio con algo de pena.

-bueno novios no, papá me dijo que era una algo más complicado de lo que no me diría hasta que cumpliese más edad. –

El brillo de esperanzas se iluminó en la mirada de la profesora de Niffty.

-en cuanto la cigüeña traiga tu hermanito, te van a olvidar, primero empieza la chica estando a todo momento cerca de tu papi y luego harán el ritual para atraer a la cigüeña-

Niffty se asustó al oír la palabra ritual, ¿su padre haría brujería con la dra?

-sí, primero se encierran en el cuarto, se quitan la ropa y brincan en la cama, por eso nos prohíben a nosotros brincar en la cama, luego hacen ruidos extraños, al día siguiente parece que nada paso, la “amiguita” de tu padre se notará más feliz y luego pum, llegan de un pronto a otro con tu nuevo hermanito en brazos, amenazando con destruir tus juguetes y quitarte tu espacio en la habitación-

Ahora Niffty estaba horrorizada, temía por su habitación y sus juguetes.

-si no quieres que eso pase, no dejes que se queden solos ni un solo segundo, tampoco dejes que se den besos, oh y si ella se queda en tu casa, procura que no duerma sola con tu padre, la señal de que llaman a la cigüeña será el seguro de la puerta-

Dijo la pequeña dejando a la lindurita pensando en todas las veces que Charlotte a estado con ellos, la dra cada vez más apegada a su papá, las pocas veces que se había quedado a dormir, ambos le permitían dormir en medio y la puerta siempre abierta, comenzaba a pensar ¿y si cuando se quedaba dormida en el sofá hicieron ese “ritual”, por eso su padre no podía llamarla, ahora todo tenía sentido, solo dos adultos podían llamar a la cigüeña, si era solo uno no podría contactarla.

-es mejor que te des prisa o cuando menos lo esperes tendrás un hermanito y tu padre ya no te va a querer y dirá que ya estás muy grande. –

Esa tarde cuando Charlotte llego, Niffty estuvo reacia a saludarla, la veía como una futura traidora, reaccionó cuando vio como rodeaba a su padre con sus brazos, a su cabeza llego el “tampoco dejes que se den besos”, por lo que corrió rápidamente pidiéndole a su padre que la alzará, suspiro al pensar lo cerca que estuvo el beso.

-lo siento ha estado así desde que volvió a casa-

Rio nervioso, ella le encantaba como se veían juntos, pero no quería que su padre dejara de quererla o que se olvidaran de ella por un bebé, llego la hora de ver películas junto a su padre, ella se sento sobre una manta que colocaba sobre el suelo para estar más cómoda, volteo a ver hacia atrás, notando como Charlotte abrazaba a su padre, acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre y como su padre la rodeaba con su brazo, mientras comenzaban a pestañear con cansancio, se puso de pie alertando a su padre y a Charlotte, se colocó en medio de ellos, Charlie ya más o menos sabía lo que pasaba, Niffty comenzaba a ponerse celosa, los tres se quedaron dormidos por unas cuantas horas.

//sueño de Niffty//

La pequeña se encontraba buscando a su padre por todas las puertas de las habitaciones de aquella gran casa, vio como Charlotte le dedicaba una sonrisa malévola, mientras abrazaba a su padre, luego ambos llegaron con un bebé en brazos, dejando a Niffty afuera como un perro.

// fin del sueño//

Niffty despertó llorando alarmándolos a ambos, Charlotte iba a abrazarle pero Niffty no la dejó, solo quería que su padre le reconfortara, luego de ello llego la hora de preparar la cena, la primera en correr fue Niffty quién se ofreció fervientemente a ayudarles a preparar la cena, Alastor tuvo que aceptar, Niffty ayudaba lavando los vegetales y Charlie picando y preparando la bebida, Charlotte aprovechaba cada cercanía de Alastor para darle un beso en la mejilla, o uno en los labios, a veces uno que otro pellizco o incluso alguna que otra nalgada, cosa que Niffty ni notó ya que estaba empeñada en hacer bien su trabajo, salió igual de perfeccionista como su padre, luego de ello terminaron de cenar.

-bien creo que la he pasado increíble, debo marcharme-

Alastor la detuvo.

-no te parece que es algo tarde, puedes quedarte aquí además ya lo has hecho otros días-

Dijo ruborizándose levemente, Alastor ya se estaba acostumbrando a tenerla cerca, más que todo solo a dormir cerca de ella, le encantaba el aroma que ella desprendía y su tenue calor cerca de su cuerpo.

\- ¿no te molesta que me quede tan seguido? -

Pregunto la rubia mientas nuevamente la voz de su compañera llegaba a la mente de Niffty “primero empieza la chica estando a todo momento cerca de tu papi”.

-sí, papi ella tiene que levantarse mañana temprano, no puede quedarse-

Ambos se miraron contrariados, la pequeña estaba muy insistente con que no se quedaran solos.

-oh, ya veo, Niffty hay algo que quieras decirnos ¿te molesta que salga con tu padre? -

Dijo Charlotte intentando de ser comprensiva, la pequeña la abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-no, es solo que tengo miedo que cuando tengan un bebé se olviden de mí, mi compañera me dijo que ya no me van a querer-

Alastor la separo un poco de Charlotte y le seco las lágrimas.

-oh mi pequeñita, no tienes por qué decir esas tonterías, además es muy pronto para pensar en ello, digo no simplemente conoces a alguien para tener hijos, son cosas que ya comprenderás cuando crezcas, no vuelvas a pensar cosas tontas como esa, jamás dejaría de amar a mi hija, eres parte de mi vida, te adoré desde que la bruja de tu madre te tenía en su vientre hasta que me muera-

La pequeña sonrió abrazando a su padre.

-era ¿por eso que nos separabas? –

La pequeña removió la cabeza de manera negativa.

-quería impedir que hicieran el ritual-

Ambos se miraron con extrañeza.

\- ¿ritual?

Preguntaron al unísono escuchando por fin cuando Niffty dijo lo que su compañera le indico del ritual.

-si mi compañera me dijo que primero se encierran en el cuarto, se quitan la ropa y brincan en la cama, luego hacen ruidos extraños, al día siguiente parece que nada paso, y luego pum, llegan de un pronto a otro con tu nuevo hermanito en brazos, amenazando con destruir tus juguetes y quitarte tu espacio en la habitación.-

Tanto a Charlotte como a Alastor se le habían subido los colores al rostro, que una niña supiese algo como eso era bochornoso, Charlie no sabía ni en que hueco meterse.

-también me dijo que una señal de que comenzarían su ritual eran las puertas con seguro. -

Alastor estaba a punto de sentir que le iba a dar un infarto.

-me dijo que no debía dejar que ustedes se besaran, ni que estuvieran solos, ya que cuando menos lo esperara vendrían con un bebe que me reemplazaría-

Dijo eso ultimo intentando no volver a llorar, esperando su padre no la regañara, desde hacía un rato la sonrisa de su padre se había esfumado, el mismo nisiquiera lo había notado, luego de casi estar en blanco por 30 segundos Alastor revivió.

-cariño, un bebé no llega para reemplazar, si no para brindar más alegría, además ya te lo mencioné, es muy pronto para pensar en bebés, no vuelvas a pensar cosas como esa, ¿sí? Y no vuelvas a hacer caso a ese tipo de comentarios-

La pequeña volvió a sonreír y se disculpó por fin con Charlotte y su padre, la rubia por su parte dijo que la comprendía y que ella jamás le robaría el amor que su padre le tenía a ella, Niffty por su parte dejo que durmieran juntos para compensar el tiempo en que ella se había interpuesto en medio de ellos.

-sabes me preocupa que sepa ese tipo de información a esa edad. –

Dijo Charlie mientras acariciaba el hecho de Alastor, se incorporó levemente observando al pelicastaño.

-me preocupa que la otra niña sepa eso, lo peor es que lo esparce como si fuera un culto-

Eso hizo reír a Charlotte quien luego beso al trigueño en los labios.

-buenas noches Al-

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron dormidos.

–buenas noches mi cielo-


	24. PASION PLANEADA.

Al día siguiente Charlotte se despertó, se desperezó, tenía puesta una de las camisas de Alastor, algo que el hacía cuando ella se quedaba a dormir, el pelicastaño, también despertó, se colocó las gafas solo para ver el espectáculo de la mañana, la silueta de Charlotte traslucía por los rayos del sol en la camisa que estaba utilizando, su hermosa perfecta figura, perdiéndose en los muslos de la chica y parte de sus glúteos, ya que, al levantar las manos, esta zona quedaba al descubierto.

-bu... buenos días Charlotte-

Charlie se volteo a verlo, sonriéndole, para luego acercarse a él y besarle en los labios.

-buenos días encanto, ¿cómo has amanecido hoy? -

Alastor correspondió al beso con suma ternura, para luego sonreír.

-pues amanecí con una excelente vista, ¿estás segura que eres pediatra y no modelo?, porque tienes un cuerpo despampanante linda. –

Charlotte se ruborizó, para luego caminar con dirección al baño.

-oh no cielo, si soy una pediatra, espero que recuerdes la cita de Niffty a las 3pm-

Alastor se puso en pie, comenzó a acomodar la cama para bajar a preparar el desayuno.

-umm pues si la recuerdo, espero me atienda la sexy pediatra que me atiende siempre-

Dijo haciendo que Charlotte fuere rápido a tomar un baño, la temperatura en ella ya estaba elevándose con los cumplidos del castaño, cuando salió, bajo a desayunar, dándole una nalgada a Alastor.

\- ¿puedo saber porque haces eso cariño? -

Dijo levemente ruborizado, realmente le encantaba ser el centro de atención de Charlotte.

-es culpa tuya tienes un atrayente trasero-

Dijo guiñándole el ojo, Alastor se puso nervioso luego de eso, hasta que por fin Niffty llegaba a desayunar.

-buenos días mi muñequita, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –

La pequeña sonrió dulcemente, mientras esperaba su desayuno.

-dormí muy bien papi, gracias y ¿ustedes? –

Charlotte sonrió dulcemente, al menos ya volvía a ser la niña dulce que había conocido.

-muy bien, pequeña, me alegra saber que otra vez me quieres-

Dijo abrazando a Niffty, la pequeña ahora se sentía más querida.

-por cierto, recuerda que hoy tienes que ir con tu padre al consultorio, necesito ver cómo va todo contigo-

La pequeña sonrió dulcemente, observando que realmente se veían muy bien juntos.

-y ¿hicieron el ritual?, digo la dra se ve muy contenta hoy-

Fue inevitable que Alastor escupiera el café y Charlie se le atorara la comida en la garganta.

-perdón lo siento-

Dijo Alastor limpiando la mesa y dándole un vaso con agua a Charlie, mientras la pequeña se disculpaba.

-no te preocupes nena se sobre entiende tu suposición, pero ya habíamos hablado sobre “eso” intenta no volver a tocar el tema por favor-

Dijo Alastor completamente ruborizado, Niffty supuso que a los adultos les daba pena el tema porque brincaban desnudos, si brincaran con ropa en la cama, no les daría pena, ahora se preguntaba si era necesario que estuvieran desnudos, luego de ello, dejaron a Charlotte en la clínica, luego llegaron a sus respectivos destinos el día había pasado con mucha calma, al llegar la hora de salida, Alastor corrió para ir con su nena a la consulta, sinceramente esperaba que estuviere mejor, llego el momento de la revisión, parecía que todo estaba mejor que la vez anterior, ahora si se hacía más claro que el problema era la madre, tomó algunas muestras para realizar el conteo de glóbulos rojos.

-bueno todo está bastante bien, solo esperamos que los exámenes salgan mejor-

Dijo Charlotte dándole una linda sonrisa a Niffty, le indicó a Vaggie si le ayudaba con la niña, la morena llego casi que, corriendo con la pequeña, mientras ella se llevaba a Alastor del brazo.

-Al quiero hablar algo contigo, sabes que me ha encantado salir contigo, me conformo con los besos y los abrazos, pero realmente me gustaría, ya sabes, me ínsitas y no te haces responsable-

Alastor rio de manera quedita y beso a Charlotte aprovechando que estaban solos.

-claro que comprendo, solo no quería hacer un mal movimiento cariño, me encantaría también que cumplas tu sentencia-

La sonrisa de Alastor se volvió una muy seductora, mientras ella comprendía a que se él refería.

-mira hagamos esto, salimos el sábado a celebrar que Niffty ha salido mejor y en la noche tu y yo celebramos de una manera distinta, ya sabes algo más para adultos ¿Qué dices? -

dijo Charlotte jugando con el cuello de la camisa del locutor

-perfecto, el sábado entonces-

Luego de ellos, Alastor fue a su casa con Niffty esperando ese sábado.

Luego en su casa Charlotte se cambiaba para ponerse una ropa más cómoda, comenzó a leer algunos expedientes que tenía pendientes de revisar, ya que quería ayudar a cualquier niño que pasare o se sospechare en agresión, ya que el tener tan cercana la hija de Alastor le hizo nacer el amor maternal, por su parte luego de seleccionar 3 casos en sospecha, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a divagar en las palabras de Niffty “es solo que tengo miedo que cuando tengan un bebé se olviden de mí”, inmediatamente se ruborizó, pensar en tener un bebé con Alastor la hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre.

-al menos ya sé que será un hermoso bebé, es decir Niffty es muy linda, ¿heredara su piel o la mía? -

Dijo mientras sonreía como idiota.

\- ¿Qué estoy pensando? nisiquiera somos novio y ya me estoy casando con él mentalmente, pero no puedo evitarlo, realmente quiero ser suficiente para él-

Luego se ruborizo al recordar lo que Alastor le había dicho en la mañana “¿estás segura que eres pediatra y no modelo?, porque tienes un cuerpo despampanante linda”.

-Bueno al menos ya sé que le gusta mi cuerpo, pero ¿cómo será el de él? –

Luego removió su cabeza para no pensarlo mucho, no quería parecerse a Angel, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió alertándola, para ver a Vaggie algo agitada.

-oh ya volviste, pensé que no volverías, tuve miedo. -

Dijo abrazando a Charlie con fuerza, asustándola un poco.

-emmm, Vaggie yo te había dicho que iba buscar un nuevo apartamento, ¿recuerdas?, vi uno esta mañana y está apenas para mi después de todo solo seré yo, me mudó la próxima semana.

La noticia le cayó a Vaggie como un balde de agua fría, no entendía, no cabía en su comprensión el deseo de su amada Charlotte, de marcharse de allí, solo por ese patán, en algún momento lo vería caer.


	25. SERES NECESITANDO AMOR.

Al día siguiente vio, como Charlotte se acomodaba la ropa como podía, estaba apurada, se había quedado dormida con un delicioso y cálido sueño con su amado Alastor.

-apúrate princesa se te hace tarde-

Dijo observando, como Charlie le miraba con reproche, sabiendo que estaba molesta con él por ese comentario.

-al menos estaba ¿bueno el sueño como para no querer despertar? -

Charlotte se apuró los más que pudo para salir casi que corriendo a su trabajo, luego de mirar con reproche a Angel, hacía unos días que Angel salía con Husk ya que bueno el albino no podía negar daba buen sexo el tipo, pero había algo que comenzaba a crecer en el corazón de Angel, que él mismo se empeñaba en negar, pero que quedaba más que claro pues cada vez que se veían, el corazón de Angel se comenzaba a acelerar y su estómago comenzaba a cosquillear, lo notó hacía varios días atrás en que miraba el reloj, casi desesperado como cuando había comenzado su adicción al polvo de Angel, sentía desesperación, por salir de allí y verlo, desaparecer entre los fuertes y peludos brazos de Husk, dejó su ensoñación, solo para ver a Vaggie llorando amargamente mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-oh ¿Qué paso ahora nena? -

Dijo mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros de Vaggie.

-se va a marchar por culpa de ese miserable hijo de perra, ese cabrón le metió la idea seguro de mantenerse alejada de mi-

Dijo mientras lloraba entre llena de coraje y de dolor, Angel por su parte ya se estaba cansando de esa situación.

-nena, Charlie ya había hablado contigo sobre lo de irse, ¿si quiera le pusiste un poco de atención?, lamento no estar de acuerdo contigo, pero me parece una decisión muy acertada de la princesa, eso les está haciendo daño a ambas, Charlotte cuando comenzó a convivir con nosotros te dijo bien que lo hacía porque así el alquiler era más cómodo, no por estar contigo, si, disfrutamos el tiempo que pasamos los tres juntos pero eso debía pasar en algún momento, todos incluyéndote, tomaremos caminos distintos, ocúpate de ti nena, o terminaras aquí lamentándote lo que no hiciste por atarte sola a una persona que ya ha dejado en claro que solo te vera ahora como amiga-

Sabía que estaba siendo dura con Vaggie, pero si no hacía algo talvez quedaría como la loca ex de Alastor así que, a situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas.

-sé que tienes razón, Angie, pero aún no quiero creerlo, sé que no fui la novia modelo, no le brinde el amor que ella necesitaba y que jamás mostré más que ser grosera, pero ahora que veo que alguien más se ha fijado en ella, la vuelvo a ver inalcanzable, me duele ver lo que he perdido por ciega, es decir yo sé mucho sobre ella, siento que tenemos mucho como para que simplemente se pierda-

Angel por su parte sabía cómo mover fichas

-mira nena, es hora que tú también busques amor, todos lo merecemos, y nada de sentirte culpable, Charlotte y tú ya no son más que amigas, así que siéntete libre de coger con cualquier chica-

Vaggie se secó las lágrimas y suspiró con hastío, tomo su abrigo y salió a caminar, bueno o eso iba a hacer que Angel la tomo del brazo.

-no te suicides, la vida sigue-

Vaggie le dio un puñetazo en el estómago al drag queen por idiota, luego se machó, llego a un café al que le gustaba ir cuando tenía tiempo, topándose con Cherry Bomb de manera sorpresiva.

-Vagatha, disculpa, no te vi-

Mientras esto acontecía Angel se preparaba para la noche, ya que saldría con Husk, el único al que no le importa si fuere hombre o mujer, paso el día rápidamente, notó a Charlotte llegar como atolondrada.

\- ¿princesa te sucede algo? -

Charlie le prestó poca atención buscando como loca una ropa presentable.

-me invitó a cenar nuevamente, pero esta vez nos va a acompañar su hermana, tengo que estar presentable, ya la vi la otra vez, pero ahora nos presentará formalmente-

Luego la vio marcharse rápidamente, ni un hola y adiós, se veía despampanante debía admitirlo, claro nunca lo igualaría a él. El toquido de la puerta lo hizo alterarse levemente se arregló lo más que pudo, abrió la puerta para ver a Husk.

-hola encanto, estaba esperando a mi compañero de cama, pero este está más guapo-

Dijo besando a Husk quien se hizo el difícil para luego aceptar el beso con una sonrisa.

-vengo por ti Angel, ¿qué esperas? -

Dijo dándole paso para que saliera e ingresara a su auto, se dio cuenta que lo había llevándolo a un sport bar llamado Lansdowne Road, pasaron la noche en tragos y comentarios además de lo impresionado que él estaba que su amigo el locutor dejara el “celibato”, luego de ello fueron a casa de Husk, llegando a la puerta, comenzaron a compartir besos hambrientos, Husk recorría presuroso los muslos de Angel, mientras el albino rodaba el cuello de este con sus finos y delgados brazos, cuando logró abrir la puerta tomo al joven entre sus brazos, llevándolo a su habitación con sumo cuidado, dejándolo con delicadeza sobre la cama, comenzaron a desvestirse entre beso y beso, Husk recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de Angel con sus labios, luego llevó sus dedos a los labios del albido, quien comenzó a lubricarlos con su propia saliva, luego Husk comenzó a preparar la entrada del afeminado chico para ingresar sin problemas dentro de él cosa que realizo varios minutos después, luego de una larga faena, Husk recostó a Angel contra su pecho y saco un anillo.

-oye Angel, ¿te gusta? -

Angel lo tomó y se lo midió, su corazón se sentía a casi llegar a una falla cardiaca.

-esta hermoso, gracias-

Husk le beso la frente y miro el anillo, puesto en la mano de Angel.

-espero sepas que eso significa que eres exclusivo, desde hoy en adelante solo cogerás conmigo. –

Angel se ruborizó violentamente mientras volteo a ver a Husk.

\- ¿quieres que sea tu pareja? -

Husk gruño, y cerró los ojos sin querer ver al chico entre sus brazos.

-sí, si lo que sea, no te pongas cursi o me arrepentiré-

Dijo Angel estaba que no cabía de la emoción, estaba oficialmente en una relación, con alguien que lo quería a pesar que lo negare.

-se te ve muy bonito, por cierto, me gustaría que mañana salgamos a cenar juntos para celebrar ya sabes esto, quiero que te vistas muy elegante, te llevaré a un restaurante que Alastor me recomendó-

Angel suponía que sería el mismo al que Alastor llevó a Charlie.

-oye, hablando de ellos ¿tú crees que ya hayan...tu sabes... cogido? -

Husk se rio estruendosamente, sabía perfectamente que Alastor era bastante lento en cuanto a la idea de tener sexo, eran compañeros de trabajo, pudo verlo todos los días rehuyendo de las mujeres que claramente se le entregaban, él siempre decía cosas respecto a que no podía, aún sigo casado técnicamente, no puedo tengo una hija que requiere mi atención por ahora, mi agenda está llena y muchas otras más, así que podía apostar que no había hecho más que dormir con la joven en la misma cama.

-no, Alastor es muy mojigato con respecto a tener sexo con alguien, podría asegurar que solo han dormido juntos, pero sin nada de sexo.-

Comentó por lo que Angel suspiró ya que Charlotte también era lenta.


	26. LENTO

Esa noche Alastor había invitado a Charlotte a cenar en un restaurante, los planes cambiaron cuando Rosie los intercepto, la invitación terminó siendo en casa de su hermana, quien dijo que tenía muucho tiempo sin ver a su hermano y más cuando insinuó que no le había presentado formalmente a una “aliada” tan importante en el caso contra Mimzy.

-Vaya Al casi no me cuenta nada y eso que he sido yo quien lo ha criado, verás nuestra madre murió a muy temprana edad a manos de un sicario, verás nuestra querida madre se enamoró de un joven, parecía que era el tipo de hombre que ella buscaba, todo parecía bien hasta que bueno ella descubrió que le estaba casado, lo cual descubrió varios años después yo tenía si acaso 7años y Alastor apenas 2, cuando cumplí 14 años mi madre murió de varios disparos mientras se dirigía a casa con las compras para la comida, la mujer nos buscó pero nunca nos encontró, luego bueno Alastor se casó, llego el a nueva york y bueno yo me vine varios años después ya que quería conocer a mi hermosa sobrina, además que es la capital de la moda y cómo puedes ver yo soy modista cariño, podría reconocer tu nombre en cualquier lugar, eres la hija de lucifer Magne ¿cierto? –

Alastor simplemente la miro con cansancio además de cruzar los brazos, mientras Charlotte la miraba nerviosa.

\- ¿no crees que la estas sofocando con tanto blah blah? -

Ante ese comentario Rosie rodó los ojos, amaba a su hermano, pero a veces solo quería golpearlo por matar así su impulso. 

-bien si tienes razón, pero tenías que habérmela presentado antes, yo te crie y a falta de nuestra madre tengo que darle mi aprobación-

Alastor se ruborizó de golpe, ahora entendía por qué las ganas de conocerla.

-no somos novios aun, Rosie apenas estamos saliendo-

Rosie le ordeno que parara de hablar por unos segundos mostrando su mano.

-si lo sé no soy tonta, pero bueno igualmente tengo derecho a saber con qué clase de mujeres estas saliendo y entre esta hermosa princesa a la ogra con la que estabas casado, déjame decirte es un cambio extremo- 

Charlotte no sabía que hacer sin duda la hermana de Alastor era más explícita además de directa.

-supongo que ya intimaron almenos ¿no? -

Alastor se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta.

\- ¿Rosie que demonios con esa pregunta? -

Rosie se rio de manera maliciosa, como lo haría toda una cotilla.

-esa reacción me dice que no, saben yo puedo cuidar a Niffty mientras ustedes tienen algo de diversión para adultos, digo almenos solo una vez-

Alastor ahora casi que se hacía pequeño en la silla, de la pena que comenzaba a surgirle con respecto a aquel tema.

-no… definitivamente no, es mal visto que deje a mi hija a cargo de cualquier persona solo para poder fornicar ¿no crees? -

Dijo controlando su tono de voz lo más que podía ya que si Niffty lo oía alterado, correría hacia donde estaban ellos.

-sí, lo sé, pero sabes qué ocurriría si Niffty te ve ya sabes comiéndote a su pediatra, sería un trauma bastante difícil de borrar, así que díganme cuando y yo la cuidare. -

Dijo sentenciando de manera seria, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se veía que no estaba dispuesta negociar.

-Rossie ya tenemos un plan el sábado, primero iremos al parque de diversiones para que Niffty gaste energías y luego tomamos tiempo solo para nosotros-

Rosie escuchaba toso con mucha tranquilidad, bebió de su té, luego lo dejo con delicadeza sobre la mesa.

-iré con ustedes, dejare que tengan su charla de adultos, después de todo debe haber romance para tener sexo, así que despreocúpense, me quedaré con Niffty en la sala con el televisor a todo volumen, para que ustedes se diviertan sin preocupaciones extra, y Al olvídalo, no recibiré un no por respuesta. –

Dijo de manera concisa, Alastor sabía que ni había manera para darle un no que ella aceptara, antes de marcharse a su hogar, Alastor pidió a su hermana cuidara unos minutos a Niffty, mientras él iba a dejar a Charlotte a su apartamento.

-no hay problema si te surge algún “contra tiempo”, puedo cuidarla y llevártela mañana-

Alastor por su parte se rodó los ojos, mientras tomaba a Charlie de la mano.

-buenas noches Rosie, un gusto conocerte-

Dijo la rubia sonriente a la sofisticada hermana de Alastor.

-el gusto ha sido todo mío el placer será de Alastor-

Eso provoco que Charlotte se pusiere completamente roja cual tomate, cuando llegaron frente al apartamento de Charlotte, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Alastor decidió disculparse.

-lamento el comportamiento de Rosie, nunca fue una mujer muy reservada con esos detalles, me disculpo si te ofendió, o te hizo sentir incomoda-

Charlotte sonrió y luego, acaricio el rostro de Alastor

-solo es muy directa, pero te soy sincera, su idea me parece genial, no tendríamos que preocuparnos porque se despierte, pensará que tiene una pijamada con su tía, no sospechará nada de lo que estaremos haciendo, podemos decir que nos sentimos cansados-

Alastor se ruborizo de inmediato, aún le daba algo de pena mencionar aquel tema, Charlotte coloco su mano sobre la de él de una manera suave, mirándolo de manera comprensiva.

-Al, ¿si estás de acuerdo con lo que vamos a hacer mañana?, no quiero que te sientas forzado a hacer algo que no quieres, yo puedo comprenderlo y esperare hasta que te sientas listo-

Alastor la volteo a ver, aquella mirada brillante y hermosa que poseía aquella rubia, sentía que no la merecía era una mujer única.

-sí, estoy de acuerdo, no me estas obligando y lo sé, solo que a veces me da miedo poder llenar tus expectativas-

Dijo mientras acariciaba la mano de la rubia con cariño, Charlie acorto el espacio entre ellos y le beso los labios dulcemente y luego colocó su frente contra la de él.

-serás más que suficiente para mí, de hecho, quiero que sea con luz encendida, me gusta ver lo que voy a comer. -

Dijo sonriendo de manera coqueta haciendo que Alastor se ruborizara más.

-estás excediendo el límite de palabras con doble sentido que puedo procesar al día-

Luego de ello, ambos salieron del auto para despedirse de manera apropiada, Charlotte le rodeo con los brazos y le beso, Alastor la rodeo por la cintura, el beso parecía muy normal, hasta que Alastor ingreso su lengua a la boca de Charlotte explorando cada rincón, explorando el sabor de su saliva, mientras la rubia intentaba seguirle el paso haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran dentro de aquel beso el cual cobraba más energía hasta que un carraspeo los hizo detenerse.

-ejem… no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero hacerlo en la calle, contaría como exhibicionismo-

Alastor se ruborizo y de inmediato se fue, mientras Charlie se cruzaba de brazos mirando a Angel con reproche.

\- ¿Qué? ¿acaso querías que te lo hiciera en la puerta del departamento? -

Luego de eso, la rubia abrió la puerta ingresando ella primero y luego Angel, Charlotte esperaba con ansias el siguiente día.


	27. DÍA DIVERTIDO

Comenzaba un nuevo día, Alastor ya estaba listo, esperaba a que su pequeña terminara de vestirse para servir el desayuno, pronto llegaría Rosie para comenzar a incomodarlo desde buena mañana, suspiró pesadamente lo que menos quería era comenzar a agobiarse desde buena mañana.

Mientras Charlotte buscaba la ropa para pasar bien el resto del día, sabía que debía llevar bloqueador y un recambio por aquello de que en alguno de los juegos acuáticos se mojare, comenzó a ver sus opciones de manera minuciosa.

\- ¿Qué haces? O ya veo saldrás hoy con sonrisitas, y bueno pues ¿para cuándo lo piensas nena? -

Charlotte lo miraba sin entender a qué se refería.

-me refiero que ¿para cuándo vas a cogértelo, digo como sabes que te va gustarte para algo más serio si nisiquiera sabes cómo se mueve en la cama, aunque bien dicen que quien se mueve bien en la pista lo hará también en la cama-

La rubia estaba que se hacía pequeñita en su lugar tenía mucha pena sobre a qué se refería el idiota de Angel.

-bien, se supone que después de ir a gastar las energías de su hija al parque, en la noche cogeremos, digo tendremos sexo ¿contento? -

Angel la miraba con mucha alegría como si le hubiese dado una verdadera buena noticia.

-pues bien, déjame y yo te ayudo a buscar, la ropa que llevaras por debajo debe incitarle las ganas que tendrá de comerte-

Comienza a buscar y saca dos juegos de ropa interior algo sugerente, una de color rojo y una en color negro, el resto lo dejo a manos de ella, la misma se colocó un short de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de manga corta, con un muy leve escote, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta.

-bien, ya estoy lista ¿Qué tal me veo? -

Le preguntó a Angel, quien ahora la miraba bastante.

-excelente, estas como carnicería de barrio, mostrando solo pechuga y muslo-

Charlie, se rio ante la acotación, aunque realmente no mostraba mucho, luego se sentó en el sillón a esperar a que al pasare por ella.

Mientras en casa de Alastor, Rosie ya había llegado, estaba esperando que Alastor se decidiera a salir de aquella habitación.

-puedes estar tranquilo si te comió la loca de Mimzy quien no lo irá hacer, no puedes hablar enserio al decir que te arrepentiste, Niffty está esperando para ir contigo-

Dice Rosie de manera quedita, ya sabemos que ella no es de las chicas que gritan.

-Alastor, te daré tres minutos para salir, uno…-

Alastor abrió la puerta bastante enojado.

-está bien ya vamos antes de que me vuelva a arrepentir-

Dijo cuándo por fin habían llegado a casa de Charlotte, cuando esta salió, abrazo con efusividad a Alastor para luego darle un largo beso, cuando entraron al auto Rosie no podía ocultar su cara de felicidad, su hermano al fin había encontrado a alguien que lo merecía, se acercó al oído de su hermano para decirle.

-si la dejas escapar eres idiota-

Luego de varias horas en el tráfico y el largo camino a su destino, por fin habían llegado al Luna Park, cuando por fin consiguieron parquear ingresaron a comprar los tiquetes, apenas pudo, la pequeña tironeaba del brazo a su pobre tía quien luchaba por no perder ese toque de gracilidad que siempre poseía, mientras Charlotte caminaba sujetada del brazo de Alastor, ambos en completo silencio, mientras veían como la niña buscaba con entusiasmo a cuál atracción subir primero.

-papi, vamos ahí, ahí. -

Alastor vio la mega atracción a la que la niña quería ir, por lo que comenzó a hablar con Niffty indicándole que aún no eran apropiados esos juegos para ella, así que entraron a la zona para niños, claro ahí ella se fue en su mundo olvidando que venía con su padre.

-vaya, te cambio muy rápido-

Bromeo Charlie observando como ahora la niña iba a todas partes con su tía.

-Si también lo estoy notando, se nota cuanto me quiere mi pequeño angelito-

Dijo haciendo reír a Charlie, la misma abrazo a Alastor y beso sus labios de manera juguetona, a vista de la pequeña Niffty.

-se ven bien ¿verdad? -

Dijo la pequeña con algo de melancolía, una parte en el fondo de ella, a veces quería que su padre volviere a estar con su madre, pero también le agradaba mucho Charlie.

-sí, pequeñita al fin tu padre encontró una dama que lo cuida, mime y valore, tu madre no fue nada de eso-

La pequeña sonrió al ver que ahora Charlie y su padre jugaban atraparse.

-parece que están bastante divertidos ¿no? -

Pasaron las horas por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo, comieron pura comida chatarra luego de esperar unos minutos, la pequeña retomo su entusiasmo, ahora quien se arrepentía era Rosie, esa niña tenía tanta energía inagotable para ella una cualidad envidiable.

\- ¿segura puedes con Niffty? -

Alastor las dejaba solas a propósito era una manera de demostrarle a su hermana que no tenía que ser tan metida en sus asuntos, obviamente Rosie es orgullosa.

-claro que puedo, mi pregunta es ¿tu podrás comer el postre en la noche? -

Con eso, ella había ganado, sabía que Alastor a veces era muy mojigato con lo que sentía, Niffty se vía muy vigorosa, se notaba que tenía una buena energía, ya Alastor se da cuenta como Rosie tenía razón si no hubiese sido por su hermana posiblemente Niffty los hubiese descubierto en una situación penosa.

-gracias-

Dijo a su hermana quien se acercó al castaño solo para que repitiere esa palabra.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste? Es que me pareció que me diste la razón-

Alastor bufó de molestia e intento mantener la calma.

-gracias-

Rosie le pellizco las mejillas a Alastor en señal de burla.

-no tienes que agradecer encanto, bien Niffty, papi no te menciono que tendremos tu y yo una maratón de películas esta noche, me quedare en tu casa hasta mañana-

Niffty parecía casi que explotar de la emoción solas ella y su tía viendo películas de Disney o My Little pony o alguna novela con su tía.

-siiiiiiiiii-

Brincaba de la emoción, mientras Rosie observaba como a su hermano se le iban los ojos justamente hacia el trasero de Charlotte.

-almenos disimula, pares un lobo hambriento frente a una carnicería-

Sabía que Alastor generalmente no se comportaba de esa manera, algo en especial tenía la joven frente a ellos, como para hacer que Alastor acepte más que un trato cordial, llegaron rápidamente a la casa, ya que el trafico había disminuido.

Alastor y Charlotte se excusaron diciendo que irían a “dormir” ya que estaban muy agotados, Rosie subió el volumen al televisor para que la niña no se alarmara por algún ruido, por fin esos dos tendrían la noche que estaban esperando y todo gracias a la intrusión de Rosie.


	28. STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT

Llegaron frente a la habitación de Alastor, el nerviosismo en el castaño era casi palpable, tenía mucho tiempo de no buscar complacencia o darla en ese tipo de actos, pero había algo en Charlotte que le incitaba a entregarse por completo a ella, la amaba, sabía que tenían ambos mucho que perder si solo fuere flor de una noche, abrió la puerta sin prisas, demostrando por qué había tardado tanto en la mañana, haciendo que Charlotte se ruborizara, encontrando un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas desde la entrada hasta la cama, ambos ingresaron, Alastor encendió la radio(si la radio normal), comenzando a sonar la canción strangers in the Night, en la voz de Frank Sinatra.

-todo esto lo hiciste ¿tú? -

Dijo mientras sedaba cuenta que el ambiente tenía un tenue aroma a canela y manzanas.

-sí, bueno es nuestra primera noche juntos de esta manera, quería hacerla especial-

Charlotte rodeo el cuello del castaño con sus brazos para luego besarle pausadamente, disfrutando el sabor de los labios del trigueño, el mismo correspondió de la misma manera, colocando sus manos a los lados de la cintura de la chica, el beso comenzó a cobrar intensidad, los besos eran más exigentes, más hambrientos, Charlotte abrió su boca para permitir el ingreso se la lengua de Alastor, la cual se adentró en la misma, siendo recibido por la calidez de esta y el dulzor de la saliva de la joven, comenzando a explorarla , dando se cuenta que era correspondido por la de Charlie.

Strangers in the Night

Las manos de Charlie se deslizaron hacia el lazo que Alastor portaba con tanta gracia, deshaciéndolo y luego tirándolo para que se perdiere en algún lugar del piso, luego deslizó por los hombros del joven, el abrigo.

Dejó los labios de Alastor para besar su barbilla, su cuello, desabrochando los botones de la camisa con extrema paciencia, descubriendo un poco más de la piel del contrario.

Exchanging glances

Abrió la camisa del castaño viendo admirada que bien si el joven no tenía un cuerpo de súper modelo, pero si se veía bastante esbelto, observo también con extrañeza que la hermosa piel del trigueño estaba cubierta de varias cicatrices, las cuales trazó con la yema de sus dedos, luego alzó su mirada observando los hermosos ojos cafés del joven.

Wondering in the night

Dejo un beso en los labios, deslizó la camisa de Alastor por los hombros de este, dejando que caiga sobre el suelo, continúo dejando un cálido y húmedo camino de besos desde sus labios hasta el cuello del joven, aspirando el aroma del perfume del castaño, bajo por su pecho besando cada cicatriz como queriendo borrar cada sufrimiento con sus labios, continúo bajando por su abdomen, hasta que tuvo que separarse puesto que aún había una prenda que le impedía el paso.

What were the chances

\- ¿me permites continuar? -

Sabía que debía ser delicada, cualquier movimiento precipitado haría que el joven retrocediere, pero el mismo movió su cabeza de manera positiva, brindándole el permiso a la rubia de hacer con él lo que quisiere, la chica de manera suave bajó los pantalones del joven, la misma tragó grueso al ver el bulto que se marcaba sobre aquel bóxer color negro.

-emmmmm creo que tienes algo bastante considerable aquí-

We'd be sharing love

Before the night was through?

La chica sin más preámbulos quitó también el bóxer, dejando en libertad el erecto miembro del chico, nuevamente temía no poder con lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, tomo el mismo con su mano suavemente, comenzando a acariciarlo lenta y suavemente en el largo y ancho de su extensión, Alastor por su parte, trataba realmente no mostrar el nerviosismo que ahora lo consumía, bueno y el placer que estaba sintiendo, mordió su labio inferior al sentir la mano de la joven acariciarle de aquella manera, entró en pánico al ver como la chica acercaba el mismo a sus labios, algo que lo hizo tensarse completamente, algo que Charlotte notó.

-Al, tranquilo relájate, no te haré nada malo solo te haré disfrutar-

Ahí comprendió que tal vez su ex nunca le había hecho una felación, así que ella no perdería el tiempo y lo haría experimentarlo, Charlotte encubrió sus dientes con ayuda de sus labios para luego ingresar el miembro a su boca, llegando al menos casi a ingresarlo a la mitad de este, sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo más si quería ingresarlo por completo, lo saco lentamente de su boca, comenzando a lamerlo alrededor, luego volvió a ingresarlo, cambiando de acción a cada segundo, Alastor por su parte disfrutaba no solo de las acciones sino también al ver que la joven le miraba fijamente mientras repetía cada acción, un suspiro escapó de los labios del castaño al sentir como la joven ingreso por fin el miembro a su boca en su totalidad, dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, lo saco lentamente, para volverlo a introducir, moviendo a cómo podía su lengua sobre el mismo, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, acompañada por su mano.

Something in your eyes  
Was so inviting 

El castaño por acto reflejo, lleva su mano a la cabeza de Charlie, empujándole levemente haciendo que introdujese más profundo, para luego ayudándole con la velocidad de los movimientos, el joven sentía un pequeño punzón en su vientre, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, suspiraba con cada movimiento de la chica, pocos minutos después el joven llegó dejando sus fluidos dentro de la boca de la joven, quien tomó por completo los mismos, ruborizándose al verle a los ojos.

-vaya ha sido bastante-

Dijo observándolo a los ojos, Alastor se deshizo de su propio calzado y sus medias, la tomó de las manos haciéndola ponerse de pie, no esperó mucho para besarla con furor, el deseo lo consumía lentamente, lo cual demostraba en cada beso, la rubia con dificultad correspondía a los besos feroces que le brindaba, la recostó con cuidado sobre la cama a la joven, era el momento de él para tomar venganza, comenzó a bajar desde sus labios hacia el cuello de la joven con suaves y pequeños besos, dejando suaves mordiscos y chupetones que se notarían hasta el próximo día, los cuales inicio al estar en su cuello, disfrutando del aroma del perfume de la joven, la joven suspiraba y gemía suavemente ante el cálido trato de Alastor.

Something in your smile  
Was so exciting

Besó las manos de la joven, elevándolas sobre su cabeza, subiendo poco a poco la blusa, dejando al descubierto, el sostén de lencería que llevaba puesto, la joven se ruborizo, Alastor por su parte continuo con sus acciones retomándolo desde el cuello, beso bajando en medio del valle de sus senos, acariciándolos suavemente sintiendo la suavidad de ellos, disfrutando el tacto de los mismos, se separó unos minutos observando a Charlotte a los ojos.

-quiero hacerte disfrutar cariño, ¿dejarías que te muestre como se hace? -

La rubia se ruborizo más al escuchar el tono seductor con el que le estaba hablando, casi que derritiéndole en el acto.

-muéstrame como se hace Al cariño-

Something in my heart told me I must have you

La rodeó con sus brazos, elevándola levemente para poder desabrochar el condenado sostén, dejando por fin libres los senos de la joven, Alastor la miraba casi que con admiración.

-pues debo decirlo, son hermosos-

Charlie quería cubrir su rostro con sus manos, Alastor estaba siendo demasiado detallista ahora se arrepentía de pedir hacerlo con la luz encendida, Alastor volvió a besarla en los labios, mientras masajeaba con suavidad los senos de la joven, bajando con suavidad hacia los mismos, cuando llego tomo el pezón del seno derecho entre sus labios, succionándolo lentamente, movió su lengua alrededor de este estimulándolo mientras acariciaba el izquierdo, pellizcándolo a veces, Charlotte por su parte disfrutaba mientras se removía de placer, dejo la atención al busto de la joven continuó bajando por el plano abdomen de la rubia, quien sentía mariposas revolotear en su vientre.  
Strangers in the night, two lonely people

Tomo por los extremos la diminuta prenda, deslizándola suavemente, hasta mirarla al suelo adornando el suelo con sus ropas por doquier, tomo con cuidado los pies de la dama quitando el calzado y cualquier otra prenda que le impidiere hacerla sentir placer, recorrió el camino desde sus pantorrillas hasta sus muslos, con suaves pero efusivos besos, dejando una clara marca en la parte interior del muslo de la chica, hasta que llegó a la zona que estaba ansiando estimular, con su mano acaricio suavemente la superficie de la intimidad de Charlie, haciéndole suspirar de placer, retorciéndose con cada sensación por el actual del castaño, sintió nuevamente sus labios retomando el camino anterior desde su abdomen, bajando por aquel monte, separo su labios mayores, encontrando por fin aquella rosada y pequeña protuberancia notoria, Charlie por su parte estaba expectante de la acción del trigueño, quien no se hizo esperar más al llevarlo con suavidad a sus labio, estremeciendo por completo a la rubia.

We were strangers in the night

Continuo ahora moviendo en círculos la lengua sobre este, jugando con aquel botón rosa, disfrutando de las reacciones que causaba en una acalorada Charlotte, la cual se arqueo al sentir como uno de los dedos de Alastor ingresaba dentro de ella, el joven acariciaba con cuidado el blando, húmedo y caliente interior de la joven, mientras continuaba con su anterior atención hacia el clítoris de la misma, Charlotte se encontraba perdida en ese mar de sensaciones que ahora experimentaba, los labios y lengua de Alastor comenzaron a descender con suma delicadeza, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese la espina dorsal de la joven, para luego sentir como la lengua del castaño ingresaba los más que podía en el interior de la rubia, la joven coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Alastor, imitando la acción del joven hacía varios minutos atrás., el joven continuo con aquellos movimientos hasta que la joven dejó escapar un gemido bastante sonoro, los fluidos producto del climax de la joven, fluidos que encarecidamente, Alastor se empeñaba en tomarlos, se levantó, acomodándose entre las piernas de la chica.

Up to the moment when we said our first hello

Volvió a sus labios, besándola con ternura y entrega, llevó una de sus manos alcanzando la de la joven, entrelazando sus dedos con los femeninos, dejando en claro que era más que la intención del acto lo que tenía en mente.

Little did we know

Charlotte por su parte correspondiendo a cada beso otorgado por el joven, con la misma entrega y devoción con la que lo ejercía el castaño.

Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away

El joven se separó de los labios de ella observándole a los ojos con detenimiento, aquellos ojos color miel que amaba, que lo enloquecían a tal punto de permitirle ese tipo de contacto.

-Charlotte, cariño sé que no es el momento para decirlo, pero te amo, quiero que seas mi pareja, sé que hasta que no se resuelva mi situación no podré darte un título más grande del que ahora ofrezco y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome llegar a ello.

And ever since that night

Tomo ambas manos de la chica y las beso con cariño, quería ser correspondido, pero sabía que tal vez no lo sería, la joven rio de manera quedita.

-eso ya lo sabía cariño, se ve que no es a cualquiera a quién le permites este paso, esperare el tiempo quesea necesario, no tengo prisas y aún falta por ver como se desenvuelve nuestro presente para pensar en el futuro y a desenvuelve no me refiero a este encuentro, si no a nuestro tempo juntos, pero en respuesta del ahora, esta correcto el tiempo del te amo, ya que también yo lo hago, y si acepto ser tu pareja, sin usanza y sin seudónimos innecesarios, solo te haré saber que la entrega es mutua, soy tuya así como tú eres mío, solo te compartiré con dos mujeres, tu hermana y tu hija.

We've been together

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, Alastor tomó las precauciones necesarias para no atar de ninguna manera a Charlotte, la miró a los ojos, beso su frente, luego la punta de su nariz y por último los labios.

Lovers at first sight

-estás lista? -

Charlotte sonrió de manera traviesa, mordió el labio inferior de Alastor con suavidad.

-no es mi primera vez sabes, no tienes que ser tan cuidadoso-

In love forever

-lo sé, pero para mí esta es mi primera vez contigo, quiero que sea especial, no quiero que sea una noche más, o que sea solo sexo sin ningún cuidado, no quiero apurarme, quiero disfrutar algo que puedo compartir solo contigo-

Solo eso aceleró el corazón de Charlotte, quien aun realmente no comprendía como alguien podía tener a un ser tan atento y dejarlo ir, así como así.

It turned out so right

-gracias, eres muy dulce conmigo, me alegro de no haberme quedado con la idea de un padre malhumorado y me alegra haber aceptado aquel día la invitación de Niffty, debo agradecerle por dejarme conocerte mejor y permitirme enamorarme de ti. -

Dijo acariciando el rostro de Alastor con cuidado

For strangers in the night

Alastor tomo con cuidado su miembro, ingresando poco a poco dentro de Charlotte, beso sus labios, acallando aquel gemido que iba a salir de los labios de la rubia, Alastor estaba acostumbrándose a aquella poderosa sensación de sentirse parte de ella ahora, ambos unidos como un solo ser.

Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away

Comenzó con pequeños y suaves movimientos contra las caderas de la contraria, comenzando acompasado y suave mientras disfrutaba de reencontrarse con esa experiencia.

Ever since that night

Charlotte por su parte, rodeo la cintura del joven con sus piernas, ayudándolo a hacer más profundas aquellas estocadas, sintiendo el placer de estar en aquel acto impuro con su preciado locutor.

We've been together

Compartían besos, caricias suaves uno sobre el cuerpo del otro, por falta de aire el castaño se separó de los labios de la joven, bajando por su cuello, dejando un pequeño y suave mordisco en esa zona blanda, mientras ella encajaba sus uñas en la espalda, mientras este se movía con un ritmo más rápido de fuertes golpeteos.

Lovers at first sight

Los gemidos en aquella habitación cada vez se hacían más continuos y más sonoros

In love forever

El ritmo volvió a aumentar, Charlotte su boca buscaba acallar, por lo que decidió besar nuevamente los labios de Alastor, introduciendo su lengua a la boca de este para sentir el sabor de su saliva, el sudor perlaba sobre la piel de sus cuerpos, el sonido del impacto entre sus cuerpos era cada vez más sonoro.

It turned out so right

La joven lo abrazó de manera que quedaren completamente juntos, podían sentir sus corazones acelerados al mismo tiempo. Alastor se separó solo para mirarlo a los ojos, le dedico un te amo y le dio un beso algo fugaz mientras la cama rechinaba por el movimiento fuerte y consistente.

For strangers in the night

La chica se arqueo entre él y la cama, las palpitaciones que aprisionaban el miembro del castaño en el interior de la joven eran la viva señal que la joven había llegado al climax, mientras él le acompaño varios segundos después para luego salir de ella con cuidado, recostando su cabeza sobre los senos de la dama

Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo

-vaya, eso fue increíble-

Hablaba la rubia con extrema dificultad para hablar, aún estaba agitada, Alastor se recostó luego al lado de ella.

\- ¿valió la pena la espera mi dulce princesa? -

Charlotte respondió algo eufórica.

-cada maldito segundo-

Doo-doo-dee-dah, dah-dah-dah-dah-dah

Luego de ello se volteo a ver al castaño quien parecía aun enérgico.

\- ¿será muy descortés si pido segundo plato? -

La sonrisa seductora de Alastor se hizo presente.


	29. Reacomodando ideas

Alastor recién despertaba, no recordaba exactamente nada de la noche anterior bueno eso hasta que vio su ropa y la de la rubia tiradas en el piso además de algunos cuantos condones utilizados en un pequeño sesto de basura, se desperezo con cuidado coloco a Charlotte sobra la cama, pero aun así la dama despertó.

-buenos días encanto-

Alastor se ruborizo ante ese apodo que utilizaba la rubia con él, el mismo acunó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, luego besándole suavemente.

-buenos días cariño, como has amanecido-

A sonrisa de Charlie se ensancho y le dejó un dulce y casto beso en los labios.

-excelentemente, quien no despertaría bien después de la faena de anche, tigre-

Alastor sonrió colocándose sobre Charlotte.

-pues yo aún no estoy satisfecho, estaba pensando desayunarme a la pediatra antes de levantarme ¿Qué dices? -

Charlotte no estaba ni en la condición ni en la disposición de decir que no, para luego caer en la tentación de volver a pecar con el locutor, una hora después, ambos descansaban boca arriba, agitados.

-bien hora de empezar un día más, nos bañamos juntos, digo para ahorrar agua-

Mencionaba la rubia, obviamente no buscaba solo un baño.

-adelántate, acomodó la habitación y voy contigo-

Luego de limpiar la “escena del crimen” borrando toda evidencia del acto de la noche anterior y la mañana, Alastor entro a la ducha, dándose un baño con Charlie además de un relajante “masaje”, el primero en salir fue Alastor ya que tenía que preparar el desayuno, siendo sorprendido por Rosie quien ya tenía todo listo.

-buenos días, se te pegaron las cobijas ¿no Al cariño?, cuando eras niño siempre te dije que era malo trasnocharte-

Dijo de manera burlista, Charlotte llego con un vestido que se apegaba perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas, haciendo que la mirada de Alastor se dirigiere a ella, Rosie lo observo y le paso una servilleta.

-toma no quiero que llenes el piso con baba-

Alastor volvió de golpe a la realidad y a su alrededor con el comentario hecho por su hermana, el desayuno paso con tranquilidad ante Niffty no pasaba nada raro o sospechoso, hasta que Alastor se excusó para “ir a buscar algo que olvido” y Charlotte lo hizo para “ir al baño, se encontraron ambos en el baño, comenzaron a besarse de manera desenfrenada, mientras las manos de Alastor levantaban la falda del vestido, hasta que Alastor recordó que ahorita no estaba “preparado” para la acción, hasta que Charlie gruño ante el repentino cambio de Alastor.

-no te enfades, pero no tengo ya sabes protección-

Charlie sonríe contra los labios de Alastor.

-hazlo yo también tomo mis precauciones, o ¿me dejaras vestida y alborotada sr Fontenot-

Correspondió al beso ya habiendo ella accedía cosa que ahorita ninguno era suficientemente coherente con sus acciones, bajo el cierre de su cremallera, liberó su miembro de aquella prisión de tela , Charlotte por su parte le dio la espalda, se inclinó frente a él, sosteniéndose de palmas abiertas contra la pared, el pelicastaño hizo a un lado la ropa interior de joven, para luego tomarla de las caderas, comenzando a introducirse lentamente con cuidado dentro de ella, definitivamente las sensación para él era millones de veces mejor comparada a las anteriores, comenzó a moverse suavemente tras Charlotte, quien se mordía los labios al sentir cada choque de la cintura del joven contra la suya, la sensación placentera que le otorgaba la fricción entre sus cuerpos, el vaivén del joven entrando y saliendo de ella, mientras se humedecía cada vez, más, luchaba por no gemir tan fuerte, tarea que casi se le hizo imposible al sentirlo inclinarse un poco sobre ella, sintió cuando una de las manos del joven dejo su agarre en la cintura para posarse sobre aquel punto en medio de sus piernas que aceleraba el placer en ellas, sumado a los besos sobre su cuello y oído, sentía que sus piernas le fallarían hasta que su orgasmo no se hizo esperar más, siendo seguido muy de cerca por el de Alastor quien lleno el interior con sus fluidos, ambos agitados por la acción y el temor de ser descubiertos, cuando se tranquilizaron terminaron de arreglarse, por obvias razones Alastor tuvo que cambiar de pantalón, mientras Charlotte intentaba de quedar lo más discreta posible, ambos se sintieron descubiertos ante la mirada de Rosie.

-vaya creo que hay mucha hambre en Roma, pero los niños deben tener cuidado con esa hambre no vaya a ser que a uno de los dos se le hinche el vientre-  
Dijo la joven haciendo a Charlie ruborizarse.

-bueno Al, debo irme debo ir a trabajar, espero verte más tarde-

Alastor no la dejo continuar.

-yo te llevó, así doy un paseo con Niffty y dejo de una a mi hermana en su casa ¿Qué dices? -

Charlotte se sentía muy abochornada por la mirada que el otorgaba Rosie.

-claro, no es molestia ¿verdad? -

Los tres respondieron negativamente, al ir a dejar a Charlotte, Niffty se quedó al lado de su queridísima tía, al llegar Rosie y Niffty se despidieron de ella, solo Alastor bajó, la rodeo con sus brazos dejándole muchos besos cariñosos que ella correspondía gustosa, ignorando por completo que alguien más los estaba observando, a unas cuadras de allí se encontraba Helsa Von Eldrich tomando algunas fotos, para luego ver como se despedía de ella.

-no que no pequeña mujerzuela, te tengo-

Cuando Charlie ingresó a su consultorio quedó observando como pasaba el tiempo, para luego ver como Angel llegaba con una sonrisa cargada de complicidad.

\- ¿y qué paso con el sr sonrisas? -

Charlotte se ruborizó ante la pregunta de Angel.

-pues ya sabes hicimos el amor, de hecho, para ser exactos 5 veces en la noche, 3 en la mañana y una más antes de venir a trabajar-

Angel estaba bastante sorprendido, más que todo de ¿cómo podía caminar sin ningún problema?

-espera dime que tomaste tus precauciones-

Siente las manos de Angel sobre sus hombros.

-relájate, si las tomé, pero de igual manera él también las tomo, bueno a excepción de la última ronda que nos tomó por sorpresa las ganas de intimar. –

Angel la abrazó con mucho cariño, alegrándose muucho por ella.

-bueno, pero, sí dejaste que terminara fuera, porque no veo ninguna mancha en tu vestido-

Charlie se rio traviesa mientras se ruborizaba.

-lo deje terminar dentro, jamás había permitido que un chico hiciera algo como eso, pero necesitaba sentirlo parte de mi-

Angel se golpeó el rostro con la palma abierta de la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa si por esa gracia tuya llega una “bendición”?-

Charlotte se encogió de hombros

-no pasara nada solo fue una vez, además yo nunca olvido mis pastillas-

Angel suspiro y luego se sentó frente a ella.

-espero que almenos tenga una “gran virtud”-


	30. MATERNIDAD ADELANTADA

Cuando Alastor dejó a su hermana en la casa de ella, Niffty quiso quedarse un rato viendo tv, entraron al lugar la niña corrió a ver tv, Rosie se preparó algo de té y sirvió café a su hermano.

-sabes creo que ya sabes que sé que pasó antes de que te ofrecieras a dejar a Charlotte en su casa, bien eso no es de mi incumbencia al menos dime que si tomaste tu precaución Al cariño.-

Alastor por su parte suspiró con hastío.

-ya no soy un niño Rosie, se lo que debo y no debo hacer-

Rosie le cedió la razón, pero no confiaba a veces en el juicio de su hermano.

-lo sé querido, no lo digo por nada malo solo soy algo detallista, pude notar que te cambiaste de pantalón y pude notar que la joven no tenía ninguna macha rara en su vestido, no soy muy inteligente como para saber lo descuidado que eres, solo espero que de no llevar precauciones hayas hecho tu labor fuera, si no espero estés preparado para una segunda temporada de puesta de pañales, y te digo intimar es difícil cuando tienes una niña que no debe enterarse de tus actividades nocturnas ahora imagínate si tuvieres dos.-

Alastor inmediatamente quedo paralizado, tenía razón no había pensado en ello con la cabeza fría, tenía ahora que cruzar los dedos esperando que Charlie realmente se hubiere tomado sus precauciones, luego salió con su pequeña al parque, ella quería correr, saltar y jugar con otros niños, cosa que atraía bastante la atención de las féminas, un padre responsable, aunque este lucía bastante trasnochado, paso rápidamente la mañana.

En la tarde Charlotte estaba por tomar un taxi para ir a casa de Alastor, quería estar con él de manera, romántica, sentir su calor en un abrazo o que le llene de besos el rostro, sacudió su cabeza al ver que Angel le estaba llamando.

-cabeza de algodón, el agrio de mi pareja, dice que iremos a la casa de tu “papacito”, que tal si vas con nosotros vamos al mismo lugar ¿no? -

La rubia se ruborizó ante las palabras de aquel albino, decidió subir junto con ellos, Husk solo se encogió de hombros.

-un gusto volver a verte novia de Al-

Dijo Husk haciendo sonrojar a Charlotte con solo algunas palabras.

-un placer igualmente novio de Angel-

Ambos se rieron al ver la cara de sorprendido de Angel, alguien había logrado hacer que el tipo mal encarado no lo negase.

-ah no nena, tú ya tienes a tu papi a mí no me quites el mío-

Dijo completamente celoso, haciendo un puchero muy chistoso, cuando llegaron, la primera en bajar, casi que corriendo fue Charlotte, cuando el castaño abrió la puerta, se lanzó a los brazos de este, el mismo correspondió de manera efusiva.

-buenas tardes par de tortolos-

Dijo Husk arqueando una ceja, mientras Alastor les dejaba pasar, Niffty recibió a Husk con un abrazo.

-tío Husk. –

Husk la abrazó con fuerza.

-ahí estas pequeña valiente, ¿Cómo te has portado últimamente? –

Dijo sentándose junto a ella en el sillón.

-muy bien, viste que papi y la doctora ya son novios-

Dijo sumamente alegre, Husk se rio.

-Creo que tal vez muy pronto tendrás hermanitos-

En ese momento Alastor separo a Niffty de Husk, algo que aprovecho Angel.

\- ¿ya te hiciste a la idea que la rubia te robe a tu papi? -

Niffty frunció el ceño y abrazo a su padre posesivamente y luego le saco la lengua a Angel.

Pasaron largas horas y luego de la cena parecía que su tío se quedaría más tiempo por lo que decidió ir a dormir.

-Charlie, ¿podrías contarme un cuento para dormir? -

Dijo mientras halaba suavemente la falda de Charlie hacia abajo.

-Claro mi dulce princesa, dale un beso de buenas noches a papi, nos lavamos los dientes y te cuento ¿sí? -

La pequeña asintió muy emocionada, beso la mejilla de su padre deseándole buenas noches, se despidió de Husk y Angel para luego tomar la mano de Charlie llevándola con ella, luego de que la niña se lavó los dientes y se puso el pijama, vio como esta se recostó en la camita, con un peluche en forma de ciervo entre sus brazos.

-oh, ¿el quien es? -

Dijo Charlie observando el peluche.

-él es mi peluche mascota, se llama bambie-

Dijo mostrándole el peluche, mientras sonreía.

-me gustan mucho los ciervos, mi mamá me contó que papi solía cazarlos antes de que yo naciera-

Charlie nada más babeaba de imaginárselo con ese típico traje que usan los cazadores, luego removió sus pensamientos.

-¿qué cuento quieres que te lea?-  
La pequeña sonrió y le negó con la cabeza.  
-quiero que inventes uno para mí-

-bien será de una princesa...-

La pequeña comento emocionada.

-una princesa que se enamora de un ciervo-

La joven se sorprendió, pero bueno era un cuento para niños, si había uno que incluyere un sapo porque no cambiarlo por un ciervo.

-se llamará la princesa y el ciervo. había una vez en un reino muy lejano, una hermosa princesa-

La pequeña volvió a interrumpir.

-se llamaba Charlie y que el ciervo se llame Alastor-

Charlie se ruborizo y continuo, mientras que Alastor las observaba desde la puerta sin que se dieren cuenta, ya que Husk hacía rato se había marchado.

-una hermosa princesa llamada Charlotte, pero sus amigos la llamaban Charlie, la princesa siempre iba al bosque a recolectar hermosas rosas blancas, para entregarlas a su hermosa y amada madre, un día la princesa se encontró con un hermoso ciervo, el cual tomaba agua de un rio claro y cristalino, la princesa intento acercarse más pero el sonido de los cazadores le espantó, todos los días la princesa iba a ese lugar esperando encontrarse con el ciervo, pero nunca lo encontraba un día estaba a punto de flaquear hasta que lo vio frente a ella y le dijo: oh querida doncella, he venido en pos de ti que me habéis buscado en este mismo lugar, una bruja me ha hechizado convirtiéndome en un ciervo, siempre huyo de los cazadores ya que muchos buscan mi extraño rojo pelaje; la princesa respondió: ¿cómo puedo ayudaros hermoso ciervo, solo soy una princesa no tengo poder o magia?, el ciervo respondió: con un solo beso me convertiré nuevamente el príncipe, la joven accedió y con un beso de amor al príncipe ciervo lo transformo.-

Niffty se alegró al oírlo

-y ¿se casaron?

Preguntó mientras Charlie respondió

-si-

Por lo que no conforme Niffty pregunto otra vez

-y ¿tuvieron hijos? -

Charlie rio

-si-

Nuevamente Niffty pregunto

\- ¿cuantos? –

Ella respondió de forma nerviosa

\- ¿3? –

Mientras Niffty respondió

-son muy poquitos que sean 12-

Charlie ya aburriéndose

-bien tuvieron 12 hijos-

Ahora notaba que Niffty era muy curiosa

\- ¿eran todos niñas o niños?

¿para qué quería saber eso? Pero bueno ella continuo

-6 niñas y 6 niños-

dijo Charlotte mientras bostezaba

-¿enserio? -

Nuevamente contesto sin dejar de sonreír

\- ¿cuáles eran sus nombres?-

Comenzó a pensar en los nombres que ella le pondría a sus hijos obviamente sin dejar a su pequeña especial fuera de esa lista.

Sus nombres eran Caroline, Elizabeth, Alice, Catalina, Rosie, Niffty, Brat, Alexander, Kevin, Daniel, enrique, Nicolás

Cuando terminó se dio cuenta que Niffty por fin había quedado dormida, se quedó observando con ternura a la pequeña que cansaba de manera calma sobre aquella pequeña camita, sintió un par de brazos rodearla.

-es hermosa, se nota que le pusieron entusiasmo tú y tu ex-

Alastor beso la mejilla de Charlie, para luego sonreír.

-no fue exactamente lo que paso, pero bueno, supongo que es lindo verte celosa-

Charlie llevo sus manos a donde estaban los brazos de Alastor.

-lo sé, pero realmente esta niña me ha conquistado, bueno su padre también, pero ella me parece muy dulce y tierna, que no sé cómo puede ser hija de una mujer como Mimzy, pero bueno también tiene un gran hombre como padre-

Alastor se ruborizó al oírla decir algo como eso.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos ya a descansar? -

Charlie se volteo, sonriente y beso los labios a su amado Alastor.

-sabes me contaron que antes eras cazador-

Alastor sonrió, se despegó un momento de Charlie, apago la luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche de Niffty para irse con ella al cuarto.

-si lo fui, pero cuando eres padre, sabes que no es apropiado tener un rifle en casa si hay niños, por eso dejé la caza-

Charlie lo observo con lujuria, acercándose muy coquetamente hacia él.

-te pondrías ese traje que utilizabas para ir a cazar, solo para hacerme una muy buena idea-

Alastor beso de manera juguetona los labios de Charlie.

-está bien, pero no te cambies sin mí-


	31. SER COMPAÑERA

Charlie se había sentado a esperar a que Alastor le mostrase aquel traje puesto, mordía su labio inferior solo de imaginárselo todo serio, esperando en calma el momento perfecto para apretar el gatillo, cuando salió vestido con una gabardina larga color beige, el pantalón del mismo color, un chaleco café claro, una camisa blanca, guantes blancos, botas que llegaban a la parte media de la pantorrilla, un moño café claro en su cuello y una boina color beige sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal me veo? Pensé que no me quedaría, aun mantengo mi figura. –

Charlie estaba boquiabierta la presentación real era mejor que su versión mental, se acercó a él tomándolo de las solapas de la gabardina, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-ven a cazarme, mi sexy cazador, quiero ser tu presa-

Dijo para luego besarlo en los labios, rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos, recostándose poco a poco en la cama con el arriba de ella, comenzó a desatar el moño del cuello, luego quitó la gabardina, luego el chaleco.

-me hubieras dicho que me ibas a desvestir para no ponerme toda la ropa-

Dijo el castaño entre besos, mientras Charlotte gruño con molestia no le gustaba que él se quejara.

-tienes la culpa quien te manda a ser tan elegantemente sexy. -

Dijo mientras besaba el cuello de Alastor mientras desabrochaba la camisa, adorando la piel del trigueño, mientras Alastor luchaba para mantener su propio peso en sus manos sin aplastarla, cuando por fin se deshizo de esta quedo observando el cuerpo del joven.

-quítate las botas-

Dijo la rubia deshaciéndose de su vestido, dejándole una muy excelente vista a Alastor de aquella ropa interior, minutos antes en el baño no la había notado con tanta atención como ahora, acató la sugerencia de Charlie quitándose las botas y las medias, ella se acercó a él desabrochó el pantalón, bajo el cierre y no espero y bajo junto con el pantalón la ropa interior del joven, Alastor estaba algo impresionado.

-acuéstate en la cama cariño, voy a enseñarte que un cazador puede ser cazado o casado-

Se acostó sobre la cama observando cada movimiento de la rubia que lo tenía completamente hechizado, con su sonrisa, esa mirada que lo volvía loco, sus curvas, su voz todo, se colocó su protección y observo como la rubia con gracia se despojaba de su ropa interior, camino hacia la cama, colocándose a horcadas sobre el pelicastaño, se coloca sobre el miembro del joven con sumo cuidado, sin hacerlo ingresar, comenzando a mover las caderas de adelante hacia atrás, únicamente rozando su intimidad contra el miembro de trigueño, suavemente mientras llevaba las manos del pelicastaño arriba de su cabeza, para Alastor esa era una tortura bastante placentera, ya que lo hacía desear más entrar en ella, por el contrario Charlotte disfrutaba de ver el rostro de placer de Alastor, cuando no soportó más la tentación decido dejarlo ingresar en ella, comenzando a moverse sobre el con seguridad y cuidado, Alastor tomo las manos de ella entrelazando sus dedos son los femeninos mientras observaba a Charlotte cual diosa sobre él, con el ritmo que marcaba la joven, el pelicastaño decidió soltar las manos de ella, para luego colocarlas en sus caderas, comenzando a márcale el ritmo, logrando que Charlotte se moviere un poco más rápido sobre él, Charlie se inclina levemente permitiendo que el pelicastaño logre moverse ayudándole a sentir más placer, luego de varios besos y envestidas, Charlie pudo alcanzar el orgasmo hasta cubriéndose la boca con las manos para no despertar a Niffty, luego de ella con diferencia de segundos Alastor también llegó a su climax, ambos se miraban en silencio.

-debemos vestirnos y arreglar la habitación por aquello que Niffty se despierte-

Dijo Alastor algo agitado por la acción, Charlotte lo comprendió, ambos comenzaron a vestirse, dejando la ropa sucia en el cesto, acomodando la cama y además de limpiar la habitación eliminando todo rastro de lo que habían hecho, se recostaron en la cama, esa noche Niffty no se levantó a dormir con ellos.

Al día siguiente Charlie comenzaba a despertar, Alastor ya no estaba en la cama, se desperezó recordando la noche anterior, sin entender aun ¿Qué pasaba en la cabeza de Mimzy cuando lo engaño?, la joven se dio una baño y bajo para ser recibida por un delicioso desayuno.

-creo que no todas las princesas madrugan-

Comento Niffty observando a Charlotte llegar a la sala.

\- bonjour ma chère princesse, Comment va ta matinée? -

Pregunto Alastor sorprendiendo bastante a Charlotte, quien se ruborizó al oírle hablar en francés.

\- Je vois ça bien mais il s'est réveillé tard-

Dijo Niffty respondiendo a su padre ya que la pregunta no podía quedar en el aire.

\- ¿sabes hablar francés? -

Alastor sonrió mientras esperaba que Charlie probare un bocado de su comida.

\- Oui mon cher, me parece raro que no sepas eso cariño, casi todos los que somos oriundos de nueva Orleans sabemos hablar francés es parte de nosotros-

Charlotte se ruborizo levemente, tenía razón, pero ¿Cómo no pensó en ello?

-sabes me gusta cómo suena tu voz en francés dime algo en ese idioma-

Alastor sonrió con malicia, y le miro serio.

-omelette du fromage-

Charlie hizo puchero inflando las mejillas por lo que Alastor comenzó a reír.

-a veces eres tan tonto-

Alastor seguía riendo, había descubierto que le gustaba la reacción de enojo de Charlie.

-es tu culpa, me pediste que dijera algo en francés, pero no me especificaste que querías que dijera-

-quería que me dijeras algo lindo, para mí, no que me dijeras tortilla de queso-

Alastor se puso de pie, tomo una rosa del centro de mesa y se sentó al lado de Charlie, la tomó del mentón para que volteara a verle, acaricio los labios de Charlotte con su pulgar, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. 

\- ne me refuse pas tes regards, ma chère, ne me laisse pas sans la chaleur de tes baisers, ne te fâche pas contre moi, de vouloir voir tes beaux gestes, avec une fleur je te demande pardon et avec un baiser je demande ton amour-

Charlie estaba completamente ruborizada, al fin que no entendía ni una a, pero estaba segura que esta vez no la estaba molestando esta vez, tomó la rosa, abrazó al castaño y le beso tiernamente en los labios.

\- ¿Cómo demonios no habías tenido más mujeres, serías un don juan si así lo quisieras? -

Dijo algo recelosa con un dejo posesivo en su tono.

-porque ya lo dije a mi edad no busco una aventura, no busco una noche, busco una compañera, alguien que este conmigo y obviamente que quiera a Niffty-

Charlie se ruborizó y dijo.

-yo quiero serlo, quiero ser de quien hablas, es más yo no quiero a Niffty la amo, quiero ser parte de ustedes-

Alastor se ruborizó y luego aclaró su garganta.

-cambiando de tema esta tarde es la audiencia contra Mimzy, espero todo salga a nuestro favor, espero no lo haya olvidado-

Charlie estaba casi que sudando frío ya que sí había olvidado por completo el día de la audiencia.

-yo, no lo olvidaría jamás-

Dijo nerviosa mientras se excusaba para irse al trabajo, mientras Alastor sonríe de manera dulce y suspira, él ya se suponía lo iba a olvidar.


	32. COMIENZA LA VERDADERA BATALLA

Eran las 2pm la audiencia comenzaba en una hora, tuvo que pedirle a su jefe un permiso de último minuto además de escuchar un sermón de 10 minutos de no hacer ese tipo de cosas muy seguido, mientras Alastor ya se encontraba alistando todo para irse o almenos eso esperaba, sin esperarlo Mimzy lo tomó de improviso suministrándole morfina para dormirlo, en cuestión de segundos Alastor se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, Niffty quien apenas salió vio con horror lo que su madre estaba haciendo, intentó huir pero alguien la detuvo un hombre encapuchado, le dio a la mocosa quien pataleaba para liberarse mientras el metía a Alastor al auto, Niffty al verlo intentó hacerlo reaccionar pero nada funcionaba.

-no va a despertar traidora, está bien dormido, si acaso despertará dentro de 6 horas, si no hubieras nacido, nada de esto hubiere sucedido, mira nada más el daño que le provocas a tu padre, solo por quererte-

El tipo se montó en el auto mientras Mimzy conducía, este verificaba que Alastor no reaccionara aún.

Mientras en el juzgado esperaban Husk, Angel, Rosie y la recién llegada Charlotte, todos al verla llegar sola comenzaron a sospechar.

\- ¿Dónde está Alastor, casi es hora de la audiencia? -

Dijo Rosie, mientras Charlie comenzaba a asustarse.

-esperemos un poco, tal vez se atrasó-

Mencionó Angel, pero los tres se pusieron a pensar que Alastor no era alguien que se atrasara.

-algo tuvo que haber pasado para que no esté aquí-

Dijo Husk, mientras Charlie se ponía de manos al asunto.

-iré a su casa a ver si está allí-

Dijo tomando sus cosas listas para devolverse.

-yo iré contigo novia de Al, Rosie quédate aquí por si Alastor llega-

Charlie antes de irse con Husk.

-Angie, verifica si fue por mí a la clínica-

Angel Dust hizo lo que Charlie le dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente.

Charlotte y Husk llegaron pronto a la casa de Alastor, la misma se veía normal, abrió la puerta con la llave que Alastor dejaba bajo el tapete, al ingresar, se dieron cuenta que todo estaba en aparente calma, Charlie comenzó a subir hacia los cuartos, todo impecable como siempre lo dejaba.

-Al ¿estás aquí? -

Decía la rubia sin dar con él, Husk por su parte entró al garaje, observó que todo estaba normal, fue con Charlotte.

-no están, vamos por Angie-

Dijo Charlie, ambos fueron a la clínica, Angel estaba ofuscado fumando un cigarro debido al estrés.

-no, nena por aquí no ha aparecido, lo mejor será que volvamos con la hermana de él tal vez ya llegaron-

Dijo mientras todos entraban en el auto de Husk solo para toparse con Rosie.

-No estaban en la casa-

Dijo Charlotte haciendo que Rosie se pusiere un tanto nerviosa sin que lo exteriorizara ya que perdería el glamour.

-ya hablé con el abogado, le pedí solicitara una prorroga ya que Alastor no había llegado a la hora acordada, el mismo dijo que no había ningún tipo de problema me preguntó si todo estaba bien-  
Los chicos esperaron por más de 3 horas y no había indicios de que Alastor se presentare en el lugar, todos fueron a casa de Alastor dándose cuenta que tampoco había aparecido en su casa por más de tres horas.

Mientras el castaño abría poco a poco los ojos encontrándose en un lugar muy reconocido para él, la pregunta era como habían llegado allí se tomarías más de 24 horas, se sentía completamente mareado, intento ponerse en pie dándose cuenta por fin que estaba sentado en una silla de metal, sus manos esposadas detrás del respaldar de esta, sus pies atados a las patas delanteras de esta y una mordaza en la boca, se sentía furioso e impotente, a su menté corrió un pensamiento horrizandolo, ¿Dónde estaba Niffty?, intentó moverse pero era inútil, no había una forma para poder liberarse, quien hubiere hecho eso, había planeado muy bien cada movimiento, escuchó la puerta la cual estaba ubicada detrás de él abrirse.

-vaya, veo que ya estás despierto, sabes qué día es hoy no?, bueno solo te diré que ayer no te presentaste a la audiencia y yo tampoco, increíble como esa mocosa del demonio arruino las cosas entre tú y yo-

Alastor temía por la vida de Niffty, su pequeña hija, la luz de sus ojos.

-no te preocupes, la mocosa esta bien, no me desharía de aquello con lo que puedo controlarte, ya que su bienestar dependerá de tu comportamiento, nadie además de nosotros sabe que estas aquí-  
se sentó sobre los regazos de Alastor con las piernas abiertas, acción que indigno a Alastor.

-si debo decirte que te voy a castigar sin alimento por fornicar con esa rubia flacucha, como te atreves a buscar huesos cuando tienes carne de buena calidad en casa, por ello te dejaré sin comida, ni agua, hasta que entiendas que no tenías derecho a revolcarte con otra además de mí y te cogeré hasta que me canse de ti. -

Alastor tragó grueso lo único que no quería ahora con esa mujer era justamente lo que acaba de mencionar.

-y si te pasas de listo o me desobedeces adivina quién cobrara las consecuencias, así que nada de mordidas, no me importa si lo disfrutas, lo que cuenta es que serás solo mío y de nadie más, ¿entendido? –

Quitó la mordaza de la boca de Alastor, el mismo había dejado de sonreír.

-sí, entendido-

Mimzy sonrió de manera eufórica, casi maniaca.

-ni te hagas ilusiones, no te voy a soltar, no soy estúpida, eres un hombre con bastante vitalidad, por ello te soltaré hasta que me asegure que estas lo suficientemente débil para ponerte en pie. -

Ahora Mimzy si había tocado fondo eso Alastor lo tenía claro, lo peor es que todo parecía estar a favor de ella, nadie sospecharía que estarían allí, tenía que obedecer a lo que pidiere esa bruja sin objeciones y sin protesta, esperaba que pronto su cuerpo cediera.

-bien ahora me dejaras besarte y te va a gustar-

Alastor cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería hacerlo, no quería estar con ella, no después de todo lo que había pasado, no que ahora su corazón pertenecía a Charlotte, no imaginándose a cuantos le habría dado una felación y ahora quería besarlo con esa asquerosa boca, no pudo evitarlo el asco le provoco nauseas, por fin ella lo había besado, su mandíbula se encontraba tensa, no quería dar permiso a aquella lengua a probar el interior de su boca, eso solo podría ser parte de una pesadilla.

-abre la boca o me la pagará Niffty-

Dijo Mimzy demandando mientras rodeaba el cuello de Alastor con sus regordetes brazos, mientras Alastor se armó de valor, aflojando un poco la tensión en su mandíbula, abriendo poco a poco la boca, mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar, para luego sentir como de manera violenta y rápida, esta ingreso su sucia lengua dentro de su boca, intentaba desperadamente liberarse de las esposas aun sabiendo que solo se dañaría las muñecas, se odiaba así mismo por no estar alerta en ese justo momento, debió ser más cuidadoso y precavido, más sabiendo que de una posible condena para Mimzy hubieren sido 30años en la cárcel, ahora pagaba el precio de su estúpido descuido, mientras Mimzy buscaba despojarlo de la poca dignidad que le quedaba, ahora debía obedecer por el bien de Niffty.


	33. INCERTIDUMBRE

El noticiero local avisaba sobre un hallazgo del cuerpo de un varón, de 1,90 de alto, de contextura delgada, trigueño de aproximadamente de unos 30 o 32 años de edad, su cuerpo yacía a la orilla de un río junto al de una pequeña de escasos 6 años.

-Charlie, ven a ver esto-

Llamó Angel, Charlie se acercó al televisor dándose cuenta que eran los cuerpos de Niffty y Alastor, Angel comenzó a sacudirla, mientras ella lloraba.

-Charlie, Charlie-

Hasta que despertó de aquel mal sueño, con la respiración agitada y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede que lloras nena? -

Charlie abrazó a Angel mientras lloraba.

-soñé que habían encontrado a Niffty y a Al muertos –

Angel comenzó a consolarla.

-tranquila Charlotte, no pasa nada, si hubiese sido así ya te hubieren llamado-

Dijo el albino haciendo que Charlotte le mirare con reproche.

-Angel! lo que menos quiero es llegar a pensar que le haya ocurrido algo, debí haber pedido el día libre no ir a trabajar y esto no hubiese sucedido, ya casi pasan 24 h desde que lo vi por última vez, no ha llamado, nadie sabe a dónde se ha dirigido, no hay manera de ubicarlo-

Rosie observo lo alterada que se mostraba Charlotte por lo que acudió a ella y la llevo al comedor para servirle un té para relajarle.

-querida, debes tranquilizarte un poco, dentro de unas horas irás a trabajar, debes ser fuerte, ya nosotros cumplimos con lo que más podemos hacer esperando que esos inútiles logren dar con el paradero de Ali y la pequeña. -

Menciono Rosie mientras servía los tés observando la mirada triste de Charlie.

-sé que donde esté debe estar con la miserable de Mimzy ya que ella no se ha presentado tampoco al juzgado y saber dónde se lo llevó, no estoy tranquila, pero debemos pensar con la cabeza fría y no asustarnos ni estar nerviosos, sé que Al no debe estar pasándolo bien, tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que odiaba a Mimzy-

En eso podría Rosie tener razón, pero también tenía miedo que fuere lo contrario, pero aun así ¿él avisaría no?, fue a realizar su trabajo de manera normal junto a Angel, era obvio que, aunque Charlie lo ocultara cuando trabajaba, sabía que en cualquier momento se rompería frente a todos, por lo que decidió ir con ella para darle algo de apoyo.

-tranquila debemos esperar a que los encuentren. –

Los oídos de Helsa zumbaron, sonrió con malicia y se acercó, solo para dejar dudas en el corazón de Charlie.

-oh se ¿desapareció tu novio? O ¿se fue con su ex? Digo puede que no quisiera hacerte frente para decirte que aún amaba a su ex y por ello se marchó sin decirle a nadie, digo te le abriste muy rápido cariño, vez porque te digo que lo mejor hubiese sido si volvías con mi hermano en vez de rifártelas con un hombre que por ley aún está casado y ya saben lo que dice la canción, donde hubo fuego-

Angel sabía lo que buscaba Helsa obviamente era hacerla sentir mal al punto de hacerla llorar, pero se sorprendió al ver que Charlotte no se inmuto en lo más mínimo ante aquellas palabras.

-Si lo conocieras bien, nisiquiera dirías eso él ama mucho a su hija, jamás volvería aquella con la que le hizo daño a quién más amaba, si por ley está casado, pero es porque esa mujer no ha querido soltarlo y la verdad la comprendo, es un hombre, atento, dulce cuando quiere, entregado, respetuoso, reservado, un caballero, un buen padre y si es muy buen amante, así que la comprendo, yo tampoco lo dejaría ir si me doy cuenta que la del error fui yo-

Dijo de manera seria, dando la vuelta y dejando sola a Helsa, entrando a su consultorio con Angel, comenzando a llorar, el comentario si la había herido.

Mientras muy lejos de allí; Mimzy por fin dejo en paz al castaño, se sentó en la cama frente a él comenzando a fumar un cigarro, mientras lo observa, Alastor jadeaba de cansancio, el sudor era insoportable y el tener el aroma de esa mujer en su cuerpo le daba asco, quería quitarse ese horrible aroma.

-veo que anteayer estuvieron bastante ocupados, noté uno que otro chupetón, en serio ¿permites que te marque como suyo? -

Expulsaba el humo sin nada de gracia, mientras abría las piernas ante su “ex esposo”, Alastor nisiquiera lo volteaba a ver.

-por hoy ya ha sido suficiente, no te preocupes la pequeña perra está amarrada afuera-

Dijo acostándose en la cama y dándole la espalda a Alastor.

-Mimzy, no la dejes fuera, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desalmada? Es nuestra hija-

Mimzy lo observo interesada, se volteo para observarlo.

-claro sabes bien que hay hombres enfermos esperando como coyote allá afuera ¿cierto?, bien cariño, la llevaré a la otra habitación si me dices algo lindo en francés, nunca me has dicho algo en francés como a Niffty cuando nació, o como a esa zorra esa mañana en que decidí llevarte conmigo-

Alastor palideció a pesar de tener una tez bronceada se notaba pálido, ella estaba en la casa.

-entre por el ático la noche anterior, escuché como la mujerzuela esa le contaba una historia a ese estorbo, como fueron a tu habitación y vi como ella te hacía suyo, observé como te complacías con cada movimiento que ella hacía, hazlo –

Alastor no tenía palabras para ella, no se le ocurría nada bonito para colocar una palabra que calzara con ella que no fuese bruja, bestia, perra etc, simplemente nada se le ocurría, cerró los ojos, imaginando a Charlotte, sus labios, su sonrisa, su rostro, cada detalle de ella, solo así sus palabras brotaron por sí solas solo para ella, su Charlotte.

\- je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, juste pour moi je ne le mérite pas, ces précieux cristaux liquides que tu ne dois pas verser, je te désire, je te désire avec chaque fibre de moi-même oh cher étranger l’arôme de ta peau contre la mienne, la chaleur de tes baisers que tú me donnes avec tout l’amour-

Abrió los ojos topándose con una molesta Mimzy, la cual se cruzaba de brazos, se acercó a él tomándole del rostro.

-querido dije para mí estoy segura que dijiste eso no pensando en mi precisamente-

Alastor maldijo internamente, pero como diría algo que ya no sentía o por los menos no por ella.

-no puedo, no me nace, no puedes forzarme a decir algo que ya no siento Mimzy, solo pídeme otra cosa e intentaré de compensarlo, pero no que te dedique palabras bonitas ya no las mereces, no de mi parte-

Dijo sinceramente, algo que hizo enojar bastante a Mimzy, la misma, volvió a sentarse sobre los regazos de Al.

-bien corresponde a mis besos mientras te hago mío, iré a pasar a Niffty, pero debes cumplir como te lo pido-

Se marchó dejando a Alastor un poco más calmado, solo por Niffty haría lo posible para no hacer enfadar a Mimzy, Cuando paso de lejos con Niffty su corazón saltó al oírla llamarlo.

-papi, papi-

Pero Mimzy la retuvo gracias a una correa, le molestaba no poder hacer nada por su hija además de agachar la cabeza y callar y obedecer, algo que complacía en demasía a Mimzy, ya que haría que él se sometiere a tal punto que lo haría rogar perdón mil veces por acostarse con esa mujerzuela.


	34. SIN RASTRO, NI ESCAPATORIA

Alastor abría sus ojos viendo el techo de su habitación y a su lado Charlotte estaba despierta, vestida con una de sus camisas como había acostumbrado a hacer, se veía hermosa ante sus ojos, despampanante.

-buenos días Al-

Dijo está besándole suavemente a los labios, se puso de pie y observo el largo cabello de la joven.

-buenos días amor, ¿Cómo llegué aquí?, ¿Cómo me encontraron? ¿dónde está Niffty?-

Charlie acaricio el rostro del castaño con mucho cariño.

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas?, Niffty está esperándote abajo, vamos, ahora estas atrapado conmigo Al-

Alastor despertó violentamente estaba agotado hasta decir basta, su estómago clamaba por comida, Niffty debía estar en la misma condición, le preocupaba que la miserable que lo tenía cautivo almenos le diere de comer, había estado teniendo sexo con él sin su consentimiento, casi hasta el amanecer, no había logrado dormir mucho además de que la posición en la que estaba no era nada cómoda, comenzaba a doler su espalda, escuchó la puerta abrirse, vio a Mimzy entrar con ropa nueva en su mano, una cubeta llena da agua y una con jabón, además de una esponja y un paño.

-Es hora del baño, Al querido, obviamente necesito que estés limpio todo lleno de fluidos hueles mal, así que espero estés listo.-

El trigueño no se sentía nada cómodo con lo que la miserable estaba indicando.

-¿supongo no puedes hacer esto más humillante?

Dijo el pelicastaño suspirando con hastío.

-No es humillante Al, cariño soy tu esposa, te he visto desnudo antes lo olvidas aunque nunca nos bañamos juntos, oh además no soy tan tonta como para dejarte hacerlo tu solito porque podrías huir-

Alastor solo suspiró en espera de lo más humillante de su vida.

Mientras en la casa de Alastor, Charlotte se había quedado dormida después de pasar la noche llorando, se sentía completamente mal, desesperada e inútil, sufría pensando en que podría estarle haciendo Mimzy a Alastor y a su pequeña.

-el sr penti dijo que ella tomara vacaciones por hoy, noto que estaba algo extraña-

Dijo Angel, suspirando y volteo a ver a Rosie.

-estás muy tranquila-

Rosie sonrió y le miró.

-¿has leído los árboles mueren de pie? Porque así estoy yo, muero por dentro pero alguien debe mantener la calma para que los demás se mantengan en pie, si yo me doy el lujo de decaer, todos caerían conmigo-

Dijo de manera segura, entro con tranquilidad a la habitación donde dormía Charlotte la cual era la de Alastor, la joven dormía abrazando un abrigo del castaño, se sintió levemente triste al saber que la joven había estado llorando por él, se acercó a ella solo para despertarle.

-Charlotte, necesito que comas algo, vamos ¿sí?-

Charlotte despertó a duras penas, se sentía bastante desanimada al no saber sobre el paradero de Alastor, para peor situación su mente no le ayudaba, ya que en cada sueño solo tenía peores escenarios, llego a comer muy poco.

Mientras en la cabaña, Alastor estaba pensando en alguna estrategia para liberar a Niffty, necesitaba que ella estuviere a salvo aun si eso le costaba la vida, cuando llego Mimzy a su habitación, Alastor tenía por fin un trato para ella.

-Mimzy quiero hacer un trato contigo, déjame ver a Niffty la extraño y se que ella quiere ver que estoy bien, a cambio me entregaré voluntariamente y completamente a ti, así no será necesario que me vuelvas a amarrar, porque de verdad estoy interesado en volverlo a intentar.-

Esperaba que Mimzy se tragara aquella mentira, era su única esperanza para que Niffty escapara, después de todo él no tenía mucho más tiempo, los tres días sin comer ya le estaban pasando la factura.

-umm ¿entregarte a mi voluntariamente? Eso me tienta cariño, ¿pero cómo sé que no intentarás huir?-

Alastor la miró directamente a los ojos tenía que mentir de una manera convincente o nunca lograría su cometido.

-porque te amo, he comprendido que perdía a una grandiosa mujer como tú, no tengo palabras para explicar lo alegre que estoy de que me quieras-

Mimzy parecía convencida, casi saltando y dando molestos berridos de Alegría.

-está bien Al, pero tendrás que arreglarte no querrás que él estorbo te vea de esa manera, es más vistete frente a mí-

La chica liberó sus manos y pies, lo primero que hizo fue masajear sus muñecas ya que se veían bastante maltratadas, comenzó a desvestirse, haciendo que la rubia frente a él babee casi que inmediatamente, para luego colocarse la ropa limpia, debía ser rápido no quería perder mucho tiempo en estupideces, Mimzy se adelantó para liberar a Niffty, cuando estuvieron frente a frente la niña se abalanzó a abrazar a su padre, Mimzy les dio la espalda, Alastor tomo la mano de la pequeña, abrió la ventana con mucho cuidado.

-Princesse, sors d’ici et ne t’arrête pas, va-t’en et ne te retourne pas, compris ?-

Alastor dijo a su pequeña, ayudándola a salir.

-compris papa-

Dijo, Alastor le señalo en qué dirección correría y luego dijo

-OK va toujours vers le nord, pour aller à la ville-

Después de ello la niña comenzó a correr lo más que rápido que podía, luego de oír tanto silencio volteo a ver con enfado que Alastor había liberado a Niffty.

-tú maldito mentiroso-

Se abalanzó hacía el, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-eres ingenuo, tu pequeña no sobrevivirá en el bosque, nisiquiera sabrá a donde ir, no creo que te salves de mi de ninguna manera-

Alastor sonrió de manera calma, no tenía fuerza para pelear, por eso necesitaba una baja pero probable falta de parte de la mujer sobre él.

-no me importa mi vida, lo único que me importaba ya está lejos de ti y tu alcancé, lo que pase conmigo no me importa, solo quería salvar a mi hija, sé que donde esté, estará mejor que en tus asquerosas manos.-

Ella tomó las manos del joven elevándolas sobre la cabeza de este.

-bien te voy a hacer pagar, miserable mentiroso, es la última vez que juegas conmigo-

Dijo para después noquearlo después de haberlo golpeado con lo primero que encontró a mano, luego lo arrastró hasta dejarlo en la misma posición en la que hacía unas horas antes había estado, en la silla completamente inmovilizado.

La pequeña Niffty corría en la dirección indicada por su padre, siempre al norte, después de varias caídas además de pelear contra algunos malos espinos al cabo de 2h la pequeña logró llegar a la autopista, al escuchar un auto salir del sendero por el que ella acaba de salir se escondió, su madre estaba buscándola, era más que obvio que no podía dejar que la mocosa escapara así como si nada, no podía tampoco exponerse mucho a estas horas todos los noticieros ya debían haber dado la alerta de la desaparición del miserable de su ex.

-debí haber asesinado a esa flacucha, antes de que se metiera en la cabeza de ese infeliz-

Dijo sin prestar atención al camino.


	35. EN ALERTA

Mimzy paró para llamar desde una cabina telefónica, para hablar con el que era su cómplice por ese momento.

-buenas noches? -

Se oía al otro lado del teléfono, mientras Mimzy suspiraba, intentando mantener la calma y no entrar en pánico.

-la mocosa escapo, el imbécil la ayudo para que escapara-

Obviamente quién estuviere del otro lado de la línea no tenía mayor temor, la mocosa no lo conocía y no tendría mayor contacto con ella.

-querida, es tú problema, debiste vigilar más a ese idiota, espero no estropees mis planes con tu estúpida falta-

Después de ello, el tipo colgó, solo eso le faltaba, el imbécil que la “ayudaba” ahora la dejaba completamente sola, bueno, pero ¿Qué probabilidad habría de que saliere del bosque?, por ello volvió lo más pronto que pudo con Alastor, la pequeña, había llegado a la pequeña ciudad creciente, corrió buscando alguien que le permitiere hacer una pequeña llamada, llego a un pequeño restaurante y comenzó a llamar a los únicos números que conocía.

Mientras en la casa de Alastor el teléfono comenzó a sonar alertando a Charlotte quien era la que estaba más cerca del teléfono.

-Hola buenas tardes, residencia Fontenot ¿con quién tengo el gusto? –

La pequeña tras la línea sonrió, Charlie había contestado.

-mamá Charlie, soy yo Niffty-

El corazón de Charlotte comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando la pequeña le dijo mamá, tomó un lápiz y una hoja.

-mi pequeña, ¿Qué ha pasado dónde estás mi niña? -

La pequeña preguntó a la mesera, la misma le indico que se encontraba en Max Wells, new Orleans, la llamada fue corta por la pequeña ya que se había percatado de que el auto de su padre estaba fuera, Mimzy estaba por entrar, la pequeña salió por otra puerta de aquel local sin que la mujer se diere cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña.

Mientras Charlotte fue con Rosie quién tomaba el té.

-¿Quién era?-

Charlie observa con atención a Rosie, y le entrega el papel a su “cuñada”.

-están en nueva Orleans, Niffty acaba de llamarme-

Rosie se sorprendió cuando dijo eso, Angel por su parte sintió que la pobre ya estaba alucinando.

-emm cariño, no creo que sea un dato seguro, digo puede que la miserable de Mimzy quiera hacernos caer en una trampa. –

La misma tomó sus cosas y sus llaves.

-bien, no me crean, pero ya estoy harta de quedarme a esperar que los demás hagan algo, estamos hablando de que Niffty tal vez pudo escapar, así como puede que sea una nula opción, pero quiero ir con ella-

Charlie abrió la puerta y escuchó a Rosie decir.

-bien, iré contigo, creo saber dónde pueden estar, ustedes dos quédense en el lugar si sucede algo raro llamen a la policía, apenas lleguemos allá intentaremos ponernos en contacto-

Ambas salieron de allí con dirección a donde le había indicado Niffty, por su parte la pequeña se encontraba escondida entre los basureros de un callejón con bastante frío y hambre, esperaba pronto Charlie o los policías la encontraran.

Mientras Mimzy por fin había vuelto con Alastor, ahora estaba completamente enfadada, llego con Alastor comenzando a darle pequeñas palmadas suaves sobre el rostro para que recobrara la consciencia, el mismo abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su ex esposa.

-buenas noches dormilón, creo que la pequeña bastarda no llegó a salir del bosque porque Salí de aquí tras ella y no la encontré es más rodeé la ciudad y no la encontré, supongo que eres más optimista de lo que imaginaba, por cierto, veo que le enseñaste ese horrible idioma-

Dijo mientras Alastor esquivaba la mirada de aquella mujer que provocaba sus pesadillas.

-es parte de sus raíces, por lo menos de parte mía, por ello decidí enseñarle francés jamás pensé que sería bastante útil, además que lo ha aprendido sin saber leer o escribir, siempre me pareció una niña muy brillante, por un momento temí que fuese tan tonta como su madre-

Después de ellos la joven dama le abofeteo con fuerza, tanto qu dejo la marca roja sobre la mejilla de Alastor.

-cállate! aquí el único tonto eres tú, que me cambiaste por una escuálida rubia insípida y sin gracia alguna, como me cambias a mí por una miserable pediatra-

Alastor sonrió con malicia, sabía que había una probabilidad muy mínima de salir de allí con vida, pero no le interesaba, su pequeña ya estaba a salvo.

-lo único que puedo disfrutar por ahora es que esa bruja no te volverá a tener entre sus brazos, por ahora serás solo mío y me encargaré de hacerte pagar caro lo que hiciste-

Sabía que eso no tenía ninguna linda o bonita con notación, sabría que posiblemente no sobreviviría para cuando acabare la semana, con un poco de fuerza, lo coloco de rodillas, lo brazos extendidos y descubierta su espalda, tomó un látigo que habría comprado varios días antes para torturar a la pequeña por si Alastor se pasaba de listo, el mismo era uno de los que se utilizaban en la época de esclavitud, hecho para generar daño en la piel y los músculos que fueren golpeados con este, dejó ir sin contemplaciones el primero, para Alastor eso era completamente doloroso pero no era algo que sintiera por primera vez, no le dio gusto, no gimió de olor, nisiquiera se inmuto, soportó el primero, apretando los dientes, para Mimzy no era una buena señal, siempre inquebrantable, siempre de esa manera se volvía con ella, dejo ir el segundo, provocando una herida notoria dejando ver la carne de su espalda al rojo vivo mientras su sangre brotaba sin cesar, un tercero y Alastor evitaba darle el placer de escuchar un solo sonido de dolor de sus labios, aguantaría lo necesario para no darle gusto, pronto y sin demora, se escucha un tercero y cuarto, sin muchos segundos de diferencia, las heridas comenzaban a ser más largas y profundas, ¿hasta cuándo aguantaría el fuerte Alastor?, luego de ello llegaron 5, a 10 y luego a 20 al número 21 Alastor perdió el conocimiento, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, siendo peligroso en la condición que ahora se encontraba, Mimzy procedió a curar la espalda abierta de Alastor para evitar que continuara sangrando, no había logrado tan siquiera que suplicara que se detuviera, ella lo amaba de una manera enferma, obsesiva y posesiva, tanto así que llegó a odiar a su propia hija por el tiempo que ella le quitaba con él, solo él, le pertenecía aunque él no quisiera, era de su propiedad, quería borrar las marcas que dejo esa mujer en su piel, y lo haría aun si debía arrancarle la piel al trigueño en el proceso, pero se aseguraría de borrarla de su recuerdo para siempre.

Esa noche Charlie no pudo dormir, quería llegar rápido, pero, aunque ella presionare con fuerza el acelerador el tiempo no se detendría por ella, los minutos en ese momento eran cruciales tanto para ella como para la pequeña, que apenas podía pasar el frío entre los cartones y el periódico de deshecho, la pequeña cerró sus ojos esperando que Charlie llegara pronto, esperando no despertar y darse cuenta que tal vez todo fuera un sueño o una horrible pesadilla.

Alastor por su parte, comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia, Mimzy estaba dormida en la cama, ahora si podía quejarse del dolor quemante en su espalda mallugada y flagelada por la miserable de Mimzy dándose cuenta que había hecho lo correcto al liberar a Niffty su corazón no hubiese soportado verla en el estado en el que ahora él se encontraba.


	36. EMOTIVO REENCUENTRO

La joven rubia se encontraba frente al local que la pequeña había mencionado, la misma verifico esperando a que la pequeña volviere a aparecer o por lo menos la pxxrra de Mimzy lo hiciere, Rosie por su parte, comenzó a preguntar a los lugareños si habían visto a la pequeña, la misma vio con horror como un periódico se movía y de esa pila de cartones y periódicos pareció Niffty Rosie por su parte estaba entre el susto y la alegría de volver mientras al ver a su tía la pequeña reaccionó, corrió a los brazos de Rosie, quien la abrazó aunque oliere fatal, Rosie por su parte llamó a Charlie.

-Charlotte, encontré a Niffty-

La rubia observa a la pequeña junto a Rosie, sus cabellos, rostro y ropa llenos de suciedad, descalza, su vestido rasgado casi hecho harapos, Charlotte corrió hacia la pequeña y la abrazó con fuerza, llorando entre alegría y tristeza de encontrarla en esas condiciones, luego de llevarla a darse un baño y darle una vestimenta y desayuno adecuado, la niña se veía bastante dispuesta a hablar.

\- ¿Cómo fue que escapaste cariño? –

Preguntó Rosie, la pequeña comenzó llorar nuevamente recordando lo débil que se veía su padre.

-papi me ayudo a escapar, él se veía muy mal, me dijo que corriera y que no volviera, que fuera hacia el norte para llegar a la ciudad-

Continúa llorando, Charlie la toma entre sus brazos, la abraza y la consuela con suaves caricias en su espalda.

-ya mi niña, tranquila, yo estoy aquí he iré por tu padre-

Rosie arqueo una ceja, obviamente no dejaría que ella vaya sola.

-pero primero Charlotte, debemos dar aviso a la policía, además que debemos alejar a Niffty del peligro que esa mujer la vuelva a encontrar. –

Dijo Rosie intentando de hacer a Charlie entrar en razón de una manera casi nula, el corazón de la rubia latía con rapidez, ella quería encontrar a Alastor cuanto antes y ver que estuviere bien, en poco tiempo se encontraban en el lugar, Rosie dio algunos detalles de donde Alastor pudiese encontrarse, luego de ello, fueron a reservar un hotel, Charlie moría de ansias durante la expectativa, mientras Niffty por fin logró dormir un poco junto a Rosie quien también se veía algo cansada.

Mientras Mimzy despertaba, notando que Alastor se estaba quejado entre sueños, algo no muy común en él a menos que estuviere bajo efectos de la fiebre, sintió las mejillas y frente del castaño, pronto cuenta se dio de su grave error, la mala alimentación y los castigos constantes, estaban poniendo el cuerpo de Alastor y a sus defensas al límite, cosa que aún una simple fiebre alta podría acabar con la vida de su encantador “juguete”, con muy poca delicadeza arrastro a Alastor hasta la cama, se quejó ante la herida reciente en su espalda, pero ahora lo que más le importaba a Mimzy era el bajarle la fiebre, cosa que logro tras tres horas de batalla, Alastor se veía medianamente en calma, adoraba ver sus facciones cuando dormía, había veces que el amor que sentía por el cuándo se conocieron volvía a ella, comenzó a acercarse a los labios del joven durmiente, depositándole un beso en aquellos labios que ahora se encontraban resecos y algo agrietados, Alastor no respondía aún estaba inconsciente, los besos de esa depravada seguían aumentando el ritmo, abrió con su mano la boca del joven para luego introducir su lengua recorriendo cada rincón, se separó de los labios de Alastor solo para decir.

-aun saben a fresa-

En medio de aquel beso, Alastor había recuperado la consciencia, pero no tenía fuerza para pelear contra ella, odiaba que lo besara, odiaba tan solo el hecho de que se le acercara, pero no había mucho que hacer en aquella posición, solo desviar la mirada y poner la mente en blanco mientras ella volvía a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, mientras en cada movimiento de ella, las heridas de su espalda se pegaban a la ropa de cama, haciéndolo sufrir aún más aquel momento repugnante, varias largas horas pasaron mientras Alastor trataba de mantener su mente ocupada fuera de lo que hacía Mimzy con su cuerpo o fuera del dolor de sus heridas, lo único que lo mantenía lo suficientemente lejos era el pensar que su hija estuviere bien o que cuando menos estuviere con su hermana o Charlotte, sabía que su esperanza era mínima pero prefería pensar en ello que en las trampas de los cazadores o de los enfermos que rondaban ese bosque.

Cuando Mimzy notó la conciencia en Alastor, lo obligo a seguirla a la silla, la cual dejo, justo frente a la entrada de aquel lugar.

-espero sepas que el que estés justo en esta posición es más en beneficio mío que tuyo, si me he de ir al infierno, en algún momento irás conmigo.

Mientras Charlie aprovechando que su cuñada y la pequeña estaban dormidas, decidió marchar a aquel bosque que mencionó Rosie, no podía ir en auto, eso alarmaría a aquella miserable.

Varias horas después había llegado por fin aquel horrible bosque, con mucho cuidado se adentró en este, caminó por el sendero por casi 3 horas ya que dio varias vueltas erróneas; mientras Rosie daba aviso a las autoridades del paso en falso que acababa de dar la tonta e impulsiva rubia, cuando por fin vio la cabaña que mencionaba Rosie, al juzgar en apariencia Mimzy no se encontraba en aquel lugar, o así parecía sus ojos se centraron en aquella figura que se encontraba frente a la entrada, era Alastor, su Alastor, sin pensar fríamente en la razón del porque él estaba ahí, la chica corrió hacia él, cerciorándose que no hubiese nadie en el lugar, el castaño levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los color miel de la joven, ambos corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo, el joven pensó que su alma ya estaba abandonando su cuerpo, la que venía en pos de él tal vez era la parca, tomando la forma de aquella joven a la que amaba, sabiendo que era muy posible que se apiadase de su pobre alma cumpliendo el deseo de verla solo una vez más, eso pensó hasta que la joven tomó una de sus prensas de cabello y logro abrirlas esposas dejando sus manos libres, luego desató sus pies, Alastor estaba entre alegre y algo enfadado, ambos se miraron frente a frente, Charlie lo abrazo con fuerza, lleno de besos su rostro haciéndolo suavizar su expresión.

-Vámonos, Al antes de que vuelva, al parecer no está en este lugar. -

En ese entonces Alastor reaccionó claro, eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Charlotte ¿viniste tu sola por mí? –

Dijo mirándola un poco exasperado.

-sí, pero fue……-

Ahí estaba ella esperando en silencio.

-justo lo que esperaba oír, ¿no crees que fue muy fácil llegar a él?, lo deje allí para ver quién era el primer imbécil en liberarlo, pero para mí dicha, has sido tú, si te hubieses mantenido Alejada de mi hombre, esto jamás habría pasado, ¿Quién sabe tal vez el estaría conmigo, he estado bastante ocupada con él estos últimos 5 días, debo decir que eres bastante rápida para seguir un rastro, jaja en alguna vida fuiste perra, oh no eso es actual, eres una zorra roba esposos-

Dijo mientras apuntaba su arma hacia Charlotte.

-es irónico sabes? Alastor siempre intentando protegerte y llegas y caes como idiota, estaba viéndote desde que cruzaste la puerta, ¿acaso no revisas cuando ingresas a una casa?, he intentado de borrar las marcas que has dejado en el cuerpo de Alastor a muy mala suerte que no te olvida, tal vez deba matarte para que seas solo un buen recuerdo, poner tu cabeza sobre la chimenea o en la pared de la habitación, para que este idiota no olvide el daño que puede hacer si mete a una mujerzuela a MI cama, ¿ahora elige Alastor tu vida o la de ella? –

Un momento en blanco, un leve silencio, pero Alastor dijo algo que tomaría mucho sentido para la joven.

-si alguien debe salir vivo, elijo que seas tú, cariño-

Luego de ello unos dos disparos resonaron en la habitación, ecos de un fatídico y dramático giro en torno a nuestros protagonistas, ¿será este el fin? O ¿habrá algo más allá del arcoíris?


	37. VIDA, MUERTE O ¿KARMA?

Los minutos eran cruciales, los policías acordonaban rápido aquella escena, solo unos minutos más atrás de Charlotte, pero ya se encontraban en aquel lugar, un horrible lugar que traía malos y viejos recuerdos a Rosie de cuando no era más que una adolescente, los enfermos y depravados en aquel bosque siempre habían abundado, regresando de la escuela, junto con un Alastor de apenas 6 años, el pequeño era un encanto, ella se enorgullecía de su pequeño hermano, bastante inteligente, todo un prodigio, los vándalos saliendo del escondite.

-oh caperucita, trae a su hermano, pero no sabe que a los lobos nos encanta la carne dulce y tierna-

Dijeron aquellos malos hombres, la joven, se colocó frente a Alastor de manera valiente, luego lo que recordó fue ver como su pequeño hermano era maltratado, día al llegar a casa, eran perseguidos por los perros, que más de una vez mordieron a Alastor, o si los alcanzaban el que recibía la peor de las partes era el pequeño Alastor mientras a ella la retenían, por lo menos así fue hasta que Alastor comenzó a portar un arma, después de aprender el arte de la cacería, los primeros en morir fueron aquello horribles perros, luego amenazó a los hombre en defensa de su querida hermana, su rifle casi que fue su primer amigo, no viajaba sin él, Alastor se volvía algo violento utilizando un arma, por lo que cuando apenas tuvieron oportunidad salieron de aquel horrible lugar a una casa en la ciudad de nueva Orleans, lejos del bosque pero Alastor ya tenía la caza como deporte, pero almenos ya no lo portaría casi que 24/7.

Desde pequeño Alastor tuvo que madurar de manera grotesca y bastante rápida, solo para defenderla a ella, se vio devastada cuando su pequeño hermanito se iba a casar con nada más y nada menos que la miserable tipa llamada Mimzy, algo en ella hacía que Rosie tuviere una mala espina desde que las presentó.

Sus divagaciones se detuvieron, los policías seguían muy de cerca los pasos de Charlotte, observaron con cautela cada movimiento dándose cuenta que ella no estaba armada, lo que la ponía en un riesgo mayor, Alastor por su parte, ante la última palabra dicha se Abalanzo sobre Charlotte con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba, recibiendo el disparo que había detonado Mimzy con su arma, para Charlotte todo pasó como en cámara lenta, ambos cayendo al suelo, Mimzy se acercó sumida en su pensamiento hasta que un policía entre los arbustos detono su arma, dejando un disparo limpio en el centro de la frente de Mimzy, solo que esa bala si tuvo salida a diferencia de la que Alastor recibió, la misma aún se encontraba en el interior de Alastor, ahora Charlotte se detallaba más en el mal estado en el que se encontraba, sin derecho entrar en pánico comenzó a cubrir la herida de Alastor para frenar el sangrado.

-llamen una ambulancia, se está desangrando-

Dijo Charlotte estaba completamente consciente de que lo más posible era que el joven perdiere la vida, el estado en el que se encontraba era deplorable, mientras Alastor perdía la poca conciencia poco a poco, en cierta forma estaba tranquilo, no podía estar más feliz de morir en los brazos de Charlotte con la alegría de que su sacrificio no fuere en vano.

-Al, ¿no se te ocurra dormirte me oyes? -

Su dulce voz cada vez se escuchaba cada vez más lejos, comenzaba a sentir frío nuevamente, sus parpados se sentían pesados, su cuerpo no podía resistir más a caer en el profundo abismo de la muerte, se dejó caer quedando inconsciente sobre el pecho de Charlotte, una muy mala señal para la joven, quién hacía lo imposible para no caer en desesperación, varios minutos después los cuales pasaron con extrema lentitud para Charlotte, al fin había llegado la ambulancia, los para médicos hacían lo posible para estabilizar el ritmo cardíaco del joven, la rubia pregunto a uno de ellos si podía acompañarlos, los mismos indicaron que sí, la joven iba sosteniendo la mano del castaño entre las suyas, dándose cuenta que la temperatura en el cuerpo de Alastor comenzaba a descender, temía que él no llegare con vida al hospital, tanto correr, para que al final el muera en sus brazos, Charlie comenzaba a sollozar, no quería que él se fuera, no quería que la dejará sola, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero no quería dejar a la parca llevárselo, así tan joven, se veía con tanta paz y tranquilidad, su corazón dolía.

-Al no te rindas, recuerda que Niffty te está esperando, ella está bien, está con Rosie-

Alastor nisiquiera gruñía, eso tampoco era buena señal, tenía miedo, temía cuando llegasen al lugar lo que ella ya veía venir, llegaron al hospital, Charlotte quería entrar con ellos, pero no se lo permitieron, escuchó a los doctores decir que debían operar de inmediato, el corazón de Charlie se detuvo un segundo, dolía demasiado pensar en que tal vez no resistiría nisiquiera la operación.

Mientras en aquel hotel, Rosie se preparaba para realizar la cena, esperando una buena noticia, encendió la tv para ver algún programa, el noticiero local emitía transmisión.

-buenas tardes queridos televidentes, informamos que esta tarde se dio con el paradero del desaparecido locutor de nueva york Alastor Fontenot, luego de un intercambio de disparos la policía logró liberar a los rehenes con la terrible noticia que el sr Fontenot se encontraba gravemente herido, la única noticia que se tiene hasta ahora del joven es que fue trasladado con prioridad nivel 1-

Los ojos de Rosie comenzaron a brillar con tristeza, por una milésima de segundo, las lágrimas de la joven no podían ser contenidas, algo que notó la pequeñita niña con tristeza, o entendía mucho de la situación, pero algo le decía que su padre no estaba bien del todo, rápidamente tomó a la niña y salió rumbo al hospital.  
Charlotte esperaba impaciente que alguien le dijere algo sobre su queridísimo locutor, se sentía completamente nerviosa, también estúpida, si hubiese esperado unos segundos posiblemente Alastor estaría bien, uno por uno los minutos pasaban con prisa, uno sobre otro y aun no le decían nada, Rosie la vio a lo lejos, Niffty corrió hacia Charlotte y la abrazó hasta donde su altura lo permitía.

-¿Cómo estaba él?-

Charlotte cubrió los oídos de la dulce pequeña para que no le escuchare.

-me temo que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, lo vi muy débil, sinceramente al punto de vista médico, sería un milagro que resista una cirugía-

Dijo intentando no llorar para no alarmar a Niffty.

\- ¿Qué paso con esa estúpida? -

Charlie se limpió las lágrimas traviesas que se había escapado.

-está muerta, uno de los policías le disparó en la cabeza, certero se aseguró que no volviera a levantarse-

Niffty se descubrió los oídos, su madre había muerto, le dolía si, pero ya estaba más tranquila, ya no volvería a hacerle daño a ellos, en su esperanza, estaba que su padre y Charlotte terminaran juntos, al final de todo aquello como un cuento de Hadas, la niña estaba tan ajena a la realidad que ahorita estaban viviendo, por fin el doctor hizo acto de presencia, pidió hablar con Charlie, fueron a la habitación donde Alastor se encontraba.

-El joven Alastor casi muere durante la operación, me temo que su condición es devastadora para lo que le toca enfrentar, probablemente pase unos meses en coma o quizás años, como sea el diagnostico no es nada alentador, está muy débil y realmente no se le pronostica que vaya a despertar pronto señorita-

Dijo el doctor haciendo que Charlie comenzará a llorar, con desesperación, lo volteo a ver aún se veía en calma.

-no importa, yo quiero esperar a que él despierte no importa cuánto tiempo tome. -

Dijo obviamente el doctor hablaría en privado con Rosie ya que ella era la familiar más cercana a Alastor, para fortuna de Charlotte, Rosie también acepto esperar, les permitieron quedarse durante la hora de visita, Charlie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para admirarlo, lo amaba aun si no la volteaba a ver, quería besarlo, pero probablemente lo dejaría sin respirar ya que había un aparato con el que se ayudaba a respirar.

-eres un tonto, yo hubiere preferido que salieras bien de allí, fui muy idiota, no me imagino cuantas horribles cosas te habrá hecho esa mujer-

Dijo mientras acariciaba la mano de joven con mucho cariño, esperando.


	38. PACIENCIA

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que el diagnostico que Alastor quedaría en coma por tiempo indeterminado, las visitas de Charlie eran las más prolongadas, más cuando llevaba a Niffty con ella, creía que él reaccionaría en algún momento al escuchar a aquella pequeña, le dolía el verlo allí, siempre llegó a sentirse culpable, ya que piensa en la posibilidad que hubiere tenido si ella no hubiese ido desarmada.

Se encontraba con la cabeza recostada contra la camilla, sintió una caricia en su mejilla, volteó a ver y Alastor estaba despierto, grito el nombre de Rosie, pero su voz no salía, querían que vieran todos que Alastor había despertado, se despertó de golpe, observando que solo había sido efecto de sus días sin dormir, se desperezo y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Alastor.

-buenos días encanto, ¿Cómo le haces para seguir tan atractivo? -

Dijo acomodando su cabello de manera que se viera peinado, dado que él no permitiría que le vieran desarreglado.

-eres todo un galán, espero no enamores a las enfermeras querido, me pondré tan intensa como Mimzy si lo haces-

Dijo a manera de broma, la enfermera entro rápidamente.

-señorita necesito que salga, es hora de su baño-

Dijo mientras Charlie asentía, dejo un beso en la frente del trigueño, saliendo de la habitación masajeándose el puente de la nariz, Rosie se acercó a ella, extendiéndole un abrigo.

-querida deberías ir a casa o no sé salir con tus amigos, sabes no es bueno que estés tanto tiempo sin comer o dormir-

Charlie abraza a Rosie y comienza a llorar, se sentía exasperada.

-solo no quiero perder ni un segundo de él, sé que tal vez no despierte, pero quiero estar para él por si despierta, quiero estar con él si el llegase a morir, por lo menos quiero estar ahí para lograr despedirme de él-

Dijo sollozando fuertemente, sabía que quedarse allí con su hermano no le haría ningún bien.

-cariño, tú no tienes por qué pasar esto, no tienes la obligación de estar con Al, todo el tiempo, solo eran pareja, no tienes que estar en las buenas y en las malas, a Alastor no le hubiere gustado atarte de ninguna manera, lo mejor es que salgas con alguien más, ya que no es muy probable que nuestro querido Al despierte-

Dijo Rosie, Charlie la volteo a ver con lágrimas en los ojos, si tenía razón, pero ella debía escucharla.

-sé que no tengo el derecho de estar con él en las buenas y en las malas, pero quiero hacerlo, para mí no es solo una conquista Rosie, yo lo amo, no puedes pedir que salga con alguien más si ya no hay nadie más que él con quien quiera estar, me iré, pero solo a descansar porque lo necesito, no porque no quiera estar con ese encanto de chico que está en esa habitación. -

Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse a la casa de Alastor, Niffty estaba en la sala de espera con Angel Dust, quién detuvo a Charlotte unos segundos.

-princesa ¿puedo hablar contigo unos segundos? -

La pequeña corrió hacia su tía quien la llevaría a ver a su padre tan pronto saliera la enfermera la cual ni señas de salir de allí.

-arréglate bien bonita, saldremos a que despejes esa cabecita tuya, estoy aquí porque Husk me comentó lo que estaba pasando, más aún lo que está pasando contigo, toma un baño, te cambias descansas hasta las 7pm y yo paso por ti, supongo que esta ciudad tendrá buenos antros para divertirse. -

Dijo llevándose Charlotte con él, al famoso hotel donde estaban hospedadas por mientras Alastor salía de aquella situación.

Alastor abría sus ojos, observó el techo, estaba aún en la ¿cabaña?, el ambiente se veía algo sombrío aun para el ambiente que siempre mantenía aquel bosque, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, todo parecía extrañamente deshabitado, como si él fuese el único alma en ese lugar, no había ruido, solo neblina, se sentía algo frió el lugar, es cuchaba ecos bastante lejanos lo que parecían ser la voz de Charlotte.

-des……ta-

Decidió salir de aquel lugar ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿dónde estaba Charlotte? ¿acaso había muerto? Todo se encontraba de la misma manera, pero algo parecía no ser normal, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar a la carretera, observo uno de los letreros que normalmente deberían llevar la velocidad permitida o los kilómetros que faltaban con una leyenda que decía “avanza”, seguida por una flecha en vertical, decidió encaminarse por aquel rumbo, todo parecía muy normal.  
Mientras con Charlie, la joven despertó normalmente luego de tomar un baño, se vistió y decidió salir con Angel, ambos fueron a bailar un poco, en el instante en que Angel salió observo no solo a Tom Trench, sino también a su ex.

-Charlotte, disculpa no quiero incomodarte, no vengo aquí por ti, sabes estaba tras el caso de Mimzy, soy un investigador privado, pero bueno por lo que veo ya lo resolvieron, escuché en las noticias, así que está en coma ¿cierto? -

Charlie intento irse hasta que él la tomó de la muñeca.

-sí, pero habemos personas que esperamos a que despierte, ya sabes, la esperanza es lo último que muere-

Seviathian sonrió, obviamente tendría una oportunidad de recuperar a Charlotte mientras el idiota no despertara.

-bien, sabes me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café ya sabes para dejar nuestra relación en buenos términos, no quiero que terminemos como tu novio y su ex pareja. -

Charlie por su parte aún era un poco inocente y fácil de engañar, por lo que no conocería las verdaderas intenciones con las que se presentaba Seviathian.

-¿Por qué no? Digo solo vamos a hablar para quedar en buenos términos, ¿Qué te parece mañana a las 4pm? -

Dijo de manera casi sonriente, Seviathian cada vez la veía más cerca de caer en su torpe juego.

-perfecto, te veo en Max Wells-

Cuando la chica se fue con Angel, Tom se quedó observando de manera sospechosa.

\- ¿pensé que estabas loco por ella? -

Sevi se volvió hacia a Tom, con una sonrisa descarada.

-la mejor arma con una chica como Charlotte es la paciencia entre más tiempo ese imbécil este en coma, más despechada y necesitada de amor estará Charlotte, así que solo esperare el momento indicado, mientras me le acerco como un buen amigo, cuando ella baje la guardia, será mi gran momento y cuando llegué solo tendré que avanzar la muerte de nuestro querido idiota. -

Tom ahora comprendía, pero tampoco estaba tan agusto a que un tipo como él consiguiera estar tan cerca de la llamada Charlotte, ella se le había metido en la cabeza desde que rechazó su bebida.

-me encantaría poder estar una noche con ella-  
Sevi le miro de manera tranquila.

-cuando termine mi propósito con ella y si me llego a aburrir prometo que te dejare estar con ella, aunque sea una noche, aunque sea por unos cuantos dólares. -

Tom se veía esperanzado con la idea de tener a la rubia pronto sobre sus sabanas, aunque fuere por una sola noche, lo que no sabía es que esa promesa era vacía, claro que él tenía planes de no compartirla con nadie, por ello necesitaba que la idea de que el imbécil despertara desapareciere por completo.


	39. QUE INICIE EL COMPLOT

Nuevamente Charlotte se encontraba cuidando del sueño prolongado de Alastor, realmente no quería que él se dejara caer en aquel abismo de la muerte, se veía increíblemente extraño, había algo que lo hacía parecer dormido, amaba las largas y gruesas pestañas que el poseía, siempre tuvo una hermosa mirada, su rostro relajado sin aquella sonrisa, dándose cuenta que aún serió se veía encantador, tomó su mano, escuchando como el monitor cardiaco dio un sonido agudo y permanente, dando solo una línea, Alastor oficialmente estaba muerto.

Charlie despertó asustada en su cama, cubierta de sudor, no espero ni un segundo, saltó de la cama se alistó de manera pronta para ir según ella al hospital, pero Rosie la detuvo.

-Charlie, tranquila, él está bien ¿otra vez un sueño? –

Dijo intentándola hacer tranquilizarse, yendo ambas a la sala.

-querida, estar en esto te está haciendo bastante daño, sabes no es hora para que salgas corriendo, son las 3am además si algo hubiese pasado con él ya nos habrían informado, ahora ve y descansa, tranquilízate e intenta concentrar tu mente en algo más que no sea Alastor-

Rosie no quería exteriorizarlo, pero también estaba preocupada por la situación de Alastor lo menos que hacía era dormir, la preocupación le quitaba el sueño, por ellos notó cuando Charlotte se despertó.

Mientras Alastor seguía caminando sin un sendero parecido a la ciudad, pero todo cerrado y en silencio, era como estar en una dimensión donde el único ser vivo fuese él, no se sentía cansado o con sueño, algo parecía indicarle que no estaba en su propia realidad, era como estar en su cuerpo y a la vez no, entonces se preguntaba si acaso ahora ¿se encontraba en el limbo?, encontró un libro sobre el suelo llamado bajo el lazo del cazador.

\- ¿lazo? ¿cazador? –

Dijo abriendo aquel libro cuyas páginas estaban en blanco a excepción de la sección de agradecimientos, donde decía: agradecería mi cazador despertara, firma Charlotte, le yo uno más abajo: papi despertarás del sueño ¿verdad? Prometo portarme bien para que no te vuelvas a cansar, firma Niffty.

-esto es raro ¿de qué sueño hablan? -

Observo al cielo notando que no se veía el sol a causa de aquella neblina, parecía un día eterno, no caía la noche, pero estaba muy consciente de que, si acaso ya habían pasado más de 24 horas, alzó su vista y notó un letrero de publicidad que decía: estas aun paso, vamos tu puedes.

-esto es realmente muy extraño, quiero llegar a casa, es extraño que sienta que estoy demasiado lejos de ella. –

Fuera de allí ya había amanecido, Charlotte llegó con Niffty a saludar al joven quien aún se encontraba en aquella camilla del hospital.

-me alegra ver que solo fue una pesadilla, temía no volver a verte cuando llegáramos, ¿quieres decirle algo a tu papi, ya sabes para que se aliente a despertar-

Dijo Charlotte acercando a Niffty a su padre, la misma recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre, quería escuchar su corazón latir.

-papi, te extraño mucho queremos que despiertes, pero dicen todos que tal vez no lo hagas, vamos no seas flojo yo quiero volver a tener una tarde viendo películas contigo papá-

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza comenzando a llorar, mientras comenzaba a llover para Alastor.

\- ¿Lluvia? -

El mismo sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Niffty, quiero verla, pero no sé ni donde estoy, sé que mi niña puede estar necesitándome, pero ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? -

Comenzaron a aparecer varios letreros que decían: despierta, despierta, Charlotte por su parte, tomó a Niffty y la abrazó para que llorara, obviamente para ella era todavía más difícil el esperar a que su padre despertara por fin de aquel largo sueño, la pequeña salió para hablar con su tía.

-espero despiertes pronto, la pequeña aun te necesita, yo también te necesito-

Dijo siendo interrumpida luego por la enfermera.

-señorita, lamento decirle que debe retirarse es hora del baño-

Ahora Charlotte notaba el leve entusiasmo con el que la enfermera hablaba, y le parecía raro, pero bueno decidió no prestarle mucha atención para luego salir de allí.

-veo que ya es hora de su baño-

Dijo Rosie observando la triste mirada de la joven rubia.

-jaja sí, creo que la que más sufriría si él despertara sería la enfermera-

Ambas comenzaron a reír por la situación extraña.

-cuando lo haga ni una palabra de lo que acabamos de notar, se moriría de la pena si sabe que alguien más le vio desnudo. –

Charlotte observo como llegaba Seviathian a aquel lugar.

-Charlotte, querida benditos los ojos que hoy te ven, veo que has estado algo ¿trasnochada?, espero mi invitación aun esté aceptada-

Rosie arqueo una de sus cejas, el joven allí le daba mala espina.

-ten cuidado con él Charlie, algo no anda bien con él-

Dijo notando la mira déspota y despiadada que trataba de ocultar tras esa horrible sonrisa.

-si algo le pasa, sabré con quien estuvo-

Dijo de manera tranquila a Sevi quien pensó que era broma, si notar que la cortesía de Rosie no era más que apariencia era una clara amenaza, Charlie por su parte se fue tranquilamente con Seviathian a tomar un café mientras hablaban de cosas del pasado.

-lamento mucho la manera en que te trate, tenías razón tal vez tu sueño no estaba tan herrado, Charlie dame una oportunidad, sabes quiero intentarlo, quiero volver a ser tu novio-

Charlotte se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su exnovio, la chica se levantó algo molesta.

-debí saber lo que querías, estoy más que molesta conmigo que contigo, sabes sé que “arreglar las cosas” para ti siempre lleva ese significado, pero no, lo siento amo a mi novio-

En ese momento él también se levantó de su asiento.

-lo más posible es que ese idiota se muera y prefieres eso a matar tu oportunidad conmigo, tal vez de vi ser un poco más rudo-

Charlie se asustó ante lo dicho, camino rápidamente, saliendo del café a toda velocidad, él la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

-suéltame, Seviathian, como te atreves, primero me invitas con una idea estúpida y ahora me dices en la cara que debías ser rudo ¿con quién? ¿con él acaso tienes que ver algo con lo que a él le ha pasado. –

Se sintió descubierto por leves instantes, pero supo encubrirlo según él.

-estás paranoica, me refiero contigo, a ti te gusta que sea una bestia contigo ¿me equivoco, con dos o tres cogidas ya te enamoro, eres una zorra Charlot…-

Charlie lo abofeteo, bastante enojada.

-déjame en paz, no quiero volver a verte Seviathian-

Se sentía como idiota, por sus celos había perdido la oportunidad de tener a Charlotte entre sus garras por las buenas, ahora tendría que actuar por las malas.


	40. CONTINGENCIA

Charlie llegó con Rosie completamente hecha un manojo de nervios, la dama de cabellos cortos y castaños la observó con mucho interés.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? hace una hora saliste con ese tipo y ahora llegas así ¿te hizo algo? -

Charlotte movió su cabeza de manera negativa, tomó aire.

-creo que Seviathian está involucrado con el secuestro de Alastor, pero tendría que seguir hablando con él, dijo algo dijo que debió ser más rudo, es físicamente imposible que Mimzy sola cargara a Alastor, él era bastante pesado, aunque no lo aparente además de su altura, alguien debió ayudarla. –

Dijo un poco asustada, se daba cuenta de la obvia escena de horror.

-sabía que el tipo me daba mala espina, ¿Qué harás Charlotte? -

Dijo mientras se daba cuenta que la joven salió nuevamente del hospital ahora se dirigía a la estación de policía a toda velocidad, habló con el jefe de policía, el mismo le pidió se mantuviere alejada del caso, era obvio que lo intentaría, pero no era nada seguro, quería que pagara el hecho de haber participado en el hecho que dejo a su querido locutor en aquella situación.

Mientras tanto Alastor llegaba a un tipo de túnel extraño, se adentró lentamente a ese mismo, se veían dos caminos y una luz al final de ellos.

-¿Qué significa..?-

Una voz detrás de él se escuchó, el volteo topándose con su peor pesadilla, Mimzy.

-eso significa que estás por morir, pero me temó que irás conmigo al mismísimo infierno, recuerdas lo que te dije en la cabaña, que, si me iba al infierno te llevaría conmigo, aquí estamos en un territorio inconsciente en el que no habrá marcha atrás donde nadie te defenderá de mi-

La esclerótica de Mimzy era color negro con su iris color rosa, su piel pálida y horribles y afilados dientes.

-como pecadora iré a mi infierno, por ende, tengo el poder de llevarte conmigo-

Dijo tomándolo de las muñecas, ahí estaban las claras marcas que habían dejado las esposas, no era consciente del mundo fuera de allí estaba en el limbo, un lugar entre la vida y la muerte, quería volver, quería vivir, pero ahora ese horrible monstruo se encuentra obstruyendo la salida de regreso en aquel túnel.

-¿no lo comprendes? Estas en estado de coma, estas por morir, no hay nada, ni nadie que te salve ahora. -

Fuera de aquel lugar, el monitor cardiaco mostraba una irregularidad en el ritmo cardíaco del joven Fontenot, de un pronto a otro.

Charlie se encontraba fuera de la habitación del hotel en el que se encontraba Seviathian, cuando este salió, buscó la manera de escabullirse dentro de la habitación, sin contar que en la recepción la joven que atendía el lugar, le avisaría a su ex novio que una hermosa joven rubia se encontraba buscando la dirección de su habitación por lo que subió de regreso, sabía que Charlotte no estaba enterada, cuando este entró, Charlotte contuvo su respiración, los nervios comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

-cariño, sé que estás aquí, lo sé, lo percibo en tu perfume, manzana y canela-

Dijo acercándose en demasía a ella, hasta que se colocó frente a ella acorralándola.

-puedo llamar a la policía por allanamiento de morada, sabes acabas de violar seguridad privada, pero te permitiré salir de aquí sin ningún problema si aceptas salir en una cita conmigo-

Dijo de manera tranquila, no podía permitirse que la joven sospechare de sus intenciones con ella.

-solo una cita, tú y yo-

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos los labios de la joven, acercándose peligrosamente, inyectándole anestesia, haciéndola caer en el suelo, cerró la puerta con llave, no le daría el gusto a ese miserable de quedarse con ella, aprovechando la hora, espero hasta que terminara la hora de las visitas, escondiéndose bajo la camilla del joven, se encargaría el mismo de acabar con la vida y las esperanzas del joven castaño.

Varias horas después Charlotte despertó algo mareada, encontrándose con la puerta cerrada.

-déjenme salir, ayuda por favor-

Ella sabía que lo más probable es que ese maniático fuere con Alastor, los teléfonos estaban cortados, cada minuto ahora era crucial para ella llegar, salió hacia el balcón dándose cuenta que con una buena planeación del salto, podría ir a la habitación de abajo, sería arriesgado pero debía intentarlo o morir, con cuidado bajo por el barandal meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante, calculo el momento exacto para caer sobre el suelo del otro balcón, llevando su mano a su pecho en señal de alivio, tocó con fuerza, la puerta de vidrio que llevaba al interior de la otra habitación, dándose cuenta que ahí estaba Tom Trench, no perdió mucho tiempo, lo golpeó con la parte baja de su palma, haciéndole sangrar la nariz, luego de ellos, salió como desquiciada dándose cuenta que se había torcido el tobillo durante la caída ya que le dolía en demasía al caminar, escuchó a Tom Trench decir.

-deténganla me acaba de golpear-

Observo como los guardas ahora trataban de retenerla, pero no podía darse a vencer, Alastor corría peligro nuevamente, por lo que de manera ágil se escabulló de los guardas y salió de aquel hotel, nuevamente una estupidez hecha por ella llevaba al límite del peligro a Alastor.

Mientras las horas para Seviathian se hacían largas, comenzó por observar al chico que tantos problemas le había causado, quien se interponía en poseer el corazón de Charlotte.

-solo eres un mestizo, no sé ¿qué demonios logró ver Charlotte en ti?, no tienes gracias, no eres un adonis, realmente ¿Qué le puede interesar de un sucio locutor? una relación pausada con una niña que no es de ella y que estaría obligada a aceptar, nisiquiera le agradarías a su “padre”, una sola noche y la volviste completamente loca, no piensa correctamente, siente que están enamorados, realmente ¿sabes qué hacer? –

En cierta forma tenía celos aun cuando estuviese allí años, sabía que Charlotte lo amaría para toda una vida, por ello lo necesitaba muerto.

-sabes siento que hacer esto es tan sucio para mí, aún bastante bajo, pero bueno debo aprovechar mientras puedo ¿no?, cuando te mueras Charlotte estará tan devastada que no tendrá más que otra opción que quedarse conmigo, digo soy el mejor postor que por ahora tiene, es irónico quedaste liberado de pelear la custodia de tu hija y del divorcio, ahora lo único que te detiene es que estas por morir, no tendrás ni pena ni gloria-

Mientras el buscaba la manera de cómo hacerlo cesar, Charlie a duras penas logró llegar al hospital, siendo detenida en la recepción.

-déjenme ir, Alastor está en peligro, por favor, déjenme entrar-

Los de seguridad sostuvieron con fuerza a Charlotte, mientras su ex amenazaba con privar a Alastor con el respirador.

-es hora de que digas adiós querido perdedor-

Por fin cometió su atroz hazaña, Alastor comenzaba a entrar en crisis, la mayoría de los doctores corrían hacia la habitación del joven locutor mientras Charlotte veía a todos corre, caía de rodillas sobre el suelo comenzando a sollozar, esta vez era real, Alastor se iba y ella nada podría hacer, llevo sus manos a su rostro mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-nos vemos en el infierno Alastor-

Dijo por fin marchándose de la habitación, yendo según él con Charlotte quien a su pensar aún estaba en la habitación del hotel atrapada.


	41. ECO EN BLANCO

Alastor era ahora claro de lo que sucedía para su mala suerte Mimzy lo tenía del cuello, asfixiándolo, buscaba fuerzas donde no las tenía, buscaba huir de la situación quería ir con su hija quien la necesitaba quería ir con Charlotte, quería estar con ellas y no volver a preocuparlas, soltó el agarré de Mimzy de su cuello, la miró sin temor alguno, era hora de liberarse de aquella atadura.

-no Mimzy el trato era hasta que la muerte nos separara, ya lo hizo, estás en mi terreno, es mi mente en la que estás irrumpiendo, no tienes derecho a atormentarme en este momento, tengo una hija que me necesita y que no puedo abandonar, te gusté o no tú debes irte si mí-

Dijo mientras todo comenzaba a inclinarse, Alastor se aferró a lo primero que tuviere en mano, ahora colgaba con Mimzy sujetando su pierna, el castaño intentaba hacerla soltarse, él quería vivir por Niffty, por su hermana y por Charlotte.

Mientras fuera de allí, Charlotte lloraba profusamente, Alastor moriría eso ella ya lo había aceptado, Seviathian vio indignado que Charlotte había escapado de la habitación, se acercó a ella, tironeo de su brazo, haciéndola levantarse de manera violenta.

-no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero eso me lo explicaras después, ahora levántate y no llores por tu noviecito, estará en un lugar mejor, lástima que no pudiste verlo morir y ahora no podrás despedirte de él-

En ese momento, llegaban Rosie y Niffty, la mayor observó como aquel tipo se llevaba a un triste Charlotte del lugar.

-no la mires-

Escuchó Niffty tenuemente, reconociendo inmediatamente la voz del chico que ayudo a su madre, escondiéndose tras su tía y vociferando a gran voz.

-ÉL FUE, TÍA EL FUE QUIEN AYUDO A MI MADRE CON EL SECUESTRO, EL FUE QUIEN NO ME DEJO ESCAPAR-

Al escuchar esto los guardas impidieron la salida del joven de aquel hospital, el mismo tomó a Charlotte por la espalda, acercando el arma al cuello de la rubia.

-si se mueven la mato, ahora quítense y déjenme salir o les juró que mato a esta hermosa muñequita-

Dijo esto último lamiendo la mejilla de Charlotte con lascivia, mientras la rubia cerraba los ojos casi que deseando presionara el gatillo.

Mientras Alastor aún estaba sujetándose prácticamente que, a su vida, sus fuerzas flaquearon, haciéndole soltarse, Mimzy sonreía, por fin para ella, Alastor no se quedaría ni con ese estorbo ni con Charlotte, hasta que un destello blanco aparecía en medio de la nada, tomando a Alastor de las manos, evitando que cayese junto con Mimzy quien cayó a la perdición cuando se soltó de Alastor creyendo que había ganado, todo volvió a su normalidad, Alastor observo a aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos rizos oscuros y una hermosa piel morena.

-Alastor, mi dulce pequeño, has crecido mucho durante este tiempo-

Alastor coloco sus pies sobre aquella superficie, el castaño conocía aquella dama, su corazón latía con nostalgia.

-mi pequeño, aun no es tu tiempo, me temo debes decidir si vuelves por donde viniste o si te vas conmigo, estaría gustosa de tenerte conmigo en el cielo. –

Mientras en el primer piso del hospital aún se encontraba Seviathian con Charlotte entre sus brazos, esperando poder salir de allí con la chica, no le importaría volver hacia california mientras fuera con Charlotte.

-pórtate bien y prometo que no te haré daño. -

Por lo tanto, bajo la guardia, permitiendo que alguien a quien no esperaba lo golpeare en la nuca, dejándole inconsciente, Tom Trench aparecía en escena.

-póngase a salvo señorita-

Dijo para cuando este levantó a Seviathian le dijo.

-creo que será mía, ya eliminaste a mi competencia, seré lo más seguro que tiene por ahora, el otro imbécil está muriendo y tú ya la has atemorizado, solo una noche es lo que quiero y con esto lo voy a conseguir, más aún cuando lloré despechada por él muerto-

Lo que era un oportunista, un miserable que buscó su oportunidad y la aprovecho, mientras tanto Alastor tomaba una decisión que afectaría a sus allegados.

-toma rápido la decisión, no nos queda mucho tiempo para que tu alma se desligue de tu cuerpo cariño-

Alastor abrazó a su madre y dijo.

-eres abuela, debo ir con tu nieta, ella me necesita, aún tengo otro tema pendiente y quiero zanjarlo, nos veremos en otra ocasión madre-

Dijo sintiendo ahora como si cayere en un abismo, para luego de golpe abrir los ojos, los paramédicos lo observaban con extrañeza.

-Niffty-

Los paramédicos corrieron a avisarle a la familia ajenos a la situación del primer piso, ahorita solo se encontraban Rosie y Niffty ya que los policías se encontraban interrogando a Charlotte, la primera en ingresar fue Niffty.

-papá-

Dijo la pequeña, quién subió hacia la camilla con ayuda de su tía, la pequeña abrazó fuertemente a su padre.

-y ¿Charlotte? –

Rosie sonrió complaciente, ya sabía que preguntaría por ella.

-vaya, creo que estás bastante preocupado por ella-

Alastor temió que la chica lo abandonara después de aquella situación, mientras Rosie le pedía a la enfermera que llamase a Charlie, quien ahora se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de espera, hasta que llegó la enfermera.

-señorita, el sr Fontenot ha despertado y requiere de su presencia-

Ahí tres personas se habían sorprendido, el primero Seviathian quien juraba ya habría muerto y el segundo Tom Trench quién juraba estar a nada de abrirle las piernas a Charlotte y por último la mencionada anteriormente, quién no duró ni un segundo al ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Alastor.

-creo que él muerto no está muerto Tom, ayudaste para nada-

Dijo comenzando a carcajearse, mientras Charlotte por fin habría llegado con Alastor, ambos se quedaron observándose por varios minutos hasta que...

\- ¿Qué esperas? él no puede ir hasta donde ti cariño, aún está débil. –

Charlie lo abrazó y le lleno de besos el rostro mostrando todo el cariño que le tenía además de todo el tiempo que lo extraño.

-lamento haberles hecho preocupar, realmente no esperaba que nada de esto pasara-

Charlie lo beso con ternura en los labios, luego sonrió hacia el Castaño.

-creo que a la única que no le gustará la noticia es a la enfermera, eras su paciente favorito, no me quiero imaginar ¿Por qué? -

Dijo tomando las manos de Alastor, el mismo sintió un tipo de revoltijo en el estómago ante la idea de que otra mujer desconocida le viere desnudo, pronto sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

-papi me alegra que estés despierto, prometo no volver a agotarte, para que no vuelvas a dormir tanto-

Alastor sonrió con algo de debilidad, mientras llegaba el doctor a despejar a las damas.

-necesito que nuestro paciente coma y descanse, salir de un coma es algo agotador ¿no es así sr Fontenot? -

Alastor observo a su hija, la pequeña comprendió.


	42. NORMALIDAD

Al día siguiente Alastor se encontraba en la camilla aún no le daban de Alta, en ese justo momento se encontraba comiendo, luego de bastante tiempo sin comida, por más insípida que fuere la comida del hospital para él era la gloria, en ese momento ingresó la enfermera dándose cuenta que él famoso locutor ya estaba despierto.

-oh vaya sr Fontenot, no esperaba que ya hubiese despertado, me alegra mucho. -

Dijo poniéndose levemente nerviosa, dándose cuenta que se veía más atractivo despierto, aquellos hermosos ojos café parecían tan profundos sentía como si le estuviere analizando con la mirada.

-bueno, que pase un excelente día sr Fontenot, supongo ya no requiere de mi ayuda-

Alastor casi se atraganta con la comida, para luego ruborizarse profusamente, ya que entendía a qué se refería, ella era quien se encargaba de su aseo.

-no, en efecto, pero le agradezco, pase usted también un excelente día-

La chica casi se desmaya al oírle hablar, tanto así que tuvo que echarse aire con la mano.

-su novia es bastante afortunada-

Dijo saliendo de allí con el rubor hasta sus orejas, en ese momento entró Husk, saludando a Alastor.

-veo que tienes un don para las doctoras y las enfermeras, acaso tienes algo que les agrade o ¿algo así? -

Alastor se encogió de hombros realmente ni él mismo sabía que les atraía tanto.

-por cierto, ¿Qué tanto te hizo Mimzy? Digo te tuvo mucho tiempo secuestrado-

Alastor frunció el entrecejo, obviamente para él ese tema era un tanto incómodo.

-no me digas que ¿sexo sin tu consentimiento?-

El castaño ya hacía bastante notoria su molestia, no quería recordarlo ni hablar de ello.

-podemos cambiar el tema, realmente no me gustaría recordar la experiencia-

Husk prefirió dejar de fastidiar, ya lo molestaría en otra ocasión.

-tu novia no dejaba de venir todos los días quería ver que estuvieres bien, creo que ella realmente está enamorada de ti-

Alastor se tranquilizó y bostezó.

-solo espero que pronto me dejen salir de aquí debo volver, necesito retomar mi trabajo y que la vida de Niffty vuelva a una normalidad a la que acoplarse-

Dijo observando cómo alguien entraba, ambos se ruborizaron al ver que era Charlotte, la cual lucía un nuevo peinado, el cabello recortado hasta los hombros.

-buenos días Husk, buen día mi querido Al-

Dijo caminando hasta el trigueño quién estaba boquiabierto, se veía francamente hermosa.

-te vez encantadora, definitivamente hermosa-

Dijo Alastor haciendo que Charlotte se ruborizara ante el cumplido.

-gracias, quería verme presentable para ti, sin el delineador corrido-

Dijo mientras sonreía suavemente, Charlotte posó sus manos sobre la del castaño con suavidad, Alastor se quedó en silencio admirándola, sintiendo la calidez de su mano.

-emm quieren que les dé tiempo a solas o ¿algo así? -

Dijo haciéndolos conscientes de la presencia de Husk.

-no, perdona es que me hacía falta estar junto a Charlie, ya sabes realmente fue como estar en otro mundo, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.-

Luego de que a Alastor le dieran de alta habrían pasado ya 3 semanas, Alastor volvía a su rutina normal, nunca faltaban los comentarios de sus compañeros hacía él, simplemente la violación de una mujer hacia un hombre era un caso extraño para la mayoría, cosa que no se arreglaría cuando llegare a casa, Charlotte por su parte había vuelto a su empleo de siempre y cuando el castaño salía tarde, ella se encargaba de llevarse a la nena a casa, ese día Angel, decidió hacer un tipo de celebración de que el locutor volviere a su casa nuevamente.

-oye, sabes aún no me queda claro ¿Qué hizo Mimzy contigo por tanto tiempo? -

Alastor quería matar a Angel ahí mismo.

-lo violó, día y noche supongo-

Respondió Husk, a gracias Zeus de que Niffty estaba viendo la tv con su tía.

-¿pero cómo puede una mujer violar a un hombre, utilizo algún juguete y te lo met..-

Alastor estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje con todo y botella a Angel.

-no, miren no quiero hablar de ello, para mí ya ha sido bastante molesto, humillante y demás como para tener que explicar como lo hizo, y no, no fue de esa manera Angel-

Dijo ya bastante incómodo.

\- ¿almenos lo disfrutaste? -

Definitivamente Angel ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-no, Angel el hecho de que se le llame violación es porque no lo disfrute para nada, estar atado sin poder moverme, quitarme o demás fue frustrante, más el tener que soportar hasta que a esa ninfómana se quitare de encima de mí-

Dijo cruzando los brazos, esa sensación en su estómago había vuelto, cada que lo recordaba lo hacía sentir asco.

-en otras palabras, hoy no habrá sexo princesa-

Charlotte se ruborizó ante lo dicho por Angel.

-no hace falta el sexo Angel ya te lo dije no todos buscan solo sexo, yo comprendo que Alastor se sienta mal ante el acto aún lo asocia con ese horrible momento, por lo que yo tampoco, quiero forzarlo, así que esperare hasta que él se sienta listo. -

Dijo la rubia abrazando a Alastor, el mismo se sentía reconfortado en los brazos de aquella hermosa dama, el calor que sentía en su pecho cada que ella lo mimaba.

-almenos ahora estarán más tranquilos ya tienen camino libre-

Dijo Angel observando como la joven colocaba su mano sobre el muslo del joven de manera levemente sugerente.

\- ¿estas seguras que aguantarás tanto tiempo sin tocarlo de una manera indebida? -

Dijo haciéndola notar lo que estaba haciendo, para luego pedirle disculpas a Alastor, pero este ya se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo, para él el día fue agotador.

-bueno chicos creo que la diversión acabó, lo mejor es que terminemos acá, Al ya se quedó dormido, espérenme para irme con us…-

Pronto se dio cuenta que Alastor la tenía sujeta de la cintura, por lo que tuvo que despertar a Alastor.

-Al, debes ir a dormir y yo debo irme-

Alastor la observó adormilado.

-quédate conmigo por favor, yo te llevo a tu trabajo mañana, quiero dormir a tu lado esta noche-

Angel arqueo una ceja.

-ya lo oíste princesa, no te dejará ir, cúmplele ese capricho, después de todo no has llegado a quedarte después de lo ocurrido. Dijo Angel por fin Charlotte se dio por vencida.


	43. SIN PERMISO PARA BESAR.

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que Alastor fue dado de Alta, todo había llegado medianamente a la normalidad, con la diferencia que el castaño aún no superaba aquel trauma con la fulana difunta, Charlotte por su parte lo comprendía y le daba su tiempo, generalmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con él en plan romántico, además de pasar tiempo con su pequeña, como ese día que se encontraban cenando, la pequeña tenía un anuncio importante que darle a Charlotte y a su padre.

-papá la próxima semana actuare en una obra, se llama Romeo y Julieta-

Alastor casi se atraganta con la cena, al oír el nombre de la obra que iban a interpretar, ¿a quién se le ocurría darle una obra así a los niños?, pero bueno aun cabe descartar el papel que le darían a su pequeña.

-¿enserio y que papel te darán cariño?-

La pequeña mecía sus pies con tranquilidad mientras decía con entusiasmo.

-actuaré como Julieta. –

A Alastor casi le da un paro cardiaco, casi cae en coma una segunda vez.

-pero no he practicado la parte del beso, actuare con un chico de 2do año de primaria, creo que tiene 8 años, me parece muy lindo, es más me gusta-

Era oficial Alastor volvería a la caza, o por lo menos solo quería asustar al niño para que no se le ocurriere besar a Niffty.

-no, definitivamente no, no y no Niffty no estás autorizada para besar, no voy a permitir eso, jamás, hablaré con esa profesora, ¿Qué se cree? –

Niffty lo miró enojada, no comprendía porque su padre no le permitía un solo beso ahh, pero el sí podía besar a Charlotte.

-si yo no puedo entonces tu tampoco estas autorizado a besar a Charlie-

Alastor por primera vez frunció el ceño, intento de serenarse y explicarle el Por qué no.

\- ¿Qué yo no puedo? Cariño yo soy un adulto y es normal a mi edad besar a una dama, pero a tu edad es inconcebible-

Niffty comenzó a llorar corriendo a su habitación, encerrándose allí, Charlie lo miraba seriamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-creo que te excediste cariño, es un beso, nisiquiera dijo que sería en los labios, un beso puede ser hasta en la mejilla, o en el dorso de la mano cariño-

Suspira, lo observa con atención.

-sé que te pusiste celoso, pero mira, en algún momento esto iba a pasar y creo que es hora que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que saldrá con muchos chicos y que ninguno te vaya a agradar porque piensas que todos son malos y no la merecen, pero ella sabrá tomar sus propias decisiones, debes dejarla tomarlas. -

Dijo tomando a Alastor por los hombros.

-ve y habla con ella calmadamente, si no lo haces me aseguraré de no volver a besarte durante los próximos 3 meses-

Alastor suspiró habló tranquilamente con Niffty la pequeña, le dijo que el beso sería en la mejilla, luego fue a consolarla con helado y galletas, sabía cómo recuperar el amor y confianza de su hija, cuando se quedó dormida, Charlotte lo abrazó por la espalda.

-se ve hermosa, pero no tanto como su padre-

dijo al oído de este, por fin Alastor, sentía que debía permitirle a Charlotte avanzar de la manera que ella quería, ya que sí él tampoco era de palo, se sentía algo frustrado por no complacer a Charlotte y no poder complacerse con ella, por lo que alejo sus dudas, tomó a Charlotte entre sus brazos, para llevarla a su habitación, Charlie por su parte estaba bastante complacida con el cambio de actitud de Alastor, la recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre ella.

-Al, no tienes que obligarte a ceder, realmente yo aprecio solo tu compañía para mí no hay necesidad del sexo. -

Alastor le miro casi haciendo puchero, Charlie no evito sonreír, se veía adorable para su vista.

-lo sé, el problema es que, si lo quiero, quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero cada que intento acercarme de esta manera, me vuelve ese horrible recuerdo, no quiero que me siga persiguiendo, quiero poder ser completamente para ti y dejar esa mala experiencia en mi pasado-

Charlotte sonrió y acaricio las mejillas del castaño con suavidad.

-primero sonríe, adoro los hoyuelos de tus mejillas, además quiero que entiendas, ya eres mío por completo, con solo indicarte que te preocupas por ser suficiente y tercero, déjame guiarte y luego ya veremos, por ahora solo quedémonos mirando el uno al otro por unos leves minutos-

Alastor amaba cada toque suave de las manos de aquella rubia, la misma lo obligo a recostarse sobre los senos de ella, el mismo se quedó dormido gracias a los latidos del corazón de la joven, además de aquel calor que le hacía sentir reconfortado entre los brazos de aquella mujer.

-te amo tonto, no me hace falta el seco para saberlo. -

Se quedó un rato más despierta, admirando a aquel hombre durmiente entre sus brazos, se sentía afortunada de ser ella a quién él eligiera como compañera, sentía sus corazones latir al mismo compas, apagó las luces y se quedó dormida con Alastor entre sus brazos, aun con aquel miedo de que cuando despertara, todo fuese un sueño, lo único que le decía que era verdad, era la manera en que él la abrazaba aun mientras dormía, como si estuviere completamente aferrado a ella, ya que el mismo miedo que se encontraba en el corazón de Charlotte era exactamente el mismo que el de Alastor, la mente ya les había jugado varias malas pasadas anteriormente, por fin ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin miedos ni dudas, sintiendo el calor corporal del otro, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Alastor tomaría la decisión de dejar el pasado atrás para siempre.

Al día siguiente Charlotte hablaría con Niffty, la misma llevó a la pequeña a su lugar de estudio.

-¿Quién es el niño con el que actuaras?-

Pregunto Charlie algo cotilla, ya que realmente quería ganar puntos con Niffty como su amiga, la pequeña le señalo a un niño de anteojos, con el cabello negro semi largo, peinado hacia atrás con bastante gel, piel blanca, ojos color azul, el pequeño se veía algo engreído.

-es él, se llama Baxter-

Dijo levemente emocionada, haciendo que Charlotte sonriere con dulzura, amor de niños, un amor inocente y puro.

-hey hola Baxter-

Dijo saludando enérgica a aquel niño, el cual procedió a huir de la pequeña.

-¿Por qué huyo?-

Se preguntó viendo como la pequeña suspiraba, mientras pestañeaba como en las caricaturas.

-lo amo, estoy segura, que él es mi verdadero amor, cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos y tendremos 20 hijos-

Charlie quería reír, realmente la situación se le hizo graciosa, imaginándose a Alastor muriendo de un paro cardiaco si oyere lo que decía su pequeño angelito.

-entonces quieres darle un besito en la mejilla el día de la obra-

Niffty negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-no, quiero besarlo como tú y mi papá se besa-

Charlie estaba completamente sonrojada ante la acotación de aquella niña.

-intentaré que tu padre no muera de un paro cardiaco si llegas a hacer, en teoría no deberías hacerlo, pero con tal de enseñarle algo a tu padre, te lo permito-


	44. ROMEO Y NIFFTYLIETA

La semana había pasado rápidamente, tanto Charlotte como Alastor pidieron sus respectivos permisos para asistir a la obra de Niffty, también, invitaron a Husk, Angel y a Rossie, todos estaban esperando fuera de gimnasio del centro de estudio, esperando los dejaren ingresar, las miradas curiosas y celosas de algunas de las admiradoras del locutor se fijaban en Charlotte.

-vez, te dije que había conseguido novia-

Rumoreaban algunas mientras otras decían.

-escuche que entre los dos mataron a la ex del papacito para que pudieran estar juntos-

La profesora y la enfermera de la escuela suspiraban con decepción, la chica que estaba con el cotizado sr Fontenot era una belleza, bonita, alegre, buenas cuervas, además parecía ser graciosa, ya que lo hacía sonreír genuinamente, quedaban como idiotas viéndole reír.

-vaya que lástima, era de esperarse que encontraría a una chica tan hermosa-

Dijo la profesora, ella soñaba en secreto que el sr Fontenot se le acercara solo para decirle que se escaparan de aquel lugar, siempre olvidaba le ¿por qué él siempre llegaba a ese lugar.

-tal vez no duren mucho, ya sabes las madrastras no suelen llevarse bien con las hijas de sus parejas, o viceversa gracias a los cuentos de Hadas. –

Dijo la enfermera, la cual, si tenía muchas fantasías recurrentes con el padre de Niffty, generalmente todas involucraban sexo, la profesora suspiro y se acercó a los padres de aquellos niños.

-por favor, necesito que se sienten en la silla que posee el número de su boleto, sin más pueden ingresar. -

Dijo por fin Charlotte se sentía pequeña ante todas aquellas miradas sobre ella, se aferró fuertemente del brazo del trigueño, haciéndolo mirarla.

\- ¿te sientes bien cariño? -

Charlie salió de sus pensamientos al oír aquella voz que la enloquecía.

-no realmente, veo que por desgracia eres muy popular con las damas, ahora agradezco que las miradas no matan-

Alastor rio con recato, depositándole un beso rápido en los labios ante todas aquellas miradas, las cuales se enfocaron con más furia sobre la joven.

-qué cosas dices cariño, no lo soy, pero bueno en todo caso, mis miradas son todas tuyas cariño-

Dijo cediéndole el espacio para que se sentara junto a él, algunos de los pocos padres que llegaron también tenían sus ojos puestos sobre la hermosa y rubia dama que estaba junto a Alastor, uno que otro comentario incomodaba al castaño.

-es un bombón esa chica, ¿Qué tendrá ese enclenque que atrae a tan hermosas chicas? -

Decía uno mientras, Alastor se dio a la tarea de rodear a Charlotte con su brazo.

-no lo sé, pero si tuviera un trasero como ese, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo aquí, me la estaría comiendo-

Alastor moría de ganas de ir atrás a hacerlo retractarse de sus palabras, ¿Cómo permitían que usaran ese lenguaje en un lugar como ese donde había niños?, el telón se abrió dejando ver a uno de los profesores encargado de la obra.

-buenas noches señores y señoras, el día de hoy los niños que estudian en esta institución actuaran en la obra titulada Romeo y Julieta-

Concluyó y abrieron el telón donde la historia comenzaba a relatarse, Charlie miraba ilusionada la actuación de Niffty, quien se veía muy sonriente interpretando a Julieta, su padre se había encargado de hacerla ver bastante parecida a una princesa del siglo xv, hubo un punto en el que Charlie tuvo que mover a Alastor que se estaba quedando dormido.

\- ¿ya terminó? -

Dijo observando que solo habían llegado al intermedio.

-no, te ves cansado Al, ¿no dormiste bien? -

Preguntó Charlie, el castaño estaba algo avergonzado, casi se había quedado dormido, y no, ni había dormido nada bien, desde que su “almohada” decidió volver a su nuevo apartamento, pero no le diría nada él sabía perfectamente que en una relación son necesarios los espacios, volvió a abrirse el telón con la parte del segundo acto, Charlotte instintivamente tomo la mano de Alastor.

-se ve tan linda nuestra pequeña-

Se le escapó eso ultimo haciendo a Alastor ruborizarse aún más ante la afirmación de la rubia.

-digo, tu …-

Alastor la acallo colocando un dedo sobre los labios de la joven.

-déjalo así, me parece lindo que la trates como nuestra-

El joven acerco con su brazo a Charlotte, mientras ella acariciaba la mano del joven.

-esa niña que está actuando de Julieta se ve que es muy inquieta, nadie como nuestro hijo. -

Decía una pareja mientras veían la obra, por fin se acercaba el final, la más nerviosa era Charlie, ya que podía sentir como Alastor fulminaba a aquel niño con la mirada, un mal movimiento y la ira de Alastor se haría sentir, lo que casi nadie notó fue que cuando Baxter se preparaba para besar la mejilla de la pequeña Niffty, esta volteo el rostro de manera que el beso llego a los labios de está, el niño quedo pasmado, completamente asustado, Alastor estaba prácticamente tranquilo ya que Charlotte dijo que parecía tan real pero que solo beso la mejilla de la chica, sabiendo realmente que no era así, cuando salieron del lugar a esperar a Niffty, Alastor le tenía un pequeño ramito a su dulce princesa por la actuación que claramente no fue una de las mejores, recordemos son niños pero su padre la apoyaba así fuere mala, la apoyaba, la pequeña lo abrazó completamente feliz y alegre.

-viste que bien actué-

Alastor sonrió con ternura.

-si es la mejor actuación de Julieta que he visto cariño-

Charlotte se rio, sabía que no lo era, pero bueno era su padre, no tendría el corazón para decirle lo contrario.

-lo mejor fue que él me besó en los labios, mi primer beso de amor verdadero-

Dijo cual princesa, Charlie se rio al ver como Alastor se tensaba ante aquella acotación, Charlotte se acercó al castaño por la espalda y le dijo al oído.

-si te portas bien y no haces una escena de celos, prometo compensarlo en la noche-

Obviamente Alastor no era una persona que se manejara mediante el sexo, pero cuando era Charlotte la que se lo decía todo cambiaba, por lo que contó hasta 10 y se relajó.

-mi pequeña, no puedes asegurar que ese mocoso sea el amor de tu vida, tienes muuucha vida por vivir, además aun estas muy pequeña para pensar en ello. –

Niffty hizo puchero ella jamás aceptaría que le dijeren lo contrario ella estaba completamente segura de que se casaría con Baxter.

-hay cariño déjala fantasear, eso lo descubrirá ella solita-

Dijo dando un suave masaje sobre los hombros de Alastor, luego de ello volvieron a casa, después de una excelente cena preparada por el castaño, la pequeña Niffty se fue a descansar, dejando solos a Charlotte y Alastor quienes duraron un poco más para volver a la habitación, esa noche Alastor intentaría de superar aquel trauma causado por su difunta ex esposa, esperaban ahora las cosas fueran a viento en popa, es decir de una mejor manera y sin tantas complicaciones.


	45. CONOCIENDO

Al llegar a la habitación, ambos amantes comenzaron a besarse, con la necesidad de juntar sus cuerpos, Charlotte rodeaba el cuello de Alastor con sus brazos, mientras correspondía a cada beso de manera hambrienta y necesitada, Alastor por su parte, luchaba por reprimir aquel recuerdo que siempre saltaba a su mente cuando estaba a solas con Charlotte, por lo que la rubia esta vez tomó las riendas de aquella situación, ella se encargaría por completo de borrar no solo esa horrible experiencia, si no también crearle uno grato, lo hizo sentarse en el borde de aquella cama, mientras ella comenzaba a desvestirse frente a él, acción que funcionó bien con Alastor, ya que deseaba poner sus manos sobre aquella blanquecina, suave y nívea piel, dejar una que otra marca, Alastor no se hizo esperar se desvistió rápidamente, como si llevase mucha prisa, y recostó a Charlotte sobre la cama, aun con el cabello corto se veía bastante apetecible para él, la chica quiso hacer algo distinto para él, por lo que se colocó sobre la cama de rodillas, apoyando su peso sobre las mismas y sobre sus palmas, manteniendo recta su espalda para evitar mayores problemas, Alastor se posicionó tras ella, llevando sus manos a los blancos y abultados glúteos de las joven, masajeándolos suavemente, Charlotte por su parte disfrutaba de las caricias del joven, hasta que de un pronto a otro sintió como Alastor la nalgueaba.

-mm al, no hagas eso-

Alastor sonrió, mientras introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la joven, haciéndola gemir suavemente, para luego comenzar a estimular el clítoris con su lengua, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares, Charlotte no soportaba aquella tortura que le hacía temblar las piernas, deseaba sentir al joven dentro de ella, el mismo no duro mucho para volver a posicionarse tras ella, tomándole de la cintura con ambas manos, introduciéndose muy lentamente, amaba la vista que tenía de los glúteos de la joven, aún más amaba ver como ingresaba y salía de la joven, mientras la rubia sentía el placer de aquel acto, comenzó a arremeter con fuerza contra las caderas de la joven, desprendiendo gratos gemidos de los labios de Charlotte, continuo así por varios minutos para cambiar de posición, recostándose de medio lado tras ella, elevó una de las piernas de Charlie, para volver a introducirse en ella, con mucho cuidado, llevando su otra mano a uno de los senos de la joven, mientras Charlie se sentía en la gloria al sentir como por fin el castaño la hacía suya, entre embestidas, gemidos y demás Charlotte llegó al punto máximo de su placer, sobre el miembro de Alastor, mientras el mismo salía de ella para manchar parte de su pierna y la superficie de la intimidad de Charlotte, ya que se había olvidado por completo del bendito preservativo, para luego continuar con 3 rondas más.

Al día siguiente comenzaron su rutina normal, Charlie logró irse al trabajo dejando a Alastor a duras penas y Niffty fue llevada por su padre al centro de estudio, la pequeña ya llevaba una vida normal con su padre, cosa que hasta en su alimentación se vio reflejado, cuando llegó al trabajo, Alastor fue recibido por su jefe.

-hey al, sabes ¿Quién viene a esta ciudad? -

Alastor negó con la cabeza, el joven jefe se llamaba Jeffrey Lannister, hijo del magnate Cesar Lannister.

-el gran empresario de la ciudad de Malibu, Lucil Fernando Magne apodado como Lucifer Magne, quiero que consigas una entrevista exclusiva con él, se supone según me han informado llega esta tarde, por favor, sé el primero en recibirlo. -

Dijo mientras Alastor procesaba la noticia, claro que sabía quién era Lucil, su “¿suegro?”, claro que su querida rubia ya lo había mencionado

“flash back”  
-emm Al, hay algo que debía contarte desde hace varios días, ¿recuerdas que bueno, nuestra relación se ha hecho algo pública? -

El pelicastaño asintió mientras a joven estaba acurrucada junto a él en la cama.

-recuerdas que te dije ¿Quién era mi padre? -

Alastor se incorporó y la observo frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-claro que lo recuerdo cariño, ¿que con eso? -

Charlotte suspiro, intentando cubrir su reciente desnudez.

-mi padre me llamó hace unos días, creo que vendrá en cualquier momento, no me lo dijo claramente, pero creo que lo sospecho-

Alastor sonrió con sorna y se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-tranquila, haré lo posible por agradarle a mi suegro nena, solo espero no nos caiga de improviso-

Luego de ello la volvió a besar y luego ya sabemos que pasó.

//fin del flash back//  
El castaño suspiro, para luego asentir positivamente con la cabeza.

-Bien, el sr Magne debe llegar a las 4:45pm al aeropuerto, asegúrate de estar allí antes-

Dijo esto extendiéndole una foto del objetivo, un hombre, delgado, de piel blanca, mejillas tojas como las de Charlotte, ojos color miel era casi tan parecido a la Rubia que no había forma de no reconocerlo.

-perfecto, estaré allí antes de que arribe lo prometo-

Dijo el castaño sin saber realmente en lo que se estaba metiendo, pasadas las 3:30pm de ese día Alastor se encontraba esperando al susodicho, quedó aún más impresionado al ver que el tipo no era de gran estatura como él pensaba, sino más bien un tanto bajito.

-sr Lucil, mi nombre es Alastor, vengo departe de Radio infernus 91.0, uno de nuestros informantes nos dijo que estaba en la ciudad y nos gustaría pedirle una entrevista exclusiva. -

El tipo examino al joven frente a él de pies a cabeza.

-un placer sr Alastor, claro estaría encantado de aceptar la entrevista, donde y cuando-

Luego de que Alastor le diere los detalles de la entrevista ambos tomaron rumbos distintos, Alastor no lo demostraba, pero estaba completamente nervioso, mientras nuestro nuevo personaje en escena se dirigía al apartamento de una joven dama de cabellos rubios, la misma Chilló de alegría al verlo, lanzándose a los brazos de este.

-papá, que alegría verte, no pensé que llegarías tan rápido ¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía? -

Dijo Charlotte ya que no recordaba haberle mencionado sobre la dirección.

-Oh, le pregunté a tu amigo el gay, me dio amablemente tu dirección. -

Charlotte estaba completamente segura que “amablemente” fue que su padre le sacó la respuesta a Angel.

-nunca cambias, ¿Dónde está mamá? Pensé no dejabas que se quedara sola-

Dijo mientras comenzaba a preparar un café para su padre.

-oh ella viene en camino, tuvo que atender un par de asuntos, por cierto, mañana tendré una entrevista con un locutor de la ciudad, espero no pierdas detalle de la misma-

Charlotte ya se imaginaba que el jefe de Alastor se enteraría de alguna manera sobre el ingreso de su padre a Nueva York, solo esperaba en su alma que Alastor no fuera quién lo entrevistara.

-perfecto, apenas llegue mamá planearemos como van a conocer a mi novio, por cierto, quiero que intentes de verdad llevarte bien con él, sé que para ti es difícil aceptar que lo eligiese por sobre tu ideal de pretendiente-

El hombre suspiro mientras esperaba a su amada esposa, la cual se encontraba finiquitando algunos pequeños tratos par a realzar la productividad de la empresa de su marido, mientras este hablaba con su pequeña manzanita.

-solo espero no estén gritándose para cuando llegue-

Se dijo así misma aquella hermosa y despampanante rubia.


	46. MALAS IMPRESIONES

Por fin llegó el siguiente día Alastor se había arreglado lo suficiente para verse presentable, Niffty no entendía por qué su padre se vestía tan formal, es decir siempre vestía así, pero esta vez lucía más refinado.

-papi ¿hoy tienes junta o 1reunión? -

Alastor acaricio el cabello de Niffty con la intención de despeinarla.

-algo así mi vida-

Dijo para luego dejar a su pequeñita en el centro de estudio dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo, se sentía levemente nervioso, el padre de la dama a quién cortejaba era a quién estaba por entrevistar, tendrá una primera impresión la cual Alastor esperaba fuere la mejor, llego a la cabina de Grabación e inicio antes de que llegaré el sr Magne.

-Buenos días tengan gente de Nueva York, gracias por sintonizar su estación Radio Infernus, en la 91.0 para el día de hoy no estará acompañando un gran empresario de la región de California, para ser más precisos Malibu, el Gran Lucil Magne nos dará una breve aclaración de lo que hace en este lado del país. -

Luego que el joven de cabellos castaños, terminara de presentarlo, el tipo se sentó frente a él.

-buenos días señor Lucil-

Dijo Alastor, mientras Lucil Magne jugaba son sus dedos, para responder.

-buenos días Radio Demon, un placer estar aquí, en realidad vengo en un tema de negocios personales-

Alastor se sintió nervioso, pero lo maquillo cambiando de posición en aquel asiento.

-oh ya veo, pensábamos que venía por negocios-

Sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

-realmente también, pero con ello me ayuda mi querida esposa, ya que ahorita no tengo mucha cabeza para pensar en negocios, sabiendo que mi hija tiene un nuevo novio, todo un perdedor a mi parecer, es locutor, dicen que “uno de los mejores en esta ciudad”, es tan perdedor que su exesposa lo secuestro, ¿a qué clase de hombre que se respete lo secuestra su ex mujer? -

Un silencio incomodo se escuchó de pronto, Alastor se había ido en blanco unos segundos, escuchó en los auriculares el respectivo.

-Alastor, contesta, recuerda que estas al aire-

En ese momento Alastor volvió a la realidad.

-emmm sí, bueno no esperábamos fuere tan explícito en la situación, realmente debe ser todo un dolor de cabeza pensar ¿con quién está saliendo su hija? –

Sonrió y volvió a su trato de siempre continuando con su entrevista, mientras Lilith escuchaba todo en la radio.

-pobre hombre donde quiera que esté habrá escuchado lo que el padre de su novia ha dicho-

Dijo mientras por fin llegó a la casa de su hija quién aún no volvía del trabajo, por lo que Angel se ofreció a que la esperara dentro del departamento en el que anteriormente vivía Charlotte.

Mientras Alastor al terminar la entrevista estaba que mandaba a matar a quién se le atravesara en el camino, más aún cuando su jefe le llamó, para “hablar” del pequeño espacio en blanco durante la transmisión.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -

Alastor estaba bastante molesto y ahora tener que escuchar la cantaleta de su jefe.

\- ¿lo dice porque me humilló sin saber que soy yo con quién sale su hija o porque me quede sin palabras para defenderme?-

Menciono el castaño observando con atención a su joven jefe.

-oh… ya veo entonces si era de ti de quién hablaba-

Alastor se quitó las gafas, masajeando el puente de su nariz, observando tranquilamente a su jefe.

\- ¿de quién más? ¿conoces a algún otro locutor que haya sido secuestrado por su ex, aquí en la ciudad de Nueva york? –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, era obvio que el jefe no admitiría su estupidez.

-bien como es la primera vez que me haces esto te dejare ir con la advertencia de que no quiero que vuelva a pasar, me agrada que mantuvieses calma ante tal acto de tu “suegro” suerte-

Suerte necesitaría para luego de esta tarde, todos ya de por si sabían de sus desgracias, todo por los geniales y benditos medios de comunicación, ahora si tendría que sobre llevar la critica que le esperaba al día siguiente después de que lo humillara su suegro de esa manera, mientras el castaño maldecía para sus adentros el momento en que lo hicieron a pedir esa estúpida entrevista.

Charlotte salía de su lugar de trabajo topándose con la sorpresa de que su padre la estaba esperando, pero esta vez también estaba su querida madre.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? -

Pregunto Charlotte luego de entrar a la limusina de su padre, mientras su madre suspiraba de manera apesadumbrada.

-excelentemente bien, con suerte el tipo inepto que te cortejaba estuviese escuchando la radio para cuando estuve al aire, que le quede claro que me parece un perdedor-

Lo que menos sabía o pensaba Lucil era que su “yerno” estaba justo al frente de él cuando menciono aquellos sobre su pensar ante aquella persona.

-papá te pedí por favor intentaras de llevarte bien con él y lo primero que haces es avergonzarlo frente a medios nacionales, solo espero no haya escuchado lo que dijiste-

Lo que menos pensaba Charlotte es que su querido Alastor ya tenía una primera mala impresión de su susodicho suegro.

-perdónalo cariño, pero ya sabes lo intenso que es tu padre, en específico cuando se trata de ti manzanita-

En ese momento que Lucil fue al baño Charlotte aprovecho para decirle a su madre sobre la situación de Alastor.

-oh ya veo, tiene una hija, espero sepas que tu querido padre se escandalizará por ello, ya sabes que es bastante conservador en cuanto a ese tema-

Charlotte suspiró era obvio que no solo se escandalizaría era obvio que haría toda una escena.

-no le digas nada hasta el día de la cena por favor-

Dijo Charlotte a manera de súplica ante su refinada y hermosa madre.

-lo mantendré en silencio, te lo prometo cariño-

Dijo ganándose así una dulce sonrisa de parte de Charlotte, cuando llego su padre Charlotte comenzó a hablar.

-bien, pueden quedarse aquí conmigo, en esta casa o ir al hotel, la cena será el sábado a las 7pm en Delmonico´s, quiero que vayan presentables y papá por favor ve con la actitud de que se llevan bien, sé que no es Seviathian, pero es agradable y bueno solo debes darle la oportunidad. -

Dijo Charlotte en espera de que su padre, mostrara la mejor actitud que pudiese ante su pareja.

-lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada, sabes bien que no me agradan los tipos de su clase-

Dijo de manera seria casi sin mostrar algún tipo de importancia ante la situación, Alastor realmente no se sentía con ánimos esa tarde, escucho el teléfono y contesto, siendo Charlie quien le dijo que debían verse el sábado a las 7pm en delmonicos, algo que hablaría con ella después.


	47. EN PICADA

La tan esperada fecha para Charlotte había llegado, no sin antes ir rápidamente a visitar a Alastor y prácticamente que advertirle sobre las intenciones de su padre, cuando llegó el castaño, se encontraba arreglando el cabello de Niffty.

-Al, cariño procura llevarte bien con mi padre-

Alastor frunció el ceño.

-ya nos conocimos y no me agradó cariño, sabes tenía un excelente recuerdo del restaurante al que vamos ya hora lo vas a arruinar con este nuevo-

Charlie suspiro, acaricio el rostro del trigueño con sumo cuidado y cariño.

-¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste? ¿Entonces fue contigo con quien tuvo la entrevista? -

Alastor asintió con la cabeza de manera positiva.

-y creo que ante sus ojos soy tu peor decisión-

Charlotte suspiro de nueva cuenta.

-mi padre es algo conservador así que ya imagino la cara que pondrá cuando conozca a Niffty-

Alastor se sitió levemente herido y ofendido.

\- ¿no le has dicho sobre Niffty? Charlotte… no iré, no voy a ir a conocer a tus padres, realmente me ofende que no le hayas mencionado a tu padre que este perdedor tiene una hija, no, no te merezco es más ¿Qué tipo de relación quieres Charlie? -

Todas las estrellas de Charlie se le cayeron a Alastor quién pensaba que era algo seguro.

-Al, cariño quería que lo supiera el día de hoy, realmente quiero que se conozcan, por eso te pedí que trajeres a Niffty, si no hubiese querido que supiera de ella no habría reservado el espacio para ella, es solo que si no lo hacía mi padre nisiquiera se hubiere presentado, dame una oportunidad por favor-

Charlie sabía que el hilo era muy delgado para que Alastor enviara todo por la borda de sobra lo sabía.

-bien, después de todo te has quedado conmigo a pesar de todo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso-

Dijo para luego abrazar a Charlotte.

-bien los veo a las 7pm-

Dijo mandando un beso a Alastor quien suspiraba con derrota, pasaron las horas los primeros en llegar al restaurante fueron Charlotte y sus padres, el que estaba más confundido eras su padre al ver que había un asiento de más.

\- ¿cariño estas en un tipo de relación abierta de 3 o algo así? -

Charlotte se puso de pie al ver a Alastor y a la pequeña Niffty, a Lucil se le desencajo la mandíbula al ver al pequeño engendro que venía con nada más y nada menos que aquel locutor.

\- ¿Quién es ella? -

Dijo viendo a la dulce pequeña niñita que venía a sentarse al lado de Charlotte.

-sabía que si lo mencionaba no estarías de acuerdo a conocer a mi pareja, ella es la hija de mi novio, se llama Niffty. -

Dijo Charlie con seguridad y seriedad, sabía que ahora su padre no podía hacer ningún berrinche o haría sentir mal a una niña inocente, se puso de pie, Alastor estrecho la mano de su “suegro”.

-un gusto sr Lucil, mi nombre es Alastor Fontenot el perdedor que sale con su hija un placer conocerlo de una manera más informa-

Dijo a manera de saludo, Lilith no podía creerlo, el chico que lo estaba entrevistando era el novio de su hija.

-lamento mucho el penoso comportamiento de mi marido, sr Fontenot-

Dijo la rubia mirándolo detenidamente, un encanto de varón sin dudas, la dama se puso de pie, presentándose personalmente con su yerno.

-un placer mi nombre es Lilith Chermain, esposa de Lucil Magne y conocida como Lil Magne o Lily para los amigos-

Alastor tomo la mano de la que era su suegra, besando el dorso a manera de saludo.

\- un plaisir belle dame, ahora veo de dónde sacó Charlotte su belleza, Alastor Fontenot a su servicio mi encantadora dama-

A Charlie le picaban un poco los celos al ver a su Alastor siendo tan atento con su madre.

-y la hermosa pequeña ¿qué nombre tiene? -

La niña se puso de pie y dijo.

-Mi nombre es Niffty Fontenot señores Magne, un placer conocerlos-

Dijo haciendo una reverencia cortes a manera de saludo.

-tiene bastante clase para ser hija de un vulgar locutor de Radio-

Dijo el padre de Charlie a Alastor enfadarse levemente.

-entonces ¿Qué paso con su exesposa, la que te había secuestrado? -

En ese momento Lilith quien tomaba un poco de agua escupió la misma.

-Lucil Fernando Magne Veridis, ¿Qué acaso estás loco al hacerle una pregunta as?-

Reprendió la hermosa rubia esposa de Lucil.

-¿que? Aun no le pregunto por qué falló su matrimonio, además que me garantiza que con Charlotte no será igual-

El castaño suspiro en derrota, logrando sentarse al lado de su pequeña Niffty, observo a sus suegros.

-según me indicaron los médicos murió de un disparo en la cabeza, no tengo certeza puesto que estaba inconsciente cuando todo ocurrió, en cuanto a la razón por la que mi antiguo matrimonio falló, se debió a que mi ex esposa tenía otras prioridades antes que nuestra hija, además que me era infiel muy recurrentemente, puedo asegurarle que con su hija sería diferente ella es simplemente una buena mujer, es bonita, segura, independiente y muy arriesgada pero siempre lo hace con la razón de defender lo que ama, es demasiado buena incluso para mí, lo entiendo pero quiero que ustedes me den la oportunidad de demostrarles que puedo merecerla-

Dijo esto tomando la mano de Charlie, haciéndola ruborizar ante tales palabras, Lilith por su parte sonrió con ternura, feliz de que se mostrara genuinamente enamorado de su hija, mientras Lucil fruncía el ceño sin querer aceptar dicha relación.

-por mi parte joven, tienes mi bendición, sé que aún es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio pero bueno ya se verá cómo se desenvuelven.-

Charlie observo a su padre mientras este se cruzaba de brazos, algo molesto sobre la respuesta de su querida esposa.

-no estoy del todo de acuerdo, lo único bueno que vendría de esto es que al menos mis nietos serán bonitos, además que si no lo aprobase de todas maneras mi hija iría detrás de ti.-

Charlotte se puso de pie y abrazó a su padre.

-sin embargo, aún no me agradas y estaré esperando el momento en el que le falles para destruirte la vida, si es que te atreves.-

Dijo mientras la cena continuaba con normalidad, mientras que Lucil siempre arrojaba algo por accidente hacia Alastor, para Lilith el comportamiento del joven fue digno de admirar ya que teniendo muchas oportunidades nunca se defendió, notando así que el intentaba llevar bien las cosas por Charlotte, terminada la cena, Alastor se despidió de los padre de la rubia y se fue a su casa junto a su pequeña hija Niffty, cuando Charlotte llegó a casa, llamó a casa de Alastor para asegurarse de que llegase bien.

-¿no puede ponernos atención? Acaba de verlo y ya está llamándolo-

La sra Magne lo observo con algo de enojo.

-solo se asegura que esté bien, además recuerda posiblemente ella estaría en su casa si nosotros no estuviésemos aquí-

La mirada de Lucil reflejaba enojo, lo que menos quería era imaginarse que su hija amada, su preciada manzanita estuviere acostándose con ese tipejo de 4ta.

-ni lo menciones, lo que menos quiero saber es que ese tipo ha tocado a mí Charlie-

Lilith suspiro con hastío, y observo a Charlotte llegar, la misma estaba sonriente, al parecer Alastor se encontraba tranquilo obviamente no le hablaría de su molestia con su padre.

-bueno la próxima semana creo que iremos de vacaciones con Niffty a un hotel cerca de las playas de California.-

Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a sus amados padres.

-yo lo reservaré, que clase de padre sería si no lo hago, además así mantendré control sobre tus actividades con ese tipejo, ¿has estado cuidándote? -

Charlotte suspiro terminando de arreglarse para dormir.

-si papá de igual manera él también lo hace, así que tranquilo por ahora no tendrás nietos-

Lilith movió la cabeza con desaprobación, ella si quería nietos y entre más pronto para ella sería mejor.

-eso me tranquiliza un poco. -


	48. TRAVESURAS

Una semana exacta había pasado desde la vista de los padres de Charlotte, la misma ahora se encontraba haciendo planes ya que dentro de unos días irían a California, digo irían ya que Husk, Angel, Vaggie, Cherry y Rosie habrían encontrado el modo de ir, haciendo una colecta entre todos, Rosie por los más que quería ir era para darle espacio a esos dos y cuidar de Niffty ya que sabía que Alastor ahorita estaba como prepuberto buscando cualquier oportunidad o momento para saltar encima de Charlotte como lobo hambriento, habían ocasiones en el que se sentía avergonzada por el comportamiento de Alastor, obviamente era la primera vez que él actuaba así ya que con Mimzy nunca demostró un interés en el sexo, tal vez solo necesitaba a la compañera adecuada.

Mientras Alastor comenzaba a jugar con un lapicero, esperando a salir de su trabajo, últimamente sentía que quería estar con Charlotte más de lo necesario, tal vez por el hecho de que no se han visto tan seguido desde hace una semana que fue en la que sus padres se quedaron, moría de ganas por besarla, abrazarla, su mente lo llevó a reparar en las largas y finas piernas de la joven, sus hermosos labios color rosa, o aquellos ojos color miel que tanto adoraba, o incluso la suavidad de su piel, o el latido de su corazón el cual a veces lo calmaba tanto que se quedaba dormido en aquellos hermosos senos de la joven, deseaba salir corriendo con la doctora, Niffty estaría esperándolo en casa de Rosie y ya no había peligro de que Mimzy llegara, llego la hora de ir a la oficina de Magne, de paso para ir por los resultados de la visita de hace unos días de Niffty para su control, llegó justo cuando sirpen salía del lugar, Angel recibió al castaño.

-sabes noto que has recuperado el peso de antes, ya no te veo tan demacrado-

Dijo el albino observando un pequeño detalle en manos de Alastor.

-oh vienes a dejarle un presente-

Alastor se ruborizó, para luego decir.

-a una dama siempre debe dársele un detalle, además es una manera de compensar el tiempo que no nos hemos visto-

Angel sonrió ya sabía que la rubia lo traía de cabeza, pero confirmarlo de él mismo era hilarante.

-está en su consultorio, pasa y no digas que te acabo de decir para todos ya salió-

Dijo para abrir con suavidad la puerta del consultorio de la joven quien siquiera levanto la mirada.

-buenas tardes no veo su expediente en mi escritorio ¿tenía cita? -

Alastor sonrió y dijo en un tono bastante seductor.

-si tengo una cita, pero me gustaría que lo cobre en especie-

Charlotte se ruborizó hasta las orejas para responder.

-me temó que él único que toma ese tipo de tratos es Angel Dust con gusto te atiendo y te remito el cobro con él-

Alastor dejo salir un bufido.

-pero yo quiero tratar con la pediatra frente a mí, ya que es un encantó de dama-

La rubia se puso de pie y se sentó suavemente sobre el escritorio, el coloco sus manos sobre el mismo a los lados de la joven, la misma separó levemente las piernas, llevaba puesto aquel vestido que se ajustaba a cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo.

-es usted tentadora, siempre sabes cómo llamar mi atención señorita, me temó que ya no atenderá a nadie más que a mí por hoy-

Por fin besó los labios de la joven, para luego llevar una de sus manos al muslo de la chica, apretándolo suavemente y levantando lentamente la falda de aquel vestido, mientras las de Charlotte deslizaban el abrigo de Alastor dejándolo caer en el suelo, la joven de recostaba poco a poco sobre el escritorio, mientras el castaño descendía de sus labios a la barbilla y luego al valle de sus senos, amaba lo bien que cabían en sus manos, levanto un poco más aquella falda, dejo un beso en la cara interior del muslo de la joven, acercó su rostro a la intimidad de la joven aun cubierta por su ropa interior, el aroma de la excitación de aquella rubia era embriagante para aquel joven quien decidido beso lentamente aquel llamado monte de venus aun cubierto por aquella ropa interior negra, acaricio con sus dedos ágilmente sobre la misma, contemplando como con solo unos cuantos besos habría logrado humedecer la intimidad de la joven, encontró el punto de mayor placer de Charlotte aun entre aquella tela, los pasos alertaron a ambos, por lo que no fue posible para el castaño probar el sabor de la intimidad de la joven una vez más, se escondió bajo el escritorio de manera incomoda, mientras Charlotte se sentó en la silla, algo bastante apropiado para Alastor, abrió nuevamente las piernas de Charlotte, hizo a un lado la ropa interior de la misma, comenzando a lamer aquel pequeño botón rosa, justo en el momento que entraba Helsa, Charlotte estaba que moría de la pena, de tener que acallar sus gemidos, para peores la lengua de Alastor hacía maravillas con aquella protuberancia sensible.

\- ¿Dónde está?¿es escapista o algo así? Media clínica lo vio entrar a tu perdedor a tu consultorio-

Charlotte sonrió intentando no reflejar el placer que sentía al sentir como Alastor aprisionaba con suavidad entre sus labios, su clítoris.

-oh.. ya veo, pues para que sepas no es un perdedor y además ya sé fue, dijo que pasaría por su hija-

Sintió uno de los dedos de Alastor hundirse dentro de ella, haciendo que diere un pequeño salto, maquillándolo acomodándose en la silla. 

-por el bien de tu asqueroso puesto te recomiendo no vayas a hacer lo mismo que Angel-

La joven cerró la puerta tras de sí Charlotte a expensas de las quejas de Alastor se levantó para cerrar con seguro aquella puerta.

\- ¿en qué pensabas? ¿Qué tal si ella nos hubiera descubierto? De verdad a veces no te comprendo Alastor-

Dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cintura, dándole un porte muy gracioso a la dama.

-lo siento, realmente quiero compensar el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos-

Dijo acercándose a ella, la joven no espero ni un segundo más, saltando a los brazos del joven, quien liberaba su miembro de aquella prisión de tela, mientras se besaba, allí contra la puerta, tomándola de los glúteos para darle soporte, mientras ella enroscaba las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Alastor, quien comenzaba a moverse fuertemente contra la pelvis de la joven sintiendo la gloria de estar dentro de ella, cuando el cansancio en sus piernas y brazos se hizo presente la cargo hasta el escritorio recostándola suavemente sin salir de ella, continuando con las embestidas, las joven gemía suavemente al sentir como el joven, entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, haciéndola humedecerse cada vez más hasta que ella logró llegar al orgasmo, minutos después seguida por Alastor ahí ambos se dieron cuenta que se les había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, cuando aquel liquido blanquecino y cálido habría ingresado dentro de ella.

-Alastor, no te pusiste el condón-

Alastor sonrió algo juguetón.

-perdona, se me olvido por completo, me deje llevar por la emoción-

Luego de ello Charlotte volvió a su asiento, se acomodó la ropa, algo que imitó el castaño, tomando su abrigo y volviéndoselo a colocar.

-bueno con respecto a lo de Niffty, ha presentado mejoría, tiene un peso adecuado a su edad y ya no presenta anemia y por lo que veo tú ya te has recuperado, hasta te veo con tu peso anterior-

Dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior mientras intentaba no saltarle encima al castaño.

-por cierto, te traje un regalo-

Dijo extendiéndole una caja larga y algo plana, la abrió encontrando un hermoso collar con el dije de una estrella color rojo.

-vaya, es hermoso Alastor, pero no vuelvas a darme un regalo después del sexo sentiría que me estas pagando por ello-

Dijo observándolo seriamente, el trigueño por su parte sonrió.

-está bien cariño no lo vi de esa manera, perdona si te he ofendido-

Charlotte se acercó hacia el para robarle un beso.

-no te preocupes, más bien si fuere así yo debería pagarte-

Ambos rieron, obviamente ahora Alastor lo tomaba como broma.

-¿qué tal si vamos por Niffty y luego te llevo a tu casa?-

La rubia se sentó sobre las piernas del castaño y volvió a besarlo.

-ummm, está bien, pero qué tal si mejor me llevas a la tuya y…-

Se acercó al oído del joven comenzando a susurrarle, el color en las mejillas de Alastor era muy notorio.

-me parece una excelente idea-

Cuando por fin iban de camino, Charlotte le pidió a Alastor que se hicieran a un lado de la carretera, ambos se deshicieron del cinturón de seguridad, la joven tomo al castaño del rostro, comenzando a besarlo, coloco el freno de mano, para luego llevar su mano y posarla sobre el muslo del castaño, acariciando suavemente el mismo, subiendo descaradamente hacia la entrepierna del joven, masajeando suavemente sobre la tela del pantalón, mientras ingresaba su lengua a la boca de Alastor explorando cada rincón de la misma, desabrocho el cinturón luego el botón del pantalón, para después bajar lentamente la cremallera, libero el miembro de Alastor, el mismo sintió alivio cuando la joven comenzó a estimularle acariciándolo desde la base a la punta, al llegar a esta, acaricio con la yema del su pulgar en círculos, el joven gimió contra los labios de la rubia, la joven separo sus labios de los masculinos, bajó rápidamente al miembro del joven, dándole una larga lamida desde la base hasta la punta, continuo lamiendo cual paleta mientras se ayudaba con su mano ayudando aún más a estimularlo, Alastor la detuvo, no quería aquello ya que su anhelo ahora poseerla cuanto antes, la hizo levantar el rostro.

-no hay tiempo para por menores, vamos a los asientos traseros-

Dijo el castaño, la rubia entendió yendo hacia los asientos traseros, la joven vio como Alastor se sentó, para ella luego toar lugar sobre las piernas de este, tomó el miembro del joven, hizo a un lado su ropa interior y lo introdujo dentro de sí sin miramientos ni expectantes, el joven por su parte, levanto aquel vestido hasta la altura de los senos de la joven los cuales no tenía ninguna prenda, llevo uno de sus pezones a su boca succionándolo, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta los glúteos de la joven, ayudándola a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, simulando pequeños saltos, nuevamente sin ningún tipo de protección la joven comenzó a sentir las suaves embestidas que le permitía aquella posición, los segundo se volvieron minutos mientras Alastor disfrutaba de aquel contacto que solo podía permitirse con la rubia, la recostó sobre el sillón, para comenzar a envestirla con más fuerza, observando con deleite como los senos de Charlotte se movían con forme a las envestidas, continuaron así varios minutos más hasta que por fin Charlotte había llegado cubriendo de sus fluidos el miembro del castaño quien minutos después llegó dentro de ella nuevamente, luego de ello se acomodaron las ropas para ir a un auto lavado, tendrían que limpiar bien el asiento trasero o la siguiente pregunta incomoda de Niffty sería ¿ por qué el auto tiene ese olor extraño? Algo que no querían ni imaginar, al llegar lo primero que solicito Charlotte fue el baño, por obvias razones, mientras Alastor se encargaba de limpiar los asientos, cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a casa de Rossie quien los miraba con sospecha, al llegar a la casa Alastor comenzó a preparar la cena mientras, Charlotte le ayudaba a Niffty a poner la mesa.

-cariño, mañana quiero que llegues para enseñarte a cocinar. -

Dijo Alastor sirviendo la cena, al terminar, Charlotte le rodeo con loas brazos a la altura del cuello, volviendo a besarlo con ternura, Alastor correspondió al beso con dificultad, ya que aún tenía el recuerdo de Niffty queriendo imitarlos, por lo que el beso fue muy corto, luego de la cena, fueron a dormir a Niffty, ambos le contaron un cuento, para luego retirarse a la habitación de Alastor, luego de asegurarse que la puerta estaba completamente cerrada, comenzaron a besarse de manera hambrienta, buscando saciarse con los labios del contrario, besándose como si no se hubieren visto hace años, Alastor encamino a Charlotte hasta la cama, donde la recostó con suavidad, comenzó a subir el vestido nuevamente, separándose de los labios de la rubia únicamente con la finalidad de deslizar el vestido por encima de la cabeza de la joven para poder continuar, se deshizo del calzado de la joven, así como de su ropa interior, se sentó frente a ella colocando un sillón que se encontraba en aquella habitación.

-Quiero me muestres cariño, que es lo que te gusta y donde te agrada que te toque-

Charlotte se ruborizó a más no poder, ¿Alastor pretendía verla auto complaciéndose?, abrió las piernas con timidez, lo volteo a ver con reproche.

-¿Qué quieres ver? Es más, creo que tú mismo sabes más de mí que yo-

Alastor sonrió, tomó la mano guiándola hacia la entrepierna de ella.

-realmente lo hago por curiosidad, además, quiero que me tientes a volver a tomarte nena, aunque el solo hecho de tenerte frente a mí con las piernas abiertas me hace replantearlo, sin más la chica comenzó a explorarse lentamente, realmente tenía mucho tiempo de no requerir autocomplacencia, pero verlo ahí sin poder tenerlo la hacía calentarse en sobre manera, llevó su mano suavemente a aquel prominente botón rosa, comenzando a masajearle de manera suave y circular con su mano, luego llevó sus mano más abajo, comenzando a estimularse con uno de sus delgados dedos, sentía placer pero quería ser saciada de otra manera, el castaño por su parte no soportó más la tentación, se desnudó a vista y paciencia de la joven, la misma se sintió en las nubes cuando él se posiciono con el rostro entre sus piernas comenzando a lamer desde el clítoris hasta la entrada a su intimidad, travieso introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella para luego sacarlo de allí bastante lubricado, comenzó a estimular una zona un tanto prohibida para ella, quería probar por “la puerta trasera, sintió un agudo pinchazo en el abdomen al sentir como el castaño introducía la punta de uno de sus dedos a su ano, mordió sus labios apretando las sabanas bajo su tacto, comenzó a moverle en círculos intentando de dilatar aquella zona, luego introdujo otro dedo más, mientras continuaba ingresando su lengua lo que más podía a la dentro de su intimidad, hacía un leve movimiento de tijeras y luego acelero el ritmo de los movimientos en aquella recién explorada zona, comenzando a representar un nuevo punto de placer en Charlotte, quien no duró mucho para llegar al climax, Alastor por su parte se tomó su tiempo para saborear los restos del líquido que la joven desprendía, el joven tomo las piernas de la joven, las elevo de manera que sus rodillas rozaban con sus senos, comenzando luego a introducir su miembro solo una vez a su entrepierna, dejándolo bastante lleno de sus fluidos, para luego sacarlo e ingresar lentamente al ano de la joven, sintiendo eta molestia al sentir como se habría paso el miembro de Alastor, era la primera vez de ambos, del castaño al hacer algo como eso y de Charlie ya que nunca se había permitido experimentar aquella sensación, cuando estuvo por completo dentro, se dio un tiempo para que Charlotte se acostumbrara, luego comenzó a moverse dando suaves envestidas, Charlie por su parte disfrutaba de darle una primera vez en algo a Alastor, el mismo salió rápidamente de esa cavidad solo para besar los labios de la joven y decir.

-una delicia sin duda, pero creo que prefiero lo tradicional-

Sin más se fue a buscar un preservativo, pero Charlie lo detuvo.

-Al, si ya no los usaste no te preocupes, puedes volver a terminar dentro cuanto quieras, después de todo yo también me cuido, ¿recuerdas? -

Luego de ello Alastor se sento sobre el borde de la cama, colocando a Charlotte sobre sus piernas de espaldas a él, tomándola de la parte superior de sus muslos, la incito a abrir las piernas para ayudarla a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, mientras ella terminaba de estimular su clítoris con su mano, no tardó mucho en volver a terminar, cubriendo el miembro de Alastor con sus fluidos, Alastor siguió moviéndose unos segundos más ya que aún no había alcanzado el punto máximo por lo que coloco a Charlie sobre la cama apoyada sobre sus rodillas y palmas, se movía de una manera más agresiva y rápida, Charlotte estaba a punto de alcanzar su tercer orgasmo esa noche, esta vez llegando juntos, sintiendo aquel liquido tibio ingresar en ella, llenándole por completo, ambos se acostaron sobre la cama mirando al techo.

-creo que debemos darnos una ducha-

Dijo la rubia un tanto agitada por la faena, para luego intentar ponerse en pie, Alastor le ayudo a ponerse en pie, luego ambos llegaron a la ducha, Alastor abrió la llave, siempre manteniéndose tras Charlotte, llenándola de besos, mientras el agua caía mojando sus cuerpos, recorrieron con la esponja sus cuerpos, para luego de quitar el jabón, Charlie se apoyó a la pared con las palmas abiertas, se inclinó un poco, Alastor por su parte la tomó de la cintura y la penetro nuevamente, aunque con menos energía y entusiasmo, luego de varios minutos terminaron simultáneamente, Alastor se colocó el pijama, Charlotte, se colocó una de las camisas del castaño, ambos se acostaron tranquilamente en la cama, Charlotte entre los brazos del joven con la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras la pequeña Niffty se levantó asustada por los ruidos, tocó la puerta con miedo, Charlotte la escucho, alertando al castaño, Charlie abrió la puerta observando a Charlie vestida con la camisa de su padre, como siempre lo hacía, la pequeña la abrazo con fuerza.

\- ¿estás bien? Pensé que te había pasado algo grave por los ruidos raros que salían de la habitación-

Alastor la escucho agradeciendo la oscuridad de la noche ya que estaba muerto de la pena ante lo dicho por la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos dormirnos? -

Cuando cambio el tema los dos hicieron un espacio para que Niffty se acomodase.


	49. TROPICAL

El esperado día en que Niffty sería llevada a una de la playa de Malibu, en el hotel the great Apple, de pura casualidad el hotel se encontraba cerca de la casa de los padre de la rubia, las habitaciones fueron repartidas para que Niffty se quedara con su padre, al principio no hubo ningún problema, a excepción de todas las veces que Alastor y Charlotte desaparecieron por varios segundos de la vista de sus compañeros de viaje, cuando ingresaron, la pequeña revisó toda la habitación donde estaría con su padre, se cambió rápidamente portando un adorable traje de baño de una pieza, mientras Alastor se dejó una camisa básica color blanco y un traje de baño tipo bóxer, haciendo que obviamente las damas en el hotel quedaran cautivadas por su bien formado trasero, en cuanto Charlie no se quedó atrás dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo en un traje de baño color rojo de dos piezas, el castaño por su parte estaba casi que ansioso por desatar las tiras de aquel bañador, removió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos sucios sobre las cosas que podía hacer con Charlotte, el primer día pasaron en la piscina, obviamente, pendientes de divertirse junto a la pequeña Niffty quien parecía bastante entretenida con eso de nadar junto a su padre, mientras Charlotte se acercaba a Angel.

-niña ¿Cómo le haces para no saltarle encima?, digo la mayoría de mujeres en este hotel se quedan mirándole, creo que tienes un buen centro de atención allí-

El ego de Charlie estaba por las nubes ya que solo ella conocía ese ámbito que querían probar las damas que se encontraban en el lugar, Angel cayó en la cuenta que no solo Alastor llamaba la atención si no también Charlotte.

-oigan damas-

Dijeron tres hombres fornidos observando a Angel, Charlie y Vaggie, las chicas y Ángel voltearon a verlos, Charlotte observo sin importancia a aquello hombres.

\- ¿quieren divertirse, podemos llevarlas a un lugar sin niños-

Dijo observando a Alastor quien ayudaba a su niña a salir de la piscina.

\- ¿algún problema con las señoritas caballeros? -

Dijo Husk de tras de Angel, el mismo no rechisto de abrazar a su hombre.

-lamento decepcionarlos, pero soy un varón y este de aquí es mi novio-

Entonces los tres observaron a Vaggie y a Charlie, hasta que llegó Cherry, mi polilla adivina quién llego con tu refresco de piña, sé que no te gustan las bebidas alcohólicas, Vaggie se dirigió con Cherry, por lo que solo quedaba Charlotte y por lo que veía estaba casi que en la misma situación.

-lamento decepcionarlas señoritas, pero no estoy disponible tengo a dos mujeres que atender, y esas son mi hija y mi novia la cual es la hermosa rubia que está allá-

Charlotte se ruborizó ante lo dicho por el castaño, se acercó a las damas, sorprendiendo a los chicos fornidos, aquel flaco trigueño, sin chiste salía con tremendo bombón, al caer la tarde decidieron dar un paseo por la playa tomados de las manos, Niffty se quedó haciendo un castillo de arena mientras su tía la vigilaba, en un momento se perdieron de la vista de todos bajo el muelle, por fin tendrían algo de intimidad, lo que inició como, caricias y besos fue tomando otro nombre, los besos fueron más hambriento y las caricias ahora buscaban un lugar donde detenerse, el joven libero su miembro erecto, desato una de las tiras de aquel traje de baño y por fin se introdujo en ella, olvidando que si los atrapaban infraganti podrían sancionarlos por exhibicionismo, cosa que no aconteció ya que cuando ambos llegaron al climax, arreglándose lo mejor que podían para no ser tan obvios, cuando llegó la noche, todos se reunieron a cenar, Niffty le comento algunas cosas que había oído durante algunas semanas atrás en su casa, pensando que Charlie tenía algún tipo de problema por las “pesadillas” recurrentes, el problema se agravó cuando la niña imitó uno de los ruidos en común haciendo que Charlotte se atragantara, Rosie se los llevó para regañarlos cual niños.

-¿en qué pensaban? Obviamente no pensaron con la cabeza eso me queda claro, bueno por eso mismo vine, por hoy deja descansar a Charlotte y quédate con Niffty, durante los próximos días puedes turnar los días en los que te quedas con Niffty y en los que fornicaran como conejos, ¿por lo menos se protegen? –

Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a sus caderas como cuando una madre regaña a unos niños.

-yo si-

Respondió la rubia mientras Alastor no respondió nada, a lo que Rosie comprendió aquel silencio, esa noche Niffty se quedó en la suite con su padre, al día siguiente el mismo despertó gracias a un golpe en su cara, Niffty era muy incómoda para dormir, esa noche la pasaría con Charlotte imaginándose el montón de cosas que le haría al llegar la noche, durante ese día tanto Charlotte como Alastor le dedicaron más tiempo a Niffty, al nivel de la tarde se hicieron presentes tanto Lilith como Lucil, el ultimo se veía enfadado al ver como Alastor le hablaba al oído a su queridísima manzanita, pero aun cuando vio como con descaro el mantenía una de sus manos sobre el muslo de la joven, mientras Lilith suspiraba con cansancio luego miro a la pequeña que estaba sentada justo al lado de su hija, siempre sonriente como su padre, al parecer Niffty había encontrado una nueva amiga en la sra Lilith, Lucil se vio enternecido por la escena de su esposa actuando tan tiernamente, luego de ello Alastor se llevó a Lilith y a Lucil a parte.

-bien y ahora ¿Qué quieres? -

Alastor suspiró ya sabía que Lucil tomaría esa actitud.

-bueno lo que quiero es pedir la mano de su hija, voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa, pero quiero que me den su bendición para hacerlo, ya saben lo normal-

El rostro de Lilith se veía bastante iluminado por la emoción, mientras Lucil mostraba una mirada siniestra.

-la mía ya la tienes, la de Lucil también-

El mencionado iba a debatir, pero Lilith le dio un golpecito en las costillas con su codo.

-solo espero que ella no acepte-

Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras la exuberante rubia a su lado le miró con reproche.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes planeado decírselo? -

Alastor se ruborizó, luego aclaro su voz.

-la próxima semana en delmonicos ya reservé una mesa para las 8pm, llevaré a Niffty obviamente, espero ella lo tomé bien-

Suspiró no sabía si Niffty tomaría bien el que él se casara con Charlotte, además de lo incomoda que tal vez se sentiría ahora debería hablar con Niffty, lo haría al día siguiente, la noche cayó, Charlotte ingresó a la habitación de Alastor comenzando a besarse justamente después de ingresar.

\- ¿quieres un masaje? -

Charlotte se vio sorprendida, el mismo tomo un poco de crema corporal, la dama se recostó desnuda boca abajo sobre la cama, el castaño comenzó a dar un reconfortante masaje iniciando el cuello y los hombros, se desplazó para la espalda y los costados, haciendo a la joven disfrutar de aquello, luego a las piernas y los glúteos para luego comenzar con las zonas sensibles de la dama, besando su cuello, llevando sus dedos a los pliegues de piel que recubrían su zona intima, haciéndola separar las piernas, comenzó con suaves y delicadas caricias alrededor de aquella zona, elevando el calor corporal de la joven, luego se concentró en el clítoris de la dama, dándole suaves caricias circulares por ultimo fingiendo penetraciones con uno de sus dedos.

-Al, hazlo ya tómame-

El castaño no se hizo esperar, se acomodó sobre ella, luego ingresó dentro de ella haciéndola suspirar, comenzó aquellos movimientos que a ambos parecían agradar, la fuerza y la velocidad de las penetraciones del miembro del castaño a su intimidad parecían perfectas para ella, hasta que llegó el punto del climax para ambos, este solo era el inicio para una larga noche de placer.


	50. PERTENECERTE

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día para Alastor, todo está perfecto, el clima, la vestimenta y por supuesto tenía que hablar primero con su pequeña hija ya que no quería tomar una decisión de manera precipitada que le afectara de alguna manera.

-Niffty debo decirte algo, como bien sabes Charlotte a formado parte de nuestras vidas por bastante tiempo, pienso casarme con ella, sería tu madrastra, pero quiero oír si tienes alguna objeción o si ello te molesta-

La pequeña parecía muy feliz con la noticia.

-no, no tengo objeción, además que quiero que papi sea feliz no me importa compartirte si es con ella-

Luego de esto, Alastor abrazó a su pequeña.

-solo no se te vaya a escapar lo que voy a decirle ¿ok?, es una sorpresa-

Niffty por fin sonrió el día paso rápidamente en la tarde, Alastor fue al restaurante a realizar algunos pequeños arreglos para la ocasión con permiso del administrador de aquel hermoso lugar, Niffty como buena niña se quedó sentada esperando que su padre terminara, sería una cena normal.

Mientras la rubia se arreglaba lo más que podía, desde hacía una semana se sentí bastante rara, algo mareada y además con nauseas, pensó que solo se trataba de algún cambio hormonal extraño, ese día decidió llevar un vestido bastante elegante, pero algo holgado, color verde oscuro, zapatos negros y guantes del mismo color de los zapatos, antes de poder salir, sus nauseas aumentaron, volviendo a enviarla al baño, Charlotte temía con lo que estaba comenzando a sospechar a partir de esos pequeños inconvenientes.

La tarde pasó rápido, por fin llego al restaurante, siempre elegante y bonita ante los ojos se Alastor, mientras transcurría la cena la música del ambiente reflejaba calma y sofisticación, cuando por fin llegó el momento de postre Alastor tomó las manos de Charlie entre las suyas, acariciando los nudillos con suavidad, mientras una hermosa y romántica canción comenzaba a sonar, la cual se llama they say its wonderful en la voz de Doris Day.

They say that falling love is wonderful

Se puso de pie y beso a Charlotte en los labios con dulzura.

It's wonderful, so they say

-Charlie antes de que te conociera, para mí solo había mala suerte, no había un día en el que no lamentara mis decisiones, pensé siempre sería de esa manera, lo único bueno era mi hija y pensé realmente que no necesitaba nada más-

And with the moon up above, it's wonderful

Dijo mientras le miraba a aquellos ojos color miel que tanto amaba

-cuando te conocí pensé que solo era una doctora metiche y cotilla, pero gracias a la intervención de Niffty tuve otro punto de vista y logré conocer a la mujer más encantadora que haya podido conocer-

It's wonderful, so they tell me

Los nervios hicieron estragos en el cuerpo de Charlie de manera que la temperatura de sus manos descendió.

-me parecías saca de una ensoñación, busqué algún error que me permitiera ver que eras real y no que me estaba volviendo loco, pero no vi alguno, solo vi más razones que me hicieron enamorarme-

I can't recall Who said it

La mirada del Cataño era la de un enamorado, el corazón de la rubia estaba que colapsaba

-cuando estuvimos juntos, tenía mis dudas, sabía que tenía mucho que perder, además que temía no fuera suficiente o algo en mi arruinara ese momento, pero incluso ese día me demostraste ser compresiva, dulce y amable-

I know I've never read it

A su mente llegó el grato recuerdo del sexo que habían tenido aquella primera noche, donde él fue dulce y cuidadoso, como si fuere su primera vez.

-ahora me siento muy seguro de que amas a mi hija y que la cuidaras tanto como yo lo hago, cuando estuve en coma solo podía pensar en volver a ustedes a pesar que se me dificulto, aun mis palabras me traicionaban y mi pensamiento siempre eras tú-

I only know they tell me that love is grand, and

Lo vio acercarse más a ella con algo que guardaba muy celosamente

-me estoy alargando lo sé, pero quiero darte las razones por la que he concluido lo que deseo pedirte ahora, sé que no soy el prospecto que tu padre quería o el que cualquier padre querría para su hija, no soy millonario, sé que no hay mucho que pueda asegurarte más que mi amor y el que cumpliré cualquier capricho que quieras, a cambio solo te pediré que me ames y que ames a Niffty, por lo tanto, quiero preguntarte-

The thing that's known as romance

Los ojos de Charlie comenzaron a arder y humedecerse ante aquella expectante que confirmaba toda la razón de ser de aquella cena.

-Charlotte Magne ¿me concederías la dicha de compartir tu felicidad conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas? –

Is wonderful, wonderful

Dijo por fin revelando aquel cofrecillo que resguardaba, abriéndolo dejando ver un hermoso anillo con un rubí decorando su centro, el mismo era de oro amarillo de 18 quilates con incrustación de un ónice grande en el medio de este, a ambos lados 2 rubíes pequeños.

In every way, so they say

Se quedó mirando el anillo, preguntándose si ¿eso era lo que quería? ¿una relación seria que lo atare con él, Alastor la observo dudar, tuvo miedo que dijera que no, Charlotte despejó sus dudas, si era lo que ella buscó, un amor de película.

-acepto compartir tu felicidad con la mía-

Dijo por fin alejando el temor de Alastor, tomó la mano de la joven y coloco el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo sorprendiéndose que le quedo a la perfección.

To leave your house some morning

La sonrisa maldosa apareció en el rostro de Alastor.

-me alegra que te haya quedado, tuve que probárselo a una varilla y a un esqueleto-

Luego de eso se rio al ver la cara de reproche que hacía Charlotte

And without any warning, you're stopping people

Charlotte comenzó a sentir una molestia de otro tipo, intento aguantar esa molestia para no arruinar el momento.

Shouting that love is grand, and

El castaño por su parte, la abrazó estaba sumamente feliz de que ella hubiere aceptado ser su futura esposa.

To hold a man in your arms is wonderful, wonderful

La rubia acepto aquel abrazó, Niffty los miraba ensoñado cual cuento de Hadas.

In every way, so they say

Y ahí entre sus brazos, Charlotte se desmayó frente a la vista de toso y preocupando bastante al castaño, pocas horas después Charlie despertó algo mareada ante la expectante preocupación de Alastor, aunque el doctor pedía al castaño lo tomara con calma, el mismo sentía que siempre algo malo sucedía cuando por fin alcanzaba su mayor felicidad.


	51. NOTICIA

El joven de cabellos castaños observaba a la rubia en la cama, quien acaricio el rostro del joven con ternura, mientras se reía ante la mirada de reproche del mismo.

-no te rías, me tenías muy preocupado, de hecho, aun lo estoy hasta no saber que te ocurrió-

Charlotte suspiro y llevó las manos a su vientre alarmando al joven al lado de ella.

-me temo que sé que ocurrió, Alastor, sospecho que estoy embarazada, no lo sé aun a ciencia cierta, pero he estado mareada, con asco además de vómitos ocasionales-

Alastor se encontraba petrificado en su asiento, más cuando observó por la ventana la mirada de furia que le dedicaba su “suegro”, por acto reflejo Alastor paso saliva por su garganta.

-¿em..ba..ra..za..da? bueno aun no es seguro o ¿sí?-

El doctor paso mientras el castaño reía nervioso.

-señorita me temo que ese desmayo fue causado por un pequeño ser que se alojará en su vientre durante nueve meses, me alegra comentarle señor Fontenot que será padre por 2da vez-

Luego de esto se escuchó el grito de Lucil hasta el cielo.

-suéltame Lilith debo castrarlo antes de que se propague y la llene de bebés-

Lilith suspiro y se acercó a su hija con una clara mirada de alegría y ternura.

-seré abuela, pero no le permitiré llamarme así, me dirá mamá Lil-

Alastor se acercó a Charlie tomó su mano y le beso la frente.

-seremos padres y bueno seré papá por segunda vez, Niffty se pondrá feliz de saber que tendrá un hermanito-

Charlotte sonrió, la cara de felicidad de Alastor era bastante real, a diferencia de su padre que estaba por matarlo.

-o hermanita, por lo menos sé que nuestros hijos saldrán bonitos-

Dijo tomando la mano del castaño, y sonrió a sus padres.

-por cierto, les tengo buenas nuevas, yo y Alastor estamos comprometidos-

Dijo mostrando aquel hermoso anillo, su padre suspiro con mayor frustración.

-menos mal porque gracias a ti nadie más querrá estar con ella por esa cosa que ahora está en su vientre, amo a mi nieto por ser hijo de mi hija, pero no por su padre-

Dijo para luego abrazar a su amado padre, quien sonrió al ver a su hija.

-por mi parte felicidades-

Dijo Rosie quien recién llegaba a la escena, aplaudiendo lentamente.

-bien tendré una hermosa nueva sobrina o un hermoso nuevo sobrino, ¿ya pensaron como se lo dirán a Niffty? –

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, obviamente tendrían que decirlo eso lo sabían ya que conforme el vientre de la rubia creciere ella preguntaría.

-aun no siento sea el momento, ¿Qué tal si le damos una semana? -

Dijo Charlotte, Alastor consintió esa decisión, llegaron a la casa y Alastor permitió que la joven se sentara en el borde de la cama, el castaño le quito los zapatos y beso sus pies, dándole un pequeño masaje.

-vaya cualquiera dice que me adoras-

Alastor sonrió desde esa posición.

-es más que obvio que adoro a la futura madre de mis hijos-

Dijo besando los labios de Charlotte, Niffty corrió a los brazos de su padre.

\- ¿Qué le paso a mamá Charlie? -

Ambos se ruborizaron y luego sonrieron.

-oh nada solo me sentía un poco mal, pero estaré mejor en cuanto duerma bien y descanse-

Niffty le miró algo emocionada y observó a Charlie.

\- ¿puedo dormir con ustedes para cuidar a Charlie? -

Alastor suspiro las expectativas que tenía para esa noche acababan de desmoronarse, suspiro sin mostrar su frustración.

-puedes si a Charlotte no le molesta-

Dijo el castaño observando a Charlie quien sonrió de manera amplia y acaricio el rostro de la pequeña con ternura.

-claro que puedes dormir con nosotros, y si quieres también cuidarme, no tengo problemas con ello-

Dijo esto para luego irse a cambiar, se colocó una de las camisas de su encantador locutor, aspiro su aroma, se acomodó en la cama, topándose con Niffty dormida en medio de ellos, ambos se miraron, para luego tomarse de las manos, con solo ese contacto ambos eran felices, luego de ello, acompañaron a la pequeña hacia el mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente todo proseguía con normalidad, Charlotte se despertó de segunda con un increíble hambre y antojo, comió hot cakes, waffles y beignes, todo preparado por su amado Alastor, quien se conformó con un sándwich de jamón y queso y un café negro, sin azúcar, Niffty pensó que la pobre no había comido nada durante todo el día anterior, ya en su trabajo, Charlie se disponía a comenzar su jornada, a todos les pareció raro que utilizara ropa menos ajustada, esto a petición de Alastor claro por ayudar al bebé, el primero en entrar a investigar fue Angel Dust, seguido por Vaggie y Cherry.

\- ¿puedo saber que paso ayer? -

Los tres se quedaron de piedra cuando Charlie les mostró aquel anillo con el que Alastor le habría propuesto matrimonio.

-estoy oficialmente comprometida y además debo decirles que están invitados a la boda-

Dijo la rubia observándolos, los tres celebraron y la abrazaron con mucha ternura.

\- ¿algo más querida? Digo han estado como conejos, ¿has usado protección? -

Dijo Cherry, Charlie respondió de manera negativa.

-esa es la tercera cosa que les iba a decir, estoy embarazada, según el doctor apenas llevó una semana, con todo esto de Seviathan y lo demás olvidé por completo las pastillas, dato que olvidé cuando se me ocurrió dejarlo terminar dentro el día que vino por los resultados de Niffty-

Suspiro los tres dieron un respingo hacia atrás, más que todo Vaggie.

\- ¿te acostaste con el padre de tu paciente en tu consultorio? -

Dijo Vaggie intentando manejar el timbre de su voz.

-vaya estoy muy orgulloso de ti nena, pensé que sería el único cogiéndose a sus pacientes, pero bueno ahora solo tengo un favorito-

La que miraba alrededor preguntándose donde era Cherry.

-Cherry me lo hizo contra la puerta, bajo el escritorio y en cima del escritorio-

Ambos tenían cara de sorpresa, ya que Alastor no parecía del tipo hormonal que fornica hasta con una escoba.

-ah ya veo porque es tan calladito-

Dijo Angel haciendo que todos rieran ante la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-ahora es ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a Niffty?-

Angel la abrazó de manera reconfortante solo para decir.

-nada de qué preocuparse, ella quería un hermano después de todo-


	52. PLANES

Los tres ahora tenían una cena agradable, hacía unos cuantos días Charlotte se había mudado a vivir con Alastor, más que todo por solicitud del castaño, quería estar checando que todo con su nene estuviere bien, además de consentirla al doble por el hecho de estar embarazada, no le niega nada, ni el sexo, ese día la cena era Jambalaya, hacía días la joven estaba antojada de probar nuevamente el Jambalaya de Alastor.

-cariño, creo que es hora de decirle a nuestra lindurita, lo que va a pasar. -

Alastor suspiró, pero bueno era adelantarse a aquellas preguntas incomodas.

-mi amor, recuerdas que te dije lo de la cigüeña, realmente no son ellas quienes traen a los bebés a casa, son las madres, en el vientre de Charlie hay un bebé que está creciendo-

Dijo colocando sus manos sobre el vientre de la rubia.

-oh, pero ¿Cómo entra ahí el bebé? -

Alastor se ruborizó, Charlie rio y beso la mejilla del trigueño.

-tu padre me dio algo así como una semilla y cuando llega a mi vientre se convierte en un bebé, el cual estará allí creciendo por nueve meses y luego en el hospital lo ayudaran a salir. -

La pequeña recién procesaba esa reciente información para comprender lo que le estaban intentando de informar.

-es decir que ¿tendré un hermanito? -

Dijo observando a su padre y a Charlie, la joven sonrió con ternura.

-sí, un hermanito o hermanita-

Dijo Charlotte con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios, tomando la mano de Alastor con mucha suavidad.

-ya quiero conocerlo, ¿no hay una manera de que venga antes?-

Alastor rio fuertemente ante aquella inocente pregunta, Niffty y Charlie le miraron con reproche.

-no, pequeña tardará nueve meses-

Al llegar la tarde, luego de salir del trabajo, los padres de Charlotte decidieron ir de visita a la casa donde ahora vivía su queridísima hija.

-vaya que hermosa casa, tu futuro esposo tiene un excelente gusto en la decoración-

Ambos se alegraron al ver a Niffty, la pequeña se había ganado un espacio en sus corazones, por lo que le habían permitido que los llamara papá Lu y mamá Lil.

-por cierto ¿para cuándo tendrán la boda, antes o después de que el bebé nazca?-

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y respondieron al unísono.

-el próximo mes, hemos estado arreglando los detalles para la boda en esta semana-

Los padres de la rubia se quedaron pasmados.

-¿no creen que es muy pronto? Digo apenas se dieron cuenta de que está embarazada-

Charlie suspiro al escuchar a su padre, era obvio que jamás aceptaría a Alastor como su yerno.

-papá según el doctor, tengo una semana y 4 días de embarazo, además quiero poder disfrutar de mi luna de miel, es decir por ahora solo deberé preocuparme por un niño no por dos ya que uno aún está en mi vientre-

Lilith sonrió suavemente al escuchar a su hija, mientras Alastor se ruborizaba ante la misma.

-bueno no tengo nada que decir contra ello-

Luego de que los padres de Charlotte se marcharan de allí llegaron Angel y Husk.

-vengo a ver si los rumores eran ciertos los rumores de que estabas embarazada del idiota-

Dijo Husk quien recién era recibido por Charlie.

-en efecto, si estoy embarazada y Al no es un idiota Husk, es mi idiota-

Los tres comenzaron a reír, luego Charlie vio como Alastor la miraba con reproche.

-oh cielo es broma, además sé que me lo perdonaras, no puedes enojarte conmigo-

Dijo mientras rodeaba al castaño con sus brazos, colocándolos alrededor del cuello masculino, Alastor sonrió y luego apretó las mejillas de su esposa a manera de venganza.

-no, pero siempre puedo negarte el sexo cuando se te antoja-

Dijo al oído de Charlotte, la misma quedó de piedra, más ante aquella voz tan seductora, se separó de él comenzando a lagrimear.

-a una embarazada no se le niegan los antojos Al-

Alastor se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de una manera tan seductora que hasta Husk y Angel quedaron sorprendidos.

-oh querida, ese antojo es prescindible, cambiare de opinión solo si me pides perdón de una manera que yo entienda que estás arrepentida de tu acto-

Luego de esto, dio un beso fugaz a los labios de la joven.

-bien… ahora me queda claro cómo fue que esto paso, por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo de gestación llevas? -

Charlie volvió a sonreír mientras Alastor traía algo de la cocina.

-una semana y 4 días-

Dijo mientras, se levantaba aquella blusa holgada, mostrando un apenas visible vientre.

-aww que adorable, pensé que jamás tendrías un bebé, pero ahora debo decir… BIEN HECHO ALASTOR-

Gritó, el sonido de unos platos quebrándose le dio a entender que, si los había escuchado, mientras ella y Angel se reían, cuando se le paso la risa, Charlie comenzó a caminar con dirección a la cocina.

-no, tú debes cuidar del bebé no puedes agacharte, en cambio yo puedo ayudar a Alastor, mientras descansas-

Dijo Husk yendo a ayudar a Alastor, quien aún estaba algo ruborizado por el comentario de Angel.

-perdónalo a veces es un poco suelto a la hora de hablar, pero bueno igual yo también quiero felicitarte, uno por la buena elección que hiciste esta vez y dos por darle un futuro hermano o hermana a la enana más querida de todo este lugar, ¿estás preparado? -

Alastor rio, era obvio que estaba sorprendido, pero si se sentía bastante preparado para un segundo niño o niña.

-espero no seas un padre selectivo-

Cuando terminaron de arreglar el desastre que el castaño había creado, Husk se dirigía a la cocina hasta que vio que Alastor sacaba algo de la refrí.

-Al podrías traerme papas y helado cubierto con jarabe de Chocolate y crema batida? -

Se sorprendió más al ver que Alastor ya se había adelantado con el pedido de la chica antes que lo dijere.

-veo que ya son un verdadero matrimonio-

Alastor rio y fue con Charlotte. 

\- Husk es que este antojo lo pide todos los días-


	53. PREPARATIVOS

Había pasado por fin el tan esperado mes, Alastor aprovechaba el tiempo libre para comenzar los preparativos con Charlotte y acompañados de Niffty obviamente, ambos habían decidido que sería una pequeña boda, al aire libre ya que por ser la segunda vez que Alastor se casaba no podía ser en una iglesia la joven había decidido fuere en la casa de campo que poseía su padre, además de brindar un espectacular paisaje, se respiraba la calma en el ambiente, ya se encontraba ansiosa quería ver a su amadísimo Alastor con su traje de novio, suspiraba al pensar cómo se vería, esa tarde ambos se encontraban probándose los trajes, el vestido de novia de Charlie era realmente muy sencillo, blanco, de una tela un tanto ligera, delgada y fresca, excelente para el clima en el campo, el mismo poseía un escote en forma de uve en el frente y otro atrás, el del frente se veía elegante, sin llegas a ser vulgar, la tela en la parte del torso tenía bordados, en forma de circulo, en la parte de los hombros tenía dos hombreras de tela, de las mismas colgaban dos tiras de tela una corta cayendo hacía el frente, en el área de los brazos y una larga cayendo hacia atrás junto a la cola del vestido, el mismo se cernía con suavidad a la cintura, sin corsés y sin ser incomodo pensando en el futuro bebé que crecía en el vientre de la joven, aún faltaban algunos pequeños detalles que Rosie se encontraba detallando, no pudo soportarlo y acaricio el vientre de su futura cuñada.

-lo siento, sé que aún no es tan notoria, pero de verdad me alegra por ustedes, si siento que mi hermano pudo ser un poco más precavido, pero bueno. -

Charlie sonreía ante las palabras de Rosie, mientras volteaba a verse ante el espejo, no podía creerlo, en 2 días máximo estaría contrayendo nupcias con su amado Alastor, después de todo el largo recorrido que la relación se habría desarrollado, se sentía lista para dar aquel sí, pero ¿Alastor lo estaba haciendo por amor o por deber? ¿Cómo podría saber el enigma en el corazón de aquel hombre al que amaba, generalmente querría creer que realmente la amaba, pero ¿y si sino es así?, estaba segura de que si le pasara lo que sucedió con la ex posiblemente tampoco soportaría verle salir con alguien más, ¿sería ella como Mimzy?  
Mientras del otro lado de aquella pared en la que estaba el espejo, se encontraba Alastor vistiendo un pantalón gris, camisa blanca, chaleco y blazer del mismo color, el blazer en el bolsillo llevaba una decoración en seda de color café, en las solapas un adorno en tela de color blanco y negro., el joven se veía galante y bastante atractivo, pero también tenía las dudas normales de un futuro esposo, realmente cuando se casó por primera vez no tenía nervios, no pensaba en nada más que en la bebé, pero ahora pensaba en el o la bebé y la mujer con la que se iba a casar ¿ella estaba feliz con aquella decisión?, Alastor conocía bien la tienda de su hermana, por lo que sabía que del otro lado estaría su Charlotte.

-Charlotte ¿estas segura de querer dar este paso conmigo? -

La voz llegó a los oídos de la rubia, quien se ruborizó ya que se encontraba desvistiéndose.

\- ¿Al? ¿Por qué la pregunta? es claro que deseo darlo, pero ahora que hay un bebé en medio siento que es algo apresurado, dentro de dos días serás mi esposo, si tengo dudas, temo que algo en mí no sea de tu agrado-

Alastor rio al escuchar esa aclaración, ¿Qué no era claro?

-oh Charlotte, ¿pensé que comprendías el grado de locura en el que me tenías? Hay tanto de ti que puedo amar, y admirar, no hay nada de ti que no sea de mi agrado-

Charlotte se ruborizó ante esa aclaración.

-sabes, lo pregunto es porque aún no puedo creérmelo que una chica tan hermosa y perfecta me haya dado un sí, ¿sabes? Es como un sueño muy largo del que no quiero despertar nunca Charlotte, por eso temo que dudes y luego me dejes en el altar, no por temor a la burla o demás, es solo que realmente me enamore de ti y siento que me darías un golpe muy bajo si me dejas solo-

Charlotte sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, era obvio que lo amaba, se sentía más enamorada en ese momento que nunca, ahora ya no tenía dudas.

-yo tampoco quiero que me dejes Al, también estoy realmente enamorada de ti, no sé qué haría si me dejas, menos después de todo lo que hemos pasado para tener esta calma ¿no crees? -

Dijo haciendo reír a Alastor.

-sabes creo que necesitábamos hablar-

Charlotte suspiro y llevó sus manos a su casi imperceptible vientre, sintiendo una calidez, de la vida que se albergaba dentro de ella.

-si, por cierto, ya que terminamos, debemos revisar el resto de los preparativos, algunos otros los están atendiendo mis padres. -

Algo en la última parte de aquella oración no le sonaba bien a Charlotte, más aun sabiendo que su suegro se encargaría de algunos de los preparativos, pero bueno intentaría no darle mucha mente, cuando ambos cambiaron de ropajes, salieron con dirección al invernadero, querían saber si los arreglos florales estaban listos, los cuales en efecto estaban 70% listos para ir a decorar el día antes de la boda, luego fueron a revisar lo del pastel, la música, el catering service, todo estaba en orden, ambos fueron a la casa de campo donde se daría lugar aquella boda, comenzaron a practicar la misma, su futura esposa se veía graciosa en el vestido de su madre, puesto que le quedaba 4 tallas más grandes, parecía una niña, jugando a casarse, mientras él tuvo que negarse a usar el traje de Lucil por obvias razones, una de ellas es que Lucil en secreto le puso polvo pica pica al traje, por eso se enojó cuando Alastor no se colocó el susodicho traje para practicar el momento más importante de sus vidas, la parte favorita de Alastor era la del beso, le fascinaban los labios de Charlotte, eran dulces, suaves y bastante tentadores, generalmente era detenido por un jalón de orejas de parte de Lucil quién lo hacía diciendo que estaba excediéndose con los besos, para luego volver a su casa, junto con su pequeña Niffty durmiente en el asiento trasero, la llevaron a la habitación de ella y luego se fueron a su habitación, comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa, ahí estaba él embobado nuevamente, con el cuerpo de su futura esposa, fantaseando con recorrer cada una de las curvas que estaban expuestas ahora justo frente a él.

\- ¿sucede algo? -

Pregunto Charlotte sintiéndose observada por Alastor.

-no, solo observaba que te vez cada vez más apetecible, pero no me tomes atención, continua con lo tuyo-

Dijo Alastor, Charlotte se encontraba bastante avergonzada, para ella no se veía nada apetecible, menos por la ropa interior de anciana que ahora portaba, pero su querido futuro esposo babeaba cual lobo frente a carnicería, peor aun cuando se deshizo del sostén liberando por fin sus senos, en cuestión de segundos, Alastor estaba tras ella, besando de manera insistente sus hombros, Charlotte sentía sus hormonas a mil por hora, deseaba fundir su cuerpo con el de aquel hombre apasionado que la volteo hacia el para besarla, en menos de lo que se esperaba, ambos ya estaban desnudos sobre la cama, cada beso, cada caricia dejaba en claro todo lo que él sentía por su Charlie, obviamente, esta vez, Charlotte estaría arriba, ya que Alastor temía aplastarla a ella o el bebé, en menos de 2 horas, terminaron por fin de complacerse mutuamente hasta caer rendidos, Charlotte se encontraba entre los brazos de Alastor.

-vaya, ¿Qué es lo que tanto me observas que logra encenderte? -

Dice incorporándose, para observar a su futuro esposo.

-todo mi cielo, comprende te amo, cada parte de ti, toda tu me pareces atractiva, además que bueno para ti no es un secreto que me vuelves loco-

Dijo observándole a los ojos mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica con dulzura, mientras Charlotte se hacía pequeñita de la pena.

-y ¿no te importa si me pongo gorda y vieja? -

Alastor sonrió y bajo hasta llegar a besar el pequeño vientre de la rubia eliminando las dudas de la joven. 

-no, justo por ello es que te pedí ser mi esposa-


	54. DESPEDIDA

Al día siguiente, Charlotte abría poco a poco sus ojitos, Angel, dijo que se tomarían todo el día para pasarlo entre chicas y en la noche le harían la despedida de soltera, obviamente para Alastor sería un día muy normal, ya que bueno, su círculo de amigos no era tan grande como el de su futura esposa, Alastor por su parte se sentía bastante cansado, los preparativos y las dudas aun no lo dejaban dormir, se encontraba dejando los respectivos desayunos en las mesas, mientras una hermosa y activa Charlotte le abrazaba por la espalda.

-buenos días mi casi esposo-

Dijo Charlie besándole la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír genuinamente, ella siempre sabía cómo contagiarle sus energías.

-buenos días mi casi esposa, ¿Cómo has amanecido? -

Algo que amaba Charlotte era la manera tan cortes que él siempre mantenía aun en su propia casa, algo en la joven se encendía cada que sentía el aroma de su perfume entrando por sus fosas nasales, últimamente se encontraba con más ganas de intimar, incluso con más energías que el propio Alastor, a quien los días con poco descanso ya le estaban pasando factura.

-excelentemente bien, más con las atenciones de mi prometido, masajes, besos, abrazos, mimos y ahora también el desayuno, pero noto que te vez algo cansado, supongo que pude haber hecho algunas cosas por mi cuenta, no pensé que te haría daño-

El castaño al escucharla sonrió y le beso los labios con mucha dulzura.

-oh no te preocupes cariño, no es nada realmente, ¿Qué planes tienen hoy? -

Pregunto cambiando el tema, no quería que ella se sintiere culpable, después de todo es algo que ambos van a disfrutar.

-oh nada, solo pasaremos un día de chicas y en la noche me harán mi despedida de soltera-

El joven le beso en la mejilla, realmente no desconfiaba de ella, desconfiaba de Angel, le tomo las mejillas y se las apretó de manera juguetona.

-nada de alcohol, no bailes mucho y diviértete, es tu día mi hermosa dama-

Charlotte se rio al oírlo, sabía que las primeras dos era por la condición en la que ahorita se encontraba.  
-claro, y ¿tú que harás? -

El mismo le miro de manera despreocupada, luego suspiro.

-posiblemente iremos Husk, tu padre y yo, posiblemente solo tomemos un par de tragos y vuelva a casa temprano, ya sabes que no se me da mucho eso de ir a “festejar”-

Dijo ruborizándose levemente, su querida rubia solo suspiro y le beso tiernamente.

-pórtate bien, nada de “aventurillas” antes de la boda-

Dijo la rubia a manera de broma, algo que aprovecho Alastor para hacer su broma de doble sentido.

-umm ¿ni una antes de la boda?, digo estoy viendo una hermosa mujer en estos momentos que me está haciendo querer pecar-

Dijo dándole besos en el cuello y hombros.

-bien pero rápido antes de que baje Niffty-

Luego de algunos minutos, Alastor se quedó a solas con Niffty ya que para él la celebración comenzaba en la noche, mientras Charlotte salió, con Angel, Vaggie, Lilith, Cherry bomb.

-bueno nena, hoy nos vamos a encargar de que disfrutes de cosas que ya no disfrutaras cuando por fin el sonrisitas y tú aten el lazo-

Dijo Angel cual diva, contoneándose completamente, las damas se rieron, pasaron la mayoría del día en compras, un café a las 4pm mientras chismeaban y demás.

\- ¿por cierto tu novio es de talla grande o chica? -

La rubia se ruborizó ante las palabras del albino.

-Angel-

Las demás le llamaron la atención, Lilith claro casi se atraganta con su té por fin cayó la noche, la despedida de solteras tendría lugar en el departamento de Angel Dust, la mayoría se fue en copas demás y baile, Charlotte por obvias razones no bebió alcohol, ni bailo, entonces, la luces se apagaron, entro alguien al apartamento, luces de discotecas comenzaron a encenderse, un hombre vestido de oficial llego al lugar, luego una dama vestida de conejita; recordemos ya que dos de las invitadas no tienen un gusto por los varones y Charlotte es bisexual, pero esta última se hizo al rincón y se cubrió los ojos mientras los bailarines se acercaban a ella…

En un sport bar, Alastor y Husk se encontraban bebiendo, hasta que a Lucifer se le ocurrió una idea bastante tonta para encender las cosas.

-oye Husk, ¿Por qué no estamos en un club nudista?

Pregunto el hombre de cabellos rubios.

-a Alastor no le gustan esos lugares, no los determina a menos de que esté bastante ebrio-

Dijo Husk en voz baja, Alastor no era el mismo cuando se embriagaba, que lo dijere Husk a ciencia cierta.

-oye ¿Alastro? -

Alastor suspiro con fastidio, se iba a casa con su hija mínimo que dijere su nombre correctamente ¿no?

-Alastor… dígame sr Lucil-

Dijo de manera aburrida, realmente lo suyo ya no era beber, si no estar con Charlotte y Niffty.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una competencia? Si me ganas, dejo de fastidiarte con Charlotte-

Dijo observando como al trigueño se le iluminaban los ojos.

-y que pasa si ¿no? -

Por un momento dudo.

-nada, no puedo hacerla retroceder de la tremenda estupidez que va a hacer-

Alastor aceptó, pronto los vasos se convirtieron en botellas y el castaño perdió la noción de lo que había bebido o de donde estaba, abrazó a Husk.

-hip, eres fenomenal Husk, hip, la verdad siempre tuve envidia de tu vida libertina el cómo todo te valía hectárea de ver…-

Si no fuera que los otros dos estaban tan ebrios como él se hubieren ofendido.

-es más Luci hip, es el miserable más grande que he conocido, hip, como si humillarme en público me detuviere de follar con su hija-

En esta los tres comenzaron a reír como idiotas.

-sabes que es lo peor hip, que por un momento pensé que querías ligarte a mi esposa también-

Nuevamente los tres reían como tarados, la noche paso entre tragos para los caballeros, a la mañana siguiente, Angel corrió a la habitación a despertar al novio, ya que la boda estaba a una hora por dar comienzo y no había señales del castaño, cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Husk, toó una foto por la bochornosa imagen que ahorita el albino tenía en frente, Alastor y Husk dormían abrazando a Lucil.

-Alastor, despierta hoy es el día grandísimo tarado-

Alastor abrió lentamente los ojos, junto con Husk ambos se cayeron de la cama del susto que se llevaron al encontrarse a sus compañeros de parranda del día anterior en su cama, para su alivio los tres estaban vestidos.


	55. FELICIDAD

Alastor estaba que hacía todo a una velocidad impresionante, el gran día había llegado y por culpa de la resaca iba tarde, se suponía que ña que llegaba tarde por tradición era la novia, no al revés, mientras Alastor batallaba contra el tiempo para llegar al punto de la ceremonia, Charlotte se arreglaba para el gran día en el que su vida y la de Alastor se unirían en una sola, tal vez no lo serían ante una iglesia, aunque fuese solo por el civil, por fin Alastor y Charlotte compartirían algo más que sus momentos juntos, compartirían un apellido, Alastor indico que podría elegirse el de ella pero la misma quería portar con orgullo el apellido de su amado, no como pertenencia, no como sumisión, si no con el amor que ahora y siempre le tendría, como si dejase en claro que ella era la indicada para portar dicho apellido, se observaba detenidamente ante el espejo, mientras el corazón rebosaba de alegría, verse a punto de dar un gran paso.

Alastor llegó bastante tarde, pero se le perdonaba era el novio y Charlotte aun no hacía acto de presencia, Niffty estaba sentada junto Rosie y los padres de Charlie, aun recién llegado, Husk y también Lucil, Husk se colocó al lado de Alastor con los anillos, mientras llegaban por fin las damas de honor, la música comenzaba a resonar en aquella hermosa ceremonia, el altar estaba conformado por un hermoso arco lleno de flores blancas y rojas, adornadas como enredaderas color verde, la casa tenía una hermosa vista, además del aire fresco de las montañas, la música retumbaba en la cabeza de nuestro engomado Alastor, el mismo aún estaba de resaca, pero lograba aparentarlo, por fin la más esperada dama en aquella ceremonia, hizo acto de presencia, con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas entre sus manos, el castaño estaba conteniendo todos sus impulsos de saltar sobre Charlotte y tomarla ahí mismo, se veía hermosa y bastante inocente, la misma caminaba con pasos decididos hacia el altar, Charlotte al verlo vestido con aquel traje no era ajena al mismo sentimiento que acechaba al castaño, solamente se mordió el labio inferior, Lucil y Lilith por fin entregaban a Charlotte a Alastor.

-ya sabes, no hay devoluciones-

Dijo Lucil, enfadando a su esposa y a su yerno, luego de ello tomo con delicadeza la mano de Charlotte, beso la mejilla de la dama y le dijo al oído.

-estas deslumbrante cariño, no puedo esperar a quitarte el vestido-

Haciendo ruborizarse a la rubia por completo, claramente, tanto su padre como su madre no escucharon el comentario del joven, la ceremonia dio inicio, ambos escucharon al abogado colocaron sus firmas y dieron el sí ante todos, para luego la típica frase, puede besar a la novia, la mayoría de invitados terminaron llorando por lo conmovedora que había sido esta historia donde por fin y después de varios problemas los jóvenes por fin cedían al amor ante un altar, jurando amarse hasta que la muerte los separase, sellando dicho pacto con un suave y dulce beso en los labios de su ahora esposa, luego de ello la joven se colocó de espaldas lanzando el ramo hacia atrás, el mismo calló en las manos de Angel Dust, el mismo observó a Husk con la esperanza de …

-no bota esa porquería-

Dijo a manera de broma, más Angel cual diva, no soltó el ramo, luego seguía la tradición del liguero, por obvias razones que hasta el momento no están claras, Alastor quitó el mismo con los dientes ante la mirada expectante de los invitados, mientras que Charlotte tenía muchas ideas de lo que podía hacer en esa posición, pero por obvias razones se contenía, llego el comienzo de la recepción de la boda, el primer baile de marido y mujer que tendrían ambos como esposos, la canción fue elegida por Niffty, la cual fue parte de su primer beso, can’t take my eyes off you en la voz de Frankie valey, la mayoría quedo maravillado ante un baile tan magnifico y despacio, para terminar en un dulce y acalorado beso frente a los invitados, el deseo no se hacía esperar más, Charlotte se excusó diciendo que debía buscar uno de sus aretes diciendo que posiblemente se le cayó y que hasta ahora lo notaba, fue mentira obviamente ella se lo dio a Alastor después del beso, Alastor se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño por el exceso de café que tomó antes de la boda para despertarse, ambos coincidieron en el baño, cerraron con seguro la puerta, Charlotte se lanzó a los brazos de Alastor cual fiera hambrienta, Alastor la levanto y la hizo sentarse sobre el tocador, levanto la falda de aquel vestido, bajo la cremallera de su pantalón libreando su miembro, las ganas de sentirse el uno al otro piel contra piel pudo más que ellos, Charlotte contuvo un gemido cuando sintió como Alastor se adentraba en ella, mientras se devoraban a besos, el vaivén frenético en el baño de la casa de campo de su padre tu fin luego de 1 hora, Alastor sabía que tendría que inventar una excusa bastante creíble, ambos se arreglaron mutuamente de manera que no quedase evidencia alguna de lo que habría pasado allí, el primero en llegar fue Alastor diciendo que se detuvo a regurgitar ya que aún tenía resaca gracias a la fiesta de apenas el día anterior, Charlie llego 20 minutos después arreglándose los aretes, mintiendo indicando que por suerte lo había encontrado junto a la cama donde ella se había estado arreglando para la boda, se quedaron hablando un buen rato, a veces solo se tomaban de las manos observando como todos disfrutaban de la boda que costearía el sr Lucil, en cierta manera eso era u punto a favor y en contra para Alastor, por lo que se dispuso a pagar el la luna de miel, no quería más intervenciones de su “querido suegro”, cuando por fin la fiesta parecía estar acabando Husk llamó la atención de todos, para luego mirar a Angel, el mismo aclaró su garganta.

-a provechando que mi mejor amigo aún no se va de luna de miel, debo de hacer un anuncio, Anthony quiero decirte que estoy decidido a pedirte una sola cosa que creo nos convendrá a ambos y aprovechando que ya el destino te dio una pista, quiero pedirte seas mi futuro esposo ¿Qué dices? -

Dijo por fin mostrando una cajita con un anillo de compromiso de diamantes, Angel se sobresaltó aún más al oírle llamarle por su nombre real, cuando por fin acomodo las palabras en su cabeza, comenzó a llorar de la emoción, lanzándose a los brazos de Husk con un.

-si estúpido, acepto-

Charlotte se sentía feliz por su amigo al fin había encontrado a su alma gemela, Alastor por su parte sonrió diciendo.

-claro que acepto ser tu padrino querido Husk-

Husk sonrió con malicia, sabía que debía sacarse el clavo.

-¿Qué tal si nos deleitas con uno de tus chistes?-

La idea de Husk era que la Charlotte se diera cuenta que no tenía un claro sentido del humor, o por lo menos uno no tan común.

-pensé que no te agradaban mis chistes tan sofisticados-

Dijo haciéndose el rogado hasta que comenzó.

-pero si tanto insistes, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un matrimonio y un divorcio? -

Todos lo miraron sin sabes, hasta que Alastor respondió.

-que en el matrimonio todo es arroz y en el divorcio todo es pa ella-

Luego de ese mal chiste, la sala quedo en completo y pulcro silencio solo sonaba el cantico de los grillos a su alrededor, mientras al fondo reían tanto Alastor como Charlotte.

-espera ¿eso te pareció gracioso? -

Dijo Husk incrédulo, mientas Angel se cruzaba de brazos levemente molesto, nunca le gustó el mal humor que representaba Charlie.

-no si ya vimos que no están juntos solo por el sexo-

Dijo Angel sin pensar en la incógnita que crearía en la cabecita de la niña presente.

-¿Qué es el sexo?-

Todos palidecieron cuando la pequeña realizo la pregunta.

-tío Angel te explicara-

Luego cuando todo finalizó, Charlotte se despidió de todos, tomada de la mano con Alastor, subieron a la limusina que los llevaría al siguiente destino, un hotel en California llamado Bellugio, como primer parada de luna de miel para lego emprender el viaje a Europa.


	56. FUGA DE ENAMORADOS

Al llegar al hotel, ambos solicitaron las llaves de la suite nupcial, antes de entrar, Alastor tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos, sin contar que ahora era bastante más pesada, con cuidado como si fuese una princesa, luego la recostó con cuidado sobre la cama, ahora agradecía a los del hotel por las sabanas rojas, contrastaban excelentemente bien con el color de piel de Charlotte, se inclinó para besa despacio los labios de su esposa con delicadeza, disfrutando del roce adictivo que el mismo le provocaba, se separó unos segundos para observarla a los ojos.

\- ¿estas lista para esta noche? –

Dijo el castaño suavemente, esperando la aprobación de la rubia para poder continuar, estaba realmente ansioso por deshacerse de aquel vestido, la asintió permitiéndole a Alastor hacer de ella lo que él quisiere, volvió a besarla suave y tranquilamente, mientras con sus manos recorría las piernas de la joven, levantando la falda del vestido, para luego, deshacerse del mismo sacándolo por la parte superior de su cuerpo, la chica estaba semi desnuda ante los ojos de Alastor.

-sabe, tanto aquel primer día que me dejaste terminar dentro por primera vez, como ahora, no reparé en tu ropa interior hasta este momento-

La joven se ruborizó, llevándose ambas manos a su rostro, haciendo reía al pelicastaño.

\- ¿Quién recuerda algo como eso Alastor? -

El mismo beso nuevamente los labios de su esposa, mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de la misma, ambos dieron vuelta sobre la cama, el trigueño no perdió tiempo, simplemente hizo la ropa interior blanca de la rubia a un lado, introduciéndose en ella rápidamente.

-oh Al, veo que ya no pides permiso para entrar-

Dijo de manera coqueta mientras el castaño guiaba los movimientos de la cadera de la rubia.

-no, no niño malo, esta vez yo decido como lo quiero, no seas impaciente-

Dijo tomando ella las riendas de aquel asunto, comenzó moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, realizando pequeños movimientos circulares con sus caderas, mientras Alastor disfrutaba de la fiera que estaba sobre él, disfrutando de sus movimientos y de la vista de tenerla sobre él, por primera vez disfrutaba ser pasivo, luego de varios minutos, él la tomo nuevamente de las caderas, haciéndola sostenerse mientras el continuaba penetrándola con fuerza y algo de rudeza, acompañado de una que otra nalgada, haciendo a Charlotte gemir su nombre de una forma bastante sonora, varios minutos después ambos reposaban boca arriba, mirando al techo de la suite.

-oh Al, estuvo magnifico, o no sé si estaré más susceptible por mis hormonas-

Alastor sonrió y la atrajo a sus brazos, adoraba su aroma y el tenue calor que le brindaba la cercanía de aquella rubia quien ahora estaba completamente despeinada.

-es por las hormonas cariño, por cierto, deberíamos dormir ya cielo, mañana el vuelo sale temprano, ¿a dónde iremos primero cuando lleguemos a toscana? -

La rubia parecía pensárselo muy detenida y seriamente, lo que el joven de cabellos castaños acababa de mencionar, los mismos no tardaron en caer rendidos ante el sueño, la noche pasó de prisa, al día siguiente ambos se movían lo más rápido que podían ya que debían alcanzar a llegar al vuelo, cosa que hicieron a pesar de tanta prisa innecesaria, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Alastor al lado de la ventana y Charlotte ne el asiento de en medio y un tipo demasiado atractivo al lado de Charlotte, que cada que podía le lanzaba una sonrisa seductora, mientras Alastor se sentía incómodo por la situación, Charlotte, tomo el rostro de su esposo y lo besó.

-estamos de luna de miel-

Dijo Charlotte completamente segura tomando la mano de su esposo, el tipo al lado de la rubia hizo un gesto de decepción de que el flaco sin gracia al lado de aquella despampanante belleza fuere su esposo, pronto los minutos se hicieron horas, Charlotte tenía hartas ganas de ir al baño del avión por dos cosas, la primera era desaguar y la segunda es que no podía dejar de pensar en sexo con su ahora esposo.

-Al, debo ir al baño, ¿me acompañas? -

Alastor la miró sorprendido, pero luego le dio ternura ya que a veces se volvía muy mimada y eso él lo adoraba.

-vamos entonces-

Dijo mientras la rubia se ponía de pie y caminaba por el pasillo del avión, la chica se sentía relativamente extraña por la sensación de volar, mientras el tipo no perdía detalle, impidió el paso de Alastor yendo él detrás de la dama en lugar del pelicastaño, quien estaba más que ofendido con la actitud de aquel tipo tan descarado.

\- ¿puedo saber que le ocurre? -

Dijo deteniéndole, lo que menos quería era estresar a Charlotte, pero tampoco podía dejar que aquel tipo pretendiere faltarle el respeto a su esposa.

\- ¿Qué te da miedo que tu esposa sepa lo que es un verdadero hombre? -

Alastor lo hizo a un lado, retomando el lugar que debía tener minutos antes al seguir a su mujer.

-no, porque estoy completamente seguro, que ella ya sabe lo que es un hombre y un remedo caballero-

Dijo retomando su camino sin más, luego de que Charlotte terminara de hacer lo suyo, tomo a Alastor del cuello de la camisa y lo hizo ingresar en el baño del avión junto con ella.

-es más pequeño de lo que pensé-

Charlotte se rio de manera traviesa, Alastor no tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, puesto que solo el pensar en tener intimidad con la rubia era más que suficiente para estimularse, largos minutos después ambos salieron observando una fila de miradas acusadoras y reprobatorias del comportamiento de ambos, cuando llegaron a toscana, realizaron un pequeño tour por los pueblitos hermosos, luego caminaron hacia las colinas y para la tarde recorrieron algunos de los viñedos de la gran toscana, al día siguiente recorrieron Venecia y por Sorriento, específicamente en el golfo, el aire salado podía sentirse en el aire.

-y aquí estamos en el golfo de Sorrento, Italia, siempre quise venir aquí, donde se desarrolló una historia única para la ópera, ¿conoce la canción Carusso? -

Charlotte movió su cabeza de manera negativa.

-Enrico Carusso, era un cantante de ópera italiano, la primera versión de la canción la compuso Lucio Dalla, a quien se le estropeo el barco en este lugar, según indica se hospedaron en el Gran hotel Excelsior Vittoria ya que era el único lugar disponible, donde Caruso se ocupó por dar lecciones de canto a una joven de la cual se había enamorado, el padecía de un cáncer de garganta terminal, pero eso no le detuvo de esclarecerle a esa joven cuanto la amaba una noche calurosa Enrico Caruso cantó su amor a la dama, cantó tan fuertemente que los pescadores regresaron al puerto para escucharle, dicen que las luces en el puerto eran tantas que parecía a las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York o a las estrellas, pero no se dio por vencido y continuo cantando a pesar del agónico dolor en su garganta, observando a los ojos a su musa quien se apoyaba en el piano, esa noche marcó el que sería su último concierto ya que esa misma noche empeoro su estado de salud, muriendo dos días después de ello.-

Charlotte le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos imaginándose que fueren los últimos momentos al lado de su amado Alastor, el mismo le miro a los ojos observando el brillo en los ojos de la misma.

-quiero prometerte que mi amor por ti será más duradero que estas noches, te amo querida Charlotte-

Dijo mientras ambos se fundían en un abrazo, mientras miraban el manto nocturno de aquel hermoso lugar en Nápoles, Italia, para luego compartir un beso esperando volver pronto a sus vidas como marido y mujer.


	57. MESES MÁGICOS

Los meses había pasado, Charlotte de encontraba en su último mes de embarazo, aquel hermoso nene llegaría en cualquier momento, los meses anteriores Charlotte habría tomado un curso para padre primerizos, Alastor estaba más familiarizado con ello pero Charlotte era muy diferente a la aberración de su difunta ex esposa, por lo que estaba el doble de atento a cualquier cosa o cualquier síntoma que presentara su mujer, Charlie agradecía el gesto de su esposo ella sabía que realmente estaba preocupado porque todo saliere bien ya que era madre primeriza, ella se había estado encargando de ir por Niffty a donde ella estudiaba ya que decía tener mucho tiempo libre además que bueno quería estirar un poco las piernas, que se podía decir además que la mayorías de fanáticas de Alastor estaba completamente fulminadas con la reciente noticia de que Niffty por fin tendría un hermanito, Charlotte por su parte se sentía levemente intimidada por las demás madres, algunas no le hacían un buen gesto, casi toda mujer que llegaba a ese lugar sentía que pudieron haber tenido oportunidad si tan solo él les hubiere permitido una cita, para otras ella se veía muy corriente para alguien de la “clase” de Alastor y ahora ver con sus propios ojos que en efecto había disfrutado del cuerpo de aquel hermoso y sexy locutor, sintió una leve patada en su vientre, últimamente su nene estaba más inquieto, la rubia suponía que estaba ansioso por salir de allí, sonrió al recordar cuando le indico a Alastor que sería un hermoso niño, salió de su ensoñación cuando una pequeña de cabellos castaños llego corriendo a abrazarla llamándola mami, Niffty ya se había encariñado con Charlie por lo que dejo de llamarle por su nombre reemplazándolo con el característico mami, ganándose más miradas reprobatorias y furtivas.

-mami, ¿Cómo está mi hermanito? - 

Pregunto la pequeña poniendo suavemente las manos sobre el vientre de su pobre y cansada madre.

-muy bien cariño, estamos a tan solo días de conocerlo-

Se preguntaba cómo sería aquel hermoso nene que estaba en su vientre, se sentía bastante feliz de que Alastor la hubiere elegido, además que su matrimonio fue bastante rápido, según lo que le había contado su amado esposo, él había durado 6 años en relación con Mimzy hasta que le pidió matrimonio y con ella si acaso había estado en algunos meses, supuso que fue por las circunstancias en las que todo se dio que lo hizo o estar más temeroso o más seguro, ahora entendía porque Mimzy no quería dejarlo ir, para ella la imagen de Alastor durmiendo a su lado con el torso desnudo era una imagen de todos los días y que la hacía encenderse solo de verle, o dormir entre sus brazos durante una noche fría de lluvia era un regocijo, o quedarse viendo televisión con la pequeña Niffty y Alastor era una noche que jamás cambiaría por nada, decidió tomar la mano de su hija y dirigirse a su casa, las visitas de Rosie eran más frecuentes, Charlotte era más abierta en cuanto a su estado por lo que Rosie podía pasar varias horas hablando con su ahora cuñada, para saber cómo estaba todo con ella y Alastor, además que sabía de antemano que Niffty estaba más que complacida con la noticia de que tendría hermanitos, llegó la noche, Charlotte tenía lista la cena para su esposo, le gustaba mimarlo de vez en cuando así que se turnaban el día que debían cocinar, aunque era sabido para la rubia que no era obligación Alastor no refutaba si sentía agotada o demás, entró a su casa y puso sus manos inmediatamente sobre el abultado vientre de su mujer, acariciándolo con suavidad, robándole un casto beso en los labios que ambos disfrutaban, al separar sus labios dijo a su amada Charlotte.

-Quelle belle femme j'ai trouvée, la belle dame que mon fils porte dans son ventre bombé-

Charlotte comenzó poniendo sus manos sobre las de su esposo, sonrió con picardía y se acercó al oído de aquel su amado castaño, para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja y decir.

-quel bel homme qui a planté sa semence dans mon ventre-

Al joven Alastor los colores se le subieron al rostro de golpe al oír a su amada esposa dedicarle tales palabras, así de sencillo era dejarlo con la intriga y el deseo de tomarla por la noche, pasó rápidamente la noche, la pequeña Niffty beso la mejilla y el vientre de su madre y luego darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre, ambos fueron a descansar también se sentían lo suficientemente agotados como para darle pelea a Morfeo, al llegar a su habitación Charlotte comenzó a desvestirse, Alastor no perdía detalle de los gestos, movimientos y demás, admirando a aquella dama cual si fuere una diosa, se sentía afortunado de que ella lo aceptase con todo y su hija, la rubia se ruborizó al sentirse observada, Alastor por su parte pidió a su mujer que se acercara, acarició el vientre y coloco su oreja contra la suave piel de su vientre, escuchando con atención, Charlotte por su parte acariciaba el cabello de su marido con suavidad, llevó su mano a un punto en específico sintiendo una pequeña patada del bebé, Alastor sonrió y levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mirada color miel de su esposa.

-está despierto ahora-

Pasaron un rato hablando sobre su día y luego se durmieron, alrededor de las 3am algo húmedo se sentía en la sabana, Charlotte despertó topándose con sangre, comenzó a sentir los dolores, el bebé iba a nacer en ese justo momento, Alastor despertó al sentir como su mujer se removía inquieta, viendo con temor que su mujer ya se le habría roto la fuente, por lo que se vistió lo más rápido que pudo la tomó en brazos, llamó a Rosie para que cuidare de Niffty mientras corría con Charlotte hacia el hospital, al llegar, los doctores se encargaron de llevarse a la rubia, quedo esperando unos minutos, luego lo dejaron entrar, tomó la mano de su esposa, quien parecía haber gana fuerza quien sabe de dónde pero su mano dolía, luego de algunos minutos los llantos de un bebé resonaron en sus oídos, la joven observó agotada a su esposo mientras la enfermera llevaba a aquella frágil criatura a los brazos de su madre, quien ahora le miraba con cariño, mientras Alastor los observaba a ambos con dulzura, el pequeño tenía el color de cabello de su padre y el color de piel y ojos de su madre, aunque su rostro lo delataba pareciéndose tremendamente a su progenitor.

-se parece mucho a ti cariño, ¿Qué nombre crees que deba tener nuestro pequeño? -

-Artemis, digo es un nombre excepcional casi nadie utiliza nombre de origen griego-

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras Charlie observaba a su pequeño retoño con mucho amor.

-Artemis-

Dijo haciendo sonreír al pequeño, los corazones de ambos padres se aceleraron con la ternura que aquel pequeño desprendía.

Llegó el momento en que darían de alta a Charlotte, todos esperaban en casa para darle la bienvenida a los nuevos padres, cuando se abrió la puerta principal, todos gritaron haciendo llorar al niño, ya que se había quedado dormido, Alastor les agradecía el gesto, pero en cierta forma no le gustaba oir al pequeño llorar, Niffty quedo enamorada de su nuevo hermanito, era tan pequeño, tierno y frágil.

Al cabo de un año, Alastor y Charlotte habrían engendrado a una pequeña de nombre Alina, la pequeña era una hermosa rubia, de tez trigueña y ojos color café pero idéntica a su madre, ambos estaban completamente realizados como pareja, por fin tanta espera habría rendido frutos ahora se encontraban uno al lado del otro contemplando como había sido su encuentro y el cómo habría terminado todo aquello, haciéndolos reencontrarse nuevamente y amarse todavía más, la promesa de Alastor aún estaba en pie, el amarla hasta que la vida determinara el fin de sus días.

Mientras Charlotte observaba también como la aceptación de su padre en cuanto a Alastor comenzaba a integrarse, los nietos incluyendo a Niffty habían comenzado a ablandar a su padre y como su madre dijo no permitiría que a ella la llamasen abuela, hasta que comenzó a entender porque ese sobrenombre era tan encantador fue que lo permitió.

Poco a poco y gracias a Niffty ella ya habría practicado como ser una madre y como darle el tiempo a cada uno necesario y atención necesaria además de ser una de las mejores pediatras de Nueva York, llevando el apellido Fontenot con orgullo.


	58. Y AL FINAL

Era una mañana nevada en Nueva York, era la mañana del 24 de diciembre, víspera de navidad, una adolescente se preparaba algo de café y una tostada lista para salir de aquel lugar.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas señorita? -

Pregunto el castaño de brazos cruzados, mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué había sido de su obediente pequeñita?

-voy a salir con mis amigas, además quedé de verme con mi novio Baxter-

Al oir ese nombre Alastor se tensó lo que menos quería saber era que iría con aquel tipo manos sueltas.

-no, te lo prohíbo, además hoy es la cena de Navidad una cena para la Familia, donde tu noviecito no cabe-

Dijo cerrando los ojos y dándose la vuelta.

-vendré antes de la cena lo prometo y lo traeré-

Nuevamente se tensó el castaño, Charlotte que había escuchado se detuvo.

-bien querida anda, tienes mi permiso, vuelve antes de la cena y dile que está invitado-

Niffty abrazó a Charlotte y se colocó un abrigo.

-gracias mami por eso eres la mejor-

Alastor le miro con seriedad, la rubia solo sonrió.

-oh vamos además aún tenemos a Artemis y a nuestra pequeñita Alina. -

Después de desayunar y recoger los platos, el pequeño ya mencionado camino hacía la puerta.

-no mami iré a jugar con Tomás-

Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a su vecino, hermano de Crimini, se voltearon y antes de que dijeran nada, Rosie llego entusiasmada.

-vengo por la pequeña Ali, quedamos en pasar un día de mujeres lo siento AL, Charlie quedarán solos la traeré de regreso antes de la cena. -

Se habían quedado solos, en la casa, sin niños, sin nadie además de la compañía mutua.

-supongo que podemos divertirnos un rato-

Dijo la rubia desabrochándose la ropa, ambos subieron a su habitación donde estuvieron más de dos horas, para mediados de la tarde, estaban esperando a sus hijos mientras escuchaban la radio.

//en el centro comercial//  
-¿así que te fuiste y dejaste a tus padre solos? Deben estar fornicando como no lo han hecho en 6 años, como desearía estar en el lugar de tu madre, tu papá es un bombón y aun ahora se ha vuelto más apuesto ¿crees que le interesen las adolescentes? -

Niffty no puso buena cara aquel comentario de crimini.

-no están solos, están con mis hermanos Artemis y Alina. -

La sonrisa de Crimini se ensanchó.

-escuche de Tomás que estarían jugando por el resto de la tarde y tu hermana creo que salió con tu tía-

Niffty vio la mirada en los ojos de crimini.

\- ¿Cómo sabes si Salió o no? -

Crimini le señalo a su tía quien llegaba con varias bolsas además de estar acompañada por su hermanita.

-hola Niffy preciosa ¿no vas a saludar a tu hermosa y recatada tía? -

La joven Niffty abrazo a su tía mientras hablaban calmadamente entre las tres, luego cuando la joven se desocupo, crimini dijo.

-sabes siempre ojeo bien a tu padre, si no me equivoco calza grande-

Niffty suspiro con fastidio.

-que desagradable Crimini, podrías no decir esas cosas a Niffty estas técnicamente hablando de su padre-

Dijo Baxter mientras Niffty le besaba la mejilla.

-aquí no chiquis triquis-

La noche cayó rápidamente mientras Charlotte y Alastor preparaban la mesa para los invitados, llegaron primero Tomás y Artemis, el segundo estaba tremendamente sucio llevándose un regaño y una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de sus padres, luego llegó Rosie y la pequeña Alina quien lucía hermosa, luego la mayor, Niffty con su novio y su amiga Crimini, luego llegaron Husk y Angel con su hija Angie, luego Vaggie y Cherry y por ultimo Lucil y Lilith los padres de Charlotte.

La rubia no dejaba de observar con recelo como la “amiga” de su pequeña Niffty hacía de todo para entrarle por los ojos a su esposo, pero obviamente Alastor no ponía mucha atención estaba muy centrado en las curvas de su mujer para notar algo como eso.

-hey sonrisas, espera hasta la noche para abrir los “regalos” que te tiene Charlotte-

Alastor se ruborizó y continuo con la comida, mientras Charlotte reía de una manera recatada, a veces su esposo parecía no cansarse.

-sí, no comas frente a los pobres-

Dijo Husk causando que Alastor se atragantase con la comida de su plato, luego de la cena, tuvieron un momento para convivir con su familia y amigos, Artemis se fue a jugar con Angie y Tomás mientras Alina comenzaba a bostezar, tanto el castaño como la rubia hicieron una pausa para ir a arropar a la menor, la misma quedó dormida luego de unos minutos mientras abrazaba a Bambie, su ciervo de peluche.

La mayoría ya se iban marchando, luego de robarle un beso en la mejilla a Angie, Artemis se escondió en su habitación, luego de que todos se fueran a dormir, la pareja se quedó para despedir a sus invitados y limpiar los desórdenes que la pequeña cena dejo, luego de ellos se fueron a su habitación, Charlie se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama, mientras Alastor la observaba.

\- ¿sucede algo querida? -

Charlotte se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta que talvez le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a ese “asunto”.

-cielo ¿alguna vez has querido tener sexo con una adolescente? -

Alastor rio suavemente a la pregunto, se colocó tras ella, rodeando la cintura de la dama con sus brazos, depositando suavemente besos en su cuello y hombro.

-no, realmente tengo todo lo que deseo en una mujer justo entre mis brazos-

Charlotte suspiró, ella le derretía cuando su esposo tomaba esa actitud de esposo fiel que la adoraba.

-es que, veo que la “amiga” de nuestra Niffy te ha puesto el ojo-

Dijo levemente celosa, la chica era joven, vivaz y podría darle a su esposo esa sensación que ella ya no poseía, la sacó de su pensamiento la risa de su esposo.

-oh cariño, disculpa es solo que no puedo creer que lo digas, es solo una niña, recalquemos de la edad de mi hija, nisiquiera noté lo que dices mi vida, por estaba ocupado repasando un manjar que me trae antojado desde esta mañana-

Por fin Charlie cedió ante la seducción de su amado esposo, pronto ambos estaban disfrutando de los placeres de ser pareja, hasta las 5am, cuando quedaron exhaustos, cayendo prontamente en los brazos de Morfeo

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAJ TERMINANDO DE SUBIR ESTO AQUÍ ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE ESCRIBO FANFIC ESTUPIDOS XD  
> NO SE SI ES TRISTE O GRACIOSO?


End file.
